Hogwarts in the Sky
by Siriusly Krazy
Summary: Lily the fiery new student at Hogwarts, highschool for superheroes, uncaring to the schools hero hiarchy, shocks, angers and captures the attention of many including the arrogant but too sexy James.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts in the sky **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own. **

**Chapter 1…Radioactive bugs, bite. **

_Well isn't this anticlimactic…_ Lily almost laughed as she saw a perfectly normal school bus approaching the bus stop where she was currently waiting and here she was expecting something more…well climactic.

After all it was a school for superheroes.

Yes, Lily was the new exchange student at Hogwarts the one and only high school for all young superheroes.

You may be wondering why Lily was exchanging to Hogwarts, did her parents have amazing super powers they passed down to her?

No, actually it started with a little red bug.

/\/\/\/\/\

Maybe if Lily had watched more T.V. she would have known about the radioactive waste spill that had taken place not far from her favourite park a few weeks ago, she might not have gone there.

Or maybe if she didn't like to exercise because it made her sweat like her sister Petunia she wouldn't have been running through that area at the time.

Or just maybe if she wasn't so damn curious about the interesting looking red bug that she had seen on the tree trunk it would never have bit her.

Anyway she didn't watch a lot of T.V., loved to run and was too curious for her own good as she did end up getting bit by the odd looking bug.

Despite it hurting, _a lot_, Lily had shrugged off the experience only getting a little worried when the next day she had noticed her bite was very inflamed,

_Probably just an infection, _she had though oh-so naively, putting medicine on it and a flower band aid as her mother kind of had an obsession with flowers ergo, Lily, Petunia and the band aids.

Waking up the next morning she noticed the inflammation was gone, and she felt perfectly normal, excellent actually.

Only when her mom had went to kiss her on the forehead before leaving for work and almost screamed did she notice something was wrong.

The doctors were stumped no person should have a temperature as high as Lily's and be perfectly fine so they sent her home hoping only for her "fever" to break.

Over time Lily's temperature seemed to cool to a more normal heat and everything seemed to go back to normal, in till Lily furious at Petunia for tearing through her room, without asking first because she thought Lily had stolen her favourite hideous sweater, which she did not find, by the way.

Storming into her backyard Lily had been glaring at the Petunia's planted in her mothers garden when they suddenly…

Caught fire.

Completely shocked at what had happened_, what couldn't have happened,_ Lily just sat shocked for a minute watching the flowers burn before pinching herself, thinking how it had to be a dream.

However she had realised it was no dream when Petunia the sister had come back to the garden and screeched at the sight of the flames before dumping water on them.

"What were you thinking you little freak, setting mom's flowers on fire like that!" she screamed.

Lily blanked, before replying somewhat calmly still confused and angry. "I didn't.."

Although petunia was not hearing it, and interrupted, "Are you like a pyromaniac or something?" she asked in disgust.

"No…" Again Lily was cut off again by her sister.

"Liar, I always knew you were weird…" she sneered.

"SHUT UP!" Lily yelled frustrated, sighing before seeing petunia's eyes widen in fear?

Looking down lily realised what had terrified her sister so greatly.

Lily's hands were on _fire_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Not long after her incident Lily had received a letter explaining that she had somehow developed super natural powers and that it was best for her and her family that she start attending Hogwarts imminently.

Her headmaster had come and talked with her and her parents, he was a funny cheerful man who after explaining about the school had asked when things had started acting strangely.

"Well," Lily thought back when she suddenly remembered, "It was after I got bitten by this bug I guess."

"A bug?" Dumbledore asked curiously, starting to hypothesize what had happened.

"Yeah I was running through the park when I saw it and it bit me I guess." Lily trailed off uncertainly.

Smiling slightly her headmaster leaned back in his chair slightly before saying, "Well that explains it."

Confused she asked, "Explains what sir?"

Looking at lily kindly he explained, "You see Lily there are only three ways someone can develop supernatural abilities, One, they are the result of usually one, but sometimes two superhero parents." He took a moment to sip his tea.

"But my parents don't have any super hero powers, hell they're dentists!" Lily said in confusion and interest.

Dumbledore simply smiled before continuing, "That leads us to the other two ways, second a normal person can fall into a vat of toxic waste, or finally they can be bitten by a radioactive bug."

Lily raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "You think I got bitten by a radioactive bug, that's insane!"

"And holding fire in your hands without being burned is not?" he said not unkindly.

_But I didn't think super heroes even existed._

She thought stunned, even more when the professor answered her unspoken question.

"Yes, we do hide ourselves from the public, as much as possible." He nodded offhandly.

At Lily gaping mouth he laughed softly before explaining, "Mind reader, and trust me it's not as cool as it sounds, some things you just don't want to hear."

Despite the crazy week she had been having Lily laughed.

"Now the school bus will arrive on September 1st," looking down at his watch he started to get up explaining, "I really must go now or I'll be late for tea with Minnie and I need to buy some more bonnets." He replied fondly.

Somewhat excited and extremely nervous Lily wondered what a super hero high school would be like.

/\/\/\/\/\

_Apparently like any other high school, _

Lily thought staring at a perfectly normal school bus, no lasers or smoke or anything.

As a very scruffy looking man opened the door, she asked hesitantly, "Is this the bus for Hogwarts?"

"Yes miss, but not so loud we don't want any muggles hearing?" he said looking behind her alert fully.

"What's a muggle?" Lily asked curiously.

His eyebrows scrunched up, but then relaxed as realisation sunk in, "Oh you must be the new exchange student, my name's Hagrid and a muggle's just a person with no super powers."

Unfortunately now everyone on the bus was now staring at her unabashedly.

Ignoring their looks, she turned back to Hagrid who was helping her with her luggage, "I'm Lily and thank you."

Searching for a seat she finally settled for one that wasn't beside any over friendly looking people.

No sooner had she sat down though another girl with long dark hair and pretty blue eyes,

"Hey, My name's Rora and I thought I'd save you from all the freshmen about to pounce on the chance to sit beside you, nice shirt by the way." She said smiling at Lily's Batman shirt.

"Yeah it's a good thing I decided against the tights and cape." Lily laughed imagining the other kids' faces when she got picked up by the bus.

Rora looked at her shocked, "But these are just our muggle clothing, the tights and cape are part of our daily uniform, didn't anyone tell you?" she finished worriedly.

"No," Lily eyes widened but then she noticed Rora suppressing a smile.

"You had me for a second there," she laughed

"Oh I know," she said grinning and at Lily's raised brow answered pointing to herself,

"Empath. I can tell what others are feeling and stuff, I gotta tell you empaths should never go to see chick flicks in a movie theatre, ever."

Lily smiled before asking smugly, "The question is why you were watching a chick flick in the first?"

Sighing defeated Rora replied, "Touché."

Lily laughed glad she had met someone she could talk to.

"So you're an Empath that sounds cool, how does it work?" she asked curiously having only met professor Dumbledore before.

"It's actually a bit of a pain in the ass, like right now despite being a junior at this school, my hands are getting sweaty from all these damn nervous freshmen." She rolled her eyes, before continuing,

"Just wait in 5 minutes I'll be a wreck, from all the fear of takeoff."

"Takeoff?" Lily asked confused, but Rora smile just grew.

"They didn't tell you; well this is going to be interesting."

Lily eyes widened in worry, "Rora, what are you not telling me," when she just shook her head and smiled, before Lily could continue trying to pry the information from her mischievous new acquaintance, said acquaintance interrupted,

"Shh, your about to find out, just look," Rora said pointing out the window at a sign.

Lily was not looking at the sigh though, she was too concerned with the fact that they were currently driving on a high road, which dropped off into a deep valley, a drop she seriously doubted the bus could survive.

"Were going to crash!" she shouted shocked at how calm everyone else was acting, did they not see they were all about to die.

Whipping her head to look at Rora Lily noted she looked quite odd, she was laughing, but also clutching her seat in fear.

"Li…ly...We…ar..re..not…go..ing..to…cra….sh…so…calm…dow..n…bef..ore…you…make..me wett my pants." She managed to choke out.

Lily was slightly calmed but was about to inform Rora how they were clearly were going to crash, when the bus went off the edge of the road, and Lily noticed something she hadn't before,

The bus now had wings,

These however did not seem to stop the bus from rocketing towards the ground, gripping the seat in front of her Lily screamed pinching her eyes shut waiting for the impact.

But it never came, finally opening her eyes she looked over at Rora who was smiling triumphantly, perfectly fine,

"Wasn't that fun?" she asked.

"Yeah loads…shit." Lily sighed as she felt something sticky on her hands. Where her hands had gripped the seat in front of her had all been melted.

"What happened?" Rora eyes widened excitedly looking at Lily hands, "awesome, is that your power you melt things?"

"Well kind of," Lily proceeded to tell Rora her whole story of how she had developed her powers and how she had discovered them.

"Wow, you'll be sorted a hero for sure having two powers is pretty rare."

"Sorted? I thought this was a school for super heroes?"

Rora smirked, "oh it is? But it also a school for sidekicks the hero castoffs."

Still seeing Lily's confusion, Rora continued, "you show them your power, and they tell you if it's good enough to be sorted a hero, if not you get sorted a sidekick."

"What!" Lily yelled in shock, "why do they get to decide if someone is fit to be a hero or not? That's just stupid!" Lily could feel her anger rising.

"Whoa, I'm glad you think so and all, but you might need to calm down a little your hands are on fire."

"Oh, sorry, I tend to do that when I'm angry." Lily apologized.

"Hey it's fine, I on behalf of all sidekicks thank you for caring." She smiled, "Jeez you take being a fiery redhead to a whole new level."

Lily rolled her eyes before remembering Rora past comment, "wait you're a sidekick? But your power is so useful in a confrontation."

Rora just shrugged, however sensing Lily rising anger pointed out.

"again, it's great how you're not like the heroes, but we are in a flying metal box and it probably wouldn't be best if you turned up the heat."

Releasing that Rora was definitely right, Lily replied, "See how important your gift is? I could have just done a hell of a lot of damage and you prevented it."

Rora laughed, "I guess so, but really being a sidekick isn't that bad though, us in "hero support" she put air quotations around the name, "are all really cool, plus the classes are fun."

"I still don't understand why they have to split everyone up, don't people see how insane it is?" Lily vented,

Rora started picking at her nails, "actually the heroes usually love the system."

Again noticing lily had quite a temper aurora decided to interrupt, "It's not a big deal, and besides due to the fact that I'm starting to get all sweaty again, I'd say were here."

Lily looked out the window and her jaw dropped.

Smirking at her obvious surprise Rora continued loudly,

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

_Now this is what a superhero school should look like. _ Lily thought impressed because…

Hogwarts was suspended in the sky.

/\/\/\/\/\/\


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts in the Sky **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, except Rora ;) **

**Chapter 2…The Sorting, or Not**

**Beta note: I just want to send a personal plea out to review please. I know I sound desperate but when you guys add this story to your favourites myself and Siriusly Krazy know you like it. All you have to do is tell us why so we can keep doing it. Your happiness is in your hands; help us make you even happier by reviewing.**

**A.N. So glad you all liked my story :) Thanks for the reviews, if I get a good amount for this chapter I might just have to update tomorrow ;) So R&R and enjoy!**

The castle was beautiful, grand turrets soaring through the sky, large stretches of grass with scattered trees. There was even a lake, crystal clear. Students walked casually around the school obviously telling all their friends about their summer. On the whole it seemed like your average private school.

Well besides the fact that it was, you know, floating in the sky.

"How do they make it suspend in the air?" Lily asked curiously as she and Rora stepped off the bus.

Rora eyebrows scrunched together. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea; I bet if you ask one of the super geniuses they'd know," she said truthfully.

Lily only half heard her reply as she became absorbed with the students all around her. They all looked so normal, a small slight boy with blond hair and small squinty eyes, a girl with long brown hair braided down her back. They all looked so normal, if she had seen them walking down the street she would have never have thought them to be superheroes.

But then again, did _she_ really look like a superhero? With her torn up converses, her hair thrown up in a loose pony tail, dark wash jeans and an old batman t-shirt? She seriously doubted it.

Suddenly Lily noticed Rora looking at her amused.

"What?" she asked.

"You zoned out there for a minute. Come on, you don't want to be late for your own sorting."

Lily's fascination with the school was lessened by the reluctance of being sorted. It just seemed so ridiculous.

"Come on, it's not so bad. Just show them how hot you are and they'll love you," Rora smirked.

"You make being sorted sound so shallow," Lily joked.

Rora raised her eyebrow knowingly. "Oh trust me, there's plenty of that. Just wait till you meet Coach Boomer."

"Who's Coach Boomer?" Lily asked.

"He's the one who sorts you into hero or sidekick, of course. Yeah, he took it kind of personal when I explained how he was probably feeling irritated because he gets to sort Superheroes all the time, but he never actually gets to be one." Rora grinned.

"Rora!" Lily exclaimed, shocked. It _was_ kind of a low blow.

"He deserved it. He's a jerk to all the Sidekicks. I kind of snapped after he literally kicked a girl off the stage."

Sensing Lily's horrification she explained. "The girl's power was she turned into a ball."

"I guess that's not so bad," Lily sighed, "and you say I have a temper."

"Just wait and see for yourself. Despite the fact that he'll probably go crazy for you; he adores heroes." She rolled her eyes.

"You know I might not even be sorted as a hero," Lily objected

"Yeah right; I've seen what you can do. Not even an idiot like Boomer would sort you Sidekick."

"Fine I bet you I'm sorted Sidekick," Lily challenged sticking out her hand to Rora.

She laughed. "You have to be kidding! This will be the easiest bet ever. But whatever, I'm game. What are the stakes?"

Lily thought about it. She didn't have a lot of money on her. "What about the winner gets a favour from the other no matter what it is?"

Rora grin grew, the possibilities flowing through her head.

"Deal."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lily was standing in a large gymnasium filled with freshmen students, some fidgeting nervously, others in groups boasting of their abilities. She guessed easily which group thought they were going to be heroes.

She stood apart from everyone else. Rora had left, promising to see her at lunch, explaining she had to go her 'How to be a lackey for a bigheaded prick' class. Lily chuckled. At least, that's what she had called it.

"QUIET!" Lily covered her still ringing ears.

Turning she saw the source of the loud shout.

A paunchy, balding man stood there in short gym shorts and a clip board, smirking at the effect he had had on them.

"I am Coach Boomer, otherwise known as Sonic Boom, and I will be the one deciding whether you are worthy of being called a hero. I do not want to hear any whining after I place you. While your mother may think your good enough, I am not your mother, I have standards."

Lily felt her jaw drop in disbelief. Did he not see how stupid he sounded? Plus he seemed like a real dick.

"Now let's see who is first, Bane Jason."

Lily saw a huge guy step forward confidently to stand in the middle of the stage.

Boomer smiled, "Jason eh, I remember your father," suddenly he called out "CAR!"

Too quickly for Lily to react a car came hurtling towards the boy.

_Is he insane?_ Lily thought but was only half surprised when she saw the boy was gone. In his place stood a huge rock creature grinning cockily as he held up the car with ease.

"Impressive," Boomer smiled, before calling out "HERO!"

Next he looked down at his list and called out "Carson Bailey."

The slight boy with blond hair she had seen earlier in the courtyard walked quickly up to the stage.

"Well, are you going to show us you power, or not?" Coach Boomer growled.

"Well, are you going to show us you power, or not?" Lily heard Boomer say again.

_Wait_ she thought, _Boomer didn't repeat himself_. The voice of Coach Boomer had come directly from the small boy's mouth.

"I can mimic the voices of others," he said nervously still sounding like Coach Boomer.

Lily personally thought this was pretty cool. It seemed however Boomer did not.

"Is that it?" he demanded of the sound-alike Boomer.

"Ye...ess" the boy stuttered nervously, his voice his own again.

"Well, let's see if you can say this," Boomer said, badly impersonating the poor boy,

"SIDEKICK!" he boomed before laughing at his own crappy joke.

Lily clenched her fists trying to control her temper.

It wouldn't do her good to set anyone on fire no matter how much they may deserve it.

While the coach had dismissed the boy so easy he seemed quite impressed with flashy powers. If you could fly, change substances to something dangerous, or destroy something you were basically in, you were gold in the Coach's eyes. Any of the more subtle powers were either mocked or indifferently passed through as sidekick.

Lily being the oldest student there was last and by the time it was her turn to go up she was furious at the nerve of Boomer.

"Evans, Lily" he cried out.

Walking swiftly up to the stage she stared defiantly at Coach Boomer. As much as she was tempted to use her powers to put him in his place, she had a feeling he would only gain satisfaction from it.

"Well are you going to show us your power?" he asked sounding half bored, half grouchy.

Lily looked at him for a moment then smiled. "Actually no, I'm not. This is a ridiculous, system where the arrogant and egotistical are the only ones who gain from your narrow mindedness."

His jaw opened and closed several times, it appeared no one had ever refused to perform for him before. The entire room was silent.

"What?" he asked as if she were speaking a different language.

"Oh, you heard me. Your idea of a stereotypical hero blinds you from seeing the uses those you call 'sidekicks' possess." Lily smirked at him seeing his lack of response.

Finally he said angrily, "Fine if you love those useless sidekicks so much you can join them, SIDEKICK!"

He yelled out and eyes looked at her for a response to the news. He was disappointed seeing only a satisfied smile on Lily's face.

"Gladly," Lily said walking off the stage, turning back for a moment to ask in mock concern as she worked to casually increase his body temperature, "Are you okay sir? Your sweating quite a lot."

Face crimson, Lily suppressed a laugh as he desperately tried to wipe off all the sweat on his face. Quickly he ordered, "Go to your homeroom to get your schedules." When no one moved he spoke angrily. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, wiping off his face to no avail, "GO!"

As soon as she was out of the room Lily broke down in a fit of laughter despite the looks the freshmen were giving; some of disbelief, other's disgust.

Ignoring them all she made her way towards the sidekicks common room, with one thought in her head.

_Wait till I tell Rora this. _

/\/\/\/\/\

"You what?" Rora yelled disbelievingly. Lily could tell that she was impressed though.

Sitting down in a comfortable arm chair Lily admired her common room with interest, it looked very homely and welcoming with many scattered couches and chairs. Also across the room she noticed a few desks where other sidekicks were supposed to be reading and doing their homework, even though they were obviously eavesdropping. Like come on the one kid didn't even care that his book was upside down!

Rolling her eyes Lily smiled triumphantly.

"Despite thinking you're absolutely insane, I think were going to get along just great. Besides," Rora confided, "normal is wayyy over rated."

"Like I would want to be a hero anyway. Seriously, all those freshmen sounded like such pricks! So what if you can lift a dump truck up. I bet he doesn't know how to tie his own shoes!" she stated, annoyed.

Rora laughed, before sobering. "While that might be true, I bet he's never had to tie his own shoes before anyway. This school practically worships their heroes."

Lily grinded her teeth in irritation.

"Cool that fiery temper Lils. Let's go get some lunch, there are some people I want you to meet anyway."

As they were walking Lily asked curiously, "Who might that be?"

"Well since you are now a proud sidekick I believe you are worthy to meet the coolest people at this school," she paused a moment in the hallway for dramatic effect before continuing, "My friends."

Lily could only laugh at Rora antics.

"Really, because..."

Lily started, but never finished because Rora had stopped in her tracks, her hands clenching the opposite arm while her eyes seemed alight with a reluctant excitement.

"Rora are you okay?" she asked concerned

Rora was muttering to herself, "Stupid empath powers…why he won't leave me alone…so confusing…"

"Rora!" Lily said starting to get worried.

Finally snapping out of it Rora sighed, turning to explain to Lily what had happened when a cocky flirtatious voice cut in.

"Hey babe."

Lily was surprised to see Rora's eyes narrow in anger. But Lily swore there was something else there too, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Rora answered her voice cool and irritated, "Hello Sirius."

**A.N. The plot thickens, mwahaha, don't worry the other marauders will soon arrive, just to give you a peek of what's to come, the next chapter is called, Kisses and bruises. Remember lots of reviews= Update!**

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts in the Sky**

**Disclaimer: Haha no ;( still not mine since the last time I wrote on of these. **

**Chapter 3…Kisses and Bruises**

Lily turned to look at the guy who caused the cheerful Rora to turn so cold.

Lily wondered if he was an ex-boyfriend because with his dark Levi jeans, leather jacket and his flirty expression compared to Rora angry one, it seemed to fit. Maybe he had cheated on her; he certainly gave off the bad boy vibe.

Lily would have to ask Rora these questions later because right now she looked ready to kill, Sirius that is.

An easy smile on his handsome face Sirius took a stride towards Rora confidently, as if unaware to how furious she was. His eyes showed only excitement.

Unsure what to do lily stood there frozen.

Should she try and stop Rora from killing this boy? Lily had to admit Rora looked scary and decided to do the responsible thing…

Just stand there quietly.

Sirius stopped a few inches from Rora grinning mischievously at her, her mouth stood a hard line, until something seemed to snap.

Now Lily fully expected Rora to yell a Sirius,

Maybe beat him up a little,

Or a combination of both perhaps.

She however did _not_ expect Rora to attack Sirius' _mouth!_

Lily stood there dumbfounded as Rora and Sirius proceeded to snog the others face off.

_But I thought…What? _Pretty much summarised Lily's thoughts.

As quick as it happened Sirius pulled away smiling only to….

SMACK!

Have his face slapped by Rora.

"ASSHOLE!" she yelled lunging for him, this time Lily mustered her courage against Rora wrath and intervened.

"Shh, calm down." Lily tried to be soothing.

"HELL NO I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SMUG LITTLE BASTARD!" said Rora furiously ignoring Lily.

Sirius seemed perfectly at ease as he walked away, though Lily could have sworn she heard him mutter, "One of these days…"

/\/\/\/\/\

"So…What exactly was that?" Lily questioned cautiously as Rora still was fuming.

"Nothing." Rora muttered quickly as if trying to avoid the subject.

Like Lily would let her get away with no explanation, after watching that, especially since she was so damn curious.

Since she didn't look like she was about to give a better answer Lily decided to guess.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Rora turned to look at her like she was insane, "Are you kidding? I HATE him!"

"Then why were you snogging him?" Lily asked utterly confused.

Rora shot Lily a look before answering, "We were not snogging."

Lily raised an eyebrow challengingly, before replying, "Then what do you call sticking you tongue down someone's throat?"

Rora sighed defeated, "Fine, but only a little." She said before adding, "But I still loathe him!"

Still confused, Lily just stared at Rora silently questioning.

However all she did was grumble, "It's complicated."

Lily had always hated that answer.

/\/\/\/\/\

Entering the great hall for lunch, Rora mood did seem to be improving if only slightly.

Walking up to a group of people at one of the tables she started to make introductions.

She introduced Alice first, a small round faced girl with cute short blond hair and big blue eyes and beside her sat a tall boy with brown hair and warm chocolate eyes named Frank, who wore a shirt saying cows are friends, not food.

While frank seemed calmer, Alice was the exact opposite bursting with energy and with Rora usual cheerful mood returning Lily felt a sense of familiarity, already she could see that they all fit.

"It's so cool what you did to Boomer," Alice grinned, "I wish I had thought of something like that when I was being sorted."

Curious Lily asked, "What is your power?"

"X-ray vision, watch." Staring at the closed entrance door, Lily watched in amazement as Alice's eye went from sky blue to a glowing silvery blue. "Boomer is going to enter the great hall in 5…4…3…2…1…"

No sooner had she said one had the door opened and in walked Coach newspaper in hand.

"That's insane! Can someone explain o me why you are not a hero?" Lily exclaimed, was this whole school blind and stupid? She thought frustrated.

Alice just smiled, "Well my power isn't the most useful in a fight apparently, now apparently is I had laser-vision." She explained. "Boomer likes very physical powers."

"Plus Alice embarrassed him in front of everyone." Rora laughed.

"It was an accident," she blushed and seeing Lily's confused expression she reluctantly explained.

"When I was being sorted, I was really nervous having to perform in front of everyone, so I remembered some advice my mother had told me about imagining the audience in their underwear…"

She blushed some more as Rora laughed even more loudly.

"I've always thought that was the worst advice ever…" Lily ranted remembering the expression.

"I know, Right?" Alice agreed sighing anyway, well apparently I was imagining a little too hard and I just kind of blurted out…" she trailed off only to have her sentence gleefully finished by Rora.

"She told everyone that Coach Boomer was wearing TIGHTY WHITIES!"

Banging her head off the table, Lily could still make out a small smile on Alice's face.

"Well I thought it was brilliant," Frank said adoration clear in his voice as he put his hand on Alice's arm.

Lily could see briefly the grin that spread across her face, and decided to ask Rora bout Frank and Alice's relationship later.

"What about you Frank?" Lily inquired, hopping to snap him out of his Alice-daze.

"What? Oh…nothing too special…" he answered with a shrug, Alice however did not seem to agree.

"Are you kidding, it's amazing, he can talk to animals!" she answered proudly.

"Learn anything interesting?" Lily asked wondering what animals would want to talk about.

Frank thought about it before answering, "They don't like being eaten."

Lily laughed, "Good to know."

Noticing that she hadn't heard Rora speak much in the last few minutes Lily looked over at her noticing that Rora's mood seemed to darken once again.

Rora's mood seemed to darken again as she glared at the table.

Alice seemed to notice the change in her behaviour too, and after a moment realisation seemed to dawn on her.

"Sirius bothering you again?" she asked, Lily realised that she was amused.

"Nooo" Rora muttered much like a small child.

Lily rolled her eyes, before answering the question, "Yeah we ran into him in the hallway, it was…um…interesting."

"By interesting do you mean Rora threw herself at him, then tried to kick his ass?" Frank asked smiling widely.

"Shut up." Rora pouted.

Ignoring her comment Alice explained, "Well Rora told you about her Empath power right?" after lily nodded she continued, "When she is surrounded by strong emotions, well she tends to get caught up in them."

This reminded Lily how Rora had acted on the bus nervous despite being fine herself, starting to understand she said,

"So Sirius…"

"Has been doing that for about a year now, after he gleefully discovered how Rora reacted towards his feelings." Alice smiled.

"He's just a horny git, that's all, he doesn't…" Rora stopped her rant though as Sirius entered the great hall and seeing her threw a wink her way.

Fuming once again, Rora stood up suddenly and stormed out of the great hall.

Lily had started to get up to follow her when, Frank stopped her.

"Just let her cool off, she'll be fine." He reassured.

"It must be horrible, to be constantly controlled by other people's feelings." Lily stated imagining what Rora had to go through.

"It actually not that bad, almost always Rora can control her reactions, when around other people,"

"Then what's with the whole Sirius thing?" Lily asked, remembering Rora's split reactions.

Alice apparently had already thought of that, "But personally I think Sirius has such an effect on her because part of her wants to do it."

Lily was just about to respond when she heard a large reaction behind her.

Alice sighed, "Not again, I really had hoped they would have gotten over this by now."

"Who?" Lily questioned turning around in her seat to get a better look.

"Basically the guys at the top of the hero hierarchy." Frank answered.

Lily noticed two boys laughing loudly one of which Lily recognized as Sirius and the other a tall guy with broad shoulders, dark extremely messy hair and a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. Beside them sat a boy with sandy blonde hair who looked to be rolling his eyes.

"There's Sirius Black who you have already met, James Potter the one with the haystack on his head and the quiet one sitting down is Remus Lupin." Frank pointed out.

"Oh no they've found another victim," Alice frowned.

Looking closer she saw another smaller boy walking towards them he was obviously a freshmen who appeared to be lost.

"Shit he's heading towards the Hero section." Frank said getting up and starting to walk towards the gathering of people, most smirking.

"Wait, Hero Section?" Lily asked, _no way… _

"It's not like the school made them, it's more of a student, well, hero decision, but they don't like it when Sidekicks try to sit there." Alice explained obviously angry at the idea.

"What!" Lily yelled marching over towards them her temper rising, "Those arrogant fools! Who do they think they are?"

People started to make a ring around the slight boy trapping him in, Lily looked in disbelief at Coach Boomer why wasn't he doing anything? Voicing this question she could feel the heat coming off her body as she heard Frank's response.

"Boomer, like he would deny the heroes their fun, hell he probably even gets a kick out of it!"

Pushing her way through the crowd of people surrounding the poor boy, she watched as Sirius came out of nowhere lightening fast tripping him, it looked as if he might not fall when he suddenly slipped on something, shocked Lily realised the floor where he feel was covered in _water. _

James Lily had to admit was quite attractive, however none of it could make up for the arrogant smile he wore as he tormented this poor boy.

On the floor he seemed to try to get away, but Lily realised why his eyes were so full of panic he was stuck, the water that had coated the ground was now _ice._

"Sirius how do you think we should teach this little Sidekick to stay where he belongs."

The glint in Sirius' eyes said that he had something in mind, however Lily interrupted,

"How bout this, Leave him alone." She stated glaring at James as she stepped in front of the poor boy.

To say they were shocked would be a huge understatement, Jaws dropped, eyes widened and the hall was completely silent.

What's wrong with this school? Lily thought annoyed at all these weird rules and expectations they had.

James previously stunned seemed to recover himself, "Who are you?" he asked looking confused.

"Lily Evans, now the better question is who do _you _think you are picking on him like that?" she replied furiously.

"James Potter, and I can do _pick_ on anyone I want, thank you very much." He said mocking her words.

"Like I'd let you," Lily said her voice unwavering.

James looked her over then started to laugh, "Oh yeah, what you going to do about it, your just a helpless little sidekick."

Lily could feel her blood boiling, she was surprised she hadn't set him on fire yet, but she was even more surprised when she heard herself say,

"How's this for helpless?"

Before punching James,

Right in the face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hogwarts in the Sky **

**Disclaimer: If I said I did, would you really believe me? I wouldn't either. **

**A.N. Hey guys sorry I haven't updated sooner, with exams and vacation plans I've been swamped. Also the next couple weeks I probably won't be updating because I'll be pretty busy on a French exchange. Anyway R&R and I'll try to update as soon as humanly possible, hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 4…Secrets and Friendly Greetings**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

James Potter in the entire 17 years of his life had never been stood up to before, or punched in the face for that matter.

Well apparently there _was_ a first time for everything.

Sure he had been in fights, with sidekicks, heroes, hell even muggles, but never had anyone ever landed a good blow on him.

But she had caught him off guard, when he had watched the attractive girl with the fiery red hair and dark green eyes, step in front of the nameless sidekick, he was shocked.

Frozen in place, the irony of the situation was lost on him though.

He could have admitted he acted like a bit of a jerk to the girl enough that his mother probably would have killed him in cold blood, but that was just the way things were.

He was hero and she was just a side-kick, but the thing was she didn't _act_ like a sidekick.

This girl, Lily was different, he wasn't sure if was impressed or angry at her bold move, however with the pain in his jaw he was about to go with angry, but when he finally snapped out of his confusion she was gone.

He could hear Sirius laughing loudly and he could detect a slight smirk on Remus face, great now his friends were laughing at him, so much for being on his side.

No one else dared to and slowly they faded back to their seats, annoyed at Sirius' continuous laughter, James started to storm away, waiting for the right moment to get his revenge.

"Come on Jamesy, you have to admit it was a little fu...Ahhh!" Sirius started running up to James completely unaware to the puddle of water James had created in his path, falling in said puddle.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, no matter how many times James pulled that one on him, he never seemed to learn. Sighing he waited for what had happened a million times and was bound to happen again.

Sirius getting up grumpily started to chase after James a glint in his eyes, Remus could never understand how James knew to time it just right, with Sirius super speed, but he did just like always.

James smiled his mood slightly lifted as he walked through the archway that led to their dorms, already feeling his plan working, but with the sudden, THUD! Followed by much swearing confirmed it to be a success.

Not being able to help, but roll his eyes again, Remus helped Sirius up after running into the wall of ice James had made.

Sirius pouted, "He's such a cheater, Remmy will you break down the wall so I can go kill Jamesy poo?" he asked narrowing his eyes up at the wall that blocked his goal.

"No, you know James just as well as I do Sirius when he does this, it's best to just leave him alone for a while, let him think." Remus reasoned.

Sirius pouted like a child who just got his fun taken away, "Your right, but I'm borrrrred." He complained childishly.

"Fine, then lets go to the library, there's this book I've been meaning to finish anyway."

Sirius looked at him in horror and disgust, "Sometimes I wonder why were even friends." He asked.

Remus let out a sigh at Sirius' dramatics before explaining, "Because I'm the brains behind our pranks and I let you copy my homework, you idiotic git."

Sirius thought about it, before smiling, "Oh yeah, that's why!"

Remus just sighed and started walking away.

"Hey wait up! Where are you going?" Sirius asked easily catching up.

"The library." He answered.

"Eugh, why do we have to?" Sirius complained.

"For one you don't have to go and two why are you so opposed to the library?"

Remus asked because while Sirius and James were never scholars they usually just messed around in there while Remus tried and often failed to read.

Sirius looked almost uncomfortable and definitely nervous, "Well I'm kind of scared of books."

Remus burst out laughing, Sirius was a little odd sometimes, but books? Sirius gave him a look and despite the consequences, Remus asked,

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but why Sirius, are you scared of books?"

Sirius sighed and explained, "Well last night I had a dream."

"Sirius how many times have I told you I don't want to hear about your dreams," Remus said with a shudder, remembering the last time Sirius had told him about his dreams and wishing his friend had more modesty.

Sirius shot him a wounded look, "I wasn't talking about one of _those_ kinds of dreams, dirty bird."

Relieved Remus said, "Whatever, continue then."

Still sending Remus disapproving looks Sirius continued, "Well in my dream I was a book." He said dramatically.

…

"Soo…." Remus said, not seeing how this was necessarily scary, weird yes, scary no.

"So, it was horrible, I couldn't do anything! Plus books are soo creepy, you were in my dream too, and James, and Tonks, and some other girl, but I can't remember what she looked like," He stopped trying to remember his dream better.

"What and we were all books too?" Remus asked slightly amused.

"No, you were a werewolf, James was a prince, Tonks was a elf/shape shifter thing." He explained.

Sirius always had the oddest dreams Remus thought, curiously asking, "So then what happened to you?"

"Well then Ror…I woke up." Sirius changed mid sentence hoping that Remus wouldn't catch his mistake.

Unfortunately Remus was too smart for his own good, "So Aurora was in this dream too?" he said smiling slyly at Sirius.

If Remus didn't know better he could have sworn he saw Sirius blush.

"Of cour…rse…no…t." Sirius stuttered nervously trying to sound casual.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Sirius sighed defeated, "Fine she was, but promise you won't tell James." He asked pleadingly for once looking actually serious.

Remus rubbed his temples keeping secrets from James was never a good thing,

"Why?" he asked hoping Sirius had a damn good answer.

"Because I, well I like her, but she's a sidekick and you know how James can be with that kind of stuff." Sirius admitted.

"You mean exactly how you are with that kind of stuff?" Remus challenged.

Sirius sighed again, "It's just, I don't know really, just promise you won't tell James."

He was practically begging and against Remus' better judgement of keeping secrets from James who was bound to find out he agreed,

"Fine, but you'll have to tell him eventually, or he'll find out himself and…" Remus trailed off both of them knowing James reaction wouldn't be pretty.

Relieved Sirius returned to his playful manor, "Thanks, you're the best; I'm going to the kitchens all this serious stuff is making me hungry."

Remus shook his head he didn't like the situation, but there was nothing he could do about it right now, "Get me some chocolate while you're at it!" Remus yelled to Sirius retreating back.

Entering the library one of his favourite places, for one it was quite and it seemed to have a never ending supply of books to read, it was a great place to relax and think without being disturbed.

Sitting down in the back corner at his table, Remus pulled out his book he had started reading, maybe it could take his mind off things he thought.

He doubted he could forget about his problems completely, but for now it was enough.

/\/\/\/\/\

James lay on his bed contently, happy it was quite for once, for while Sirius was like a brother to him, sometimes he needed silence to think, which was nearly impossible with Sirius around.

He still couldn't get over this girl, while she annoyed and irritated James when she didn't run away; it was for that same reason that he found her interesting.

She was a sidekick, but she certainly did not act like sidekicks were supposed to, she was strong, confident, beautiful…wait James stopped himself this girl was playing with his head; this could not be happening to him, she was a sidekick, but why did she act so differently?

Then it suddenly hit him, Lily Evans was an exchange student she had not grown up in their world, she didn't know the rules of their society, he would just have to teach her then, once she knew she would be like all the other sidekicks at this school and would stop plaguing his thoughts. Because there was one thing that James had to admit,

While Lily had damaged his ego, part of him couldn't help but be intrigued by this mysterious new girl.

/\/\/\/\/\

Lily was having an interesting day after helping the boy who she now discovered name was Colin Creevey.

People either were staring at her in awe or disbelief everywhere she went plus it seemed Potter's fan club had made it their personal mission in life to annoy her and trip her down as many stairs as possible.

While she had no problem with setting the girls hair on fire, she knew she had to be more careful she had already used her power on a teacher and punched another student in the face, she did not want to do anymore damage on her first day of school.

However after the eighth flight of stairs she had had enough, besides she had wanted to see the library anyway, so deciding to kill two birds with one stone she asked Frank to show her to the library.

It was also the perfect opportunity to get the details from Frank about his relationship with Alice.

"So how long have you, Rora and Alice all known each other?" Lily asked easing into the topic, plus she was curious.

"Well, I have been friends with Alice since we were four and we met Aurora when we were around nine or so, she had just moved from a different neighbourhood.

Lily smiled Frank had a tendency to say _we _when talking about Alice and himself.

"Oh and how long have you been in love with her?" Lily asked a mischievous grin on her face.

"About seven yea…wait…who said I was in love with Alice?" Frank said nervously, realising his mistake.

Lily smile grew triumphant, "Well you just did for one, and who said I was talking about Alice?"

"But…you…you…said…shit", he sighed defeated, "You can not say one word of this to her though." He said seriously.

"Wait she doesn't know?" Lily asked shocked it was so obvious Alice was crazy about him.

"Of course she doesn't know," he exclaimed like the mere thought was ridiculous.

"But I thought, can't you see how much she likes you?" Lily asked; how blind could the guy be?

"If I told her she would reject me and it would ruin our friendship, I can't risk that." He explained hopelessly.

"But Frank," Lily started only to be cut off by Frank who obviously was not comfortable with this conversation anymore.

"Well were here, I have to go, see you later Lily," he said briskly before walking off.

Lily sighed that wasn't exactly how she expected that conversation to go.

/\/\/\/\/\

Remus was happily reading when he heard several loud bangs followed by a great deal of swearing his curiosity got the better of him as he got up to see what had happened.

There lying on the floor was the same girl who had punched James in the face surrounded by fallen books, Remus would have been worried if the girl hadn't been banging her head against the ground saying, "stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Are you all right?" he asked hardly concealing his smile.

Snapping her heads up the girl groaned, saying, "Great an audience to my embarrassment."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't worry about it, may I ask what you were trying to do that led to your current situation." He asked suppressing a smile.

The girl sat up blowing a strand of hair out of her face before explaining,

"Well I was trying to get that book up there, but it's stuck, so of course all the other books fell off along with me."

Remus took a look at what she had wished to read and sighed, "Hogwarts a History,"

Which coincidently had been one of James and Sirius pranks; freezing several books, all on the top self of course, to the bookcase, they had thought it was a brilliant idea, Remus had only ignored it because he assumed no one would ever want to read Hogwarts a History.

While it was an interesting book, it was rather large and most of the students grew up knowing everything about Hogwarts anyway.

Sighing he grabbed the book and pulled hard, sure enough the book came free despite the layer of ice still coating the bottom, he handed the book to Lily, who he could have sworn he saw eyes narrow at the icy bottom.

"Thanks," She replied gratefully, "I'm Lily Evans by the way."

Remus smiled, "Oh I know, I doubt anyone in this school doesn't know your name, especially after what happened this morning."

She blushed, before stating defensively "Yeah well he deserved it."

"I'm sure he did," Remus agreed.

Lily looked relieved; Remus could assume she had gotten a lot of mixed reactions about what she did.

Looking down at the mess on the ground she sighed, "This is going to take forever to clean up."

Remus looked around eyes spotting an ivy plant not so far away, grinning he replied, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

/\/\/\/\/\

Lily was amazed as she watched stunned as the ivy plant grew rapidly and as if it had a life of its own started to pick up books and place them on the shelf neatly. The job was done in a few minutes.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Lily asked the boy, who answered simply as they started walking towards the back of the library.

"I can control plants." He said shrugging like it was no big deal, sitting down at the table back there.

"So you're a hero?" lily asked unsurely he seemed so nice.

"Yeah." He replied again like it wasn't a big deal.

"I thought all heroes were supposed to be arrogant and egotistical." Lily stated surprised she hadn't met a modest one her entire time here.

He smiled amused, "Well I thought all sidekicks were supposed to quiet and obedient,"

Lily was about to answer angrily, but was cut off as he explained.

"I mean no disrespect, only to point out that you obviously cannot rely on stereotypes.

Lily couldn't argue with that especially since she could tell Remus was an honest guy.

Noticing the book on the table she happily recognized it as one of her favourites.

"Catching Fire, is this yours? It's one of my favourites." Lily smiled; maybe she had more in common with Remus than she thought.

"Yes it is, I read the first book and I just had to get the next one." He admitted.

"Who's your favourite character?" she asked knowing that question often told more about the reader than the book in general.

He thought about it for a moment before answering, "I think Cinna,"

"Why because of his awesome fashion sense?" Lily accused playfully.

"You caught me, "Remus joked before explaining, "Besides that, because he was raised in a world where he doesn't have any the hardships that the tributes do, but yet he still fights against it because he knows it's right, even at the personal price to himself."

Lily smiled, "Exactly, unfortunately there aren't a lot of Cinna's in the world."

"It's great to actually talk to someone who likes to read I must admit James and Sirius won't even go near a…" he laughed, unaware in Lily's change of mood.

"Wait your friends with James and Sirius, hold it, you're Remus Lupin aren't you," Lily said confused, "But your so nice, how could you be friends with those jerks?" she asked shocked.

"For one their like brothers to me, and they really aren't as bad as they come off to be, but you must understand they were raised in a world filled with prejudice, if you met James' father or hell practically Sirius' whole family you'd understand." He explained

"I believe people make their own choices." Lily said not excusing the boys for their actions.

"That may be true, but it doesn't make their choices any easier or any less influenced by the world we grew up in." He stated defensively.

Lily sighed, she could almost see where he was coming from, but that didn't make her like James or Sirius any more.

"Fine, let's agree to disagree, it's not right for me to judge you on your friends behaviour anyway." She concluded.

She could see a slight smile on Remus' face, "That's the best I could ask for I guess."

"So, friends?" Lily asked wondering how that would be possible with anyone other than Remus given the circumstances.

Remus smiled, "Friends, but perhaps it would be best if we keep it subtle since I know you and James aren't exactly friendly."

"You're probably right." She agreed.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Interesting," Sirius muttered, he had returned from the kitchens and had brought Remus his chocolate despite having to enter the…eugh…library.

He had decided it would be fun to sneak up on Remus and scare him, but he had noticed that Remus wasn't alone; he was with that chick that had hit James at lunch.

So using his super ninja moves he had hid behind the bookcase and eavesdropped, hearing something about keeping something subtle because of James, he was about to pop out and just ask them what was going on, but some movement by the entrance doorway caught his eye.

Rora.

Grinning widely he followed after her, personally he thought she deserved a better welcome back then the one he had given her this morning.

And Sirius was very well serious about his Rora's satisfaction.

/\/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Hehehehehe, this chapter showed a little more about their powers despite Remus and Sirius having a few more tricks up their sleeves. As you can probably guess James basically can cool and control water, taking water vapour and turning it into liquid or solids (Ice). Again sorry I probably won't be updating for a few weeks. Remember to Review ;) Oh and have a nice summer everyone!**

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hogwarts in the Sky**

**Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine, unless you count what I believe in my dreams. **

**A.N. Yeah I'm finally back from my exchange in France so hopefully I'll get a chance to update more despite my huge load of work I have to catch up on, thanks for the reviews you guys make my day and encourage me to steal some time from my schedule (usually when I could be sleeping) and write more, so thanks. R&R. **

**Chapter 5…Lessons and Anger Issues**

**/\/\/\/\/\ **

Lily found the day was ending a lot better than it had started, Remus was kind enough to show her where her dorms were, instead of making her wander through the castle aimlessly unknowingly going into bathrooms and such.

He was also interesting to talk to being even better read than her and he always answered her questions truthfully despite their content.

"So are there any other heroes like you?" Lily asked still surprised at Remus' abnormal personality compared to the other heroes she knew.

Remus rolled his eyes a habit she noted was quite common with him, but he was smiling as he answered, "I'll have you know most heroes are really not that bad they just are a bit too proud…"

"You mean arrogant" Lily cut in teasingly despite the truth of her statement.

Remus however only laughed and ignored her statement.

"Proud of their abilities, I think you might like Tonks though she is Sirius' cousin, but she's extremely friendly, intelligent and kind." Remus said seeming to be slightly out of it.

Despite Lily suspecting there was more to learn there, she decided she had learned enough about other people's relationships for today.

Finally stopping at the corridor Lily seemed to recognize she turned to Remus, "Thanks for showing me where to go and for saving me with the books."

"Ahhh, but what kind of hero would I be if I left a poor damsel in distress like yourself to fend for herself?" he asked dramatically.

Lily laughed, as she started to climb the stairs that led up to the sidekicks' tower before offering, "A normal one?"

Amused Remus allowed it, "Touché."

/\/\/\/\/\

Climbing the stairs she entered her dorms where a girl with long strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes was sitting on one of the four beds writing in a journal covered in hearts.

As soon as Lily entered the girls eyes shot up and after fixing Lily with a glare worthy of Petunia she continued with her writing except now she was scribbling madly.

Despite her warm welcome Lily decided to introduce herself after all she would be living with this girl all year.

"Hello, I'm Lily…" she started, but the other girl cutting in snappishly.

"Oh I know who _you _are,"

Lily however was determined to be nice and get along with this girl at least half-decently so ignoring the annoyance in her comment she added.

"Well that's great now all you have to do is tell me who _you _are."

The girl just ignored her though, and she was getting on her nerves.

So still talking in her friendly tone Lily picked up a pen and paper from the nightstand and handed it to her.

"If you have problems saying it, you can try writing it down," she confided.

The girl looked at her for a moment before surprisingly smiling, "Sure, thanks"

Taking the paper she started to write, Lily sat down on her bed and waited wondering if this girl was by polar or something.

Suddenly she felt something hit her in the face and looking down she saw a crumpled piece of paper sitting in her lap, the other girl seemed absorbed in her writing again as Lily unfolded the paper, but she swore she could detect a slight smirk.

_Fuck Off Bitch _

Lily was starting to get pissed off now the paper was burning slightly at the edges, but she quickly put them out.

It wasn't like she had never been called something rude before it was just she was trying to be nice and she had done nothing wrong to this girl and yet she was treating her like shit.

"Is that why you don't like saying it aloud? Your parents must have one dark sense of humour, though I must say it fits you perfectly." Quipped no longer playing nice.

The girl eye seemed to twitch and her writing now looked like she was attacking her journal however Lily's temper had not been satisfied yet, so she continued.

"So Fuck, what's your power?"

Closing her book the girl got up a smile on her face Lily didn't trust on her face.

"You want to see my power?" she asked in return.

"Well yes, silly that's why I asked isn't it." Lily commented, however the nameless girl just smiled.

"Your going to regret you said that." She promised.

Lily laughed, part of her knew it was probably stupid to pick a fight with a girl whom she didn't even know her power, but when her temper flared that intelligent little voice that told her not to, was too often ignored.

"Like I'm scared of…" Lily started to respond however Alice came in at just that minute.

"Lily, I was wondering if…whoa, what's going on here?" Alice asked sensing the obvious tense situation she had just walked into.

The crazy girl looked at Alice normally before answering, "Nothing, yet" she said shooting a smirk at Lily before leaving journal in tow.

Lily was glaring at where she had left when Alice sighed before saying, "Please tell me you weren't just arguing with Emily Doyle."

Alice looked worried, which in turn kind of worried Lily.

"Maybe, but it was completely her fault she was being so rude to me for no reason!" Lily explained.

Alice seemed to only slightly hear her, muttering, "This is not good."

"What's the big deal with Doyle?" she asked confused.

"She gives people's nightmares." Alice explained.

Lily froze, "Like she's scary crazy?" she asked hopefully before continuing, "Or she actually…"

"Gives you nightmares yes, it's her power and she can control whether a persons dreams are good or bad; but only at a close distance of course. She probably didn't like you because she kind of has an obsession with the marauders, James in Particular." Alice explained, definitely not improving her mood.

Lily flopped face first on to her bed groaning; of course her impulsive temper always got her into situations like this.

That was when Rora entered a scarf rapped around her neck.

"Good to see you're in a happy mood," Rora joked sitting down Indian-style on her bed, "What did you do now?"

Lily mumbled something into her pillow, still moping at her problems.

"What was that?" Rora asked half amused, but also half curious, plus she would take anything to get her mind off her own Siri…Serious problems.

Seeing as Lily had not yet resurfaced from her mattress, Alice decided to answer for her.

"She met Doyle you see and let's just say they didn't get along to well." She answered lightly.

Rora winced remembering the time she and Doyle had got into an argument after her ranting of what a jerk Sirius was, she had had nightmares for a week.

"That sucks because she's extremely crazy and doesn't forget her grudges much."

"But she hated me before I even started _trying _to piss her off!" Lily exclaimed frustrated.

"Well the thing about Doyle you should know is that she is in love with the marauders, James especially and you punching James in the face probably was a personal insult to her." Rora explained sympathetically.

After hearing this Lily groaned, her entire day had completely sucked because she punched _one _boy in the face, she was almost regretting it,

_Almost, _that was_ James really did deserve it. _Lily concluded remembering that smug smirk on his face.

Rora sensing despite Lily's worried mood she wasn't so upset to get angry at a little humour laughed realising something,

"You know Lil, you are quite talented, in one day at Hogwarts you have managed to piss off at least half the school and the make the other half worship the ground you walk on, now that is what I call an interesting day, I wonder what will happen tomorrow…" Rora trailed off a glint in her eye.

While part of her found this a bit funny the other part was a bit scared of the trouble she was likely to get herself in and slightly annoyed at Rora comment she decided to appease her anger by whipping her pillow at the unsuspecting Rora.

"Oomph!" Rora responded giving great satisfaction to Lily as she managed to fall off her bed.

Looking at her pouting friend as she got up hair in a mess she noticed the scarf Rora was wearing previously was shifted a bit, making obvious what Rora had been hiding underneath.

Alice saw this too grinning manically, "Rora you got a little something on your neck, and actually you have a lot of little somethings on your neck."

Her eyes widened she clamped her hand to her neck noticing her mistake.

"Those are bruises?" Rora asked hopefully knowing that they would never buy it.

Lily laughed at her uncertainty in her answer; her new friend was proving to be a horrible liar.

"Run in to Sirius lately?" Alice asked innocently well except for the smirk on her face, that is.

Biting her lip she looked down before muttering, "Maybeee…"

Looking at her guilty expression and barely noticeable smile Alice and Lily lost it bursting out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny, I can't control it," Rora objected however seeing her blush it only made her friends laugh harder.

Seeing as there was no way to explain she decide to go to plan B; aka. Throw pillows at annoying friends.

Besides sometimes she herself wondered if her statement was even true.

/\/\/\/\/\

James had been looking for Sirius who he couldn't seem to find anywhere he normally was, not their dorm, the kitchens, their tree, hell he even checked some empty classrooms, but he couldn't find his friend anywhere.

Curious as to where his friend might be he decided to check the sidekick's side of the castle, maybe Sirius was messing around there.

However while he did not find Sirius he was soon forgotten when he saw something else.

Remus was talking with a girl, and not just any girl…

Lily.

An unknown anger boiled up in him what was _she_ doing with Remus? And why did they seem so friendly?

She was a sidekick after all, but James cared less for that and more for the fact that his friend would be with the girl who had punched him!

Deciding to get some answers he returned to his dormitory waiting for Remus to get back. Sirius was still MIA.

About 15 minutes later Remus returned smiling and holding some book.

"Where were you earlier, I was looking for you." James asked holding his anger back waiting to see if his friend would tell him first.

"Well I was at the library for awhile…" he trailed off non-chattily.

"Really, because I checked the library, only recently." He asked faking confusion.

"Afterwards I did go for a walk," Remus offered up.

"A walk? Anywhere in particular?" James eyes narrowed he didn't like how Remus was avoiding it.

"Not really…" he murmured he could tell something was off with James

"Oh so you and Evans were just wandering aimlessly then, how nice." He replied with obvious sarcasm.

Remus sighed; this was no way to start a new friendship that was supposed to be subtle.

"That was nothing." He replied calmly.

James however was in no mood to be calm answering angrily, "If it was nothing then why didn't you tell me!"

Remus rubbed his temple wearily, "Maybe, because I knew you would react like this."

James knew he was kind of right, but was not letting him get away with this though, "Fine, then why were you with _her_ in the first place?" he demanded.

Remus knew now was not the best time to inform him of his friendship with Lily, but he couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite for scolding Sirius on hiding things from James when he was doing the same thing, nevertheless he explained carefully.

"I was in the library reading when I heard a lot of odd noises I checked it out she had fallen along with a whole case of books because of your stupid freeze-the-bottoms-of-the-books-to-the-bookshelf prank."

James smirked a little happy that his prank had served its purpose and making a mental note to do some more next time he was in the library.

"I felt guilty so I helped her pick up the books, she was tired though and a bit sore so she wanted to return to her dorms so she could rest, but being new here she didn't know where they were so I helped her find her way back, that was it." He lied cursing his cowardice.

James was calmed; despite Remus being kind to the girl who had so bothered him that was often Remus' nature and couldn't be altered.

Besides a tiny part of James was glad that Remus was so nice, not that he would ever admit it had anything to do with the girl.

"Fine whatever, have you seen Siriu…" James started to ask interrupted by the appearance of said friend.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked happily, completely unaware to the weird looks he was getting.

Remus always tactful asked curiously, "Nothing much, how was your evening?"

James however was not and asked loudly, "What happened to your face!"

/\/\/\/\/\

Sirius knew he probably looked bad, but he didn't care he was too happy.

He had gone after Rora when he had seen her by the library, but he had no idea he would be treated so openly.

When he had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist whispering "Hello beautiful" into her ear she had replied, "Hey" back.

To most people this would seem like nothing, but to Sirius this was huge, it was a step forward in their relationship!

She actually said something to him that wasn't followed by loads of swearing and/or threats, even better it was followed by lots of snogging!

It had lasted longer too kissing passionately in a broom cupboard, he trailed wet kisses down her neck covering it with marks, while after this action she seemed to snap her out of her daze and start to attack him, he was grinning even as Rora gave him a black eye because she was his and now everyone could see.

Not that they would know who, but those idiots who hit on her would keep away anyway.

Sirius thought smugly.

This however he had no intention of telling James though he knew he would have to eventually he just wanted more of an actual relationship with her first.

Getting out of his dazed thoughts he responded dramatically throwing his hand over his heart saying.

"Oh James you wound me, but it's nothing really." He said brushing off their questions.

James raised his eyebrow, but over years of Sirius' mysterious injuries he learned to shrug them off.

"Where were you then? I was looking for you everywhere." James asked confused and curious.

Sirius thought quickly being the best liar of the group and picking the first thing that came to his mind,

"Hiding, of course, we were playing Hide and Seek." He said making sure his tone was childlike and happy, which truth be told wasn't that hard.

Exasperated James smiled not helping, but to be amused at his friend's antics, it was usual for Sirius to do something bizarre like that.

"Did you ever think of telling me we were playing Hide and Seek?"

"Of course not, then you would not have come looking for me you would have just left me in my hiding place." He pouted the story too easy to continue.

James laughed knowing the truth of the statement, "That's probably true, but then why did you leave your hiding place." He asked.

"I got bored." He sighed before continuing, "You suck at Seeking Jamesy, yeah this school can be so boring sometimes…" Sirius trailed off as an idea struck him, "We should liven it up a bit; throw some more parties."

James grinned liking the idea after all he needed time to relax and a party was the perfect way to. "I think your right Sirius, this year we should make Hogwarts a little more fun this year."

Sirius grinned, but for a different reason, James would get too suspicious if he disappeared all the time coming back with injuries and no explanations, but at a party he could sneak out unnoticed and be seen the next day in his condition unquestioned.

Remus just sighed knowing there was no way of stopping them now, only hoping that with all these parties he could still have enough quiet to read.

And worrying of what trouble his friends' _fun_ would bring.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lily woke with a jump her dreams still fading away barely able to remember just enough to terrify her, wake her up and make it impossible to sleep.

Getting out of bed she threw on her robe deciding there was no way she was getting any more sleep.

Besides it was a nice weather outside and getting far away from Doyle outweighed getting in trouble for being outside her dorm at night.

The school grounds were quite beautiful though at night littered with trees and the only little light given was by the moon which was surprising to be seen at all considering all the clouds in the sky, plus it was also much more peaceful at night than in the day without all the loud annoying students.

Wandering towards the lake Lily spotted the perfect tree to sit and relax for a while, a nice old oak tree tucked in between a grove of willows.

Sitting underneath the oak's thick branches it was almost impossible to see anything, yet Lily was calm sitting there quietly for quite some time in till she hear mutterings not knowing who it might be she managed to stay silent.

Her curiosity pushed her to strain her ears to hear the words mumbled under the approaching person's breath.

"Why do things…" she missed some as the voice got quieter, "So complicated all the time…" "I'm so stupid…"

The voice stopped speaking, but Lily could sense it were quite near, feeling that she had intruded on something private she started to get up as quietly as possible and just slip away unnoticed.

However, Lily's amazing luck had no intention of letting this happen and as she was getting up she stepped on a stick which of course had to make the loudest "SNAP" ever just to spite her.

Hoping and pleading with the universe to make it go unheard to the stranger Lily sat dead silent, but again her prayer was ignored as the voice recognizable male and familiar called out.

"Who's there?" he asked walking even closer to her hiding place she could tell he was approaching from the other side of the tree.

Any minute he would find her and knowing her luck if she tried to do the brave thing and run away she would probably trip or something, so getting up she turned in the direction of the guy.

The moon hidden behind one of the many clouds that filled the sky still made it hard to identify the person, so Lily took a step forward squinting,

"I could ask you the same questi…" she was saying when the guy's voice cut disbelief and confusion evident in his voice.

"Lily?" he asked, apparently having better eyesight than her.

Lily was just about to ask him how he knew her name when the moon choose that moment to reappear from its hiding place.

Recognition flooded Lily, along with anger and surprise emotions she had been feeling a lot lately.

"What are you doing here?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Who's the mysterious visitor? What do you think? Review and find out. Thanks. **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hogwarts in the Sky**

**Disclaimer: Anything you can recognize is not mine. **

**A.N. Hey thanks everyone for the reviews a lot of your guesses surprised me, I thought you guys would guess for sure, oh well that just makes me feel mysterious ;) So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, R&R and I'll update sooner if I get more than say 10 reviews I'll update in the next 24 hours **

**Thanks to my beta and everyone who bothers to review! **

**Chapter 6…Late night meetings and misdirected anger part 1**

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Previously… _

"_Lily?" he asked, apparently having better eyesight than her. _

_Lily was just about to ask him how he knew her name when the moon chose that moment to reappear from its hiding place. _

_Recognition flooded Lily, along with anger and surprise emotions she had been feeling a lot lately. _

"_What are you doing here?" _

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

He looked stunned, but Lily could see the defensiveness in his eyes.

"That is none of your business, and I could ask you the same question," Sirius Black replied smoothly, but with a chill in his tone.

However looking at the dark circles under his eyes besides his black eye, a gift she assumed of Rora's, it was obvious she was not the only one at Hogwarts with problems sleeping.

"Like you said yourself that is none of your business." Lily replied in the same cool demeanour.

Looking at her half curiously half weary he sat down by the base of the trunk a place she had previously vacated.

He seemed perfectly content to just ignore her and keep his head in his head, but her curiosity it seemed was not.

It seemed though she would have to offer something first, which she did not like, it felt like surrendering, so grudgingly she sat down again and explained, "Nightmares."

For a second Sirius didn't move then he lifted his head examined her for a minute before saying, "Too many thoughts."

This unfortunately did not do much to satisfy Lily's curiosity so she prodded slightly, "About anything in particular?"

He sighed; it was odd Lily noticed how different he looked here alone without all the cocky smiles and arrogant attitude.

"It's complicated." He said firmly which reminded her of what she had heard him muttering earlier.

She decided to guess, "Anything to do which Rora?"

He smiled slightly clearly amused, "You are quite nosy aren't you?" He asked.

"Just curious," Lily brushed off the comment before continuing, "You're avoiding my question." She observed smugly.

He chuckled though not too humorously, before admitting, "Yes, the answer is yes."

"To which question?" lily asked hating confusing situations like this.

He sighed again, "Both."

This still confused Lily a bit, but for a different reason.

"I don't get it, I thought you would be happier considering you latest um…encounter with her." She said deciding _encounter_ was a better word than _snogfest_.

Sirius grinned at this, Lily had seen his marks; _good _he thought his plan was working.

However the smile slipped from his face as he remembered why he was out her moping.

/\/\/\/\/\

Sirius had been happy when he returned from his "encounter" as Lily put it with Rora, but that bubble of happiness was soon popped by Remus.

After James had disappeared to head to the kitchens for a late night snack, Remus had turned on Sirius.

"We both know you weren't playing hide and seek." He frowned with clear disapproval.

"I don't know what you're talking about Remy."

He said playfully, but he knew he couldn't hide the truth from Remus, while James could be a little blunt sometimes Remus was unusually perceptive and no doubt spotted his messy hair, something he was usually extremely protective of and guessed what happened.

Also with him being happy, injured and smelling of women's perfume, that is.

Remus ignored his refusal and asked quietly, "You were with Aurora weren't you?"

The smile Sirius wore had dropped from his face, he didn't answer, but his silence was enough to confirm his friend's suspicions.

"Sirius…" he started to say, but Sirius cut Remus off.

"I know what your going to say." He muttered angrily.

"Well I'm telling you anyway because maybe it will help to get it through your thick head." He answered.

Sirius just glared at him.

"You have to tell James," he said calmly, but Sirius wasn't calming down.

"I will!" he stated.

Remus wasn't buying it though, "When? It was one thing to have a crush on her, but to hide an entire relationship from him…"

"I just need to keep it a secret a little longer…" he tried to appease Remus; his relationship with Rora was progressing…

It was obvious his friend did not agree with him though, "Are you sure he wouldn't understand?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"No, he wouldn't and we both know it." Sirius answered firmly.

"But it's Aurora surely…" Remus reasoned.

"If it didn't matter then, it won't now!" He exclaimed.

"Funny," Remus laughed without humour, "When did she start mattering to you?" he asked.

Something in Sirius darkened before he answered quietly,

"She never stopped."

Remus looked shocked, taking in that answer and instantly regretting his comment, but just then James came in carrying a tray made of ice heaping with food.

Noticing the obvious tension in the air James asked confused, "What's going on here?"

Remus sent him a look, but Sirius ignored him and started to leave.

"Where you going now?" James asked more confused than ever.

"Out." Sirius said not offering anymore information.

"But I got food!" James objected.

"I'm not hungry." He said before disappearing in a moment, running out of there at full speed. Wishing he could only escape from the rest of his problems that fast.

/\/\/\/\/\

Nevertheless Sirius was in no mood to tell that to Lily so he settled with, "It's complicated."

She sighed, put out before saying, "I have always hated that answer, it always means, it's a long story or I don't want to tell you."

Sirius laughed, he had to admit she was kind of right, "Let's go with a little bit of both then."

This made Lily want to laugh and pout at the same time so she decided to just say, "I don't think your relationship with Rora is that complicated…"

She was saying when Sirius cut her off.

"Your right she just hates me not complicated at all." His expression turned sad.

Despite lily not being too fond of Sirius after this morning's incident she could see that perhaps he really did care for her more than Rora thought he did.

"You know she doesn't hate you." She confided.

For a second it looked like he believed her, but then he pointed to his black eye saying, "Oh really now" sarcasm clearly evident.

"Maybe you're just going at this the wrong way, she thinks you're just playing with her emotions, and have you ever tried I don't know having an actual conversation with her."

Obviously Lily didn't know as much about Rora as she thought. Sirius thought intrigued, but then again Rora didn't really like to talk about him much.

"Not recently." Lily thought that was a pretty vague answer, but she suggested, "Maybe you should ask her out, you know to actually talk with her, not just push her into a broom closet. "

Sirius smiled at the mention of the broom closet, but then he actually thought about it, it might just work and Sirius had a plan that might make Rora more inclined to say yes.

Finally calming his thoughts a bit Sirius started to get up, "Thanks Lily I think I'll try that." He said sincerely.

Lily smiled glad someone was taking her advice for a change.

As he was walking away, he stopped for a moment playing with something on his wrist, something lily couldn't make out in the darkness.

"Lily?" he asked uncertainty coating his voice.

"Yeah?" she asked curiously.

"Do you really think she likes me?" he said quietly so quietly she almost missed it.

"Yeah, I do." She answered truthfully remembering that odd glint of excitement Rora had around him.

Lily could tell he was smiling and for a moment she thought_ maybe he wasn't so irritating after all,_ until he added,

"Nice punch by the way." Before running off disappearing into thin air.

Lily rolled her eyes, _I stand corrected. _

/\/\/\/\/\

Lily woke up to a loud chirping and something digging into her face, opening her eyes she saw leaves.

Bewildered she sat up noticing that the sharp thing poking her in the cheek was in fact a stick.

_Why are there leaves and sticks in my room?_ She thought dumbly before looking up and swearing.

She had fallen asleep outside! She had classes to get to today she didn't even get her schedule yet! Running back to her dorm she raced up the stairs, finding her dorm in this castle would have made her proud if she weren't so terrified of missing class.

Bursting into her room she discovered that maybe it was a bit earlier than she thought perhaps 2 hours earlier, looking at the clock on her bedspread she noticed it was only like 6 meaning she still had plenty of time, hell Rora and Doyle were still sleeping.

Alice however seemed to be an early riser though and seemed relieved by her appearance. "Thank goodness I woke up this morning and your bed was empty, where were you last night?" she asked concerned.

"I might of fallen asleep outside" she said and watching as Alice's eyes widened she explained better.

"I couldn't sleep in here because of nightmares so…" Lily trailed off a brilliant idea had come to her taking one of the cups from their bathroom she filled it with ice cold water.

Alice looked at her questionably, but Lily silenced her with a grin as she walked towards Doyle, cup in hand.

Understanding Alice smirked and climbed back into bed pretending to be asleep.

Lily knew it might have been childish to dump water on Doyle while she was sleeping, but it was just so satisfying, especially when she woke with a scream.

She laughed even as Doyle got up, but no matter how much she had pissed off Doyle her power was useless in the day time and they both knew it.

However if looks could kill Lily would be dead a hundred times over.

"You'll pay for that Bitch!" she yelled waking Rora in a start.

Lily just smiled unfazed calling a cheery, "Bye Fuck!" as Doyle stomped out of the room furious.

As soon as she left the room Alice burst out laughing and Rora sat up confused.

"You just missed it Lily decided that Doyle needed a bit of a wake up call."

Looking at her visible wet bed and remembering her loud screech, Rora groaned, "Damit I always miss all the fun stuff" She pouted.

Lily laughed, "Just stay tuned the day hasn't even started yet." She replied considering all that had happened the previous day.

So after getting dressed and waiting for Rora as she rearranged her scarf a million times to make sure no skin showed they finally headed down to the main hall.

Looking at the tables Lily was surprised she had not noticed the stupid split sitting between the heroes and sidekicks.

It was evident in the composures of the students one half loud and flaunting their abilities for everything the other quiet heads down when one of the other group passed, could you guess which were heroes and which sidekicks?

One thing Lily couldn't complain about the great hall was the food, it was amazing sitting down at the table where Frank currently sat eating a fruit salad with a simple black shirt that said _herbivore_ across it, reading a piece of paper.

Alice practically skipped over to him sitting as close as possible to "read over his shoulder" how Frank could not see how crazy she was about him was lost on Lily.

Rora and Lily shared a knowing look and sat down across from them.

"So what you got there Frank?" Rora said before happily taking a bite of her bacon.

He narrowed his eyes a bit at the bacon, but didn't comment and simply replied, "Schedule."

Just then a little man probably only 5 feet tall with grey thinning hair and a friendly smile came over to their table saying,

"Here are your schedule's no I can not change them and don't be late for class, I have some exciting lessons planned for us." before scurrying off to the next table.

"Who was that?" Lily asked after he left.

Rora looked up from her schedule and laughed, "Oh that's Mr. Flippkic he's one of the teachers for the sidekick classes, he's really nice, not the bravest, but nice."

Lily looked down at her schedule expecting to see things like math and English, but instead she saw things like,

"What's SHST and Assistance calculations?" she crinkled her eyebrows confused wondering what kind of classes were those.

Alice took to explaining, "Well SHST stands for Specialized Hero Support Training…"

"Which is basically the class for sidekicks to learn how to use their lesser powers to help their hero and Assistance calculation is basically their fancy way of saying class where you learn to do all the math for your idiot of a hero who can barely count to four." Rora explained with a smirk.

Lily laughed for a moment before realising, "All these classes are about helping heroes be better?" she asked dreading the answer.

"Basically, why do you think they call us hero _support_? Because that's all they let us do, support heroes." Rora explained.

Lily felt ready to blow a fuse and apparently it seemed evident in her face because Frank cut in,

"There are other classes though for both sidekicks and heroes though like History and science have both unless of course you're a super genius then you go to mad science 2."

Lily just sighed looking down at her schedule, "Okay I have history, AC, lunch, standard fitness, SHST and Mad science 1. What about you guys?" she asked her friends.

It turned out with Alice she had AC and lunch. With Frank she had History and lunch. And with Rora she had lunch, standard fitness and SHST, none of her friends had science with her though, but she was sure she could survive.

"Crap," said Alice, "I forgot my fitness clothes at home and I have it first." She was about to bang her head on the table, but Frank stopped her,

"You might have forgotten, but you mum didn't she told me to give them to you after you left home without them. I have them in my room."

"SHE DID WHAT!" Alice shouted in disbelief her face bright red.

"She gave me your fitness clothes after you forgot them?" Frank repeated it like a question. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

Alice seemed to have recovered her embarrassment and said quickly, "Nothing, let's go get them then.

"See you later, remember to behave you two!" Rora shouted like an overprotective mother laughing evilly as both Frank and Alice's faces turned an identical shade of red.

Lily laughed a little too mostly at Rora's antics, looking at the clock, even though they still had fifteen minutes left Lily said, "Come on, you have to show me where my classes are."

Rora showed her to her first class history and told her just to ask Frank to show her where her second period class was. With about 10 minutes till the bell rang Rora left heading to her science class on the other side of the school.

The halls were practically empty and silent, but Lily didn't mind so far her day had been pretty normal and she was taking that as a good sigh, maybe today wouldn't be as bad as yesterday.

However just then she cursed her self for thinking such a thing as she heard a quiet "I'm sorry."

Followed by more apologizes heading towards the hallway where she had heard the sound she came across James of course appearing to be playing with another boy with red messy hair who must have spilled something on him, his white sweater sporting an obvious stain.

"Oh you will be." He said as Lily watched ice seemed to start coming around the boy's feet up to his ankles.

It was obvious to see the guy's fear; James probably had 15 pounds of muscle alone on him. Lily of course wasn't about to let some cocky jerk pick on the guy for an obvious accident.

"Hey asshole, leave the guy alone!" Lily shouted at James and for a moment he seemed angry then flipping around to see who the voice belonged to his face turned smug.

"Evans, come to apologize?" He asked smirking, however the ice had stopped climbing up the boy's feet so that was something, slowly melting the ice she answered.

"Like hell, you deserved that and we both know it." She smirked right back at him.

He took a step forward completely forgetting about the other kid,

"Oh Evans, you don't know anything about our world, what happened yesterday was normal in this culture, heroes are better than sidekicks you just have to learn to except that and stay where you belong."

Lily could tell he was trying to be intimidating, but she just laughed.

"Is that right because yesterday when I punched you right there," she said jabbing her finger to his chin, his eyes narrowed,

"It didn't really seem like you were any better than me, especially when I left without a scratch, you just standing there like an idiot with you mouth hanging open." She said mock-fascinated.

James did clearly not like where this was going, but really did he expect her to just listen to his rules and roll over?

In temporarily silence he glared at her and she noticing the boy was free of the ice she widened her eyes a bit mentally telling him to scram, the boy apparently didn't need to be told as he ran off down the hall.

The bell rang but neither of them acknowledged it.

James barely noticed as the boy disappeared round the corner too preoccupied with Lily, suddenly though he was smiling, as he walked closer, less than a foot away.

Looking up at his face, those hazel eyes and black mess of hair, Lily couldn't deny he was good looking, but then again most of the jerks are.

"Evans I tried to teach you the easy way about this school, but you wouldn't listen so I'm going to have to try the hard way." He said it like he wasn't being a dick, like he was trying to help her even.

Suddenly Lily could feel the coolness on her legs as she looked down she noticed they were frozen in ice thicker than the boy with the red hair's layer. And it was already past her waist.

Trying to move her legs proved unsuccessful and she watched as the ice stopped around the bottom of her neck only a small air pocket between her body and the ice.

"Have fun." He said before leaving completely ignoring her curses.

She had to get out of her icy prison and kill that bastard and then go to class, but the ice was thick, but she had to melt it slowly because otherwise her body might catch on fire, if she turned up the temperature too high.

While that wouldn't affect her, her clothes were another story.

Still it only took about 3 minutes, in which she furiously noted Mr. Boomer look directly at her smile evilly and continue walking!

However she would have to kill him later right now she was going to get the bastard who did it to her in the first place.

Running after him she was happy to find him, not that it was so hard he walked so cocky and slow like he owned the place. Plus that mess of black hair was impossible to miss.

She didn't yell at him like she was tempted to, she had other plans and him not knowing she had escaped played an important part.

So tapping on his broad shoulder she said softly, "James."

He turned around slowly confused when a look of shock appeared on his face; he probably thought it would take hours for that ice to melt.

She didn't pause to relish in his bewilderment instead taking advantage to knee him in the family jewels so hard he fell on the ground clutching himself.

Standing over him she used the same tone he had used to her, "I hope you understand I had to teach you the hard way not to be such a dick." Before stepping over him and walking into her class.

Like when she had punched him all the other students just stared in shock much like James still was even in his pain.

Sitting down in class beside Frank Lily tried to act like nothing had happened as the entire class stared at her, the teacher had yet to arrive, Frank was barely holding in his laughter.

Mr. Binns their history teacher came in and started to teach the lesson, Lily had thought the history of superheroes would be interesting, but mostly he droned on long dead superheroes who basically fought each other over who was more powerful and they fought relentless battles, Lily supposed it might have even been interesting, if someone else had been teaching it.

Besides Lily would just read about it later from the textbook so meanwhile Lily and Frank passed a lot of notes, him telling her about a the kids in their class and funny stories about Mr. Binns Like the time one of the students made him fall asleep and then drew moustache and stuff on his face.

Suddenly Frank started laughing well more of laughing disguised as coughing as someone entered the room.

Lily let out a giggle to as she saw James coming in.

/\/\/\/\/\

James was furious that was the second time Lily had landed a blow on him, nevertheless he was less angry and more confused; how had she gotten out?

He had done that to Sirius a million times and it took him always at least two hours to escape, but she got out in a matter of minutes. It was impossible, but somehow it had happened.

There was something else though that was bothering him, he would never ever admit it ever, but he was a tiny bit impressed, this girl had spirit and would not step down.

He almost found it attractive…

He however quickly dismissed that from his mind and went back to angry, smirking again he thought up something making a little slush ball he threw it lightly at the back of her neck.

Bull's eye.

Whipping her head around she sent him a withering glare.

She didn't do anything only turning back around, James was about to make another one when he noticed something brown leaking out of his pocket, realizing it was the chocolate he had had in there he was confused.

It must have been really hot in the classroom to melt, because of his often very low body temperature usually nothing on him ever melted.

He left the room not even telling the teacher he was going Binns didn't care he knew heroes could leave whenever they wanted, everyone else seemed to be staring at him as he left though.

He swore though as he left the room he heard Lily giggle again.

/\/\/\/\/\

After another _interesting _start to the day, Lily was happy to notice it calm down, AC was fun with Alice, the class being basically math with stupid questions, Rora summary from breakfast seemed pretty accurate.

Eating lunch with her friends and just joking around, Lily was happy to note that everything seemed pretty normal.

Frank and Alice shot smiles to each other shyly and Rora made jokes about heroes.

Lunch was soon ended and her and Rora headed off to their fitness class, and while Lily enjoyed exercise apparently Rora did not.

"I don't understand how you can _enjoy_ the feeling of dying!" Rora said dramatically.

Lily rolled her eyes, explaining, "You just have to work through that the feeling afterwards is amazing." She declared remembering how it felt to run.

Rora raised a sceptical brow, but she could sense a slight smile on her lips, "The only thing I feel after is sore."

Laughing lily almost crashed into Rora who had suddenly stopped walking.

Eyes narrowed she hissed, "What are _they_ doing here?"

Lily looked at the heroes entering one boy was transformed into a giant rock thing, "Going to fitness class?" she asked confused.

"But they shouldn't be not here at least, they have they're own gym, this is for sidekicks only." Rora did not look happy.

"Let's just go in, and find out," Lily said calmly for once.

The class all seemed to be sitting on the bleachers, so sitting down in the front they waited for someone to explain; apparently Rora wasn't the only one who didn't want heroes in their class.

Coach boomer entered then and Lily's eyes narrowed remembering how he had did nothing earlier.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled which personally she thought was stupid no one had been talking that loud in the first place.

"Now you heroes are probably wondering why you are stuck in this gym with the sidekicks, unfortunately the other fitness instructor was offered another job and gladly accepted, and since the hero gym needs some improvements the two classes have temporarily been combined here."

The heroes in Lily's opinion did not look too upset, some were even laughing, probably thinking of all the stuff they could get away with if Boomer was teaching.

"Now get changed, Heroes stand on the right side of the gym and sidekicks on the left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" Rora shouted.

"Who? And why?" Lily asked looking to see what was wrong.

"Alice of course, she took my gym clothes and traded them with hers!" Rora glared at the offending piece of clothing Lily noticed the problem immediately.

"Alice's mother packed those?" Lily said shocked staring at the tiny tight black exercise shorts and small pink top that she seriously doubted would come past her bellybutton.

Banging her head on the wall she Rora explained, "This is why alice freaked when she found out her mum had packed her gym clothes, besides the fact that she gave them to Frank that is, her mother believes that her and Frank are perfect for each other and the only thing keeping them apart is her wardrobe."

"I don't think Alice agrees, about the clothing part at least." Lily smiled.

Rora just groaned in reply, staring at the clothing as if hoping it would transform,

No such luck.

"You know I could probably wear a piece of it." Lily suggested, however she doubted it she was even taller than Rora who was taller than Alice.

She looked hopeful for a minute then thought about it, "Nah it would not fit you at all and besides what kind of friend would I be if I forced you to wear this monstrosity."

"A friend like Alice." Lily joked laughing at Rora calculating expression,

However her smile made lily worry a bit, especially as Rora said, "I think I'm going to have a little chat with Mrs. Prewett."

Smiling Lily understood, confessing, "You are truly evil."

Putting on the shorts that barely covered her butt, Rora paused before saying, "Mwah ha ha," Slowly.

/\/\/\/\

Sirius was late for class, but that hardly concerned him he doubted Boomer would care, however when he got to the gym he noticed a sign.

**Go to other Gym**.

Only stopping to change into his black gym shorts and t-shirt he made it to the gym noticing that everyone was split into two sides of the gym.

Walking leisurely to the side where all the heroes were he asked some random girl beside him, "What's going on?"

"They had to combine the two classes, while they're doing repairs on our gym or something." She said batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously

Ignoring the girl he decided to start listening to Boomer.

"Sidekicks you can start by doing 100 laps, heroes you can do independent exercises of your choice."

"What! 100 laps? How is that fair?" a familiar voice interrupted, Sirius grinned he recognized that voice.

Boomer looked annoyed "Whoever thinks she knows best please step forward."

Sirius would have laughed at Lily expression if hadn't seen the girl who was standing beside her.

Holy Shit.

He had to go to the sidekick gym more often.

Seeing Rora in the skimpiest outfit ever, he had to resist grabbing her and pushing her into the closest private place he could find.

"Well maybe if you spent a little less time on your wardrobe and a little more time exercising it wouldn't be a problem." He sneered.

Rora glared, replying with amusement, "And maybe if you didn't just sit on your butt all day and eat you wouldn't feel so useless and take it out on us."

Kids laughed, but were quickly silenced by Mr. Boomer's glares.

He obviously didn't have a reply to that one looking at the purplish hue to his face.

"Congratulations miss," he said smiling at Rora, "You just earned another 20 laps for the sidekicks, oh and no scarves are to be worn during class,"

He added probably thinking it was just part of her outfit, Sirius however knew otherwise.

Sirius was surprised boomer hadn't wet himself with the look his Rora was giving him.

"Where does it say that?" she demanded furiously.

Boomer smirked, "Right here." He said thinking he was clever pointing at his own lips,

"NO SCARVES IN CLASS!"

Lily looked like she was ready to kill him, but Rora shot her a look and lily contained herself.

"Fine." Rora said taking off the scarf and putting it in his outstretched hand, saying, "I really don't think it's your colour though."

However no one paid attention to this comment everyone was staring at her neck or more precisely what was on her neck.

Everyone was staring in shock except for lily who Sirius who already knew about and himself for obvious reasons.

Lily seemed to have enough of this and decided to come to the rescue raising her hand.

"What?" boomer asked no doubt expecting an outburst from Lily of some kind, instead she simply asked,

"Can we start running now?"

That seemed to remind him of what they were supposed to be doing.

"Uh…Yes, get to work! Remember 100 laps." He demanded.

Sirius really doubted anyone could do that in the forty minutes left in class, besides him, but he didn't really feel like doing any "independent exercises" unless you count watching Rora run.

Which technically was helping him exercise his restraint.

In the end she ran about 20 laps, but now her run was more of a walk only jogging slightly faster when Boomer looked in her direction.

About 10 minutes before class ended Boomer let everyone leave except Rora, who he was obviously still punishing for making him look foolish earlier.

Sirius would have been angry at this if it didn't fit into his plans so well.

Pretending to sleep on the bleachers Sirius watched as everyone else left early and just as the bell was about to ring Boomer finally let Rora go.

Boomer didn't even bother to talk to him, leaving the gym.

Running up behind her he pushed her up against the door to the change room claiming her lips with his own.

Like always when he was with her he felt a passion and desire that left him grinning like a fool. He could imagine every nerve in his body on fire, combined with her fingers griping his hair she drove him into frenzy.

Drawing away from her perfect plump lips temporarily to whisper in her ear, "I really like this outfit by the way; however I could be happier without all those bastards staring at you." He moaned though as her lips trained down his neck.

"And why is that?" she murmured after moving her lips up his neck.

Sirius hesitated he had to be careful certain things always seemed to snap her out of it, however looking into those big blue eyes and seeing though bruised lips he couldn't resist her.

So crashing his lips to hers again, he leaned his forehead against hers saying quietly, but firmly, "because your mine."

Instead of her punching him like he assumed she would he was happy to be greeted with more heated kisses, which could have easily wiped all the thoughts from his head, but he had to stay strong he had a plan to follow, so forcing himself away, he managed to get out,

"Meet me at the old oak tree on the lake tomorrow at eleven."

He waited for her to reject him, to yell and hit him, but all he heard was a quiet, "okay."

He was grinning, he wanted to push her up against a wall and snog her senseless, but he didn't want to push his luck anymore, so giving her a soft peck on the cheek, he left her before she could come to her senses.

/\/\/\/\/\

_Shit. _

Kissing him was easy, safe she never worried about the consequences when she was swept up in the emotions, it wasn't impossible to fight the current, but why fight and struggle when she could just swim with it, not think or question just follow the instinct.

Simple, but this new suggestion was dangerous, it was unknown the choice would be completely her own.

What if she decided to take the risk and she end up hurt again, all because she had given him power of her, would she be able to handle it?

She was scared so tempted to just keep with what was safe, but another part of her was just as tempted to do it against all better judgement…

She could still remember how he had laughed, humiliated her, but she couldn't dismiss the look he had given her as he said, your mine, the same as the boy she used to know.

_Shit. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Will Rora go to meet Sirius? What happened between Rora and Sirius? I was going to continue this chapter, but I was only like halfway through where I wanted it to end and I was already 17 pages long so this will be part 1 and I'll update part 2 in the next 24 hours of it being posted if I get at least 10 little reviews ;P **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hogwarts in the Sky **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it **** I checked. **

**A.N. Here's the second part of the chapter, more mischief and maybe a little more information on Rora's and Sirius' past. Lily gets thrown together with a certain sexy git of course. R&R for an update! **

**Chapter 7…Late night meetings and misdirected anger Part 2**

_Interesting…_ Lily thought slyly as she came into the change room unknown to its current occupants quickly hiding around the corner that curved into the change room.

She had forgotten her gym clothes and only had a few minutes to get to class, but she would have to be late, because there was no way she was going to interrupt, though part of her wondered if they would notice if she just walked in and grabbed her stuff and left.

Suddenly she caught a passionate whisper of "mine" and felt like she was interrupting on something private, but she couldn't leave you see because with her luck she would trip or something and make a lot of noise and then they would know she had been standing there and the moment would be ruined!

Okay and maybe she was a little curious if Sirius would take her advice.

Maybe.

However after a few minutes went by Lily was getting bored waiting for him to ask, plus she was definitely late for class now, she was just about to attempt leaving quietly when she heard him ask, holding her breath for Rora's reaction she silently pumped her fist into the air.

Unfortunately her fist hit the wall,

Fortunately neither seemed to notice the incident or the whispered cursing that followed.

Hearing what she needed to she successfully managed to make it out of the change room casually positioning herself to look like she was heading towards it, when the door opened.

Sirius must have been running really fast, but he managed to stop easily, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he asked innocently, "How's you hand?"

Lily jaw dropped, apparently she wasn't as quiet as she thought, damn she had been so proud of herself, she was about to ask him how long he had known she had been watching, but he just winked playfully and ran off a blur to her eyes.

Still pouting at her failed attempt at being sneaky Lily went back into the change room hearing a faint curse coming from her friend.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked happily noting that Rora jumped slightly, her sneaking skills weren't bad after all!

"Oh Lily, it's only you, you frightened me." She replied looking relieved.

Lily had to fight the smile from her face, "Were you expecting Sirius again?"

Rora looked shocked, "You saw that, did you?" she asked with a sigh.

"If you mean you snog the life out of Sirius and then accepting to go out with him, then yes." Lily said with a grin though she was a little confused about how she was acting.

Rora sighed again deeply, saying the words slowly, "I am not going to go."

The smile on Lily's face dropped at that.

"Why not?"

This seemed to surprise her temporarily and Lily swore she saw something in her eyes darken.

"Because…because I hate him!" she replied trying to keep her tone firm and failing miserably.

Lily raised her eyebrow, "We both know that's not true." she replied knowingly.

Stuttering Rora suggested another answer, "He's a hero, and I'm a sidekick!"

"Don't be a hypocrite," Lily chastened as Rora said the word _hero_ like a insult.

Rora was running out of excuses, "Um…I don't want to break the rules and be out past curfew?"

Lily laughed and Rora pouted admitting, "Okay maybe not that…"

"Then why? And no crappy excuses." Lily added.

Rora bit her lip, she was tempted to tell Lily the real reason for her reluctance, but…she just couldn't, she didn't want to open that can of worms.

Not knowing what to say she just looked down and held her tongue.

"You can't ignore the question forever you know." She informed her still silent friend.

"Wanna bet?" Rora muttered.

_Bet, Bet…aha!_ Lily thought triumphantly, "Speaking of bets do you remember the one we made yesterday? Which I happened to win by the way." She smirked.

Rora looked confused then realisation hit her, narrowing her eyes she said, "You wouldn't!"

"I would." Lily grinned evilly she was going to help Rora with her love life whether she wanted it or not.

/\/\/\/\/\

**A.N. See chapter 2 for bet. ;) **

/\/\/\/\/\

Rora glared at lily, but a tiny part of her deep, deep down was grinning, the other cowardly part was screaming, "NOOOO!"

"As the favour you owe me, I want you to meet Sirius at his chosen location and time…"

"Lily!" Rora yelled in outrage; fine she said she had to meet him not stay there and actually talk to him.

Like a mind reader Lily added, "And you will stay there at least a metre away from him for at least one hour."

"You…are…Evil." Rora said plotting her payback to Lily even if that stupid, foolish part of her was glad for an excuse to go, but there was no way she was telling Lily that.

Lily just smiled that smile, like she knew what she was thinking, if she hadn't already seen her use her powers many times, Rora would have thought her a mind reader.

"Shit, were so late!" Lily cursed looking at the clock.

Rora glanced at the clock calmly, "It's not even been ten minutes since class started." She said calmly.

"Exactly! We have to hurry!" Lily exclaimed dragging Rora towards their class.

Despite everything Rora had to smile at Lily, for an evil mastermind she was such a goody-two shoes.

/\/\/\/\/\

Lily was slightly red as she got to her SHST class, still managing to be ten minutes late.

Rora however who did not approve of physical exercise unless you counted walking was panting heavily.

"You…go…on…I'm…just…going…die…here." She managed to get out trying to collapse outside the class.

Rolling her eyes, Lily managed to drag the complaining Rora into class, who waved tiredly at the teacher Lily had met at lunch who was watching cheerfully as the girls came in.

"Tsk, tsk, girls you are quite late, but seeing as it's the first day of classes I'll let you off with a warning." He grinned, Lily wondered if he _could _frown.

Lily smiled gratefully as she sat down, "Thank sir, it won't happen again."

He smiled once more before returning to his lecture,

"Now it is my job to teach you how to harness your gifts to help your hero in any way possible, this…"

"Excuse me sir,"

Lily interrupted not being able to take it any more, "I was wondering why we must always help the "heroes" if they are _so_ powerful then why do they need us, why can't…"

Lily was about to ask why they couldn't practice their power for their own benefit not another when Mr. Flippkic cut her off excitedly.

"That is an excellent question, miss…"

"Evans, Sir." She answered.

"Miss, Evans the answer to that question is while superheroes may be greater in power than us here in hero support, they are not perfect…" he was cut off by a comment in the back of the classroom which sounded an awful like Rora.

"Try telling them that."

He pursed his lips, but continued like no one had heard that, "-and on time to time they need help, these tasks can be large or small, but they are nonetheless important and that is where we come in, to be that helping hand, that nudge when they're down."

While that wasn't exactly what Lily had been talking about when she had asked the question he seemed so proud she couldn't do anything, but say.

"Thanks for the clarification, sir."

Which caused him to smile very warmly at her, before continuing with his original speech.

"As I was saying before this can be difficult sometimes especially when it seems your power may not be as great as a heroes, but with determination and knowledge of our capabilities we can accomplish any goal stand brave…"

BANG!

"AHHH!" she heard a shriek which seemed to come from their teacher.

Suddenly plaster was flying as the rock thing Lily saw early fly through the wall landing on the floor, light from outside entering the room.

Lily raised her eyebrows in shock, but everyone else seemed pretty cool about it, even the giant rock guy that had come flying through the wall in the first place just getting up and disappearing outside. Then again this was a high school for superheroes it was probably common.

A man walked through the hole in the wall a bored expression on his face, but Lily could also detect a slight smirk, he wasn't very tall 5'6 at most, but he was stocky and brutally short salt and pepper hair, he was wearing dark aviator glasses and a black tracksuit.

"Everyone alright?" there was definite amusement in his voice as he addressed Mr. Flippkic, "You too, Jerry?" who was currently hiding under his desk.

Brushing himself off he replied, "Quite Mr. Blunt, us in hero support are trained to be ready at a moment's notice."

Lily was sure she could hear the sarcasm in Mr. Blunt's response as he said, "Clearly."

A snort came from the back and lily had a feeling Rora agreed with her.

Mr. Flippkic didn't seem to notice though, "While I understand the importance of SHT would you mind temporarily patching up the wall, less of a distraction for us, you understand."

"Of course, James, come here!" he called to someone outside, someone Lily sincerely hoped was not who she thought, like come on James wasn't uncommon name or anything…

Of course it was James Potter though who came striding up to Mr. Blunt.

"Yes, Sir?"

He asked politely, but he didn't seem to be paying him much attention as his eyes scanned the room quickly landing on her, smirking slightly she could have sworn she saw his hand twitch, but when nothing attacked her so she calmed down.

"Mr. Flippkic needs a temporary divider; do you think you could help?" Mr. Blunt replied seeming bored with the situation.

"Of course," he said cockily raising his hands at first there was nothing then slowly like it had hours earlier with Lily the ice seemed to knit itself over the opening in the wall, till it was completely covered the heroes on the other side only blurred figures.

"Okay now as I was saying…" while the teacher continued to talk Lily couldn't get over James smug smile.

However by the time the bell had rung she had almost forgotten about it in till that is she slipped on something proceeding to fall painfully on her ass.

Looking down to see the thin layer of ice Lily ground her teeth,

"Damn him!"

/\/\/\/\/\

Lily managed to get to her science class early grabbing a seat in the middle, watching as the other students filed in, this was a mixed class so both heroes and sidekicks shared it.

Neither, seemed to want to share a lab table with her.

Lily could guess that the sidekicks were scared of being associated with her while the heroes just didn't like her, rolling her eyes Lily doodled on her notebook barely noticing when the bell rang.

Looking up she noticed every seat was taken except that beside hers, oh well she could care less; she was snapped out of her thoughts by the entrance of the teacher.

Whoa.

Lily didn't like to be rude, but he had a HUGE head, not slightly larger than normal, more like this is what she had imagined Martians from mars looked like as a child.

No one else seemed shocked by this, but then again everyone else had probably had him before.

"Welcome to Mad Science 1, I am Dr. Geckle, give me a second while I take your seating chart," he said looking at everyone before continuing,

"There, you will be sitting there all year no exceptions and no complaining." Giving everyone another glare he started to write things on the board.

It looked extremely complex and Lily had no idea how they expected her to build something like that, at her old school in science they had dissected frogs not build freeze guns and use them out on the poor things!

"Now get to work you and your partner have one hour and if you do not succeed in freezing your object then you will have a twenty page essay on the freeze gun and why you failed in this simple task."

He shot looks to the whole class as if daring them to object. No one did.

Lily stared at the board, then at her book and then at the parts in front of her, none of it made sense and since she had the table to herself she had no one to ask for help.

The time seemed to be slipping away faster than usual as she struggled to understand _something_.

"Sorry I'm late Sir, I got caught up in the hallway." A rich, deep, but familiar voice answered from the door." Lily too concerned with the project she was bound to fail didn't notice who till she heard,

"Very well go sit beside Miss. Evans."

Snapping her head up hopefully Lily looked to see who might be able to help her build the damn freeze gun, however her hope was quickly squashed by James smirking face.

"So what are we building partner?" he said an amused smile on his face.

"A freeze gun, as it says on the board, or do they not teach you how to read in your hero's classes." Lily asked innocently.

"Why would I need to when I could have a lovely sidekick like you do it for me?" he replied casually.

Lily decided to ignore this and looked at the board again picking up the pieces and observing them, she had no idea what she was doing.

"You have no idea what you're doing, don't you?" he laughed in her ear.

She glared at him despite thinking that herself a few seconds it was different when he said it.

"I do too," she replied randomly pushing two pieces together and hoping it was right.

"Oh really?" he smiled gloatingly leaning back in his chair completely at ease despite them only having ten minutes left to finish their stupid project.

"Yes." Lily stated firmly sending an annoyed glance at James trying to avoid looking at the new tempting patch of skin he revealed by leaning back, his sweater replaced by a nice white t-shirt… she was snapped out of her gaze by his amused response. .

"Then why are you jamming the 4mm screw into the particle liquidizer.?"

_Damn_

"Because I wanted to put it in your eye, but I resisted something I am starting to regret." She snapped back too proud to admit she needed help from him.

"If you want help just ask." He replied care-free, but mocking.

"I do not need help from an idiot like you." Lily stated it may not have been very creative, but she was stressed and stubborn.

"Ouch, you've hurt my feelings, now I demand a favour from you if you want my help." He grinned evilly.

"Ha, like that'll happen." She frowned though at two things,

One his response, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

And two, Dr. Geckle was coming around to check projects.

Lily glanced at James again who looked like he was sleeping, but she could tell he was fully wake.

She watched as Dr. Geckle screamed at the group two tables ahead of them, the girl looked on the verge of tears.

While Lily was less concerned about being yelled at and more worried with the twenty page essay and the big fat zero she was likely to receive.

The question was would her pride win out.

…

….

…..

Damn it all to hell.

"James," she practically had to spit the words out, "I…need…your…help."

He was suddenly awake.

"You didn't say please." He said disapproving.

She just glowered at him,

"Fine, be like that." He said closing his eyes again.

Oh she was so tempted to set him on fire, however there were too many witnesses…

"Fine, Please." She couldn't believe she was asking James Potter for anything.

"Favour for favour?" he asked with a raised brow.

She had to resist throttling him the teacher was one table away and they had nothing done.

"Nothing against the rules or morally wrong." She decreed.

He sighed very theatrical, "Fine take all the fun out of it."

She just looked at him expectantly, "Well aren't you going to build it?"

He gave a short laugh, "Build it in, what the next second? Impossible."

"But you said!" Lily hissed enraged.

"I said I would help you, not that I would build a useless freeze gun, now calm down." He said smirking.

She really hated that smirk.

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans, Have you managed to freeze your frog?"

James smiled reached out his hand an instantly the frog was entrapped in ice thicker than an others of the class.

Dr. Geckle pursed his lips, "While that is very impressive Mr, Potter the point of the exercise is to build a freeze gun." He said dryly.

"Why would I ever need a freeze gun Sir, isn't having one useless in my case." He answered smugly.

"And in the case of Miss. Evans?" he asked unimpressed.

"Well for one she's hero support which again leads to the previous point in which I would not need to use a freeze gun, plus having never taken mad science before she is hardly the person to ask or blame, sir."

While Lily had ground her teeth at the sidekick comment she could see the annoyed caught look on Dr. Geckle's face.

"Fine, I will give this project a pass, however I think you are right about Miss. Evans being behind and I am sure you would not mind tutoring her here twice a week at eight." He smiled warmly, but Lily could see the clear threat behind them.

James sent her a, you-so-owe-me-look before saying in a fake smiley tone, "Of course sir it will be no problem."

_Shit. _

/\/\/\/\/\

"So I was thinking…Sirius are you even listening?" James asked sending a sceptical look to his friend.

"What? Yeah, cool."

Sirius tried to look like he was listening, but all he could think about was his meeting with Rora tonight, she said she would come, but would she? What would he do if she _did_ come? Snog her? Talk with her? Would she want to? His thoughts were interrupted by an irritated James.

"What's with you lately? You've been disappearing all the time and you come back injured with this huge bloody grin on your face."

Sirius thought quickly he couldn't tell James about the occasionally violent girl of his dreams he was meeting tonight in secret, so he had to go with lying.

"I was just thinking we should throw a part tonight." Smiling widely thinking how much easier it would be to sneak out.

"Tonight, it's the second day of school and you're bored already, typical." He laughed.

Glad to see this going in the right direction Sirius continued, "Come on, it's Friday and there's nothing to do, think of it as a welcome back party."

James thought about it a grin slowly spreading across his face, "Fine, you go nick some stuff from the teachers longue, Remus look for some good music and I'll spread the word, 10 good?" he asked.

That would give Sirius an hour to get down to Rora and the party would be in full swing by then…

"Yup, on it."

Glad for an opportunity to get away from James' curious gaze and Remus' disapproving one, Sirius left the dorm a smile on his face, maybe tonight would work out.

/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't have anything to wear, oh well guess I can't go." Rora sighed mock-mournfully.

Rolling her eyes Lily looked over at Aurora who was pacing around the room, like she had been for the last forty minutes.

"You can borrow something from me." Alice said grinning she was thrilled when lily told her about Rora late night plans.

"My mother managed to sneak some outfits into my bag before I left," she finished holding up a shiny pink tube top…or was it a mini skirt? Lily couldn't tell.

Aurora just grimaced at it before pacing again.

"We will help you find something, but stop trying to think of ways out of it." Lily said grabbing onto Rora's wrist to stop her from pacing.

"Fine, I'm just not sure about this." Rora muttered quietly, but Lily managed to catch it.

"Why? It's one little date, why you freaking out?" she asked going through Rora's drawers with Alice looking for something.

Shooting a look over her shoulder she saw Rora start to say something then stop sighing deeply, "No reason."

Alice raised an eyebrow at this and seemed to be urging Rora on with her eyes, but Rora just shook her head.

Lily really was curious now, but it was obvious she wasn't getting anything from Rora maybe she could learn some information from Alice later.

"What about this?" Alice asked laying out a nice casual, but pretty outfit.

Dark skinny jeans, a purple tank top and a pale open cardigan.

Rora looked at it and shrugged, hiding a small smile.

"You can even wear a scarf with it," Alice adding referring to the present marks on her neck.

Rora laughed, "What's the point who do you think put them there?"

"Your right, no scarf." Alice decreed throwing it on her bed disdainfully.

"Okay your ready, you have ten minutes to get down to the tree and meet Sirius."

"But Lily, I don't feel so well, I have a stomach ach…" she complained, but stopped when she saw two identical raised eyebrows obviously non believing.

"Damn how do you guys do that?" she said enviously trying to lift one of hers only able to do both, no matter how hard she tried she always turned out looking surprised.

No answer just the eyebrows lifted still, Rora could tell they were concealing smirks.

"Fine, fine I'm going! See you in an hour, on the dot!" she proclaimed marching out of their dorms.

When she was gone Lily turned on Alice, "Now, what's the story with Sirius and Rora?"

"Um...wha…at…story?" Alice stuttered nervously.

Lily grinned this was going to be easier than she thought.

/\/\/\/\/\

Rora had been calm when she had first left her dorms…well as calm as she could be considering the current predicament, but the closer she got to him the worse the whole thing seemed to get.

Sirius would probably laugh at her when she got there, that she would be stupid enough to think he'd want her that is if he even showed.

Rora wasn't sure if she wanted him to be there or not.

However coming to the tree and finding it empty despite it being 11:05, she discovered with tears in her eyes that maybe she _had_.

/\/\/\/\/\

_Eugh_ Sirius was finding it harder than he thought to escape everywhere he went James seemed to follow finally with a couple minutes to eleven he had to just leave or he would be late.

"I'm going to go get some more food from the kitchens, I'll be back later." He said quickly not even paying attention to James response as he ran to the oak tree.

Slowing as he approached he heard something he had not expected,

Crying.

It was a clear night so he could make out the feminine figure curled up by the tree recognizing it immediately.

"Rora are you okay? What happened?" he kneeled beside her terrified that she was hurt.

Looking up he saw her blue eyes widen in shock and something that almost looked like happiness though that was probably his imagination.

"You came." She said quietly.

He laughed gently, "Oh course I did, why did you think I asked you to come?"

Looking down Sirius smiled at the red colouring her cheeks as she muttered, "I don't know, why did you?"

That was a hard question to answer, one with a very long and complicated story so he decided to go with the simple yet true response,

"Because I wanted to see you." He said lifting up her chin.

"You see me everyday, more than that in fact." She replied blushing, but her eyes piercing his, but he could tell she was using her empathy trying to understand.

"The thing is, Rora I don't want…" he was interrupted by Rora hard tone her eyes flashing.

"If you didn't want me, you didn't have to drag me out here to tell me…"

Grabbing her shaking wrists, he said calmly, "No Rora, that's not what I meant if you had let me finish…" he led off silently asking for her permission.

"I don't want _just_ that anymore…" he stopped though as Rora inserted.

"Why? Personally I thought it was pretty great." she questioned seeing his amused but silent demeanour, she said, "Sorry continue."

"I want _more_ than that I want to be able to talk with you…" he again was interrupted.

"Are you sure you're a teenage boy?" she questioned sceptically, "Because most guys our age would love our relationship."

"Well I'm not like most guys, I'm better for one," Rora couldn't help, but smile and roll her eyes.

"And for another anyone who can't see how amazing you are, personality alone is insane."

Seeing her sceptical look he continued,

"Come on Rora, your funny, passionate and kind." He declared proudly after all she was his whether she knew it or not.

"So let me get this straight you would be perfectly happy with having a relationship with _me_ that had no physical parts to it whatsoever?" She asked clearly humoured by the thought.

Sirius thought about it, "I am 85% sure, yes." He replied honestly.

Rora laughed, "That's pretty impressive considering I'm only 75% sure."

Sirius grinned, "However that is even more impressive considering you would have to resist _this_." He said gesturing to himself.

"Well I'm not sure how I would fare in a real life temptation…" Rora trailed off playfully.

Rora could feel the mischievousness coming off Sirius as he leaned closer to her so close she thought he was going to kiss her closing her eyes however she was slightly disappointing to hear his lips whispering in her ear.

"How hard could it be?" he said seductively his hot breath sending tingles down her spine.

"70%" she managed to murmur.

Rora could practically imagine that cocky ass grin that was no doubt on his face, however with his hot breath moving down her neck not touching just close enough to torment her, he continued to taunt/seduce her.

"Really? I hear I have quite a talented tongue, for talking of course."

This caused Rora to remember all the times he had put his tongue to good use, but not for talking.

"50%" she squeaked.

Which only seemed to encourage him…

Finally he made his way up torturously slow to her face, grinning exactly like she had pictured, His grey eyes were dark and hooded as his came slowly,

"See isn't just talking nice?" he asked, breathing his sweet hot breath clouding any dignity she had too far gone was she as she turned her head so that she could whisper in his ear,

"Personally I find actions speak louder than words."

Before easily breaching that previous gap between them, moaning into his mouth as he showed her yet again how talented he was with his mouth and she quite had to agree.

"I've always been rather fond of that expression," Sirius agreed before returning to the trail he had previously teased, now placing kisses generously.

She pouted as he drew away leaning against the tree trunk happily, "However the point of tonight was to talk." He stated teasingly.

"Are you sure about that?" Rora murmured taking on Sirius previous tone as she slowly moved the lips on his neck upwards.

"And people say men are dogs." He muttered proudly.

"Hey you said it yourself how could I resist this," she placed a kiss on his temple, "Or this," another on his jaw, "Or this…" she placed a long lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Eyes closed he groaned snatching her lips again, before pulling away.

"You are making this whole talking thing quite difficult." He accused with narrowed eyes, but he couldn't hide that lovely smirk on his delectable lips.

Rora grinned delighted at the effect she had on him, "Then my plan is working." She confided playfully.

"Hush you temptress." He groaned, but managed to turn Rora around placing her in front of her and placing his hands on her hips one tracing random designs on her skin, his mouth placing light kisses at the base of her jaw.

Rora couldn't help to shut her eyes as her body went into sensory overload.

"Says you."

"Technically I am a tempter, however for the time being I must be satisfied with using my other skills." He said nuzzling her neck from behind.

"Which are?" she said fighting to keep her voice steady, but it came out a little more breathy.

Rolling his eyes, he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Those of conversation of course."

/\/\/\/\/\

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, now spill." Lily said sitting down Indian style on Alice's bed.

Alice seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then sighed giving in, "Fine I'll tell you, but just be careful Rora gets livid when you try talking about it."

Curiously Lily sat there waiting for her to explain.

"Well Frank and I became friends with Rora when we were around nine she had just moved in across the street."

"Yeah I remember Frank mentioning something about that." Lily recalled "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked wondering how that had anything do with Sirius.

"Something you have to understand as I tell you this is that I don't know all the details, most of it I had to assume from conversations and things I noticed, Rora like I said before does NOT like talking about it, at all." She explained wearily.

"Okay, continue."

"Well when she first moved in all she could talk about were her old friends from her previous neighbourhood aka, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black."

"WHAT?" Lily exclaimed shocked Rora never even looked at most of those boys, except Sirius and besides how could she ever be friends with someone like James? However a part of her remembered Sirius' vague answer the night before when she had asked him if he had actually tried talking with Rora before, _not recently_ he had answered.

"Yeah apparently they were pretty close, she would tell us things they had told her every day, but then something seemed to change, nothing huge just it seemed as time went by she talked about them less and less well beside Sirius."

Alice smiled sadly at the thought, Lily couldn't understand why, the story didn't sound too sad.

"Then we came here, I was worried when I watched them all get sorted, but, Rora wouldn't hear it she was so excited to see him." Alice sighed, Lily had a feeling this was when the story got sad.

"What happened?" Lily prodded as Alice stopped talking.

"I'm not sure exactly she ran out after she was sorted looking for him, I'm afraid I only can go off of whispers for the next part, apparently, he did something mean some stupid tradition to do with the freshmen sidekicks," Alice scowled.

"Anyway after that she didn't eat anything for days wouldn't even leave the dorm, and she was _always _crying, I found ripped up pictures in the trash, but she wouldn't talk to me about it though, and would only eat when I brought it up to her I had to tell all the teachers she was sick…" Alice said frowning as if caught in the memory, before continuing.

"Then overnight she just stopped."

"What do you mean stopped?" Lily asked confused.

"Exactly what I said, after one week on the dot, she acted like nothing had happened, she didn't cry, she left the dorm went to classes, joked around, everything she had done before, except she never spoke about him or any of the others and always made some excuse to leave when they came in anywhere she might have to be near them."

"Then what changed?" Lily questioned.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked in turn.

"Well obviously something changed if she started um…interacting with Sirius again," Lily stated.

Alice sighed again, "That I don't really know the answer to about three weeks before school ended last year she started acting odd she'd appear at random times angry, but also flushed."

"One time though me and frank were out looking for Rora she had disappeared again when we saw their odd interaction and we forced Rora however reluctant she was to explain."

"There's one more thing I don't understand though…" Lily trailed off uncertainly.

"What's that?" Alice asked tilting her head to the side.

"If you know that Sirius was such a jerk to her why do you approve of them together?" she asked wondering.

Alice laughed, before answering, "Maybe because I'm a hopeful fool, sure he might have acted stupid before, but all guys are stupid and besides you didn't see Sirius those couple weeks last year, hell he ended up in the infirmary on more than one occasion, but he never complained, a boy who will endure that voluntarily is in Love."

Again Lily was reminded of the insecure boy who had asked her if she thought Rora like him and she couldn't help, but think that maybe Alice was right.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Do you remember when we were children and James came up to me and kissed me on the cheek?" Rora asked laughing as she reclined back into Sirius' chest.

They had been talking forever, not worried about anything and despite her hour already being well passed she didn't pay a thought to it.

She rolled her eyes as he growled, literally growled.

"In fact I do, remind me to hit him later." He said his voice still sounding a lot like a growl.

"I never understood what he said to me that day, after he kissed me he whispered in my ear how it was a joke and it would be funny in a moment, then you came out of nowhere and pushed him down." Rora mused.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at this new information before saying offhandly, "It wasn't so bad…"

Rora turned around to look at him in disbelief, "You pushed him into a _Rose _bush!" remembering all the wicked thorns.

Sirius just smirked roguishly remembering, "Oh well, he deserved it, apparently the idiot wasn't as thick as I previously thought."

She laughed at this, "He would barely shake my hand when I left, before running off!" she objected.

"Good, teach him to keep his hands off my girl." He stated smugly.

"Your girl?" Rora asked mock-confused.

"Yes, you are my girl." Sirius pronounced each word firmly turning her around to face him.

"Says who?" she teased leaning back on her elbows.

He growled sexily again as he seemed to lunge at her, supporting himself with his hands over her, their faces centimetres apart. "I do."

He leaned in closer, but stopping looking steadily into her eyes, this kiss he wanted her to choose completely, not because of hormones mixed with unpredictable Empath powers.

Rora hesitated for a moment before slowly twining her fingers through his smooth locks and pulling him closer, barely brushing her lips against his.

It was soft and gentle so different from all their other heated kisses, but somehow it felt more intimate than any of the others.

Pulling away he smiled softly, but the feeling of pure bliss that she felt radiating from him could only match her own.

Rolling off of her they laid side by side her resting her head of his chest listening to his steady heart beat, only thinking how perfect this moment was, Rora should have known it wouldn't last.

"Rora?" Sirius asked well seriously, sitting up slightly which caused her to have to sit up too.

"Yeah?" she waited for him to respond, instead he was rolling something off his wrist handing it to her.

"I wanted to give this to you, well more like return, but…" he said shyly

At first she looked down at the twined string bracelet in confusion in till the moonlight cast some light making clear the dark red string braided with a gold one.

It had been a long time since she thought of much less saw that bracelet.

However now it was impossible to forget the memories forever engraved with it.

/\/\/\/\_Flashback_/\/\/\/\

"Wait Rora, I have something for you." Nine year old Sirius grinned flamboyantly.

"Siri! I though you weren't coming…" she smiled glad to be proven wrong.

"And miss saying goodbye? As if." He laughed at such a dumb thought.

"Here silly, I made it for you." He dropped it onto her hand.

Looking down she saw the braded strings red and gold her favourite colours.

"Oh it's so pretty, thank you." She said happily throwing her arms around him, almost missing his blush and murmur of, "It matches perfectly then."

Not understanding that last part she put it on then frowned.

Sirius noticing was instantly worried, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just too big." She stared at the large bracelet confused.

He smiled as he explained shyly, "Well it has to be so it will still fit later."

Finally getting it, her eyes started to water, "I'll wear it everyday," she vowed.

Sirius smiled then asked quietly, "Promise?"

Grinning she stuck out her littlest finger, "Pinkie promise." She declared before cutting in quickly as one of her earlier fears stuck into her head,

"If you promise not to forget me once I'm gone that is."

Looking at her bright blue eyes shinning happily and her pretty dark hair done in two plaits he couldn't ever imagine forgetting her, so intertwining his finger with hers he declared certainly,

"Never."

Her parents practically dragging her away, She called nervously back to Sirius, "Call me every week?"

"Every day!" he called back to her retreating figure.

This showed over the years the harsh truth how it was a lot harder to keep promises than you might of originally thought.

/\/\/\/\_End of Flashback_/\/\/\/\

Snapping back to the present Rora was so tempted to slip the bracelet on her wrist, but just as that old memory had attached itself to the bracelet another newer one had well, one she couldn't forget.

The cruel laughing, the empty feeling and worse of all, the moment when Sirius had broken her heart.

As much as she could try to pretend it didn't happen, in the end she could not banish the pain or the fear that plagued her still.

"I…I can't take this." She whispered not meeting his expectant eyes as she pressed it back into his hand.

She could tell without looking at him the precise moment his smile would drop and the confusion and hurt would transform his face, right on cue he asked perturbed,

"Why?"

Rora couldn't answer not knowing how to explain how she was scared to feel that pain and consuming sadness that no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't risk it not after being already bitten.

She looked up at him despite fearing what she would see, but he wasn't staring at her he was staring at the bracelet.

Suddenly looking up at her she noticed the sadness in his eyes had hardened, "You don't trust me." he accused voice cool as ice.

This one comment seemed to set off all the resentment and anger she had collected over the years, but never told him all in one moment.

"How could I trust you? You have not changed at all, your still the same boy who betrayed me, rejected me without a second glance!" she yelled enraged getting up not being able to sit anymore.

He jumped to his feet to grabbing her arm, his eyes were sorrowful as he held her wrist pleading, "I'm not like that anymore, I have changed."

He said so determinedly, and a tiny part of Rora wanted to believe it, but the rest of her knew otherwise.

Rora laughed without humour, "Please, You were like that yesterday picking on that innocent boy with James!"

Sirius wanted to pull his hair out in frustration he was losing her, but he didn't know what to tell her.

Like always, fate proved the worst words are often the easiest to say.

"That's just who I am! I am a hero that is my place in the order of things! He was a sidekick that was his place and the sooner he learns that the better!" he yelled, but as soon as the words left his lips he wished he could take them back.

Unfortunately that's not how life works.

Rora felt like he had hit her, stepping towards her he tried to apologize,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that…"

She ignored this,

"Is my place not the same as that boy's? I AM A SIDEKICK! You may try not to think about it, but I am! I am no different from that boy or any of your other victims for that matter."

She was right, he knew, torn between the world he was raised in and his love for Rora which went against everything he thought he knew.

His silence was enough for Rora as she started to walk away from him, again.

"Wait!" he called grabbing her hand still he had no idea what to say all he knew is he couldn't lose her, he couldn't let her walk out of his life a second time.

Rora couldn't look at him already feeling the tears coming.

"No Sirius, You were right you're a hero and I'm a sidekick it's best that we just stay in our places, so unless you want to start treating me like the others, I suggest you leave me alone…completely."

She just managed to choke out the last word before running away not being able to handle it, any of it, any longer.

Sirius watched her disappear not even noticing as he fell to his knees only wondering how everything had gone from perfect to pure hell.

The answer was no less painful then the results it had caused.

Because the only person he could blame was himself.

/\/\/\/\/\

**A.N. This chapter actually turned out a lot longer than I planned I had to push some stuff to the next chapter, don't worry their will be more Lily & James in the next chapter ;) anyway hope you all don't hate me too much for the end of this chapter, remember Reviewing makes updates come sooner ;p **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hogwarts in the Sky **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognizable **

**A.N. Hey I'm finally updating I know quite a shock anyway thanks to all you amazing people who reviewed, you're the reason I write this thing ;P This chapter turned out pretty long so enjoy and R&R!**

**Chapter 8 Surprising Encounters and Plenty of Questions**

**/\/\/\/\ **

Lily was really getting worried, it was almost two and Rora hadn't returned yet, part of her hoped everything was going well, but another voice in the back of her head wasn't convinced.

Deciding that she couldn't wait any longer Lily left the dorm heading towards the oak tree, she would just check the tree see if she was there and proceed depending on what she saw.

She was almost outside when she saw her.

Tears running down her face as she ran almost right by Lily, concerned she managed to get her to stop.

"Rora? Are you okay? What happened?" Lily demanded trying to see if she was hurt.

However when Rora lifted her head and looked at her, she stopped dead, she had expected sadness in her friend's eyes,

But all she saw was anger.

/\/\/\/\

Rora fled not knowing what else to do, she fled from everything just hoping that if she ran far enough away she could forget the pain, and never face it again.

However this mad desire was stopped by gentle hands stopping her, at first she panicked. She wasn't sure she could face him again, however stopping a moment to take in her surroundings for once Rora noticed it was Lily's hands not _his. _

Something clenched in her gut, an unreasonable fury, while she knew it wasn't Lily fault for what had happened, she couldn't help, but blame her, a desire to channel everything she didn't want to be held responsible for.

Lily didn't deserve it.

That fact despite being true did not stop Rora from snapping at her though.

"What happened, is someone, couldn't keep her damn nose out of other people's business, playing with their lives, with no regard to the people actually involved." She snarled.

Lily looked like she had just been slapped.

"I don't understand…" she trailed off confused.

"That's just it, you don't understand anything! You didn't understand when I told you I didn't want to go, you barely know me and you think you can just mess around with everything!" she shouted eyes flashing.

While Rora could feel the pain she was causing Lily she couldn't stop no matter how horrible the words that fell from her mouth were.

"Rora I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she tried to plead, but this only seemed to fuel the fire.

"Your sorry?" she laughed without a spec of humour, "Your sorry, THIS, SIRIUS, ME ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Lily could see tears starting to gather in Rora's eyes.

"Please just talk to me, tell me what happened." Lily tried to speak calmly, it obviously wasn't working though.

Shaking her head, Rora pulled her wrists from Lily's grasp,

"Just stay the hell away from me before you just make things worse!" she managed to shout before taking off again, down the corridor.

_Maybe Rora's right _she couldn't help, but think, _I've known her for what two days and I decide to mess with her love life? _

Yet Lily couldn't also dismiss the feeling that she was right, and Rora was too scared to do it herself.

She couldn't think about that right now though first she had to find out what the hell happened, knowing there was only one other person who would know she ran down the hall, making sure this time she got some answers.

Hopefully Sirius was in a more revealing mood.

/\/\/\/\

She hurried through the halls hoping to catch Sirius before he returned to his dorm room.

Suddenly she collided with something solid, firm and cool.

Something that was breathing.

/\/\/\/\

James was done waiting for Sirius to return the party was still going strong, but Sirius had not once shown his face, so deciding that he wanted some answers once and for all James left looking for his missing friend.

It seemed like he was always doing this, looking for Sirius and finding nothing.

After searching practically the entire castle he concluded that Sirius must have gone outside…

All this was whipped from his mind though when he crashed into something, managing not to fall, he instinctively put his arms out to steady whoever had crashed into him.

However in a spilt second James noticed something was different about this person, they were, hot.

Not even the, I'm sweating bullets hot, but the more of putting your hand in the oven hot.

In the dimly lit corridor James could barely see the person who he now was noticeably female, who skin was engulfed in heat yet still he didn't release her, it felt kind of…nice.

Not even thinking about his actions and how out of character they were for him James placed his hand over her forehead much like his mother always had to him when he was a kid, brushing back some red hair, he asked concerned.

"Are you alright? Your skin is on fire." He bent down to see who it was in his arms, only half surprised to see it was Lily; it seemed he saw her everywhere.

Yet he was even more surprised when he didn't let go, like he normally would have, like he _should._

It seemed that his body had mutinied against him, betraying him for soft skin still blazing with heat.

Looking up he noticed she looked stunned, but also upset, he wanted to ask her what had happened, what happened to the fierce girl he had met to make her look so fragile?

Just as he was about to voice his concerns she answered quietly dropping her gaze.

"I'm fine, sorry for walking into you."

Now he was bewildered Lily Evans was apologizing to _him_ for something that wasn't even her fault.

He knew he probably could have rubbed it in, but again looking at her face, worry clearly etched in her delicate features he couldn't instead he dismissed it.

"It's not your fault, are you sure you don't have a fever or something?" he asked again wondering how her skin could be so warm…

"No, my skin is always like this, besides your hardly one to talk your freezing." She declared in disbelief.

"Like you said, my skin is always like this." James replied smiling slightly.

She just smiled back and it caused something in his stomach to flip, only then did he realise how close they were, he could easily just lean in and…

Wait! What was he thinking? He had to get a hold of himself, so regretfully he stepped away, wondering what to do next.

It seemed rude to just walk away, but saying goodbye politely seemed weird considering his and Lily's past encounters.

Lily it seemed was thinking something similar to him.

"Who is this James?" she hadn't meant the words to be said, but somehow they just came out.

_Funny_, he thought _I was thinking the same thing. _

"My secret identity, don't tell anyone about this, it would ruin my reputation." He said, the words tumbling out of his mouth, making him want to bang his head off a hard surface at his stupid joke.

Then the confusion set in again, was he worried about what Lily thought of him?

She laughed though not the humourless one or the mocking one that he was used to, but a real amused laugh. This caused strange feeling from him was it pride?

"Yeah can't have that, James Potter being nice to Lily Evans? No one would believe me anyways." She grinned playfully.

He laughed after all it was kind of true, despite only two days passing the whole school knew about the tension between him and Lily, well maybe not the kind of tension he was feeling now…

Deciding not to respond to that he quickly sent her a small wink before turning away a grin plastered on his face.

As he continued down the hall, thoughts moving a mile a minute, mostly around one question.

_What the hell was that?_

/\/\/\/\/\

Lily watched him walk away blushing madly no doubt making her look like a lovely stop sign colour.

Lily was independent, she was brave, the take-no-prisoners type of girl.

She was definitely not the girl, who got all flustered by some boy who she barely knew just because he winked at her, especially someone like James Potter who despite his looks had been a jerk to her since she first arrived.

Yet he hadn't acted like a jerk, he'd been sweet…

Stupid hormones deciding now to make an appearance.

Arghh! She had to snap out of these thoughts he was probably just trying a new strategy to mess with her.

But Lily could have sworn for a second there it looked like he wanted to ki…

_Stop!_ She ordered herself, trying to remember why she had run into him in the first place, and the scene with Rora snapping to her attention again.

_Sirius, _Lily thought banishing any thoughts of James and of his strong cool grip that had given her Goosebumps when he steadied her, though from the cold or something else she didn't know. This was no time to think of how great he looked only a dim light to cast shadows on his gorgeous features…

_Sirius! _Lily forcefully pushed all thoughts from her head.

Especially thoughts that seemed to indicate that she was _attracted_ to him.

She must have been going mad.

/\/\/\/\

"_I suggest you leave me alone…completely."_

Sirius' mind seemed intent on punishing him replaying Rora leave him, again and again and _again_.

He was stuck, not knowing where to go, what to do, emotions swirling around inside him, anger, grief, confusion, loss.

Part of his brain was working away trying to find a solution, but he was coming up blank.

Banging his head against the oak where he currently sat, he couldn't help, but think maybe he should give up; Rora's last words only encouraged this idea.

_Ironic, _he thought bitterly that their relationship would end in the same place where it had started.

/\/\/\/\_flashback sophomore year_/\/\/\/\

Sirius was ditching, it was too nice out side to be stuck inside class all day, learning stuff he doubted he didn't already know.

At least that what he had told James when he asked, really Sirius just wanted to be alone, James might not remember what day it was, but he had a feeling Remus did by the sympathetic looks he had been giving him all day.

He couldn't forget though the day had always been a huge event in the past, and even though times had changed a lot he still couldn't forget.

Then again he doubted he'd ever forget anything about her, especially not her birthday.

If possible this year had been even worse than the one before, which was saying something, being the first birthday he had ever missed, the blow of longing had been great all day at the end of freshmen year, he had resisted talking to her if only to wish her a happy birthday, but he knew that was impossible she wouldn't even look at him.

This year the longing came again, but this time accompanied by despair, each day it seemed less likely that she'd forgive him, or if he'd ever forgive himself.

He decided to head to his favourite spot which was hidden enough that he wouldn't be disturbed from his haunting memories.

Sirius came to the old oak tree nestled behind a bunch of willows their branches making to tree nearly impossible to find if you didn't know where to look. Coming here he expected to be alone; however he was quickly proven wrong.

Sitting at the base of the tree knees to chest arms wrapped around them was the same girl who he had come to this spot to escape.

Rora.

He froze unsure how to react they hadn't been this close in years; in fact they hadn't been this close since the first day at Hogwarts.

She looked up at his arrival and he noted her eyes were filled with tears, the same pain hit him again as always when he say her upset perhaps even more so because he had a feeling he was the root of this pain.

Like a startled deer her big blue eyes widened as she burst up from the ground trying to run past him, to get away from him, as far as possible, this he had expected he was used to it, he should have just let her go…

Instead his hand shot out at a speed that even surprised himself, despite his powers.

"Please Rora, stay" he said so quietly he was surprised she heard it.

Anger blazed in her eyes, "Give me one good reason why I should." She demanded challenging him.

_Give me one good reason_…he thought

"_Because I'm crazy about you, because I was stupid, because I'm sorry, because I can't forget you." _ These thoughts ran through his head, but none could leave his mouth, like always he had no idea what to say to her nothing seemed good enough.

He had never been good with words around her, she clouded his thoughts made him do crazy stuff, and still he surprised himself with his actions.

She was too close he would excuse later to himself, she was just so gorgeous and smelled so good he just couldn't resist. Hormones and all that.

Even so all he could think about how much he wanted her how much he missed her, needed her how his body seemed to overpower his mind as he pressed his lips firmly to hers smiling slightly as he felt her _return_ the pressure.

Noticing only half surprised at how _right _this felt and vowing to himself how he would never give up on this, on her, on them.

/\/\/\/\_End of flashback_/\/\/\/\

Sirius could remember easily enough what happened next, she pushed him away angrily he asked her what that had been, she said nothing blaming her powers as an Empath, for doing such a insane thing.

Even as she yelled and denied what had happened Sirius didn't believe her maybe it had something to do with her powers sure, but he had felt something and he knew she did too, and there was no way in hell he was going to let it go.

She would come to him someday he had promised and she _had_ tonight he reflected miserably, yet he had ruined their relationship, _again_.

He was really starting to hate that word.

/\/\/\/\

Lily finally made it to the willows thankfully without running into anyone else and pushing past the long branches she made it to the oak tree relieved to see Sirius still there.

That relief was gone the second she saw the look on his face, she had never see someone look so…so, lost.

He didn't even notice her as she walked towards him only slowly raising his head when she knelt down beside him.

"Sirius what's wrong?" Lily asked concerned.

His eyes were almost as detached as his voice when he answered, "Nothing, everything is right now just how it should be."

Instantly she knew he was lying or at least avoiding the truth, which annoyed lily nearly as much.

"Like hell it is, I saw Rora, now please tell me what happened." She pleaded as he scanned her face considering. Sighing he answered.

/\/\/\/\

"Only what was bound to happen, I was fooling myself." He muttered looking down at his hands.

He had tried so hard to believe there could be a second chance for him and Rora, but tonight he had been proved wrong.

He looked down he didn't want to see the sympathy in Lily's eyes as she looked at him, he certainty didn't deserve it.

He still remembered the day that had driven a wedge between him and Rora, he had been such an _ass. _

/\/\/\_Flashback Freshmen year_/\/\/\

Sirius stared down at the message he had gotten from Rora that morning.

Hey, Can't wait to see you today finally it's been too long since we actually hung out, Mum been fretting all morning, it's like she thinks I know nothing about Hogwarts, Anyway, how are the guys? They haven't written in months! Did you kill them and hide the bodies? While James might deserve it, Remus usually isn't too annoying, no matter what I will support you ;) I tried to sneak out of the house in tights and a cape, but mum caught me, note to self: work on ninja skills ;P Frank and Alice can't wait to see the misfits I left behind, especially since I don't have a lot of recent photos, and while you may claim your over 6feet and gorgeous I'm not believing it till I see proof ;) Shit, have to go gonna be late. Look for the loser having a mental breakdown these empath powers are going to kill me I swear. Bye.

Love Rora

Sirius grinned he hadn't seen her in years because she lived so far away, but this year he and Rora would be going to the same school.

Maybe he would finally build up the courage to tell her…

"Sirius! Breakfast!" His mother yelled loudly, making him frown she didn't sound too pleased.

Knowing it was best not to make her wait he took of running down the stairs effortlessly entering the kitchen in a few seconds tops.

"Mother," he acknowledged before sitting down at the long dinning table, food already set.

Normally his mother would ignore him for the rest of the morning reading her paper and sipping her coffee his father already left for work. He'd eat as quickly as possible and go to meet his friends.

Today apparently was not a normal day because he mother sat down in the chair closest to his and crossed her hands before speaking her eyes calculating.

"So, today is your first day at Hogwarts and once you are there you will have to abide by certain expectations, your father and I have been lax over these past few years, however as you are getting older now it has become clear that certain alterations must be made."

Sirius glanced at her suspiciously, he had dreadful feeling he knew what she was talking about.

"You've been in my room haven't you?" he asked sharply.

His mother pursed her lips disdainfully, "It is my house." She stated firmly, "I have the right to know what's going on in it, especially this!" she stated angrily dropping some papers Sirius hadn't noticed before on the table.

They were printed copies of his emails, to one specific person.

"How did you get these!" he yelled furious.

Ignoring him, she starting to read one,

"_Sirius you'll never guess what happened today, I got my power! It was really rather odd I went out shopping with my mum when suddenly all these emotions swirled up in me, yet none of them were my own. Ever feel sad, excited and mad at the same time, it's confusing. Anyway I complained to mum and she said I developed the power as empath! Now there's no way you can hide your feelings from me! You can be so mysterious sometimes even though we've been friends forever; it's good to know I got a power that will actually be useful!" _he mother smirked amused.

"You had no right to go through my personal…"

Sirius glared who knows what she knew now, Sirius tried to remember if in any of his emails he had hinted at his feelings for Rora because while she might not pick up on it his mother certainly would.

"I had every right, I am your mother your best interests are my best interests and you fawning over some useless sidekick is unacceptable!" she spit out angrily.

"RORA IS NOT SOME USELESS SIDEKICK!" he shot up from his chair.

"Her mother was a sidekick her father was a sidekick and she's an empath, your little crush is blinding you to the truth, you will be sorted a hero and she a sidekick, you are above her and always will be." His mother said calmly but firmly.

"You don't understand, I…" he started only to be interrupted.

"You what? Like her? Don't be stupid, even if she liked you back over time she'd envy your powers, resent you for them, jealously is an ugly thing, there is a reason why we stick to our status members we're all happier this way, trust me it's better to cut your losses now than later when your in too deep."

Sirius could feel the rage well up inside him he didn't want to hear anymore he wanted to run, but his mother always a step ahead locked her hand on his shoulder, now pure steel.

Looked in place he stared at his mother eyes blazing suddenly he noticed her eyes open wide in what looked like surprise and then pride.

"Sirius look around you, your powers are far greater than hers, as much as you might try to ignore it you are from two different worlds, status only distinguishes this."

Breaking eye contact he looked at the dining room in shock the room in chaos as if someone had placed a tornado inside, realisation suddenly sunk in he was doing this he could feel it.

The winds ceased as he stood there suddenly just wanting to leave, his mother hand back to normal had let go and he was out of the house before she could say another word.

He had tried to pretend he was fine as he met with his friends who seemed only half believing of his façade, but after mentioning his second power they became absorbed in making plans for pranks at Hogwarts.

The day seemed to blur by quickly one moment he, James and Remus were being sorted all heroes as predicted and in the next his fears came true. Rora was marked as a sidekick, he left as soon as the words left Coach Boomers mouth, James intent on messing around, Sirius just wanting to ignore his dreading thoughts agreed.

It had seemed so harmless at first, just playing with the sidekicks, a perfect opportunity to blow off steam.

But she had come, seeing her up close he was shocked at how beautiful she had become, despite her being upset, he heard her telling him to stop, to quit being a jerk. He couldn't understand why she was being so uptight they weren't doing anything wrong.

He felt hallow, she didn't understand, she never would and she already had so much influence over him, he felt sick, like a weight was pressing him down.

His mother had been right their relationship would only bring him pain, her words ringing in his ears.

_Better to cut your losses now than later when you're in too deep_

He had to make her hate him then, otherwise she wouldn't give up on him and he doubted he could resist her long, he wanted, no _needed_ a clean break.

So even as she asked him to leave the others along, asked why he was doing this, he responded in the words he had ignored, had suppressed all his life.

"Because they're sidekicks, it's their place." He answered yet that voice couldn't be his own, could it?

Was that him signalling James to do that heartless prank, or him using his powers to hold up the water waiting for the moment to cut his ties, against the girl he promised never to hurt.

"I'm a sidekick Sirius is it my place?" unable to answer he just let the water fall drenching her. James laughed in the background he simply watched as his heart tore to pieces apparently the trade for Rora hating him was the same hate for himself.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked fighting to keep his voice level.

She just stared at him for a moment as if waiting to wake up, but finding that she couldn't, his mind was torturing him making him notice horrific details like that she was shaking ever so slightly, her eyes starting to water.

He didn't think he could feel any worse any sicker, but he soon discovered he could as he watched her slip something off her wrist, leaving a ring of skin paler than the rest on her wrist. She threw it to his feet.

For a moment nothing, then the threads became painfully familiar, he forgot about everything where they were, what he had done as if he was still a child, "but you promised." His voice sounded fragile, small.

Her eyes showed no anger as she murmured so quiet he wished he hadn't yet the words forced their way into his unwilling ears.

"You broke yours first."

With that she had left and barely conscious of his actions Sirius bent down picking up the bracelet the empty feeling swallowing him whole.

Regret plagued him he wanted nothing more than to just go back in time only a few minutes to screw what his mother said even if it was true, but he knew he couldn't.

Even worse he knew she'd never forgive him much like he couldn't himself.

He didn't deserve her; his pain would be punishment for his crime.

/\/\/\_End of Flashback_/\/\/\

"Sirius, just start from the beginning." She prodded gently trying to ease the story out. Lily's voice snapping him out of his haunting thoughts.

Sirius had to resist the urge to laugh, despite his humourless mood, how far back did Lily want to go?

To his childhood where he discovered his more than friendly feelings for Rora? To when he had ruined that friendship? How about when he had first kissed her, he knew Lily was probably only talking about tonight, but the thought of all his and Rora's beginnings also reminded him of every ending that had followed, leaving him even more depressed.

Besides if he told her she'd hate him, just like Rora did hell, just like he hated himself.

Sirius saw Lily's caring expression and decided he did want someone to talk to; he was still giving her the edited version though.

"Everything was going fine, great actually until well…me and Rora got in a bit of an argument…anyway long story short she told me to leave her alone from now on." He said this very fast rushing through the words, Lily seemed to catch it all though.

Scrunching her eyebrows up slightly, she asked cautiously, "Sirius are you sure…maybe she was just upset, give her some time to calm down then…"

"No." he said bluntly.

This shocked Lily, Sirius had seemed so determined this morning.

"But, Sirius…" she knew he was upset, but to give up completely…

"It's about time I accept that me and Rora just don't…work, I was being foolish before trying to ignore it, but I can't anymore, I should thank you after all this was your idea." He said stonily.

"Sirius…" Lily pleaded.

"Just drop it, okay, forget we ever talked." With that he was gone, disappearing into the castle with his inhuman speed.

"Shit." Lily cursed loudly smacking her hands against her head, two people were hurt because of her interfering.

_This night_, she thought hopelessly, _could not get any worse_.

"Ahem, out past curfew, how am I not surprised?"

Lily sighed not even needing to look past her hands at that voice, she recognized it lazy and laced with conceit.

"Coach Boomer, I can explain…" she trailed off losing hope as she saw that evil grin on his face.

"Oh I can't wait to see you try."

_Once again, I stand corrected. _

/\/\/\/\

After half an hour of coach boomer mocking her and making his gleeful snide remarks he finally handed her a week of detentions, which he would tell her more about later. Coach boomer let her return to her dorms.

The only upside it seemed to the evening or morning technically since it was around three in the morning now was that it seemed Alice who had years of dealing with Rora managed to calm her down.

Apparently crazy mood swings came with the territory; still Lily did not expect Rora to launch herself at Lily crying into her shoulder about how she was sorry and didn't mean any of the horrible things she had said.

Lily still felt guilty though; however her empath friend brushed off any attempt she made at apologizing.

Alice just sat back on her bed grinning, she had a feeling Alice had been through a lot of these reunions with Rora.

"I just get so full of these emotions and I explode, but it's not _your _fault," she explained emphasizing the "your" part lily had a feeling she knew who Rora was thinking of.

"It's okay Rora, I understand, I just need some sleep right now, though ill doubt ill get any…" Lily explained looking over at Doyle bed only to find it…empty.

"Um…where's Doyle?" she asked confused.

Sharing a look Alice and Rora both giggled.

"Well you see Doyle saw you were missing…" Alice began.

"And we told her to mind her own damn business." Rora added defensively.

"But she wouldn't listen so she went blabbing to coach boomer, who went out to find you." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he found me I got a week's worth of detention." Lily muttered, thinking of all the ways to get back at Doyle.

"Yeah we guessed something like that, after we saw him talking to you outside, despite _someone_ thinking he was trying to seduce you" Alice explained smiling endearingly at Rora.

"What? It's a possibility everyone knows he's a pervert." Rora defended.

Lily laughed, before wondering, "How did you know he found me?"

However after two raised eyebrows from Rora (who frowned frustrated at not being able to raise only one) and Alice pointing to her eyes she got the picture.

"Ohhh…yeah x-ray vision, duh." Lily sighed she kept forgetting this was a school for superheroes.

"Took awhile and now I'm permanently scarred after seeing what goes on in the castle at 3 in the morning."

Alice gave her a look which made Lily seriously question whether she was joking or not deciding she probably didn't want to know she thought back to where this conversation had started.

"So what happened to Doyle?" lily asked not that she wasn't happy at her disappearance.

Alice and Rora grinned at each other mischievously again.

"What?" lily asked excitedly.

"Well we might have faked a letter to you from James saying to meet him in the library, placed it outside the door after she left, saying you needed to talk." Alice explained.

"Or we could have not." Rora added mock-innocently.

Lily eyes widened at that, "And she believed it?"

Rora smirked at that, "Apparently she thinks your some slut trying to steal James away from him using your feminine wiles, but James is planning to tell you to leave him alone because he likes someone else, namely her."

Lily was now really confused. "For one punching a boy in the face is using my feminine wiles? Also how did you ever come up with that?"

"We couldn't make that up, we read her diary." Rora confessed still grinning evilly.

"Alice!" Lily chastened Rora lily expected Alice on the other hand.

Alice glared at Rora making her backtrack, "Okay maybe it was just me reading her diary, but think of it as comfort food for my mind."

This brought an awkward silence and Lily and Alice didn't know how Rora was feeling.

"It's okay guys, despite your hesitation making me extremely doubtful, you don't have to walk on eggshells with me, I'm okay, not great, but okay.

"Fine, but next time stick with Ben and Jerry's for comfort food, not someone else's diary, no matter how much of a pain the owner is, okay?" Lily asked after chastening Rora gently.

Pouting like a child, Lily was glad that Rora seemed to be returning to her old self again, "Not even a peek?" she asked hopefully.

"No."

"Fine, besides I already made copies." She murmured triumphantly.

"Really?" lily said making sure she sounded and _felt _curious, it wasn't that hard since she kind of was.

"Yeah here." Rora said handing them over happily, unknowing playing right into lily's plan.

As soon as the papers were in her hand Lily tried to channel her past anger into making her hand catch fire, she found it hard to control whether she melted or burned something.

She was happy and a bit surprised to see them catch fire, laughing at Rora's horrified expression.

"Nooo! All that perfect blackmail material down the drain!" she moaned poking the ashes on the ground.

"Being the bigger man sucks sometimes." Alice stated amused at Rora's glum mood.

"Oh well I guess it just wasn't meant to be, plus that was pretty cool." She said suddenly not so glum hopping into bed.

Rolling her eyes Lily happily climbed into bed, finally able to get so sleep.

"Ohhh! I just thought of something I have some marshmallows in my drawer we should roast them! I'm telling you Lily, coolest power ever!"

Tired lily managed to throw a pillow at Rora, who seemed to get the message.

"Fine grumpy, we can wait till tomorrow." Lily smiled her only thoughts on sleep.

"You missed by the way." Rora cut in making Lily groan and Alice laugh.

/\/\/\/\

Lily woke at eleven thankful it was the weekend; she doubted she could have gone to class with less than 5 hours of sleep.

Still she would have preferred to wake up on her own instead of Rora bouncing on her bed impatiently with a giant bag of marshmallows.

But then again it beat waking up outside.

After thoroughly entertaining Alice and pleasing Rora as she roasted marshmallow after marshmallow over lily's burning hands singing camp songs.

Lily warned her to not eat so many, but she wouldn't listen so that was why Lily was sitting in the common room while Alice searched the castle for some ginger powder which Alice swore worked for the moaning Rora.

So Lily was surprised when Rora sat down beside her on the couch perfectly fine.

"Hey I thought you had a stomach ache, what happened?" she asked confused.

Rora looked alarmed for a second, but answered smoothly, "Oh I did, I'm feeling better now, anyway I heard something interesting that I meant to ask you about a couple things, but forgot."

Only a little confused lily replied, "Okay shoot, what you want to know."

"First M&M's or Smarties?" she asked and despite Lily at first thinking she was joking she answered slowly.

"M&M's I guess, is that all you wanted to ask?" Lily was suppressing a laugh this was a bit bizarre even for Rora.

"Good, good oh and no." Rora said snapping out of her trance.

"Well…" she prodded when Rora didn't look like she was going to ask.

"The thing is I heard you had been hanging out with Remus Lupin the other day, and I wanted to know if it was true." She said her eyes piercing.

Something seemed a little off with Rora, but Lily answered anyway, "Yeah I was, and I know you guys used to be friends and everything, but he's a nice guy."

She defended expected Rora to be upset with her for talking with her ex-friend.

Instead she asked, "Are you dating?" she said her voice almost sounded a little demanding if not jealous, which made no sense.

"Nooo, Rora what's up your acting weird." She questioned.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she smiled cheerfully before asking firmly, "Do you like him?"

"Yeah…" lily was a bit alarmed to see the glare Rora was giving her, before finishing her statement, "as friends."

Rora blushed embarrassed, "Oh, sorry Lily, I don't know what's gotten into me, nice meeting you." She hugged her quickly before running off leaving lily really confused.

Still staring at the exist Lily sat bewildered, nearly jumping out of her skin when someone rolled onto the couch leaning against her heavily.

"I am never eating marshmallows again." Rora moaned.

Lily whipped her head to look at her friend, this was impossible.

"How did you get there!" she questioned shocked.

"I walked, well more like dragged myself. How do you think I got here?"

"But I was just talking with you! You said you were fine and keep asking me about Remus!"

Rora looked at her confused, "What? I was upstairs as Alice feed me that poison aka ginger powder, which by the way tastes nothing like ginger ale. Wait what about Remus?"

Was she going crazy? Or did Rora have multiple personality disorder, maybe an evil twin?

"About me and him being friends, wait you didn't talk to me a minute ago?" Despite knowing the answer lily had to ask to be sure.

"Nope, are you sure you're okay? You're giving me a headache with all the confusion." She complained half-heartily.

"Ummm…can I get back to you on that."

Lily got up and ran the way the other Rora had left, leaving Rora objections behind as she fell over on the couch.

Seeing Colin Creevey standing by the stairs tying his shoes Lily ran up to him, "Hey Colin have you seen Rora run by here?"

"Rora, you mean aurora dark hair, blue eyes, pretty?" he asked grinning slightly dazed.

"Yeah, that's her." It seemed Rora had that effect on freshmen.

"Nope and I've been here awhile I'm waiting for you actually. Some girl with awesome pink hair came over and told me to give this to you." He said handing her a letter, before running off.

Opening the envelope lily read the hastily scribbled letter.

**Hello Lily, **

**Sorry about the whole interrogation thing, I can get a little jealous sometimes, I'm working on it. Anyway your probably really confused about what happened, well you see my name is Nymphadora Tonks, but never call me Nymphadora. NEVER. Anyway I'm a friend of Remus' and he was talking about you and well I was curious so I shifted into Rora to talk to you, technically I'm not allowed in the sidekick dorms. By shifted I mean change appearance, which is my power, I'm sorry about messing with you, but your face was priceless, anyway for your viewing pleasure I drew a lovely picture of myself for you. **

Lily looked at a stick figure with spiky shoulder length vivid pink hair, smiling she continued.

**I must admit I'm quite an artist. Anyway have to talk with you later you're bound to come running out and I have to change into my new disguise, can you guess who? **

**-Tonks**

Glad that she wasn't going crazy Lily went back to the common room where Rora was slumped over Alice who was looking at her curiously obvious informed by Rora of her questions.

"Do you know anything about a girl named Tonks" Lily asked perching on the couch arm.

Understanding flooded their faces.

"Yeah she's Sirius' younger cousin I didn't get to hang out with her much when I lived by them, she moved in the neighbourhood after I left, the guys used to always tease Remus apparently she had a huge crush on him."

Rora realizing what she said, froze Lily jumped in explaining what had happened, even when she had first met Remus in the library.

"Looks like she still has that crush on him." Rora smirked as they walked down the staircase heading for the great hall.

"I'm pretty sure it's not one-sided too." Lily added in remembering Remus' description of funny, intelligent, kind, beautiful.

"I think it's cute, friends since they were children, slowly falling for each other as they grow up, neither thinking the other returns their feelings…" Alice trailed off dreamily.

Rora and Lily shared a look their thoughts in sync.

"Yeah imagine that, both so thick that they can't see what's dancing naked right in front of them." Rora tried to say seriously, but ended up laughing. Lily too joined in.

Alice burst out of her little bubble, "What?" she said a little too innocently a light blush colouring her cheeks.

"Don't you think that sounds a little familiar to I don't know your life." Lily stated obviously smiling triumphantly when Alice blushed harder.

"Oh come on guys, Frank's like a brother to me."

Alice lied blushing horribly.

"Were friends."

Noticing no one was buying her crappy lies she gave up.

"Fine! I'm in love with him, but he doesn't like me that way."

"Wow." Lily said amazed.

"Yeah I know, I've never seen someone so blind, it's kind of funny considering how good her eyesight is." Rora added shaking her head at her friend's ignorance, but amused nonetheless.

"Why won't you tell me where you were last night?" a male voice shouted tone thick with frustration.

Sirius was walking briskly away from James, not full speed, but fast enough James was jogging to keep up.

Sirius spotting them froze statuesque only comparable to the one Rora had made. Their eyes locked for a moment then almost simultaneously they turned away.

"Actually I'm not too hungry; I'm going to go rest." Rora said running off in the direction they had come.

Ì told you, I was drunk, I don't remember where I was last night, I'll see you later I forgot something." Sirius replied quickly not meeting James eyes as he ran off in the opposite direction of where Rora disappeared.

Frowning Alice entered the great hall, her face suddenly lightening up in a huge grin, as she sat beside frank who today was wearing a green t-shirt which said _Animals Love me, Plants Fear me. _

"Does he know she's in love with him?" Lily jumped about a foot; she had forgotten James was there.

"Not a clue." She answered still surprised that he even noticed.

"Hmm some people, anyway Mr. Boomer asked me to remind you of our detention tonight." He said a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh joy! Wait, our detention? I thought heroes didn't get detentions, especially from Boomer." Lily said actually shocked.

"Yeah we actually do, just not boomer your right, I got assigned detention from Dr. Geckle for flooding his classroom." James smirked.

"Anyway meet outside the sidekick gym at eight, oh and wear something nice." He grinned smugly.

"There is no way Boomer said that." Lily objected.

"And if he didn't?" he asked still with Cheshire cat grin.

Ohhh that insufferable boy! Wait was he flirting with her? Nah Lily thought, James was just like that.

"Hardly matter because I could care less what boomer wants me to wear. Besides I already dress nice." Lily stated smirking victoriously.

Slowly James eyes trailed up her from her moccasins to her worn out jean shorts up to her dark green v-neck t-shirt, which it may be September one of the pros of her power was that she never got cold.

"Touché."

Okay it definitely sounded like he was flirting with her. Yet she didn't feel appalled or disgusted. She almost felt…never mind she didn't want to think about it.

Rolling her eyes at that she walked towards Alice and frank too absorbed in the other to even notice her conversation with James.

She was thankful to this she didn't feel like being questioned especially when she didn't understand herself and she was definitely unsure of James. The first couple days he acted like a complete jerk, but now well he was acting like…less of a jerk.

She vowed that tonight she would get some answers, by any means necessary.

/\/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Yeh finally some more James Lily action, plus there will be plenty of it in the next chapter detentions and private tutor sessions galore! Anyway review and ill update as soon as superhumanly possible ;p Thanks. **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hogwarts in the Sky**

**Disclaimer: As if. **

**A.N. Hey, I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER, and I have about a million excuses why, I'll skip that part and thank all the lovely reviewers who have been giving me a good kick in the right direction without you I swear I'd never finish this thing. Anyway to all you James and Lily fans out there not to worry their plot is about to start picking up ;) **

**Willowerz: sorry for killing you, well kind of, (grins evilly) but I wouldn't give up on Sirius and Rora just yet ;P **

**Random Person: if I were locked in a closet with someone I think I'd have to choose Sirius, me and Remus would probably end up talking about books, and Lily scares the shit out of me so I wouldn't dare take James, plus Sirius is sexy ;)**

**Any other questions that don't involve spoilers I'll be glad to answer BTW. **

**Oh and R&R of course. **

**Chapter 9…Inquiries and odd occurrences.**

/\/\/\/\

_What is happening to me? _James thought pacing back in forth in his room.

Last year he would have never talked to a sidekick the way he talked to Lily, hell he wasn't even sure he would actually _talk _to one.

But Lily, Lily he couldn't get her out of his head, she interested him, he wanted to know more about her, it was like she had this strange power over him.

_Power. _

James suddenly realised something he had never thought of before, what was Lily's power? She was a sidekick so her power couldn't have been that great. Still he was curious.

_Someone must know what her power is; a whole freshmen class saw it. _He pondered not even realising he was no longer alone.

"Whose power? You not by any means talking about Lily?" a familiar voice said sounding greatly amused.

Then James realised that he might have said that last part aloud and Tonks had walked in the room.

He decided not to answer knowing full well that Tonks would make assumptions, _wrong assumptions. _He thought only half believing himself.

However it seemed that wasn't a smart move either.

"Ahhh so it is Lily, you wouldn't have a crush now would you?" she teased playfully flopping onto Remus' bed.

"You are hardly one to talk," he replied shooting a look at her current spot on his friends bed, she simply grinned unfazed.

"Besides me liking a sidekick? It's ridiculous if anything I'm just curious." James said offhandly despite his inner turmoil.

Grinning like a fool Tonks very much resembling Sirius, watched him before speaking "So if I knew what her power was and didn't want to tell you, you'd be fine with that?"

"Yes, though I don't know why you wouldn't want to tell me." He said coolly besides he could just ask one of the freshmen…

"I know that look James, unfortunately those idiots won't be able to tell you anything." She grinned mischievous seeing the confident façade of his drop for a second.

"What do you mean?" he asked frustrated she was dancing around something, something he wanted to know.

"Admit you're more than "curious" Tonks put air quotations around the word, "About Lily and I'll tell you all that I know."

James thought that one over if he said he was Tonks would most likely never let him live it down, but he really wanted to know and because of her abilities Tonks knew practically everything about everyone.

"Fine, I'm a little more than curious, but considering all our confrontations…"

"You mean having your ass kicked." She added a little too happily.

"Confrontations I think it's only smart to know what I'm going up against."

"Sure, sure, okay I'll spill, no one knows what her power is." Tonks smirked as she watched James frustrated face.

"What do you mean? She was sorted wasn't she?" he demanded bewildered.

"Kind of see she refused to show Boomer her power went on about how ridiculous the whole system was, so he sorted her sidekick."

Tonks said messing with her hair colour, which was normal, but no matter how many times she changed it in the end she'd decide pink. James snorted at this new information it fit Lily to a tee.

James was still confused though, no one at Hogwarts had ever refused to show their power at a sorting, and while he was pretty impressed with this, he wondered why he hadn't heard anything about it.

"That's odd you think the entire school would have been buzzing with something like that." He commented still thinking what else had happened that morning…

Tonks answered at the same moment he realised it himself.

"They were, but you getting punched by a girl, pretty much took their minds off it." She was laughed recalling his stunned expression.

"Not funny Nymphadora." James glared readying himself for what was going to happen next.

Hair and eyes dark red Tonks looked ready to pounce off Remus bed and attack him.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, DON'T . NYMPHADORA!" she shouted hands gripping the bed posts.

Rolling his eyes James leaned against the wall he couldn't count how many times she had reacted this way.

It was so easy to take the water vapour from the air as he cooled it feeling the particles condense till an icy layer had formed in his chosen locations, namely her mouth and hands now stuck to the bedposts.

"What was that Nymphadora?" James replied smugly even though the furious glare Tonks shot him promised she revenge. That however did not worry him as much as the smile that came over her face.

Turning James could hear Remus and Sirius coming arguing about something as usual, the funny thing is that they dropped their jaws as soon as they entered.

"James what are you doing?" Remus asked shocked.

He didn't understand why they looked so bewildered, it wasn't like this was the first time he had frozen Tonks to something.

"What? I do this all the time…" turning to look back at Remus' bed he groaned, of course Tonks would do that to him.

"Since when do you freeze Lily to the bed?" Sirius demanded looking unbeknownst at his evil cousin.

Lily was smiling wickedly as she tried to laugh it being hard with her mouth frozen shut.

"That is not Evans that is your dear cousin NYMPHADORA." He explained to his shell-shocked friends.

Remus always the faster of the two started laughing when he realised Tonks' joke which of course made her look like a kid on Christmas, her appearance changing back to bright pink hair and her normal features.

Now Sirius looked less upset even managing a smile which was odd for him usually being the most exuberant of them.

"How thick is the ice?" Remus asked James as he checked out Dora's situation.

"About quarter an inch on the hands less on the mouth. She was being more annoying than usual." He replied in defence at the usual look of annoyance gracing Remus' features.

"You could try just you know, to ignore her," seeing Tonks affronted face Remus laughed, "Don't look at me like that, I know you instigated this."

He accused chuckling again as Tonks shrugged her shoulders grinning mischievously.

James rolled his eyes; he was getting bored with this conversation eagerly awaiting his classes for once, if only because he planned to find out some answers. Luckily there was only ten more minutes till history started.

Remus sighed, "I'm going to have to break the wood."

Reaching out he quickly snapped off the top of the bed posts freeing Tonks arms and catching her around the waist as she launched herself at James.

Instantly she stopped thrashing despite the fact that if it had been Sirius she would have smacked him, instead letting Remus lead her to the fireplace to help melt the things off.

"You know one of these days he's just going to let her attack you." Sirius replied amused.

"I doubt it, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to play hero." James rolled his eyes at Remus' mother like examination of Tonks' hands.

Sirius frowned at this, but didn't say anything only when James hopped up from his seat did he ask, "What you so eager for?"

"History, who does not love hearing the lengthy tales of our forefathers droned out by our balding paunchy teacher?" he grinned quickly already out the door.

When he was almost out of earshot he heard a confused Sirius ask, "What the hell is with James lately?"

_That _He thought joyfully _is a good question. _

/\/\/\/\/\

_Maybe today will actually be somewhat normal. _

While Lily had thought this before and been proven wrong, she couldn't help but hope, after all she had set a new record this morning she had woken up in her own bed albeit a little tired since Doyle returned.

However it wasn't as bad as she originally thought, instead of being angry for being led out to the middle of the night for nothing she was actually happier than before believing that James had merely be playing a prank on Lily and stood her up plus Alice and Rora were in no hurry to tell her otherwise.

So crisis adverted there.

Then Lily had eaten breakfast with her friends, no odd confrontations or arguments unless you counted Rora and Frank arguing about vegetarianism. She had managed to even make it to her first class without assaulting someone, so Lily couldn't help but be optimistic.

That was until she saw James sitting casually in Frank's seat, playing with something in his hands, curious she walked forward catching a glimpse of some ice sculpture in his hand, before he closed his hand around it.

"Impressive, but that is Frank's seat." She said calmly sitting down in her usual spot, it was still early none of the other students had begun to file in yet.

He stared at her blankly for a moment before recognition flooded his handsome features.

_Handsome! I did not just think that, James is still a jerk. _Lily thought fighting to remain her composure.

"Oh is that his name? Huh, learn something new everyday."

He smiled broadly making Lily teeth grind, Hogwarts didn't have many students certainly few enough to be able to remember the kids names after _three_ years.

"Yeah because unless their hero they're not of enough importance to talk to right?" She snapped.

He looked amused for a second before challenging, "I'm talking to you aren't I?"

Lily was caught at that, from what she had heard and seen James didn't spend a lot of time talking to those in hero support, so why her?

"And why is that exactly?" she asked gauging his reaction.

He looked frustrated for a moment his brows scrunching slightly.

"Would you prefer if I didn't?" he replied evasively if somewhat teasingly.

"You're avoiding the question." Lily accused.

"And if I am?" he was definitely teasing her now leaning back in his chair hands behind his head.

Seeing her glare he raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine don't attack, I'll answer your question if you answer mine first." James bargained a glint in those hazel eyes.

Knowing better than to weigh her pride with her curiosity on this one she agreed.

"Deal, so you want to know if I don't want to talk with you right?" Lily verified.

"Yeah, though I must admit you're the first girl I've ever wondered that before, but then again you're also the first girl to cause physical injury too." He mused happily.

Choosing to ignore that one she rolled her eyes before thinking, about four days ago she would have said yes without a doubt, but after Friday night he been different still a bit of a pain, but nicer.

Looking down at her hands she responded, "I haven't decided yet, you're not as big a jerk as before I think."

While Lily could have sworn she saw James grin, when she looked back at him he had his normal façade back on.

"Your turn." She said after a moment of watching him think finally realising what she was asking looked at her before responding.

"I not exactly sure, maybe I'm just curious about the vixen whose attacked me on two separate occasions without even using her powers."

"A masochist then, nice, nah you're lucky I didn't" she thought slightly tempted thinking about him running around with his head on fire.

James grinned like a dog on a scent, "Oh I doubt that, you are a sidekick after all, How bad could it be?"

"Pretty bad" she grinned flexing her biceps, they were pretty impressive too, not as nice as James' but still…

_Bad hormones _Lily scolded herself mentally as she had started to stare at said biceps.

"Really try me" he dared as he hung off her words eyes narrowed leaning closer almost like she was disclosing a secret.

Suddenly she realised something crucial, he didn't know.

He didn't know what her power was and he was obviously wanted to.

Now that she thought about it Lily couldn't think of anyone who did know? Her friends obviously and professor Dumbledore, but anyone else? She hadn't shown anyone at the sorting and had resisted using it on anyone, well with them noticing at least.

Then another though hit her this was why James was talking to her to get information it was pretty smart move actually, act all nice (well kind of) and charming find out her power then use it against her, angry at herself for believing that he could be like a normal friendly guy Lily scowled.

"Wouldn't you like to know, well good luck with that," _jerk_ she muttered under her breath slightly shocked at how many students had entered the class and were now staring at them.

James looked confused and her eyes must have been deceiving her, hurt? Yeah right giving a glance over at James she saw the more believable sneer.

Surprisingly he didn't say anything back, only confirming her suspicions.

Despite Frank entering history to find his seat stolen by the deceiving ass of James Potter he didn't seem annoyed only shooting an entertained if somewhat confused look at Lily before sitting next to another seat towards the back.

/\/\/\/\/\

After another hour of boredom as lily forced herself to try and listen to her history teacher despite how sleep-inducing his voice happened to be, only noting what subjects she would have to look up later in the library.

This didn't seem to be working so well since the sound of the bell ringing caused her to jump a foot waking her from her sleepy trance.

A low chuckle caused Lily to scow and even though she should have known it was him she was temporally shocked at how close James was.

"You really should pay more attention in class," he mock chastened taking a look at her random doodles on the side of her paper.

"Said by the guy out cold on his desk the entire time." She scowled still irritated from their earlier conversation.

"Entranced by my radiant unconscious body are we." He teased leaning back on his hands currently placed on the desk in front of hers.

"Yeah right, with your snoring I bet the whole school knew." Lily smirked as she picked up her books James shooting her a wounded look.

"I do not snore; I can even get witnesses to attest to that."

"Uh huh, whatever I'm going to be late for class, not all of us can get away with being late."

"I wasn't late today." He pointed out elated.

"A miracle." She consented, getting up to leave, James right behind her.

"Besides I was late last time because of a particular fiery redhead."

Lily let out a quick laugh before stifling it, for a guy who earlier was so curious about her power he couldn't even realise it was right under his nose.

Obviously coming up with the wrong idea, he pouted at her playfully, muttering "and you say I'm mean…"

That's right this was James potter he was mean especially to sidekicks and after all their encounters she couldn't believe he didn't have secret plans which would explain his bipolar behaviour.

Still she was going to be late, so without another word she left James behind, as he called out, "See you at detention."

Shit, she had forgotten. There goes her good day; detention with James reeked of trouble and possible bloodshed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I AM GOING TO MURDER HER!" Alice ranted in assistance calculations, was it just her or did all Lily's friend's always threatening to kill each other?

"What did Rora do now?" she asked calmly as she copied down the calculations from the board.

"That evil little traitor wrote to my mother!"

Lily vaguely remembered Rora discussing an evil plan of scheming with Alice's mother to completely replace Alice's wardrobe with that of her mothers choosing. Then to lock away all their clothing so that Alice couldn't steal any, but like most of the crazy things Rora tended to say Lily had assumed or rather hoped that she was joking.

Not to self don't get on Rora's bad side she will follow through with crazy revenge schemes.

For the rest of class Lily listened to Alice rant angrily about Rora and her mother and all the evil plans she was concocted as revenge.

Lily noted not to get on Alice's bad side either.

When lunch finally came around she was glad that Frank was there to calm Alice down as she attempted to kill Rora with a spoon or something, still even with him holding her back and talking reasonably with her Rora ended up getting a handful of peas thrown at her.

Fitness class turned out to be a disappointment; she had still hoped that Sirius and Rora would talk, even though she had promised Rora that she wouldn't interfere anymore and just forget about everything.

It was Rora's decision after all.

But Lily couldn't simply forget! It went against her nature; still she would keep her promise.

Instead she watched them ignore each other completely which turned out to be quite easy since Mr. Boomer ordered the same laps from the sidekicks and "Independent exercises" which often involved the heroes throwing various balls at the sidekicks or sleeping.

Or rather the entire hero class throwing stuff at the sidekicks and Sirius sleeping on the bleachers.

Only after class being a good distance away from him, did she start acting like her normal eccentric self.

"Oh I just remembered I still have some unroasted marshmallows in my room, you think…" Rora started excitedly.

"For one Rora wasn't it this morning you swore of marshmallows forever and it's like two minutes before class." Lily explained reasonably.

"Fine, I think I have some in here." She confessed as Rora started digging through her messenger bag.

"Rora..." lily sighed she should have suspected this.

"Flame on!" Rora encouraged rather loudly, a few people in the hallway turning their heads to see where the shout came from.

"Shh!" lily cautioned before explaining, "I don't want people to know."

After all if someone did find out the news would no doubt spread like wildfire in a school like this, no doubt ending up in that conniving smug jerk ears.

Confusion took over Rora feature, "Okay, but why and what's with the sudden burst of angry emotions?"

"Because I just realised this morning practically no one knows and James was trying to charm it out of me this morning, acting all nice well kind of he always so arrogant I'm not sure it's possible…"

"James was talking to you? And being nice?" Rora asked clearly surprised.

"Well yeah, but only to get information! I bet that's why he was so sweet the other night…" lily realised.

"He was talking to you all normal and such?" she asked again.

"Yeah, but your completely missing the point of my rant!" Lily complained.

"Sorry it's just James never and I mean never talks to a sidekick unless he's messing with them at least, besides James isn't really that sneaky, he's more for public spontaneous embarrassments." Rora explained slightly awed, but Lily could detect a slight edge to her voice

"It's probably nothing." Lily blushed Rora still gawking at her.

"Ah hell no! You do not have a crush on him!" Rora gasped.

"What! Of course I don't, it's just he's been less of a jerk lately…almost friendly…" Lily thought back to James worrying over her hot temperature and joking with her.

"Uh huh, you better hope not, because while his present behaviour may be a little weird and out of character James is the worst of them and he will hurt you if you give him the chance." Rora warned looking Lily straight in the eyes.

"But Remus isn't that bad…" Lily stated sceptically they couldn't be all bad, could they?

"Remus has the stronger conscience than the other two, but James and Sir…" her voice cracked, "they're heartless."

Lily was taken aback by such a strong statement from Rora, when she suddenly understood.

Lily had put much thought into how Sirius must have hurt Rora, she had never really thought about the pain her other two ex-friends had caused when things turned ugly.

/\/\/\/\/\

Specialized Hero Support Training turned out to be quite fun, as since them in hero support didn't have powers strong enough to be useful in a fight they were trained to use various tools like grappling hooks and traps.

They also learned more irritating things like how to assist your hero best depending on his power. Well beside that last one SHST was fun.

The wall which had a huge gaping hole in it yesterday looked as good as new, and unless you knew otherwise you wouldn't be able to tell that a giant rock beast came flying through it the other day, which made Lily wonder how _many_ times that happened.

Next though came the class she had been dreading all day Mad Science 2, not only because she still had no idea how to build a death ray or whatever crazy device Dr. Geckle planned for them today, but also because she would be forced to sit by James the entire time.

Rora's serious words still stuck with her making her even more guarded about him.

Maybe he wouldn't show, Lily thought hopefully after all he'd come in at the very end of class on Friday, but with her luck she doubted it.

Unfortunately her pessimistic side won out because as she entered the classroom there he sat, the boy who had caused her problems from the start, grinning as he reclined in his seat, he was no doubt ecstatic at a chance to interrogate her some more.

Deciding it best to ignore him she sat down casually, opening all her books and such, and pretended he wasn't there. She was quite proud of herself for this task since his feet were currently placed across their table.

"Could you please take your feet off the table?" Okay maybe she wasn't so good at ignoring him.

"I could." He answered smugly feet still on table.

Lily waited a moment for him to, clenching her teeth when he didn't.

"Any time now." She offered annoyed.

"I said that I could not that I planned on it." That stupid smirk was currently reigning over his face again.

"Get your feet off the table!" she demanded temper flaring maybe she was still mad at him for deceiving her before and the whole jerk one second, sweet the next thing.

James was clearly amused the arse, "You have a problem with my feet?"

"Yeah they're huge and taking up the entire desk." Lily pointed out angrily; couldn't he just stop smirking at least?

"Well you know what they say about large fe…" he started cut off surprisingly by Lily's hand over his mouth.

And while she was as shocked as he was about her actions, she was glad to get him to shut it.

"Don't finish that sentence." She warned laughing triumpantly at James still wide-eye expression.

That was until she feet something wet and cool poking her hand, pulling back hastily she glared at the chuckling idiot who had licked her. Licked her!

"Did you just lick me?" she asked bewildered as James stared childishly at her.

"Maybe?" he answered sceptically like he didn't quite believe it himself which cause Lily to do something she certainly didn't expect to do.

She started to laugh.

Not a little giggle either, a full out everyone stares at you weirdly laugh. She couldn't help it; the situation was just so bizarre.

James looked confused again, which Lily wasn't really surprised about it was a rather odd conversation they had considering their past.

Even so as class started and Lily happily discovered they would simply be writing notes today, she could have sworn to see a small smile on James face.

/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Yeah I know this chapter is shorter than the last two, but I've been trying to get time to finish this chapter for ages, anyway the next chapter is the detention scene finally, what happens when you put James and Lily in a small room for a long period of time? Review and find out ;) **

**-Sirius Krazy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hogwarts in the Sky **

**Disclaimer: I asked a hundred experts and they all said no, so not mine. **

**A.N. Late Happy Holidays to everyone, I FINALLY updated, it's a pretty long chapter, so hopefully you guys will be appeased. Things are starting to get interesting…hehe. To all you amazing people who reviewed, who remind me to get off my lazy ass and write something.**

**Jwtwifan: I'm pretty jealous too, vegetarians get all the cool shirts ;) **

**R&R! **

**Chapter 10…Detention and a favour**

**/\/\/\/\/\ **

_Ten more minutes. _

Yes Lily only had ten more minutes before she would have to leave for her detention,

A detention she would be spending with James.

James who she still didn't understand one second making her want to hit him, the next causing her to laugh her ass off about some crazy thing he did.

He was annoying, arrogant, narrow-minded, rude and a jerk, but Lily couldn't forget the times that he had been funny and sweet, still it seemed that as soon as she was getting used to one side of him, his personality did a complete one-eighty.

Nine minutes

This was not a lot of time to sort herself out.

Should she ignore him, (which often didn't work well) talk to him, yell at him, slam him against the wall and sno…

Lily stopped the train off thought quickly, smacking herself on the forehead liking him was crazy and definitely not a good idea.

After pacing back and forth across her dorm for what seemed like forever, she checked the clock again.

Five minutes.

"Screw this" she muttered frustrated, getting up to leave, as for how she would be with James she would just have to wait and see which side she got tonight.

/\/\/\/\/\

This was getting repetitive, too repetitive.

James thought warily as he sat on his favourite spot, the roof that is, the sidekick gym's in particular since he had a detention soon, one with Lily.

He had spent all day either talking to her or thinking about their previous conversations.

He still didn't believe he had licked her hand.

James had just been so caught up in the moment, her soft hand on his mouth searing his lips, her smug smile, he hadn't even thought about it.

Instead of smacking him though… she had laughed, which had made him happy, which then made him confused.

It was odd how she made him want to be different…

Still he remembered what he had overheard his friends saying about him.

/\/\/\/\_Flashback to 2 hours ago_/\/\/\/\

After swiping some food from the kitchens James decided to look for his friends who were currently MIA, surprise, surprise. He turned the corner as he started heading for the library, since he was most likely to find Remus there caught up in some book.

James had just left the library, and was heading back to the dorms, when he heard Sirius' voice.

"He's been acting off lately, and what's with him talking to Lily Evans all the time."

James might have been interested in the conversation after hearing Lily's name, but what really got his attention was that his friends were talking about her and another guy, three guesses who.

So thankful that neither of his friends had super hearing he hid behind the giant superman statue in the hall.

Some people may think it's wrong to eavesdrop onto other people's private conversations, but when it's your closest friends, talking about you in secret, damn courtesy.

"Sirius your hardly one to judge considering all the things your keeping from him, have you told James about your relationship with Rora? Besides I think she would be good for him…"

James was torn between confusion and anger, he was shocked that Sirius _had_ a relationship let alone with Aurora and furious that he had never told him, Sirius hadn't even _eluded_ to liking her.

Yes, he had always knew Sirius had a crush on her when they were kids, but so much had changed…James brushed off those thoughts, after all this was no time for guilt.

Besides he was too angry! Everything made sense now, Sirius always sneaking out, coming back later with wild excuses, that had been going on for a while though, which meant his friends had been lying to him since last year!

James was ready to go in there and punch Sirius, but he stopped when he heard Sirius' reply, or barely audible one that is.

"There is…us." James missed what Sirius said having barely muttered it eyes glaring daggers at the floor.

"What? Sirius…" Remus voice was sad if a bit disappointed.

"I said there is nothing between us, now LET IT GO!" he shouted.

Remus as always was unfazed by the outburst, "Why Sirius, I thought…" Remus sympathetic look again filled James with rage, the real question was why had neither of his friends thought to tell _him_?

"Why? Isn't it obvious she's a sidekick! Heroes and sidekicks don't mesh, James knew that before he started acting like a fool for Evans, it doesn't matter though, because it'll always end the same just as my and hers did, horribly."

James felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach, he hadn't really thought about him and Lily, okay maybe a little, miniscule bit, but he was pissed that Sirius would talk about him that way,

Fine, a little bit hurt too.

"Sirius you shouldn't let your bitterness cloud your better judgement, I personally think opening James' mind a bit is something to be encouraged." Remus persuaded.

"But…" Sirius started to object his face mirroring that of someone who had just bit into a lemon.

"She might be able to get him past this prejudice of his and with his new outlook the school will follow…" Remus clearly had that calculating gleam in his eye, which proved his true marauder colours.

James didn't care what else his friends had to say, he had heard enough. Apparently he was just their tool, not someone who could be trusted or able to think reasonably just some idiot who they didn't give a shit about what he had to say.

So with that he simply turned around and walked outside, and climbed the wall, which despite being a fifty foot fall didn't worry him. He would merely freeze some footfalls every here and there and in no time he was sitting on the roof.

/\/\/\_End of flashback_/\/\/\

For once he was glad he had never shown Sirius and Remus this place because if they came up at the moment he was mostly likely to push them _off_.

Instead he settled for dropping ice Remus and Sirius heads every once and awhile and watched how they shattered hitting the ground.

Which was admittedly childish, but unusually effective all the same.

Throughout this James vaguely noticed the sky darkening, it wasn't until the sun had disappeared that he realised how late it had gotten, and quickly looking at the clock tower he noticed it was already 8:20!

Normally he didn't care too much about punctuality…

There it was again, Lily was messing with his head, making him act…different. Sirius was right he had to stop acting like such a fool over a girl.

/\/\/\/\

One little distraction was all she needed.

Two minutes would all it take for her to escape.

All she had to do was set a little fire in the change room, with all the superheroes in this school nothing bad would happen.

But what if someone got hurt…

_Damn my moral conscience. _Lily cursed herself as she continued rubbing that tiny toothbrush across the gymnasium floor.

Boomer was enjoying this way too much, if he said "You missed a spot" one more time, morals be damned she would set him on fire, plus couldn't he at least say something _original_ every once and a while.

"You missed…"

"Sorry I'm late." She heard the all too familiar, bored voice of James.

Lily unclenched her fists, as she turned her head towards the doorway where James walked in causally his tone clearly indicating that he was definitely not sorry.

She had to roll her eyes at Boomer, as he stared at James like a little girl with a crush, "Well I have some important tasks to attend to…"

"So can I leave then?" Lily asked hopefully all the well knowing his answer.

"Begging already? Good, I'll be back in 2 hours, I want to see my reflection in these floors." He winked at James once before leaving.

"Well that was creepy, I'd watch out James I think Boomer has a thing for you." She joked, kneeling down again to start working on the floors.

Lily could have sworn she heard a snort from James, and was surprised to hear the cold jerk voice instead

"It's a signal." He said walking forward slowly.

She might have suspected something with his blank face, and hands slightly raised in her direction, but unfortunately her eyes were on the evil floor as she tried to scrub some unidentifiable substance off it.

"For what?" she asked offhandly.

"For this." His smirked, as the ice rose up her legs quickly.

She could tell he was trying to frighten her, but lucky for her she had learned quickly of his bipolar ways.

"Wow that was dramatic." She snorted, feeling only a light chill over her body.

The ice stopped, "What?" he looked confused if a bit pouty which only amused her further.

"I mean did you wait till I asked just so you could be like, _for this"_ she mocked his deep voice laughing at his gaping face.

"Come on you must have noticed. Why is it that everyone at this school strives to be cliché? I mean first Boomer, now this; you know I bet they teach it in the hero classes…"

James just stared at her before bursting our laughing.

Still partially frozen Lily started to melt the ice, straining not to overpower still she could feel her hands freed first, luckily they weren't on fire.

"What's so funny?" Lily had to resist pulling her hair out, apparently his bipolar tendencies were getting worse, still she preferred fun James to jerk James.

"Just yo…How did you do that?" James demanded suddenly snapping her out of her worries.

Perhaps she spoke to soon, apparently Lily had been melting the ice subconsciously and all that was left was a puddle and some damp clothing.

Feigning innocence she replied nonchalant, "Well you see James, that's what ice does, it melts."

Obviously not convinced he replied, "Really because I freeze Sirius all the time and trust me it takes more than a minute to do."

Smirking Lily just shrugged her shoulders wondering if all the freezing Sirius went through caused some brain damage or something, before getting back to work, since James was sitting on his arse probably doing some hardcore thinking.

"You know there are two toothbrushes, you could help." Lily suggested, rolling her eyes.

"I wonder…" again she felt the ice thicker this time encasing her legs.

"Now this is the opposite of helping." Lily complained, she did not however melt the ice she knew what he was doing, and unfortunately she wasn't sure if she could put up with being a human ice sculpture, especially since none of the work was getting done…

Still James was staring at her like some rare new species.

"What about this, unfreeze me, help me clean this floor and maybe I'll explain."

This caused him to chuckle evilly, "while I'm inclined to agree with the last part, I can't unfreeze you, I can control water, and then I can freeze the water particles, but I can't melt them, but if you did that again, I'm sure you could be free."

"You act like I have something to do with this." Lily couldn't help but smile smugly, it wasn't the smartest move to tease James, because eventually he would figure it out, but still she was having fun frustrating him.

So slowly unfreezing herself she sat down and crossed her arms expectantly.

"Well," Lily said to the calculating eyes of James Potter, "Are you going to help or not?" reaching out she tried to hand him the other tooth brush, but he just raised an amused eyebrow at her before replying.

"I'm not going to need that."

At first nothing happened, James just kneeled eyes closed fingers clenched and Lily too the opportunity to admire him, just a little. The dark messy hair falling in his face, the muscles up his arms flexed…

"See something you like?" a cocky voice drew her out of her bad, bad thoughts.

Lily might have been embarrassed at being caught if she wasn't so awestruck at the sight before her.

It was like they were in the middle of a hurricane, the water crashed around, except for a small circle where they sat, and the water was retreating, in a few minutes completely gone.

Turning to smile at James lily had to admit she was impressed, "Show off, there is no way you needed that much water, but nice job on the floor nonetheless." She said examining the now shinning floor.

"You wound me, are you insinuating that I was trying to impress you, because that sounds a bit conceited." Playful James replied feigning disapproval, but as she observed smugly, slightly out of breath.

"Coming from the king of ego that is quite an insult," Lily said mock-offended.

He sent her a childlike glare before grinning manically, which was just around the time Lily noticed she was getting wet…

"Are you making it rain on me?" Lily laughed, as she tried to move away from the raincloud, but it just seemed to follow her. "James, make it stop." She glared without malice hitting his arm lightly.

"Reverting back to your abusive ways are we Lily?" James shaking his head disdainfully.

"Hey you deserved it, if you weren't such a jerk to…" She broke of remembering, just because James was nice to her, doesn't mean, he was to everyone, hell he was cruel to Rora and here she was _flirting _with him.

As if he could read her thoughts he looked down at his hands guiltily.

"Why? I know I haven't lived in a superhero world my entire life, but I still just can't understand why does it matter so much? Superhero, sidekick, does it change anything? And how does it give you a right to be so cruel to other people?"

Lily asked she wanted to know, no matter how horrible his answer might be she needed to know _why. _

James sighed and almost looked like he wasn't going to answer, but sighing again he did,

"To be honest with you I'm not really sure any more, like you said you were raised outside all this, so it's difficult I guess to understand, but I don't know…it's just so deep-rooted I guess, were taught only about how great power is important, but they never really stop to think about the imperfect ones…"

Lily was honestly surprised by such a real answer; part of her was still waiting for bipolar James to come in and revert back to the guy Rora had described as heartless.

Rora was wrong though, he wasn't heartless, and at the moment he just looked lost.

Still Lily wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"So that excuses you to hurt other people? To discard friends because some idiot in gym shorts said they weren't good enough?"

Chuckled darkly, "It sounds so stupid when you say it like that." James didn't say anything for a while, but just when Lily thought the conversation was over he continued,

"So Rora told you about us being friends?" he asked quietly shame covering his features as he stared at the floor.

"Yeah, she also told me to stay the hell away from you because you're heartless and cruel." Lily deadpanned.

He winced, "It's been a long time, but I guess I deserve that."

Lily simply stared at him silently encouraging him to continue.

James massaged the bridge of his nose wearily, as if this all was physically draining.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I was an asshole, I'm still a bit of one actually…anyway me, Sirius and Remus played a bit of a prank on some sidekicks, freshmen year and well Aurora got involved. I'll admit at the time I didn't really care who it was, just that they were sidekicks…"

"But, Rora was your friend…" That still struck Lily, that they all had betrayed their _friend_.

"Exactly, now that we were sorted I had to sever that friendship, I had already stopped writing to her a few months before…"

"What caused that? You didn't know she would be sorted sidekick." She argued, part of her still curious as to why James was being so open with her.

He laughed darkly, "Lily, most the kids who come here to be sorted know where they'll be placed, I'm sure you've noticed the pattern."

"Flashy powers are a go, anything else is useless right?" Lily glared at the floor.

"Something like that, as to why I suddenly started acting like a dick to Aurora, it was right around the time my father decided he needed to have _the talk." _

"About the birds and the bees? Lily asked confused barely containing her laughter.

James laughed generally amused,

"I wish, no he gave the superhero-sidekick talk, though being raised by muggles I'm guessing you've never had the pleasure of one. Basically he explained how it was beneath us to have relationships with sidekicks, that they were worthless, how in our society it is of the utmost important to maintain that hierarchy. How as a Potter o had to live up to that reputation."

"No offense, but your dad sounds like a jerk." Lily stated, but still wondering if all superhero parents were like that, she'd have to ask one of her friends later.

"Trust me he is, but then again I listened." James' voice was hard but whether this was reflected on himself or his father Lily couldn't tell.

Unsure of what to say she sat there quietly pondering his situation, sure James may have been a nightmare to half the school, but there was still ways he could redeem himself, that is if he _wanted _to be redeemed.

Finally deciding to ask the question she had been wondering for quite a while Lily asked softly, "Are you sorry though?"

He looked up at her surprised as he expected her to yell at him, like she could do that when he looked so lost, pausing for a moment he replied, "I feel guilty, isn't that enough?"

Lily let out a slight smile, "It's definitely the first step." She soothed, comfortably placing her hand on his arm, which rewarded her by the look of pure gratitude in James eyes.

/\/\/\/\

Screw what Sirius said, or what Remus planned or what anyone else would think, James was way happier with Lily than when he tried to stay away.

She was better than he deserved, after all that he had done_, _just _because some idiot in gym shorts said they weren't good enough. _Yet she hadn't told him he was an idiot, or worthless or foolish…

Still part of him envied her, growing up away from the insanity which had been pressed onto him his entire life, so to satify this desire for her world he asked her questions after question about her life.

"So you're telling me at your old school, no one could fly, or break through walls or…"

"Freeze people into popsicles, no, crazy huh?" Lily laughed, a sound he was coming to like hearing.

"So what did they teach you?" He asked without superpowers…how did muggles learn to survive?

"Normal stuff, math, English, history, cooking, fitness, science…except we normally don't make freeze guns, I used to do pretty well too till I had to know what a particle liquidizer was…" she rolled her eyes at the memory.

"Ah yes, most of us don't know how they work either, just how were supposed to use them, which reminds me we have our tutor session tomorrow after classes finish."

He grinned at the prospect of spending the entire time teasing Lily and impressing her with his advanced skills, he wasn't actually the best at science, but _she_ didn't know that.

"That leaves me with two hours to do my homework before another detention…" she groaned banging her head lightly against his shoulder.

"There, there Lily, just think of all the time you get to spend with me!" he stated gleefully also taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around her, after all she needed to be "comforted."

Lily groaned again at this though James could tell she was smiling.

"Hush you ungrateful girl, you're lucky you have detention with me, otherwise you would have been scrubbing this floor all night long, instead of lounging around at like 9:30" he pointed out smugly.

Finally sitting up properly James regretfully had to let her go missing the insane warmth she brought him.

"Fine, I guess I could say I owe you, but personally I think one favour is enough already." She consented to his previous point.

Suddenly reminded of their deal from earlier that day James grinned mischievously.

"Oh yeah I had forgotten all about that, thanks for the reminder."

/\/\/\/\

Smacking her hand against her forehead, "Damn, I'm dumb."

"Perhaps a little impulsive, but its one of the things I like about you…" he trailed off as he started to play with one of her dark red curls which was particularly bouncy.

"Really?" he heard her ask a little surprised, but not angry.

"Of course, forethought is overrated, except when presented such a golden opportunity such as a favour from the Lily Evans that is."

"I shudder to think of what you might come up with" Lily teased as she started to stand up her legs cramping from sitting on the hard gym floor.

James managed to look affronted, "Lily, I'm offended, I was raised a gentlemen."

Hopping up from the floor also he took a step towards her looking anything but gentlemanly like.

"Sure, and I…Ahhh!" Lily had taken another step back casually; unfortunately her foot had slipped on a small puddle, and now was on her way to the floor.

Wonder whose fault _that_ was.

In a flash the cocky bastard was there catching her in his cool arms, causing her arms to break out in Goosebumps.

Which of course were from the cold.

"See I can be a gentleman." He grinned smugly maybe because of how close their faces were, or maybe because she was sporting a very nice stop sign colour.

Quickly Lily recovered from her silence, rolling her eyes she speculated, "Hmm I wonder how that water got there."

Apparently this boy had no shame chuckling, "Yeah weird…I guess we'll never know, too bad I should thank that brilliant bloke who put it there."

"Personally I've always pegged him as a conceited git." Lily had to suppress her grin at his wounded expression though Lily could tell he was suppressing a smile of his own.

"You offend me…"

"So you admit it!" Lily cut in triumphantly causing James to roll his eyes.

"Can you really blame me." He murmured leaning in closer to her, his cool breath now close enough to lift some her curls.

"I should, but your making it hard to." Lily tilted her head slightly her eyes trailing from his gorgeous hazel eyes to those smirking lips.

"Might as well relent." He concluded grinning lopsidedly; his hand trailing up her side till it reached the back of her neck.

"Never." Lily managed to murmur before finally breaching the gap between them.

If Lily could give James no other complement, she had to admit he was a damn good kisser. His lips were so cool that they burned her lips, in their own delectable way.

She happily threaded her hands through his silky black locks, something she had been secretly thinking about since she saw that mess of hair that first day.

The kiss ended quicker than she wished, however when it did she finally noticed how out of breath she was.

"Well know that I checked that off my list, will you tell me something?" he was grinning seductively down at her, so her answer made her quite proud of her restraint.

"I will…if it counts as your favour."

He pouted which from her position made her highly appreciate those lips.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, fine it counts." He relented.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Lily whispered teasingly, "Now what's your question?"

"How can you melt ice so fast?" Lily giggled slightly, what a waste for a favour, especially since the answer was in the question.

"James, James, James, I thought you would have figured it out by now I have the ability to…melt things, you must have noticed my unnatural hotness."

Lily expected him to be pouty, but instead he grinned replying,

"I knew it and trust me I noticed your hotness." Lily rolled her eyes at that one after all she had set herself up.

"You did not, know it I mean." She protested smugly.

"Did too" he said childishly sticking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah, then why you ask?" Lily challenged.

He thought about that one for a moment before smiling, "To clarify."

"Really?"

She doubted this.

James consented grudgingly, "Fine not exactly, but I had a hunch!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Lily laughed.

Feigning offense he turned up his nose dejectedly, "Be quiet."

"Make me."

"Gladly." He murmured claiming her lips with his, however when it was just starting to get good he pulled away again.

Lily only had a moment to stare at James giddily before he let her go causing her to land on her butt rather hard.

She was about to ask what the hell he was doing, however becoming a human ice sculpture one thicker than she had ever encountered before encased her completely.

Lily was naturally confused, but through her thoughts still ran a darker thread, a feeling of betrayal.

She had after all told James, trusted him, with part of her secret a secret only known to those closest to her, now he was using it against her.

The giant ice structure encasing her was almost a foot thick and would no doubt take twenty minutes to melt at least.

Through her prison she could see the blurry figure of James with another paunchy man, who Lily could just make out as Coach Boomer.

Not being able to hear what they were saying was really irritating her, especially since she had not expected the flip in behaviour James had pulled, or for it to hurt so much.

Deciding to get to the bottom Lily started blowing out her breath more rapidly which with her underlining anger at a certain prat's behaviour, it wasn't too difficult, after at least five minutes she wore out a small hole in the ice enough that she could press her egger ear to the ice.

"Good to hear everything went as planned, plus you managed to pick up some handy facts about miss. Evans. You can go now James; I'll wait for her to finish up." Laughing loudly she watched as coach boomer clapped James on the back.

Lily anger blazed so hotly she was surprised that the entire ice casing didn't melt instantly.

Boomer had to be wrong, there's no way James had been faking…he'd been so honest with her, so kind, hell he'd kissed her! But the comment about picking up a handy fact about her still disturbed Lily.

Boomer had to be wrong though.

"It's no problem; I quite enjoyed myself, sir." James voice resounded smugly in her ears, a tone so similar to the first time she had met him…

Boomer laughed again, "It's best a man enjoys his work."

James chuckled darkly, "Yes, I have always been a good liar."

Those words hit Lily like a kick to the stomach; he had basically admitted he had lied about everything.

The worst part though was that while she currently wanted to murder James at the moment she was even angrier at herself.

She had been so incredibly stupid and naïve, everyone had warned her about him, that he wasn't to be trusted, that he would hurt her, yet she had ignored all cautions because of a few well acted words and looks.

She'd practically thrown herself into his arms like a one of his crazy fan girls!

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Just when she thought she couldn't get any angrier, Potter (for she despised him too much to call him by his first name) sent a grin in her direction before leaving.

No doubt her body would have erupted in flames, fortunately or unfortunately (depending on which way you looked at it) there wasn't enough oxygen from her neck down to fuel any spark.

Coach boomer better be gone before she melted because suddenly lighting something or _someone_ on fire seemed like a very good idea.

/\/\/\/\

James couldn't help laughing after he left the gymnasium, boomer was such an idiot.

While he couldn't help, but being hostile with boomer at first, his sheer lack of any intelligence ended up somewhat amusing.

He spent the entire conversation telling him some bullshit story about the detention where Lily had complained with all the manual labour and proved that she couldn't stand any hard work.

Then James had practically told him to his face that he lied and boomer just laughed like it was their inside joke, when in fact he _was_ the joke.

Still there were moments when James had to resist the urge to tell boomer what he and Lily really did during detention just to watch his jaw drop, but that would mean that boomer would keep and closer eye on them during their detention or worse spilt them up.

He had to mournfully leave Lily with that nincompoop in gym shorts, encased in a load of ice. If he hadn't known her powers he would have never risked it, but it was necessary because she just melted his ice too quickly and he didn't want boomer to get suspicious.

So James strode happily towards his dormitory, no longer angry at his friends, he would no doubt have done the same thing if they were to switch positions. So what if they lied to him, Remus and Sirius would have said something eventually.

Looking back at this though, he acknowledged that in his right mind he would never agree to such an idea, but currently he didn't care one bit, tonight Lily had kissed him, and with the next day showing plentiful opportunities for a repeat he was feeling optimistic.

/\/\/\/\

By the time Lily had finally managed to melt enough ice to break free, her temper had cooled a bit, not enough though that the idea of setting coach boomer was no longer appealing.

Lucky for him, boomer had enough sense to see her death glare and leave the gym quickly.

Still she didn't want to return to her dorm yet, mostly because no doubt the moment she would enter she would be bombarded with questions from her friends, which she feared would inflame her temper once more and with her temper their dormitory.

So funnily enough lily headed towards the library for despite its endless stacks of extremely flammable material nothing calmed her down quite like reading except maybe running, but it was getting late and she did_ not_ want any more detentions.

Walking up the aisles she stopped at the sight of _the_ book.

Hogwarts a History.

She had taken out one of the other copies, but currently it was sitting in her dorm room upstairs. The smart thing to do was just grab another one to read temporarily till she calmed down.

Still she remembered what had happened last time.

It hadn't been her fault though, besides she had no idea how the book had gotten stuck on the shelf!

So with her curiosity urging her on Lily did a very dumb thing…

She started climbing the bookshelf.

"Why do they make bookshelves this tall and don't leave a ladder!"

Her climbing wasn't going as bad as first expected and thanking the builders for at least making the shelves sturdy Lily could finally look down at the books.

Lifting one experimentally she was surprised as it easily came off the shelf. Trying another book produced the same result.

_They must have been too tightly wedged between each other…_

_But they couldn't have been I distinctly remember there being an empty space between them. _

Stumped Lily was just about to start her climb down when she noticed how the pages were withered and wrinkled…but only on the bottom.

_Funny_, she thought_, that looks a lot like when Petunia spilled water all over my books…_

Water damage.

Lily also remembered how cold the bottom of her book had been, when Remus had handed it to her.

Ice.

"That bastard!" Lily yelled appalled, Jam…Potter had frozen the books to the shelf, that idiot, did he have any idea how…

"Hope your not talking about me."

Startled by the masculine voice so close Lily jumped, which considering her current situation, wasn't the best thing.

THUMP!

"Eugh, I really hate this bookshelf!"

"Lily! Are you alright? I'm so sorry…" Lily now recognized Remus polite tone which normally she would have welcomed, but at the moment she wasn't feeling to cheery.

"Some hero you are, thanks for catching me by the way, NOT." She managed to glare at him half heartily.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting…" lucky for him his guilty expression made being made at Remus impossible.

"It's okay, I'm just complaining, but really _you weren't expecting_?" Lily rolled her eyes.

Managing a laugh, Remus asked, "May I ask, why you were climbing this bookshelf again, I would have thought after last time you would have learned your lesson.

"Curiosity is not for the wise." She muttered grumpily, "Besides I blame a greater evil!"

Obviously amused Remus ventured, "And what might that be?"

/\/\/\/\

"Not what who, I blame Jam…I mean Potter. It's entirely that jerk's fault." She glared at the shelf like James was hiding there.

Remus sighed, they had been getting so much better lately, James had been a lot happier too, considering Lily's accusation he wondered what condition his friend was in now, a glum one no doubt.

"What he do this time?"

Lily laughed humourlessly, "Should I relay them chronologically?"

Not waiting for an answer, she stormed on, "Well long story short he manipulated, lied, oh and then he left me encased in about a foot of ice before going running to his boyfriend!"

Remus shocked by all that he had expected a degrading remark or something; he should have guessed something more dramatic.

"Well that's pretty bad, who's his boyfriend again?" he questioned hiding his slight amusement at their obvious lovers quarrel.

"Boomer, who else? James is practically his lapdog." Lily muttered picking up one of the books that had fallen with her to the side.

"Oh and I almost forgot this stupid trick, that dick froze the books to the bookshelf what jerk thinks that up?" she scowled.

"Well technically Sirius thought of the prank, James just eagerly helped with the construction." Remus corrected helpfully.

"You…YOU KNEW! I thought you were different than those prats, but your not are you!" Lily accused eyes blazing, Remus had to resist the urge to cringe, super strength or not, Lily was scary when she was mad.

"Lily calm down, it's not necessarily a criminal offense…"

"I'VE FALLEN TWICE!"

"Yes, but who was it that decided to climb the bookshelf in the first place which is also as I might add against library rules." He asked innocently knowing he'd caught her.

Seeing her frustration he had to restrain his laughter.

"Fine, but I've heard some things lately, which don't put you in the best light." Lily actually looked angry at him.

"What exactly did you hear?" Remus was generally curious, while he didn't doubt Lily had an easy temper, usually people didn't get mad at him besides Sirius and James of course.

"That apparently your not the loyalist friend." Her bitter look with this statement was a good enough clue of what she was referring to.

"Ahhh, yes I'm afraid I'm not perfect Lily." Ashamed as he was he didn't drop her gaze.

"So you're admitting it then." She asked coldly.

"That I was a poor friend to Aurora? Yes."

"Well I've pretty much heard James and Sirius side of the story what's yours?"

Remus was surprised at this fact, even though he knew he shouldn't have been, it seemed that Lily had a way of getting people to open up to her.

"Well let's see, first day of school, after we'd been sorted heroes, James and Sirius decided they wanted to goof off a bit, James was already quite into the hero sidekick distinction, then Aurora got involved and they treated her just like the others, and I…" he sighed deeply, "I just stood by and watched, like I always do actually."

Remus closed his eyes, but that only brought to mind all the times he sat by quietly, even when he disapproved of his friends' actions.

"You know it's funny I'm supposed to be a hero and you the sidekick, but It's me who's the coward…" he could hear the loathing in his voice, if somewhat stronger than he anticipated.

"Remus you're not a coward!" Lily sounded angry at him, but ironically enough for the opposite reason than before.

"Really I've watched my friends do this shit for _years_ Lily, and you told them to stop the first _day_."

She seemed to think about that for a moment before soothing, "Sometimes it's harder to stand up to your friends than to your enemies."

"It's no excuse." He muttered sharply.

"No, but it doesn't make the choice any easier." Lily returned, he remembered all to well the time when he had said something awfully similar to _her_.

"When in this conversation did you go from being angry with me to defending my choices?" He asked somewhat amused, but still dejected.

"When you started being too hard on yourself, the best argument is with someone as mad as you are, otherwise I feel like I'm kicking a puppy." He couldn't contain a small smile there, that comment was so Lily.

"I'm guessing I'm the puppy."

"It's a good deal, I'd take it." His fiery friend informed him wisely.

Remus laughed at this. "Thanks lily. If James knew what was good for him, he'd be on his knees begging for forgiveness."

Lily scowled at the mention of his friend, "Him on the other hand, I have no problem kicking."

"I don't know." Remus was no idiot he could see Lily's anger, but James could be pretty great guy when he was in a good mood.

"You doubt me?" she raised an eyebrow at him questionably.

"There's a reason I've stuck with the jerk all this time that's all I'm saying."

"He's bribing you." Remus chuckled at that.

"I wish."

"Blackmail." She shot of mock-ponderous.

"Nah that's how he gets me to do him favours." Remus joked, partly since it was kind of true…

"Hmm I'm out of ideas." Lily relented trying to hide her real curiosity from Remus

Unfortunately he noticed and wasn't keen on giving her the easy answer, "Spend enough time with him and you might pick up on it."

"Doubt it." She tried to act nonchalantly, but ended up pouting nonetheless.

"Well from what I hear you'll have plenty of opportunities to discover it." James had practically been skipping when he had seen him last, right after afternoon classes ended.

"Don't remind me." Lily shot him a death glare, which obviously implied it was a touchy subject at the moment, so deciding to do the safe thing, Remus decided to change the subject.

"So read any good books lately." Lily grinned grudgingly.

"Well I was trying to." She said sighing again at the mess around her, if only…

/\/\/\/\

"Engrogio!" she shouted suddenly pointing at the potted plant near the end of the row.

"Lily what are you doing?" Remus looked at her oddly, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Trying to manipulate the plant." She stated, "Obviously."

Unfortunately nothing happened.

"Um Lily I'm going to assume from the lack of movement that's not your power." Remus was definitely laughing at her now.

"You would be right in assuming such a thing" Lil said rationally.

"Then why…" Remus started bewildered.

"Can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" she shrugged simply.

Remus was still staring at her like she was insane.

"Stop staring at me like I need to be institutionalized and feel free to rub it in that you can control the plant." Chastening him she pointed to the plant.

"Whatever you want." He chuckled again despite himself, already getting the plant to quickly grow and start picking up the books merely by moving his fingers slightly.

"Well then what I really want is for you to get one of your plant thingies to strangle…" Lily muttered imaging the possibilities…

"Minus inflicting injury to my friends." Remus added in with a sigh.

"You let me know if you change you mind." Lily persuaded.

Remus didn't respond to that one instead rolling his eyes, keeping his thoughts to himself smartly.

_James got his work put out for him with that one._

/\/\/\/\

"Disappointing," A voice murmured so quietly that the two figures were none the wiser, their observer soon quite a distant away.

She had thought that finally someone had understood.

She thought she had found someone who would share her views.

She had been foolish to get her hopes up.

"Oh well I'll just have to cut out the lily too."

/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Dun dun dun! Anyway don't forget to review I know you all want to see what happens when poor unsuspecting James meets the furious Lily! Will there be bloodshed in the next chapter? Probably. More curious paragraphs? Maybe. Lots of sexy marauders? OF COURSE! So review since I have the next week or so off I might actually update in the next couple of days. Shocking I know ;p**

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hogwarts in the Sky**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the superman statue, all that other recognizable stuff belongs to those lucky rich people. **

**A.N. Updating I know, no one die of shock ;P You guys are pretty awesome I realised I am over 100 reviews! Yehhh I'm a little slow like fifteen reviews slow, but anyway thanks so much for all the great reviews you guys make me laugh so hard sometimes, especially the murderously enraged ones x) **

**A lot of people asked who that mysterious voice was in the last paragraph? well I can't really tell you that can I? Seeing as it would kind of take out all the mystery…**

**Maraudersgal333: James, Remus, Lily and Sirius are part of those extra lucky superheroes that have 2 powers, James can control water and he can make things cooler, ergo ice. Remus can manipulate plants and is actually super strong he's just a bit more casual with it then some infuriatingly sexy boys, Sirius can control air and has super speed and Lily not only can create fire she can ALSO melt things by raising their temperature. She only told James about one of her powers because that's all he asked for, besides she had her mind on other things at the time ;)**

**LilyLovesJames4eva: Not to worry your review made me laugh and boosted my ego a great deal, besides long reviews are my favourite :P**

**Now that I'm done this extremely long author's note I leave you wonderful addicts and readers to R&R. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11…Taming the murderously enraged, well mostly. **

**/\/\/\/\ **

_Ignore him?_

Lily sighed flopping wearily onto her bed; she was now faced with the problem of what to do about James.

_Yelling at him sounds pretty good or maybe setting him on fire…_

As tempting as that might sound inside her crazy head, Lily had decided to try working on controlling her firepower, since last night despite being cooled off from chatting with Remus, the moment her friends asked what had happened, all the rage came back, at James betrayal, making it impossible for her to get any sleep.

Plus she might have set her bed curtains on fire.

The fire had spread so quickly though and if Alice hadn't been so clear headed their entire room would be in ashes right now.

Maybe her friends too.

For the first time since Lily developed her power she was scared of the damage she could cause, it had always seemed so natural to her, but her lack of control shook her deeply.

Just because she could start fires didn't mean she could put them out.

So Lily was going to restrain herself, stop acting so rash and thoughtless…

About her powers and other things…

_Avoid him completely_

This idea didn't seem to have too many cons, sure it was cowardly, which was one of the biggest reasons Lily didn't want to do it, who was James to make her quiver in fear and run because he had deceived her.

Better to show him that his friendly act, the kiss…meant nothing to her, because in a way it was true.

She had after all only liked what he had pretended to be, which she now knew was just a lie, meaning she only liked the lie, not _him_, and she was fine.

Or that's what Lily's ego was telling her.

Fine, she was a bit upset that his kindness had been faked.

Hmmm avoiding him was looking wiser by the minute.

After all it had been working for Rora, not that she approved, but Rora had a different situation than her, Sirius did care for her, even if his best friend was a complete asshole.

Her pride refused to hide from him though; his ego certainly did not need the satisfaction of messing with her.

Plus avoiding him was looking pretty difficult with her schedule…

Still she had some ideas...

/\/\/\/\

"Where is she?" James was frustrated Lily was late for history and he was starting to worry.

He was glad that Remus wasn't there, his friend would no doubt have laughed at his impatience, he had almost told him about last night, but Remus refusing to answer his questions had put him off.

He was just so damn cryptic sometimes!

_/\/\/\Flashback this morning/\/\/\/_

"James, James, James, when are you going to learn…" Remus scolded playfully.

"What are you talking about?" he asked trying to find his history essay; he swore he remembered writing it, or was that his criminology essay?

"I don't know maybe a certain temperamental redhead you've been so obsessed with lately." Remus rolled his eyes handing him something; his essay!

"What do you know about Lily? And I'm not obsessed with her!" he objected, slightly suspicious of Remus' change in conversation, did _he have a thing for her?_

"Who Evans? Completely, after all look at the facts, your always rushing off to class, chatting her up, like come on she's a sidekick man." Sirius walked in from the bathroom looking kind of pissed.

_What's his problem? _

"I don't give a shit," James snapped back before turning back to Remus, "Now what about Lily?"

His friends looked shocked, Remus becoming smugger by the minute, and Sirius staring off for a moment silently before a loud crash sounded as one of the lamps smashed into the wall, Sirius paid no attention to it though and in the next second he was gone..

Now it was time for James to be confused, why was Sirius so pissed about him liking Lily? Did _he_ have a thing for her too? Nah, just the other day he had admitted to having just been in a relationship with Aurora, but then again they had broken up, maybe…

"As to your question, I think it best you see for yourself, I doubt it'll take you long to get it." Remus looked temporarily happy, but seeing the smashed lamp pieces, he frowned deeply.

_/\/\/\end of flashback/\/\/\_

"Where is she?" James had to admit he was acting childishly, but he had never been extremely patient and he'd been waiting for a _long_ time.

The bell had already rang and practically all the students were there deciding to get to the bottom of things he turned to face Lily's friend Frank.

"Is Lily sick or something?" he asked wondering why as the shocked look faded from his face a smug one had replaced it.

Why was everyone looking at him like that? First Remus now this guy, what did he not know?

"You really don't know? Wow, so all bronze no brains?" James clenched his jaw resisting the urge to deck this Frank; Lily would probably frown on that…

"Can't seem to string together a sentence I see, don't worry that's the sidekicks job anyway take your time, I'll wait." James was about to strangle this kid, but the sound of the door closing caused him instead to turn towards the door.

/\/\/\/\

The moment Lily entered the room she noticed James eyes boring in on her, ignoring his looks though she quickly walked along the edge of the room sitting an empty seat all the way in the back.

Looking at Frank in his "Flesh is for zombies, go vegetarian" shirt, she raised an eyebrow curiously. Her crazy vegetarian friend was currently hiding his laughing very poorly as James gave him a quick glare before resuming his unabashed staring at Lily.

The nerve of that boy! Thinking that after all the shit he'd pulled last night that she's what? Come running into his open arms so he could mess with her more? Yeah right.

Not meeting his eyes Lily traced random patterns on her desk, stopping abruptly when it started leaving long burn marks.

So much for controlling her power.

Lucky for her their teacher had begun droning on about their next assignment, which was distracting enough for her to almost miss the looks James would occasionally send her.

Almost.

/\/\/\/\

"So, any plans for homicide today?" Lily triumphant in escaping James last period was feeling good in her Assistance calculations class with Alice.

"Not yet, though Rora still refuses to give me back my clothes!" Alice said with an eye roll.

"Yeah you look like your really suffering." Lily observed amused looking at Alice's outfit Black tights with a long forest green shirt that said, "Real men eat tofu!"

Despite the fact that she was blushing all the way to her roots, Alice was grinning.

"Frank might have lent some t-shirts to me…"

"Any… have you hugged a vegetarian today shirts?" Lily chuckled, laughing harder when she noticed how Alice didn't deny this.

"And you don't realise he's crazy about you because…" she trailed off sceptically.

More blushing her friend was starting to look like a tomato, a look Frank no doubt would approve of. "It's not like that."

"Sure…Don't think I don't know about your staring at Frank through the wall things, if his feelings weren't so obvious I wouldn't necessarily approve, but since he probably wishes he could see through our walls…"

"LILY!" Alice objected smacking a hand over her mouth.

Just like she had to James…

"OW!" Alice yanked her hand away Lily looked at her friend in horror, "Are you okay Lily?"

If she weren't so furious with herself lily would have laughed, of course Alice would ask if _she_ was okay.

"I'm fine, if anything I should be apologizing to you! I'm so sorry I didn't even realise…first our dorm, now this…" Lily replied frustrated, her eyes scanning over Alice's hand careful not to touch it.

"Don't worry about it Lily, your just getting used to your powers, it takes time." She soothed.

"But what if it just gets worse, I swear it's getting harder to control." Dejectedly Lily dropped her head into her hands, what if it became completely uncontrollable.

"It's probably just your emotions running high…" Alice said giving her a knowing look which caused Lily to cringe internally, she knew Alice meant well and all, but did she have to bring that up.

"Or…never mind that's such an impossibility that there's no need for you to worry about it." Alice said having finished contemplating Lily's problem.

She should have known better than teasing her curiosity.

"Or What Alice?" Lily asked loudly perhaps a little _too_ loudly since their teacher sent her a disapproving look.

Lowering her voice, she asked urgently, "What Alice, I think I deserve to know if it could be dangerous…"

Yielding Alice explained, "I know your going to completely ignore this part and go crazy about it anyway, but I'm telling you nonetheless after all I'm a hopeful person. The chance of it happening is like one in every fifty-thousand at least which for us is extremely unusual."

"Then by all means continue."

With a disgruntled look Alice heeded attention to the matter at hand.

"Anyway, in these utterly _rare_ situations the person's power continues to grow in strength and ability far past normal standards."

"What? Are you saying that this person power gets so great they're like an uncontrollable ball of invincibility?" Lily jaw dropped in horror.

Alice giggled before sobering, "Of course not, all of us here, even you had a time of development for our powers it often happens quickly and ends at the same rate, most of us here stopped developing our powers last year, for this case however it keeps going harder and faster till it reaches its own climatic end."

"What happens to the person…" she asked her well-sighted friend, who was now cringing, spiking Lily's worry levels through the roof.

"Well things tend to turn pretty nasty to be honest, they become simply too powerful, their power too volatile, they often turn angry, hateful this with their gifts causes…accidents."

"What kind of accidents?" Lily prodded noticing Alice's hesitation.

Resigned she answered, "Well the last time we had one at this school, Tom Riddle, he could fly which is a common enough gift here, but over time he could control pressure in the air causing huge storms, and after messing with the floatation devices on the school caused it to drop from the sky, it just managed to right itself in time, but fifteen people who were outside at the time were killed, there's a shrine to them near the hero dorms." She finished solemnly.

"What happened to Tom?" Lily had to know even though part of her felt she would regret it.

"He was one of the fifteen. If he had survived he probably would have been locked away, that's what happens to most of them…they either die or become super villains."

Lily wished she hadn't heard now; cause after all what if this happened to her? She could already see flames enveloping the walls as smoke filled the school, kids screaming as she stood in shock not sure what to do, having to watch as everyone burned her alone unaffected. Would she even care? The thought horrified her.

"Darn it, now you're freaking out, aren't you?" Alice accused Lily, who looked down guiltily.

"Come on Lily, I know you're still upset about the small incident last night, but it was an accident…"

"An accident that could have gotten you hurt, like I did a few minutes ago!" Lily stated cursing her stupid power.

"Lil, you can't just go jumping to insane conclusions, we both know your emotions were pretty strong last night, Rora looked like she wanted to punch somebody. As for what happened a few minutes ago, your skin is normally hot, I guess I'm not used to it yet…unless…" Alice smirked.

"You were thinking of James!" she practically shouted much to Lily's alarm.

Alice realising how loud she had declared this blushed mouthing "sorry" to Lily, who just nodded grudgingly.

"What exactly were you thinking of?" she asked her eyes shinning with what looked an awful lot like mischief.

"Swear you won't take it as a sign that we're are perfect for each other, or say anything about it again, ever." Lily stated firmly making Alice's lip twitch upwards slightly.

"Yes to the second, No promises to the first."

/\/\/\/\

"Lil what did you do to James!"

Glaring half-heartily at Frank she feigned nonchalance, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really cause I spent our entire history class ripping on him and he did absolutely nothing, well aside from placing some ice beside my desk to slip on, but James has frozen freshmen for days because of lesser insults!" Frank exulted.

"It's because he's in love." Alice whispered into his ear smirking at Lily.

"One, As if. Two, You guys are hardly one to talk." Lily smirked now at the reddening of their faces and the scandalised glares they sent her.

"Picking on the lovebirds I see, I approve, it certainly is fun." Lily turned to see a laughing Rora slide into the seat next to her, before taking a look at the shirt she was wearing and cracking up.

It was a plain white shirt that had "Meat is murder!" printed boldly across the top however underneath written is red sharpie were the words, "Delicious, Delicious Murder."

"Um Rora, is there a reason you decided to change clothing." Lily asked remembering Rora had been definitely wearing something else at breakfast.

Merely grinning she gestured at Frank and Alice, "Well I saw these two and decided to join in on the t-shirt fun!"

Cue blushing from Frank and Alice.

"It was a gift from Frank." She explained taking a bite from her turkey sandwich.

"Unfortunately she didn't take to the _orginal_ message." Said gift giver grimaced at the words though Lily could see Alice suppressing a smile.

"It's the circle of life, my friend to the furry." Rora shrugged teasingly.

Rolling his eyes Frank suddenly grinned, "Finally figure out what you wanted to say, good were making progress."

"Trust me I have plenty of things I want to say to you, but right now I want to talk to Lily."

Jumping at the cool masculine voice she had come to recognize Lily didn't need to turn around now to know who it was, her friends' faces said enough, Alice's excitement, Frank's amusement and Rora's deathly pale face aside from some very angry looking eyes.

Lily noted again, not to get on Rora's bad side, like ever.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Lily turned around to look at James who was staring at her expectantly and a little sad, eyes boring into her face. For a second she forgot all about what he had done and simply stared back like the complete fool she was.

That was until she felt a sharp pain in her calf, and turning her head she caught Rora's disapproving expression, which was enough to snap her out of her daze.

However realising a bit late that she had not answered his request yet Lily turned back to James keeping her eyes off his instead staring at his nose.

"Fine." Not waiting for James to follow she walked quickly till she was far enough from the curious eyes trained on her from the cafeteria.

"Lily, stop, please." James sighed dejectedly, grabbing her wrist lightly.

She did stop mostly because she was shocked, it was the first time she had heard James say please.

_Don't fall for it again. He is a good liar. _

"What is it Potter." Lily demanded coldly internally kicking herself for feeling guilty at his crestfallen appearance.

"So now it's Potter, last night…" he started coolly recovering from his kicked puppy look.

"I don't care to talk about last night, in fact I would prefer if we forgot about it completely."

/\/\/\/\

Lily might as well hit him, James stared at her trying to suppress his anger and disbelief, what did he do that was so horrible? What made her hate him so much? Was this what Remus and Frank had laughed at him about? While he didn't doubt the second the former seemed less likely.

_Well not that unlikely considering how Remus has been acting lately. _

"Forget about it? Are you ashamed? Cause I sure as hell aren't, is that why you haven't spoken a word to me today?"

James could feel the hardness in his voice, but it was better than the pain at Lily's regret.

If anything this comment only seemed to make her madder.

"Yeah I'm ashamed, ashamed that I could be such an idiot, especially with someone as cold-hearted as you! Is it really so hard to think of why I don't want to speak to you?"

"Cold-hearted, is that supposed to be a pun or something?" James could have sworn he saw her lip twitch; there was the Lily he knew.

"Lily," he said calming down slightly, unable to prevent all the desperation from seeping into his voice, "Why all this shit?"

She looked at him levelly speaking to him like he was a particularly slow child.

"I thought it was pretty obvious. I'm avoiding you."

James was torn between laughing and tearing his hair out, that statement was simple and honest, straight to the point, like she always was, still it irritated him just as much because it didn't answer _any_ of his questions.

However he found himself following his first reaction and laughed the fiery redhead in front of him narrowed her eyes at him temper obviously flaring.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked him sounding utterly bewildered.

Managing to contain his chuckles, well mostly, he answered with a question of his own, "Are you always so straightforward?"

She pouted at him slightly drawing his attention to her lips, remembering last night, and the complete difference to her reactions today.

"Yes. I cannot stand people dancing around the truth or worse _liars_."

Was it just him or were these words directed at him.

"Lily I never lied to you." He enunciated these words clearly trying to get through to her their message.

It was true after all he had been more honest with her than he was with almost anybody.

She was quiet for a moment, and he almost thought he was finally getting through her icy exterior when her body tensed, her dark emerald eyes sharp, "Yeah right, I heard what you said to Boomer."

_What I said to Boomer…Ohhh! So she must think…_

_I am such an idiot_.

/\/\/\/\

Lily raised her eyebrow at that, not that she didn't necessarily agree, but it seemed like an odd thing for him to say.

"I quite agree, but for what reason is it currently?" She tried to hide her smirk at James' shocked expression.

"I said that aloud, didn't I?" He said eyes closed.

Lily nodded, but realising his eyes were still closed she verified it with, "uh huh."

"Whatever it's true anyways, the thing Lily is that this," hr gestured between them "Is a HUGE misunderstanding."

No doubt seeing her sceptical look he explained eagerly.

"No it really is, your upset about me freezing you right, I am such an idiot, wow…"

Lily couldn't help, but roll her eyes, he was straying off topic.

"Right sorry, and I'm assuming you heard what I said to boomer right?"

"This is getting redundant." Her patience was running thin, especially since her anticipation was getting higher by the minute.

"Just give me a minute I'll explain everything I swear. What exactly did you hear?" James's alertness was startling, so pretending her curiosity was not peaked by the turn in conversation Lily answered scornfully.

"Oh nothing much, just that your lied and manipulated me into giving you information so you could feed it to Boomer."

"Just for the record, I didn't lie and/or manipulate you, if anything it was boomer who got played. Granted everything was so sudden that I didn't get to explain, still I thought you would connect the dots a little bit more accurately." James explained wearily.

Lily laughed without humour, well almost.

"Are you implying something?"

James grinned, reminding Lily how great he looked when he did much better than that oh so infuriating smirk.

"No, of course not, remember I'm the idiot here, I didn't even think you would hear me and confuse everything, I was merely making sure boomer wouldn't get suspicious, if he found out what really happened instead of what I am supposed to do, he would have not trusted me and separated us next time. And by the way, the _only_ thing I told him is that you complained a lot when you had to do manual labour."

Lily started putting all this together and she had to admit it was fitting in place. Taking for granted James was telling the truth, Boomer would have believed James was acting normally, like he had at the beginning of their detention, freezing her, like he_ was supposed to do. _

"So you're like his henchmen, encasing anyone he wants in a block of ice? Nice." Perhaps she was being a little icy with him, but considering the circumstances he had been a little icy himself.

_Gah! Why were there so many cold/ice related puns? _

James looked ashamed. _Good._

"I'm not his henchmen," James had the audacity to look offended, before realising what that said about his character, "…I just used to enjoy it."

"Yeah because being a sick bastard is way better than a mindless henchman." Lily quipped angrily, trying to count to ten in her head slowly.

"I said used to! I don't want to anymore, you forgave me for that last night, or were you the one who_ lied_?" His voice might have sounded accusative, but he looked more worried than anything.

Lily sighed knowing he had caught her. James was right, he had a past, full of crimes, but she'd told him he could move past that.

"I don't know James…I want to believe that you can change? I _did_ believe it…" She realised half surprised, it had been one of the reasons his supposed betrayal had hurt so much,

She had believed he could change; the problem was Lily couldn't decide if she had been right or not.

"Then let's just go back to last night before all this happened." She could feel him pulling her closer to him starting to wrap his arms around her, his deep voice persuading her to simply forget about their problems, her worries, everything.

Lily wanted to give in nod and smile and kiss that damn hopeful mouth of his, but part of her knew she couldn't. Relationships had to be based on trust and she had been too quick to lose that trust in him.

Even if he was ready, she knew she wasn't. Not yet at least.

So placing a hand on his chest she placed much needed even if not desired distance between them,

"I want to and believe me I wish it were that simple, but this is just so much to take in, too quick, the problem is I don't trust you, not enough, and can you really blame me?"

Even though she had tried to say these words gently, James dropped her hand with such a disappointed look on his face that it nearly broke her heart.

Grabbing his hand again, she smiled up at him making sure to catch those gorgeous hazel eyes, "I do want to trust you though, but I think it will take time, what do you have to say to being friends?"

He groaned, but Lily could tell he was a lot happier than a minute ago, "Everyone knows that's basically the kiss of death." He said dramatically

She laughed at his antics glad he was becoming more and more like fun James by the minute.

"I mean it, It may sound horribly cliché, but I think it will do us good, get to know each other, we kind of had a rocky start." She giggled remembering their humorous introduction.

"Great now you're laughing at my most painful memory." He pouted feigning offence.

"Oh I'm so sorry, you poor baby, what can I do for you?" Lily crooned, rolling her eyes at his smug grin.

"Well considering were trying to be friends, this will do." He answered cheekily before planting a lingering kiss on her cheek.

A little more than playful Lily closed her eyes, his cool scent enveloping her,

"James…friends…" She said a little more breathy than she planned considering she had meant it to be a warning to herself or him, she wasn't sure.

"What? Kisses on the cheek are definitely in friend territory!" he argued with that sexy as hell mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

Whether Lily was going to restrict this temptation or give him one of her own would never be known to the public as another familiar and most surely amused voice cut in.

"Oh really now?" Remus challenged chuckling.

/\/\/\/\

James thought about that for a moment, slightly annoyed at his friend interrupting him and Lily, and challenging his declarations! Just because he had to deal with being in the friend zone for awhile did not mean he wasn't going to try and toe the line a bit.

Placing a hand on Lily's heated shoulder, he heard a quiet moan.

_Hmmm maybe the friend zone will be more fun than originally I thought. _

"Sorry Remus, the rule only applies for attractive friends."

Remus rolled his eyes, but James knew from experience that he was just playing.

"Well then…" James eyes narrowed as Lily made to take a step towards Remus, that little vixen; he knew there was no way that Remus was getting a kiss, at least if he had anything to say about it.

Wrapping his arms around Lily's waist tightly he held her back murmuring in her ear lowly, grinning like the smug bastard he was when here breathing hitched momentarily, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Turning her head to the side James could see her smirking, "And Why not, you jealous?"

"Extremely, but I warn you purely out of a friendly concern for your safety, Nymphadora would happily put your head on a plate." He mock whispered knowing by the redness of his friends face that Remus had heard.

Lily giggled, before sobering playfully pretending to consider the cons, "True, true…"

Finally regaining his composure it seemed Remus inserted, "Well if you two are done flirting with each other, you might be interested in knowing of our audience, isn't that right Frank?" he called out, as Lily's annoying friend's head popped up from around the corner.

James groaned, not that kid again, persuading Lily that he had changed wouldn't be very convincing after he quieted that lunatic in a block of ice. Even if he was asking for it.

Deciding it was best to look towards the beautiful girl still in his arms, he noticed her cute little eye roll, as two more heads popped out beside Frank's.

One, a small blond-haired girl who he recognized to be that girl that for some reason liked Frank, looking between him and Lily happily.

The other had long black hair and was taller than the other girl, she was currently scolding Frank.

"See, I told you you're the worst spy ever."

Frank's poor sneaking skills didn't hold her attention long as her dark blue eyes were now trained on him and Lily and unlike the other girl's hers were angry and piercing.

Cringing, James looked down, he knew those eyes.

Aurora.

/\/\/\/\

"We were concerned…" Alice always the innocent one explained at the same time Frank said,

"Needed to see, if Lily needed help beating anyone up."

Choosing to ignore this comment and the snort from her other infuriating, attractive…friend that was James Potter.

"Frank, Be nice." Alice admonished raising a challenging brow at his discourse.

"If anyone should be warned about niceties it's him," he gestured with an accusing look to the boy holding her at the moment.

"You hurt Lily and trust me you'll regret it, for while I am against the harming of animals, for you I'll make an exception, plus I know some pretty vindictive birds."

Lily just managed to refrain from laughing, barely.

"Frank hush! Try to be friendly, pleaseeee…" She now laughed quietly as Alice used the puppy dog eyes on poor unsuspecting Frank.

Blushing heavily, "He murmured, "Fine, for you."

"Wow, aren't some people so oblivious." Again Lily had to suppress the urge to shiver as James voice whispered in her ear.

"Hey your lucky Alice's got so much sway on him; Frank's got some friends in high places, literally." She noted happily how she'd managed to keep her voice from shaking especially since James was so near. Definitely close enough to kiss.

_Just friends, my ass. _

_Shut up _Lily argued internally.

"Pftt! Frank scares me the least of your friends the real terrors are in Aurora's glares or even worse Alice's giddy smiles."

"That's a wise speculation." She murmured back revelling in the vibrations of James suppressed chuckles.

She liked the feeling of being held in his strong arms against his hard chest.

_I bet you do. _

_Be quiet annoying inner monologue voice!_

/\/\/\/\

Remus could hardly contain his laughter at the scene before him, still surprised how in so little time things could change so drastically.

Especially James, he was glad to see his friend had somehow earned Lily's good grace again. She seemed to have an amazing effect on him, managing to keep James out of trouble way better than he ever had.

Despite Frank's jokes and threats Remus knew he just enjoyed teasing James, after all his friend hadn't been the nicest to the sidekick's these past few years. Annoying the hell out of James seemed to be his way of forgiving him.

And Alice's optimistic nature came at no surprise she never had doubts before forgiving someone.

The only one who didn't look too pleased by the whole thing also happened to be the one with the most reason for disapproving.

Aurora, they had been good friends once, till he had let prejudice end that, deciding to try and make amends at least Remus spoke up over the squabbling.

"Aurora, can I speak with you privately."

Knowing her empath powers was probably the best way to get through to her at the moment he tried to bring all his regret, and hope for forgiveness to the surface.

For a second she looked as if she was going to refuse, suddenly her eyes softened, "Kay, come on." And with one more resentful glare sent in James direction, which he missed, Aurora walked a good distance away.

Sitting on the base of the superman was Aurora looking pretty scary.

But Remus had spent enough time being a coward, to make things right for all the shit he had ignored over the years.

"So you wanted to talk, Talk."

Remus paused for a second unsure of how to start, "Aurora you deserve a lot better than a simple apology and certainly one sooner than three years later, but this is the best I can do…I'm sorry for everything I did and worse for what I failed to do."

Remus cringed internally that was a _horrible_ apology.

She was looking at her wrist drawing a circle around her wrist slowly, her tone was sharp, sharper than even he'd expected.

"Why now? Is it because James has declared sidekicks are worthy to talk to? Now you don't have to hide quietly in the corner, waiting for your friends to stop picking on whoever the hell they want!"

Remus stood there and took her yelling, one he deserved it, secondly he was surprised he had hardly spoken to Rora since before they came to Hogwarts, she seemed so much more angrier. Part of him feared that it was his fault too.

"That is not why, I'll admit I have acted like a coward over the years, but I'm tired of it, we were friends once…"

"Yeah we were friends once, for TWELVE years! And because of one damn word you ended that friendship. Now you want to be friends again, what happens when James gets bored with Lily and treats sidekicks like vermin again? Will you stand up against them?"

"I'm not sure what will happen with Lily and James, I think he actually likes her, besides Lily is my friend." Remus defended.

Aurora chuckled darkly without an ounce of warmth, "Like I was your friend."

"You're an empath right? A highly underappreciated power for something that holds so much control over a person, anyway read my emotions. I don't know about James and Sirius," he continued on quickly noticing her flinch,

"But I do know that I can't…I won't sit by and do things I hate. This whole damn prejudice is tearing us apart and I didn't even notice, I thought following their lead would keep us friends, but it isn't."

"Oh really now?" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Choosing to ignore the sarcasm Remus answered, "Yeah, when we were young before we came to this cursed school we were happy, now we fight and lie and hide things, keeping secrets we promised never to keep from each other, I just want us to go back to that time before heroes and sidekicks, is that too much to ask?"

Remus had always been the most observant out of his friends even more so when it came to what people were feeling, but looking at Aurora now, his guess was as good as any,

"What if you have to pick a side?" He had suspected this question and he knew that if he was forced to choose he wouldn't betray his friends, any of them, not again at least. Still he had other greater hopes…

"I used to think I had to, but now with people like Lily, I'm not so sure,"

Aurora smiled for the first time in the conversation her tone soft with endearment, "She's pretty awesome eh?"

"Yeah she is…so will u consider giving me a chance to redeem myself?" Being the moment of truth Remus nervously sat down beside her.

"I guess so…" he grinned, making her shove him lightly on the shoulder, "Its hard to stay mad at you, I'll admit being an empath, getting mad is the easy part, but you have such genuine emotions it makes me get all sappy and emotional."

He chuckled, knocking her leg against his she continued, "I know right? An emotional empath! Shocker!"

Remus watched in confusion as Aurora stood on the base of the statue and hovered over the face of superman, it wasn't until she drew away to admire her work that Remus understood.

There stood superman in all his tighted unabashed glory with a handlebar, black sharpie moustache.

Here was Aurora defacing school memorabilia with a black sharpie, his friends would have been proud, if they could finally realise what I mistake they'd made, he was glad he had.

"Don't forget the unibrow."

"Good thinking." She grinned mischievously setting to work on making his eyebrow extra thick.

"I think he looks much more heroic this way." Remus commented taking a good look at her masterpiece.

"Oh definitely, less like some prat in tights." Sitting down on the base again she laughed just of amusement, but Remus was glad to hear it, he'd missed his insane little friend.

As if she could read his thoughts and not just his emotions, she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I missed this."

"Me too."

…

"…Remus?" her voice was hesitant and he could feel how tense she was.

"What?" he turned his head to look down at her, she seemed unsure whether to continue.

"It's just…do you think _they_ miss this?"

"Yeah I do, probably more than they might realise." While he felt her relax slightly, he saw her eyes instead start to tear up.

Wrapping his arms around her shaking torso, Remus tried to comfort her, "Shh, they'll come around, don't cry, shhh…"

Even upset Rora apparently didn't lose her sense of humour.

"Ahh the real kryptonite to any man, tears. By the way I'm going to go ahead and blame this on your sadness and empath powers."

Even though Remus knew he was not the reason for this, he agreed, "Kay."

It was then that Sirius strode by, for a moment it looked as if he had missed them entirely and would walk right by, when suddenly his head whipped around to their direction, feet planted.

It might have been a comical sight if not for the look of murderous rage which currently resided on his face, the fact that made this even better was that it pointed at his startled face.

In a beat the bewilderment passed on both sides, Remus realising which girl was still held in his arms, or should he say _whose_ girl.

_Oh joy. _

Letting go of Rora who was now looking down at her feet, as still as the statue on which she sat, which Remus couldn't help but note, was looking a lot more lively than her.

Stopping in front of Sirius, he was about to explain, that he was just comforting her actually because of his doings in particular, but Remus' jealous friend merely shouldered past him roughly, storming out.

Was it just him or was Sirius doing that a lot lately?

_Nah he's always been dramatic and overprotective… _

Once he was gone Rora practically broke down in tears again, "He hates me." She all but whispered.

"No, I'm pretty sure that was all for me, after all he never stopped caring about you."

Remus explained solemnly, the emotions around here were pretty tense he couldn't even imagine what Aurora was going through.

She laughed humourlessly, "Actions speak louder than words."

Remus remembered all the times with Sirius that Aurora didn't see, his joy when he came back bruised and battered if only because she said hi to him that day, the regretful broken guy who had barely managed to whisper that their relationship had ended. The shattered lamp from this morning.

"You would be surprised what some of his actions say."

"I think I got the gist of it." She snipped stubbornly.

"Aurora…"

"Please Remus, I know you're the most understanding of how feelings work, but I'm pretty much an expert and I _really_ don't want to talk about it." Remus knew that look well enough from countless times with Sirius that she wasn't going to budge.

So like always when subjects got tense he decided to change the subject to something lighter.

"Okay... So read any good books lately."

Even if he couldn't solve their problems, at least he could make her laugh.

She sighed contently, "At least some things never change."

/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Mwhahaha poor Sirius, methinks he's jealoussss, poor Remus too cause he's certainly gonna get it soon, and poor James currently stuck in the dreaded wasteland known as the "friend zone" XD for how long though? Remember to review guys so I can get my jollies from your thoughts/opinions :p**

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hogwarts in the sky**

**Disclaimer: While I may be mad, bonkers, crazy, insane, barmy, cracked, crazed, cuckoo, nuts and basically out of my mind, I am not so much that I honestly can pretend to owning anything from Harry Potter or Sky High. Obviously.**

**A.N. I have returned I not exactly sure when was the last time I've updated (probably not the most favourable sign) but I have returned with a decent lengthed (I don't care if that's not a word) chapter! So instead of spending this time grovelling, I'll let the chapter apologize for me ;) R&R lovelies. **

**Chapter 12…Delusions and Confusions**

/\/\/\/\

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

A scream of terror broke through the night.

Shooting up straight in her bed, Lily came to realise those screams were _not_ a dream.

Alice, Aurora and Doyle were all awake now too their heads synchronically turned towards the far wall where the noises were coming from.

First to act Lily jumped out of her bed racing to the dorm room next to hers.

Scanning the room for signs of danger she saw nothing, almost missing the hunched figures completely, focusing in the dim light she could make out three girls kneeling near the corner of the room surrounding one girl in particular.

Melanie, who had seemed quite nice to Lily's knowledge had the ability to breathe underwater, was curled into a ball in the corner, tears streaming down her face, her nails digging into her calves in a downright painful way and a look of absolute terror on her face.

"Get it away! Get it away from me!" her voice cracked as she continued to sob.

"Mel, snap out of it, please…just tell us what's wrong." One of her roommates Amy soothed firmly. Her hands were placed lightly on Melanie's clawed fingers, but the poor girl merely continued to try and push herself further into the wall, despite already being so tightly pressed into the corner the action was futile.

"The…the snak..ke." She whispered a clear panic in her voice.

Melanie's roommates shot Lily a distressed look, "I don't know what happened I was woken by her crying and screaming about this snake, but there's nothing, we've checked the entire room."

"Did you send for a teacher?" She asked their scared faces, greeted only with a nod.

Lily flipped on the light turning to the group of girls that now surrounded the doorway her own friends at the forefront of the pack, all faces were struck with either horror or interest.

Looking at Rora, eyes alight with a more primal fear, and determination, did not make her feel better about the situation.

"Rora, what are you getting?" Lily asked finally despite her reluctance for more bad news.

"She's just really, _really_ scared."

Aurora went to kneel beside Melanie, "There's nothing here to hurt you, it's not real."

"Unfortunately Aurora you first judgement is not quite right, this had some potential to be dangerous," looking calmly at the panicking faces of the awoken girls he added, "Nevertheless Melanie should be fine."

Relief passed over Lily at Dumbledore's assurance; he would certainly know what to do.

All the girls surrounding Melanie backed away to give him room, as he observed the fragile girl for a few minutes murmuring quietly to her, after a short time she seemed to relax slightly.

"Amy, could you do me the favour of taking Melanie to the infirmary. She will need some rest, I'm sure you won't press her for information until she is feeling better."

Amy nodded shyly, "Yes sir."

"Now for you girls I can assure you are all quite safe and should be getting back to bed."

Dumbledore stated in a calming yet oddly firm tone, a tone that could magically enough could get the curious girls flocking around the door to head to said beds.

Minus a few inquisitive stragglers of course.

"But professor what happened to Melanie, there wasn't anything there, she was acting quite mad." One of Melanie's friends asked fearfully.

"Not to worry, she just had a frightening experience, seeing things no one else can, it's a common enough occurrence, in fact I find with age I often do it myself." He joked despite the underlining note of seriousness in his tone.

"So this wasn't just a nightmare." Lily asked sending an accusative glance at Doyle after all nightmares were her thing.

Lily had forgotten for a moment that he could read thoughts and the disapproving look he gave her, quickly reminded her of this, "No, this was certainly _not_ just a dream."

She looked down ashamed she should have known better than to practically accuse Doyle without any ample proof.

Professor Dumbledore voice held no anger though as he spoke to the remaining girls.

"Now return to bed, you all have classes dreadfully early tomorrow or seeing as its 2 in the morning today."

/\/\/\/\

_That Bastard. _

Despite knowing very well how dangerous it probably was to sit on the edge of their currently suspended school, Sirius didn't give a damn.

His usual spot for thinking had become a bit too popular for his liking as of late and he did not wish to risk any encounters at the moment, even with _her. _

_Especially not her. _

He remembered stumbling upon them all too clearly.

_Them. Remus and Rora. _

The guy he had thought was his friend, who he had explained his feelings for Rora to, mere days after their break up was already putting moves on her!

_What. A. Dick. _

Course he had waited till the perfect moment, James who now was completely cool with sidekicks, wouldn't care if his Lily's friend started dating one of his friend, plus it wasn't like Rora was with _him _anymore. Definitely not with him, she wouldn't even look in his general direction. Yup, Remus didn't have to worry about a thing.

The blows didn't stop coming there, oh of course not that wouldn't be the same kick to the stomach that he got every time he thought of how _he _could have prevented this.

He was the world's greatest idiot, the title belonged to him alone, easily fighting off any other candidates for it.

Unfortunately he couldn't exactly hit himself; well he could, but right now punching James or Remus seemed much more satisfying and less painful.

James who shunned sidekicks of every kind, shape and form who in less than a week suddenly declared to the world that it was okay, after all his dearest Lily was a sidekick.

James who did what he should have, what he didn't have the guts to do.

It would have to be Remus though, he was only jealous of James and mad at himself.

Remus deserved it, he had betrayed him, taken the only thing he had ever really wanted, the girl he lo…

_No, _Sirius forced himself to stop he was _not_ going there.

In fact this all had to stop, he was acting like a whiny fool, but not anymore, if Rora and Remus wanted to be together, fine, cheers to the happy couple, he was not going to let this affect him any longer.

While he knew he couldn't just forget about her, he was good at pretending, hell it'd probably be easier.

_Everyone wins, well mostly. _

/\/\/\/\

"Guess who?"

Lily rolled her eyes staring into the darkness before her.

A darkness caused by a large pair of hands that is.

It wasn't that hard to guess which _friend_ of hers it was considering she was currently sitting in history class and the hands were giving her Goosebumps, literally and figuratively.

"Hmm…let me guess, large strong hands, sexy voice and weird greeting…Frank?" Lily asked teasingly.

"Eww no, actually yes to the first three statements, but the main point is…" James dropped his hands dropping down into the seat next to her.

"Is what exactly?" Lily questioned the boy beside her.

"Good morning obviously." He said placing a quick peck on her jaw, something which despite previous arguments with herself, decided was perfectly acceptable friend behaviour, or at the very least perfectly acceptable.

"Obviously" she laughed resting her head on the desk.

After inspecting her face he brushed back some of the mess that was her hair from her face, "Seriously though are you alright? You look really tired."

"You flatterer."

James let out a short chuckle, however unappeased he replied good-naturedly, "You still look good trust me, just tired"

Lily still too freaked about the previous nights events and didn't feel like resurfacing them, so being evasive stated, "Doesn't history put everyone to sleep"

How James could be so oblivious sometimes and so keen the next made her both wonder and fear what insanities ran through his head, "Correction our teacher puts everyone to sleep and he's not here yet so spill."

Those damn hazel eyes of him telling her loud and clear that he knew what she was doing.

Well as loud as eyes could speak, that is.

Still reluctant she simplified, "It's nothing really, just something odd happened last night and I had some problems getting back to sleep."

Which was of course a huge understatement; she had after all been tossing around in her bed all night thoughts of what she had seen and what it meant constantly turning through her head.

She might have even fallen off the bed, after a bit too much tossing.

James didn't really need to know all that though, he'd probably think she was being silly, _she_ thought she was being silly after all no blood no foul right?

It wasn't like anyone got hurt.

Considering how caught up in her thoughts she was, Lily was surprised how easily James words grabbed her attention. "By something odd do you mean what happened to Melanie?"

Despite some obvious amusement from the boy beside her at surprising Lily there was a darker thread running underneath his confident smile, like he knew exactly how much the situation worried her.

She shouldn't really have been surprised though, by lunch Lily would bet that the whole school would be whispering to each other about last night, that or eavesdropping on the oh-so-subtle whisperers.

Still she was curious as to how _he'd _stumbled upon this little tidbit of information.

"How did you…"

"Know?" Finishing her sentence he smiled self-satisfied at her scowl.

"I have my sources" Great now he was being evasive, unfortunately that would not work for this Lily Evans.

"You mean spies" Ridiculous as it might seem she could definitely see James doing something like that, after all Remus had mentioned James blackmailing him into doing favours, maybe…

Grinning manically he considered this a little _too_ seriously for her comfort, "Not exactly, but I figure she thinks herself one."

_She_. That ruled out Remus and Sirius. "Who?"

"Can't give away my informants now can I?"

Hmm…what girl did James know who enjoyed disguising and interrogating people…

That _certainly_ was a mystery.

"Its Tonks isn't it?"

Lily took great pride in the baffled expression currently sported by the James Potter; he obviously was not as all knowing as he thought.

"Damn, how'd you know?" James looked shocked that she had figured it out and pouty for the same reason. After he did not know of her previous encounter with a very jealous Tonks.

"A magician never gives away her secrets." Lily shrugged playfully giving James a coy smile.

Looking deliciously infuriated he pulled her chair closer to him, proceeding to get all up close and personal with her.

_Oh no_.

"Good thing you're not a magician."

"Maybe I am." Lily smiled cheekily stretching her legs across his lap comfortably.

Merely raising a brow at her new position Lily prepared herself for trouble since his devilish eyes were practically spelling it out to her. It was a good thing she had, for restrain herself she did as his fingers casually walked up her calf. "Come on tell me."

"Nope." Using her foot she went to poke him in the stomach only to get met with hard abs.

_Holy Shit. _

"Please Lilyy…Don't make me beg." With that husky voice begging sounded like a good idea.

"Tempting, tempting…" James pouted childishly however still managing to look sexy as hell.

Despite being extremely curious as to how far James would go to get answers Lily relented, the whole friends thing was her idea and she had a feeling that if this _friend_ interrogated her all her self-restraint would _snap._

"Fine, let's just say the first time I met Tonks she was incognito…" she smiled remembering her initial confusion as Lily continued her explanation to James of her first meeting with the shape-shifting girl.

James chuckled quietly class had started and their professor had picked up his daily drone.

Mournfully Lily had already taken her legs off of James and away from his delic…abs.

_Hormones 1 Lily 0._

"Yeah, I'm afraid discreetness has never been one of Nymphadora's strong points."

"I thought she hated being called Nymphadora."

Lily had picked up during their hushed discussion that James had a habit of always calling Tonks by her first name, something she had been specifically warned against.

"Well she isn't really here is she," pausing a moment Lily had to hold in her laughter as James looked around the students suspiciously if a bit nervous, "At least I hope she's not…besides I'm a man who lives life on the edge."

"Sureee…"

"Didn't hear that." He looked away from her mock-offended.

Like the saucy girl she was Lily had been about to repeat her sediment when James hand seemingly out of nowhere was covering her mouth, smug grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Oh how the tables have turned…anyway…that's not going to work…" he gloated at her failed attempt to release, licking _his_ hand proved no apparent affect on his cool demeanour.

Still Lily was no girl to be contained.

"Ow!" Grinning victoriously Lily watched with fair amount of amusement as James yanked his bitten hand away, eyes still playful as ever, "Fine I surrender to the ferocious redhead that is Lily Evans…So what's my punishment?"

Smacking his arm she couldn't hold the poker face she had been trying to sustain, "Prat."

"But a sexy prat." He smiled roguishly leaning in towards her that dark mess of hair every which way, black square frames sliding down his nose, and displaying those naughty hazel eyes.

"No comment."

/\/\/\/\

"So are you and James dating?"

Lily snapped her head towards Alice, considering her friends eavesdropping the other day she had considered the matter explained.

This left her a little confused obviously.

"What? No, Alice you know we aren't."

Appearing momentarily taken back she explained, "Of course I do, I just meant that with the way you too act you might as well be. Hell I bet that idiot already considers you to be dating, restrictions or not."

Once again Lily doubled back to look at her friend, it wasn't like her to speak so coarsely or to call anyone an idiot for that matter.

"Are you feeling alright, your acting kind of different…"

She watched her friend as she popped something colourful into her mouth before turning casually towards Lily.

"Never better." Seeing Lily's eyes trained on the colourful candies in her hand she grinned stretching her arm out towards her. "Want one?"

Lily took a couple from Alice merely to see what it was and stared at it a moment in bewilderment before realisation can crashing in.

They were M&M's!

Lily sat there shocked, Alice happened to be a bit of a heath freak, completely into the whole healthy non-artificial, natural lifestyle. She was not the girl to eat M&M's or any other candy filled with sugar for that matter.

This girl before was putting them away like a pro or a serious addict.

This girl was obviously not Alice.

Which meant…

"Oh I just remembered what I have wanted to tell you all day." Lily gushed.

Looking interested Alice smiled widely, "And what's that?"

"Well…you were there yesterday with everyone and well after Remus finished talking to Rora well, we were chatting in private, if you catch where I'm going here and…I kissed him!"

Lily had to hide her manic laughter as the colour drained from Alice's face, her mouth hung open and her eyes looked torn between disbelief and rage.

"YOU WHAT?"

Alice was glaring at Lily so strongly that she was thankful her ability wasn't to set people on fire, but still managed to savour it for a moment for seeing Alice this angry was definitely a rare occurrence, almost as rare as Alice with pink hair!

"Calm down Tonks I'm only kidding." Lily murmured so only her and the now normal blond Alice could hear.

It seemed to take a moment for all this to sink in, but when it did the reaction she got was not which she'd expected.

That being Alice laughing so loudly that everyone turned to watch included their peevish teacher who obviously wasn't approving.

"Is there something funny about this calculation Miss. Prewett?"

Tonks managed to calm herself mostly, only letting out a small giggle in between, "No ma'am."

"Whilst I must admit to being impressed with you Lily, don't joke about that again. How'd you guess it was me anyway?" With Tonks now grinning happily it seemed impossible that she could look so angry a moment before.

"Alice is a heath nut she would never eat candy like that, and two you don't have the best impression of her, plus it's not like this is the first time you've pulled this." Lily said counting off her reasons on her fingers.

Suddenly a thought struck Lily that she hadn't really pondered until now, "Umm, where is Alice? The real one at least."

Tonks smile got larger if that was possibly her eyes humourous, "Would you believe me if I told you she was tied up in a broom closet somewhere?"

_Hmmm…_

"No offense, but I might, I am kind of hoping she isn't though…" Lily let out a small sigh of relief when she saw Tonks expression, not that she had actually believed it…

"Nah she's fine, I convinced her to let me take her place in class so I could talk to you, she's off watching some guy's fitness class or something, that lucky girl if I had her power…"

She dazed off momentarily no doubt absorbed in perverted thoughts. The school should be grateful for Lily could imagine no boy being safe from Tonks prying eyes or at least one boy in particular.

"Oh I bet you would. Word on the street is you kind of have a thing for a certain Remus Lupin." From what she had gathered Tonks wasn't necessarily a shy girl, but Lily had suspected a blush of some shape or form.

Instead she got nothing.

Well aside from a secretive smile and a chuckle.

"Rumours and lies." This seemed a little contradictory especially with the playful wink that followed.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Nah though, how'd you figure that one out." The Alice beside her said with feigned fascination.

Ignoring the jab Lily explained her assumption.

"Well if you act like you do around me with everyone else, I'm sure the whole school knows by now."

Another quiet laugh with not a hint of embarrassment, "Trust me they do."

"Including Remus?" She inquired generally intrigued not many girls were so bold and shameless about their affections.

"I'm afraid I'd be insulting his intelligence if I said no, he definitely has a hunch, after all subtlety plays no part in my seduction of him." She confided wickedly.

Now this confused Lily, Remus was obviously interested, she could only pray for her sanity's sake that she wouldn't have to hear another, 'it's not like that,' or even worse 'he doesn't feel that way about me' from Alice, real or not.

"Then why aren't you guys dating. You aren't dating right?" She verified while Remus was a somewhat private person, he still would have mentioned it right?

This question seemed to deflate her cheerful attitude somewhat for a moment or two, which for Tonks was quite extraordinary. "Not really, not that my attempts have been completely without success mind you, but alas no."

Lily briefly wondered how a relatively shy and respectful guy like Remus would fair in said attempts by a girl like Nymphadora Tonks.

_Not well_ was her amusing conclusion which made the whole situation quite a pain to comprehend.

"Um can I ask why?"

"He's too good!" No doubt seeing Lily's still questioning look she explained wearily.

"Yeah I know what a horrible thing! It's just frustrating, all his dumb worries…"

Again with Lily's unenlightened look she continued.

"He doesn't want to upset Sirius, well at least that's what I inferred he didn't necessarily just come out and say it…"

That still didn't seem like a very good reason to her, but Lily could how Remus could find that a problem, "Ohhh, well that's dumb."

Blowing one of Alice's short blond curls out of her face she sighed, "Extremely, but how can I complain I have the sweetest most chivalrous guy in the world. Well more or less." She smiled conspiringly causing her to raise an eyebrow.

Deciding not to delve deeper into _that_ thought she asked.

"Do you really think Sirius would mind?"

"Probably not, while he might not want to sit around and watch us make out popcorn in hand, but I figure he thinks were dating secretly."

Lily was starting to understand Tonks' frustration, maybe she _was_ nosy, but what was Remus thinking?

"Then wh…"

"…why not? Because Remus worries about Sirius' opinion of us a little too much at the moment, not to worry I have a plan to get Remus to cave to my infamous charms." Tonks pretended to listen to the teacher go over homework temporarily, despite not actually being part of the class.

Fine. Lily's curiosity had more sway out of her than her pride.

"Which is?…"

Popping another candy in her mouth she answered casually, "Go up to Remus and basically throw myself at him, till he forgets all about those silly concerns of his."

Lily laughed at her bluntness and the excited glint in her eyes even when she looked like Alice, Tonks mannerisms were _so_ like her cousin's, after all she remembered clearly the first time she had met Sirius. "Straight to the point, eh?"

She merely shrugged, "If I know what I want, and if I know when someone wants me, why play hard to get? It basically makes everything confusing or worse you end up in the friend zone." That loaded response was followed with a shudder and a smirk in Lily's direction.

_Very funny_.

"Why do I feel like were not talking about you anymore…" she murmured suspiciously looking at the shape shifter girl who was currently trying and failing to keep an innocent face.

"Oh we are it's just you probably picking out similarities from your relationship with a certain pain in the ass I know all too well about.

That was enough _not _talking about her so bringing the conversation back to someone else's love life or lack of one seemed like a much better idea.

"So you're going to just go up to Remus…"

"…and kiss him? Don't think I missed your oh so casual redirection there." Tonks laughed at her affronted expression, "Besides It's not like it's the first time, like I said my seduction attempts haven't been completely unsuccessful."

Despite being temporarily taken back Lily smiled, it would be worth while to see how _that_ turned out.

/\/\/\/\

After a class full of conversations, stories and jokes Lily came to conclusion that Tonks was pretty awesome. Definitely not one to hold back her thoughts she didn't hesitate to telling Lily all about her insane hero-manic family, her friends (the marauders as they deemed themselves) and most commonly her thoughts.

Still Lily had to admit to herself she was surprised when Tonks didn't leave her side after the bell rang.

"Don't you have a class 3rd?" While Lily and many others had lunch that period she had never seen Tonks in the cafeteria.

"Nope I have lunch too, your attempt at casting me away has been trumped by my superior skills of observation, it's a Black family trait, It's a pity you don't have it." She sighed doing a good impression of a snob, being anything but.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed at her realisation, "Your last name is Tonks though…"

Tonks grinned, "Yes thank goodness for that, my mother married a muggle it was quite a scandal, Blacks wouldn't speak to her till I was born, then they tried to brainwash…sorry I mean _evolve_ me by throwing Sirius and I together."

Lily tried to think as Sirius all dignified and well serious, only to fail miserably.

"Little did they know how badly their plans backfired for I started corrupting him!" the pink haired girl boasted before sighing.

"Unfortunately it seems I didn't do enough damage, he's been acting like a complete idiot lately, I thought he had finally gotten his shit together trying to get back into Aurora's good graces and all, but no he just had to blow that too, eugh sometimes I just want to…"

Going from jokes to threats was a common enough experience with Tonks around, but instead of stopping to better contemplate various ways to punish her cousin, she grinned turned to Lily raised her eyebrows knowingly before striding forward purposely.

This left Lily confused for a moment was Tonks ditching her?

The fog of confusion soon cleared though as she saw the sandy blond head of hair calmly walking a bit ahead of them, though Tonks was gaining ground quickly, closing in on Remus like a true hunter.

_No way… _

Sure Lily knew Tonks had a very forward personality, and she had just earlier informed Lily of her plans, but she couldn't shake the feeling of how surreal this seemed.

Then again at least _someone_ in this school had the guts to take such a jump.

_Not going to touch that thought. _

Lily decided, that someone was definitely Tonks as she watched quite impressed as the shape shifter girl tapped eagerly on Remus shoulder practically launching herself at him the moment he had casually turned around.

_Bravo. _

/\/\/\/\

Remus day had pretty much sucked.

His first two classes he had with Sirius, which considering the whole situation wasn't very fun.

Sure Sirius _acted_ like he wasn't angry or upset, but he clearly was his jabs were a little too hard, his tone a bit too distant his expression way too hostile. Even if he mouth was smiling and joking.

Remus knew he was upset over nothing, but every time he would try to bring it up Sirius would immediately shut him down.

So by third period he was tired of trying to communicate anything to his friend and decided to wait for him to actually cool down.

Such were his thoughts when he felt the tapping on his shoulder, naturally he turned to see who wanted him now.

No sooner than he had turned and way sooner than he could comprehend what was going on the girl who haunted his mind against his logical reluctance.

However that logic flew out the window when her lips pressed against his her hands pulling at his hair.

Which is why Remus Lupin who considered himself a pretty practical bloke was snogging his best friend's cousin in the middle of the corridor.

Not that he cared one bit in his frenzy bringing her even closer than before not that Tonks complained, he was not blind to their chemistry, for that was obvious, but it still felt like betraying Sirius' trust.

So pulling away his mouth from hers (not his body his resolve wasn't that strong) Remus aimed to discuss this with her only to be met with _two_ groans of disapproval.

Snapping his head up he looked to see Lily watching them casually leaning against the wall.

"Really Remus," she chided grinning, "It was just getting good."

"I agree." Tonks murmured grumpily leaning her head against his chest, her warm breath climbing up the side of his neck and making him suddenly wish that Lily was _not_ there.

Tonks did not seem to care though her lips trailed along his collarbone.

This caused him to groan and Lily to chuckle under her breath.

Sending her a quick glance she raised her hands in surrender started to back away a smirk that resembled James wayyy too much present on her face.

"Have fun."

Tonks smiled mischievously up at him through her eyelashes causing him to swallow,

"Oh I plan to."

/\/\/\/\

"James there is something I thought I should tell you."

Remus sat against the headboard of his bed reading, something he had hoped would calm him down before having the conversation he had been dreading all day.

James who had been in a flurry of activity for the last fifteen minutes paused, no doubt noticing his nervousness.

"Okay, but I have to leave soon I have my tutor sessions with Lily." That at least explained why James had asked him rather disturbingly which shirt made him look sexiest.

"You tutor _her_, at what?" After all James wasn't necessarily the most committed scholar.

This caused him to think for a moment before answering "Mad science. Have you seen my textbook?"

Remus vaguely remembered James and Sirius ripping out all the pages from James text book in order to play garbage basketball. "First of all you suck at science and secondly didn't you completely destroy your science textbook."

James scowled half heartily still looking for a science textbook he would never find. "Well firstly I'm insulted I do not suck at science I just don't like it…"

"Sure…" Remus rolled his eyes; _that_ probably did play a contributing factor at least.

"Shut up, besides I've got to better than Lily she's never taken it before." He reasoned smugly.

"I wouldn't be so confident in that assumption."

"Again shut up and can I borrow your textbook since I can't seem to find mind." He asked frustrated, he was obviously anxious to leave soon, which was no doubt the reason his hearing was _so_ attuned.

"You mean destroyed" Remus repeated as was the best way to speak to James when he was in this mood, also hoping to somehow get it through his friend's thick head that he did not trust him with his books. And because of this how irrational it was therefore to ask for his books.

Unfortunately this did not faze James, and with a mere shrug he asked again, "Whatever, so can I borrow it?"

Remus sighed admittedly a bit amused. Deciding not to waste his energy on scolding James about book handling he compromised.

"No, but Sirius' is under his bed."

James grinned already partially disappearing under Sirius' bed, popping out a minute later with a look of faint disgust and book in hand.

"Eugh remind me never to go down there again…oh wait didn't you want to tell me something?" at Remus' confirmation of this he sat down on his bed and started to put on his shoes. "You have the next three minutes, go."

Remus had to resist rolling his eyes at his oh so attentive friend on the bright side this conversation would be short and not as painful.

"Well I kind of have a girlfriend." He tried to come off casually, but of course James eyes grew big and mischievous matched with an even bigger more maniacal grin.

_There goes casually. _

"Ohhh Remy," Remus groaned which brought a dark chuckle from James mouth, here comes the teasing. "Who's the lucky lady? Wait it's not Lily right?" He inquired suspiciously.

Remus snorted, while the idea of his friend being jealous was fairly amusing, he would hate to actually have a reason to validate said jealousy.

"Yeah right, and be forced to face your vindictive wrath, which limits I shudder to think about? Nah, but you do know her pretty well and I'm sure you can guess who, every else doesn't seem very surprised."

James looked confused for a second before smiling knowingly, "Ah I think I know now, how'd she finally get you? Let me guess…it's got to be something to the point."

Remus avoided James triumphant face, yeah snogging in the corridor was a bit to the point.

"Ha, I'm right! You're blushing…hmmm I bet she ran up to you and kissed before you stupidly came here to ask permission from me and Sirius." James concluded smirking obviously proud with his superior skills of deduction.

_A little too superior actually…_

"How did you know?" Remus demanded knowing full well that James couldn't be that spot on.

"Psychic."

Remus seriously doubted that, but how could he know, he hadn't been there it had only been him, Tonks and…

"Lily told you, didn't she?" He laughed at James disappointed pout.

After regaining his composure he sidestepped the question, "I will not reveal my sources. Anyway, my advice for you is not to bother asking for permission its not like it's a big deal or anything…"James said calmly checking his watch…Remus' three minutes were just about up and he had to meet Lily.

Unfortunately Remus was a worrier.

"But Sirius…" he protested pacing their room.

James looked bewildered, "Why would Sirius care?"

"It's just…" Remus never got to finish his sentence, for in that moment a dark haired figure had shouldered him in the gut, an action that would have usually done nothing, but this had taken him off guard and as a result both figures went crashing to the ground.

It took a moment to break through that shock to realise _who_ his assailant was.

Groaning as he did, but pissed nonetheless.

James seemed to voice these thoughts.

"Sirius, what the hell?"

/\/\/\/\

_There goes my plan for not acting like a fool…_

To be fair his plan had worked all day, he was even nice to his Judas of a friend.

Which was quite an admirable feat, considering everything.

That all ended rather quickly as he heard Remus and James talking.

About _her. _

It wasn't like he was eavesdropping James just talks loudly.

Okay. Whatever, he was eavesdropping.

The point was, that hearing Remus announce his and Rora's relationship had been the breaking point. Something in him just snapped causing him to burst into the room and attack Remus, which considering his friend's super strength, was a pretty dumb idea.

Still he had speed on his side, so with that he managed to knock Remus down before proceeding to send his fist flying towards Remus' face. The first time he was lucky enough to land the hit, but the second was stopped by Remus grabbing his wrist in an iron tight grip.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Remus spat which startled Sirius for while he didn't exactly expect Remus to be calm about the current situation, but still he had never seen his friend look so pissed.

After the moment of shock wore off it quickly turned to anger, after all who was Remus to be upset he wasn't the one who had been betrayed by one of his best mates.

"What's wrong with me? You're the disloyal bastard!" he seethed teeth clenched.

James, Sirius vaguely noticed looked utterly bewildered, but distracted,

"Or maybe he does care, Oh well try to work something out without destroying any of my stuff. I'm off to teach Lily about chemistry and biology and who knows after that we may even get around to learning mad science."

So with a self satisfied chuckle accompanied by the click of the closed door he was gone.

Back to the matter at hand, Sirius tried uselessly to rip his arm away from Remus.

"If I let go will you not assault me again?" Remus asked wearily, only receiving a glare in response from Sirius.

Especially since Sirius was not going to make any promises he might break.

Taking this as the closest agreement he was going to get Remus let go of Sirius wrist and shoved him firmly, but carefully away.

"It's none of your concern who I choose to kiss especially if she's willing." Sirius had to resist the strong urge to hit Remus again, since when did his friend become this asshole who rubbed Sirius' losses in his face!

"You knew how I feel about her." Like really, what kind of guy goes after his friend's ex days after they break up?

Remus looked guilty resting his head tiredly in his hands. "Yeah and I respected that, but I can't help how I feel about her and I'm not going to stay away from her, just because you don't approve. Tonks is right I've been stupid to hold back my attraction to her, she's not a child she can make her own decisions."

Wait what? His own cousin was against him?

"Tonks is siding with you on this?" he demanded in disbelief, that was a low blow; he would have to have a serious discussion with her on where her loyalties lie.

"Of course she is!" Remus had the guts to laugh, the bastard, "In fact aside from myself, she's the greatest supporter."

"And the hits keep on coming that little traitor." He couldn't believe she would side with him on this; she was another one who he had told (rather reluctantly) his problems with Rora.

"She's not a traitor sorry if not everyone will put their lives on hold just to abide by your every whim. You know maybe if I knew you'd act so unreasonably I wouldn't have even told you, considering you're my friend you'd think you would be happy for me but instead your acting…jealous." Remus accused looking defensive.

Sirius laughed darkly, and without humour, "Of course I'm jealous you're putting moves on my girl, the same girl you knew I've been in love with since we were children!"

Obviously the weight of his crime was finally catching up with him because Remus sat there stupefied.

When Remus recovered he looked at Sirius sceptically and with a rather odd look on his face.

"Sirius you do realise we're talking about your cousin Tonks right?"

Sirius had to stare at Remus for a while, black eye already forming, before these words could sink in.

"Wait, WHAT?"

/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Haha poor Sirius always confused. Anyway I know your all probably super amazed that I updated, and while I will admit I am bad, who knows maybe I might feel obligated to update sooner if more wonderfully amazing marauderific reviewers well…reviewed :p Not to try and bribe you all or anything ;) As for next chapter there's some tutor sessions, possible hope for depressed Rora/Sirius fans and perhaps a scene where Lily might set the school Gym on fire…So R&R!**

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hogwarts in the Sky**

**Disclaimer: Yeah the checks for my million dollars in royalties just keep getting lost in the mail, those lucky postal workers. But my therapist apparently thinks it's more likely that I didn't write the HP books or the screenplay for Sky High, go figure. **

**A.N. Still my beating heart! Is this an update in like a week, not my usual 2 month period, don't die of shock dear readers, I would most likely die of loneliness without your awesome reviews, so by all means R&R ;p**

**From your previous reviews I'm getting the odd impression that you lot are pyromaniacs, I'm not sure if you have always been this way or if my story has turned you into one, but just know I accept this fact (it helps being at a distance ;) **

**Also to those who were wondering all the characters powers are listed on my profile to clear confusion. **

**Bellaroe: Lily doesn't know the exact limits of her powers, but she has come to the conclusion that she can set things on fire and make things hotter, James at the moment is only aware of her ability to melt his ice, though he will certainly learn something new this chapter x)**

**Chapter 13…Fire and Ice**

**/\/\/\/\**

"Eugh you're so lucky James helped you out in science, I wish someone had been there to cover my back, all I got for a partner is Doyle and she's more likely to stab me in the back…" Aurora sighed as she and Lily weaved through the busy corridor, Lily who was on her way to her tutor sessions with James.

"I wouldn't say he helped me out I barely got a pass and now I have to go to tutor sessions twice a week." She retorted not that her tutor session didn't have their perks…

"Don't think I didn't feel that," Lily cursed herself it was so easy to forget your friend was an empath!

"Yeah I bet your absolutely _dreading_ these lessons, besides you could have ended up like me having to spend your evening rotting away in the library writing a ridiculous twenty page essay."

"Too true…" The speaker system cracked loudly filling the hallways with the voice of Mr. Boomer.

"This is a reminder to all students about tomorrows save the citizen challenge period four, heroes be prepared to show off your skills and Sidekicks…well hope I don't pick you." This followed by a self amused chortle and the click signalling the end of the announcement.

"Eugh I hate Save the citizen," seeing as how Lily was about to ask what exactly that was she answered darkly.

"What is save the citizen you may ask, only another opportunity to for heroes to show off their superior powers and basic awesomeness, while finding another way to demean their sidekick counterparts."

Lily didn't even have to ask her next question, as Rora was way ahead of her looking ready for a rant.

"How is this magnificent feat done you ask, well the lovely Coach Boom offers the opportunity for a hero to either be a villain or hero and then he proceeds to choose a sidekick for either side. Ideally the hero is supposed to with the help of his trusty hero support save the citizen which is basically a dummy, before it dies in some random way or another, meanwhile fighting off the villain and his sidekick who is trying to prevent this."

This seemed to piss Rora off, but honestly it didn't seem that horrible to Lily, improving teamwork and such, like she was reading her thoughts (or more likely her emotions) Rora continued voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Fun right? The only problem is that the hero students on both teams prefer to just pick on the opposing sidekick with their powers forgetting about the dummy completely. The sidekicks get to be humiliated in front of the entire gym while Boomer and every other idiot laugh their heads off."

Oh. That sure did seem like something that would annoy Aurora being as pro-sidekick as she was. And while Lily could imagine that happening at Hogwarts perfectly she still found herself asking.

"What kind of student would want to do that?"

Aurora stared at her for a moment seriously as debating whether to tell Lily, her temper and bitterness seemed to win out,

"Didn't your buddy Potter tell you about his and Black's favourite Hogwarts tradition? No? Well let's just say they were all too pleased to open the show last year."

Despite the horrible sickness that hit Lily when she thought of James acting like that she strengthened her resolve, he was different now.

"Rora, you know things have changed, besides I thought you were warming up to him…" she had after all been making a lot of suggestive jokes about them all afternoon.

Rora sighed deeply, shutting her eyes before looking at Lily semi apologetically, but still resilient.

"I know and I'm trying for _you, _as your friend,but a week of good behaviour does not simply erase three years of being a complete asshole, I can't just forgive and forget, even if he is trying to change." Her sullen tone and the faraway look in her blue eyes suggested that this wasn't just about James anymore.

"But you can't just judge him on these past events; it's just a game after all…" when these words left her mouth she knew they were the wrong ones as it seemed to strike a cord with her friend.

Rora let out a dark humourless laugh that struck Lily sharply, "Lily maybe you'd understand if you actually saw one of these things, but understand this, I've felt…felt what every person in that room was feeling, the excitement, amusement, pride, relief maybe to some it's just a game. But I can tell you right now those sidekicks who are getting humiliated are not laughing, it's disgusting really"

Lily took a second to take that all in, and she agreed with Rora it was disgusting and so were the idiots who too eagerly to the opportunity to participate in this sadistic show.

"Well were here and lucky for James you are feeling sullen and angry, who knows if he can convince you not to murder him with whatever death ray your making, it might improve my opinion of him."

Rora smiled half heartily at Lily, but no doubt sensing her humour was wasted yelled out good naturally at her advancing figure.

"Fine, but at least make sure there are no witnesses!"

/\/\/\/\

James was relieved managing to arrive to the tutor sessions on time despite the odd distraction that was his friends. Who were most likely still fighting, not that Remus dating Tonks was that big a deal or anything, but then again sometimes Sirius could be so oddly sensitive that the littlest things seemed to set him off.

Unfortunately that relief quickly died when he saw Lily. She looked great as always even casually dressed in a green t-shirt and sweatpants, hair thrown in a messy bun.

No, it was the withering glare she gave him that was truly worrying.

He sighed taking his time to discuss the work with Dr. Geckle though his snide comments were growing tiresome.

"Really Mr. Potter it is not that difficult to build a ray gun, I specifically picked it being the simplest form of gun you could construct, my freshmen class could easily assemble one blindfolded. Nevertheless try your best, I'll be back in two minutes hopefully you can manage to not destroy anything before I then."

"Thanks Mr. Hyde…I mean Dr. Geckle." He smiled innocently at the common nickname to Dr. Geckle due to the similarity to Jekyll, though few would not agree that Mr. Hyde was more fitting for the grumpy science teacher.

"Very amusing, Mr. Potter it good to see you have developed some attribute if not your skill in Mad Science." Looking not very amused he left, locking the door behind him, as if they would sneak out. Besides if he wanted to leave a simple lock like that would not prevent him from doing so.

Finally he decided to face Lily's wrath, wondering what he had done this time to cause it.

"He's a real piece of work isn't he." He grinned sitting down across from her, unfortunately he was in the perfect position to get the full force of her glare.

"Or maybe he just gets tired of being a scientific genius who spends a large portion of his time teaching his favourite subject to a bunch of super powered teenagers who don't appreciate it." She snapped reverting back to reading the instructions for the ray gun.

"Perhaps, but then why would he be so unfair to you someone who hasn't done anything to offend him, and can't be honesty blamed for a severe lack of Mad Science knowledge." He countered trying to catch those elusive green eyes that if possible looked angrier than before.

_Shit._

Mock-thoughtfully she smiled innocently at him, which would have been more convincing if her eyes didn't suggest her contemplation of murder.

"Hmm you make an interesting point after all what kind of a person would act so harshly to someone over something they have no control over…"

_Oh. _So what new tidbit of information had Lily learned this time, the repertoire for his past crimes was a bit on the vast side.

"So that's what all this is about? I thought we were moving past that?" He sighed if Lily couldn't accept this, their relationship had a zero percent chance of progressing.

"So did I until a little birdie told me all about the sadistic jerks who like to do this thing…what was it called again? Oh yeah Save the citizen," He groaned that was indeed one of his lesser moments which was indeed saying something,

"Unfortunately for the citizen the heroes are a bit preoccupied with torturing the sidekicks."

He tried to think of a way to explain to her the difference in his behaviour when an idea struck him, what better way than through actual proof.

"Fine then you know what let's me try again, set a new example, how about this, you volunteer to be my sidekick and well actually focus on saving the citizen." Those poor dummies had been through enough after all.

He could tell she was thinking it over, "And what about that pesky villain sidekick?"

He grinned already having thought of that solution, "You can take care of them in which way you see fit while I handle the hero, considering Boomers preferences it will most likely be Sirius who is probably overdue to be beaten."

"He apparently is not alone." She was definitely fighting a smile now…so committing he kneeled before her taking her hand.

"Well I'll leave that punishment to you my lovely mistress." With that he finished with a wink and kiss on the hand.

Lily seemed to be trying to remain stern but couldn't help but laugh when Dr. Geckle came in to find James kneeling before Lily.

"Oh get up, and help me put together this thing…" James complied eagerly happy to see Lily was smiling at him again.

/\/\/\/\

"Me and _Tonks_ are dating." Remus repeated slowly as if he were taking to a particularly slow person, which to be fair was how Sirius was feeling at the moment.

"What! But I thought…you're dating Tonks not Rora?" He clarified everything dawning on him.

"Of course not…wait is that what you thought we were discussing." Remus groaned bright side Sirius was not angry at him for liking his cousin and despite preferring better circumstances to discover this information, it was good news nonetheless.

"Well obviously you really think I'd punch you for dating my cousin?" Sirius laughed a lot more at ease than 5 minutes ago.

"Umm yeah kind of, more so after you did punch me…" Remus sighed pointing to his blackening eye.

Only to be met by more laughter from the wonderful friend who had put it there. "Wow that's a relief, sorry about your eye." Remus could tell Sirius was a lot guiltier than he was letting on.

"I've had worse, in your defence if I had been dating Aurora it would have been punch worthy." After all it would have been just cruel knowing full well Sirius was not over Rora even when he claimed he was.

"Yeah, but I should have known better, it's just after seeing you two together yesterday…" He shrugged apologetically, Remus rolled his eyes, he had been trying to tell him about that all day, if only his friend wasn't so stubborn…

"Oh you mean when I was comforting her while she cried over you?" unfortunately Remus frustration on the subject resulted in this coming out harsher than he had planned.

Sirius dropped his eyes to his wrist fiddling with the old bracelet he wore, a habit Remus had noticed he did when particularly stressed about something or _someone_. Though Remus had never asked about the bracelet itself, he had a feeling it would be too personal a response.

"I made her cry? Again? God I'm such a bastard, I just keep messing everything up, I can't even stay away from her without becoming a jealous asshole. She must hate me…" Abandoning his previous action he hung his head in his hands glaring at the floor rather darkly.

Remus remembered Rora saying something awfully similar to him the other day, and despite Sirius' moment of outrage he found himself chuckling, "On the bright side she doesn't hate you on the not so bright side she thinks you hate her…"

This sparked something in the lovesick boy as he thoughts seem to run out of his mouth, no doubt forgetting he was not alone. "Why the hell would I hate her? I'm the one who screwed everything up! I should go to her tell her how insane she's being…it's not even like being a side kick is a problem anymore…"

Remus sighed knowing what he was going to said had to be said, but still dreading spoiling Sirius idealistic plans, "Sirius how many times have you messed with this girl's mind saying your going to change and going back on that word…"

As predicted these words had a sobering affect on Sirius "Too many, thanks for bringing that up by the way." He snipped glumly.

"Sirius I just mean that maybe you should start small, show her that your committed to this, just try and casually talk with her, earn back her trust slowly…" He explained hoping on the 50/50 chance his manic friend would take his advice instead of rushing in.

The hopeful light had returned to his eyes and Remus sighed in relief, "You right! Why are you such a genius! You know this is why James and I call you the sensitive one."

He rolled his eyes to his friends thinking about any feelings other than your own made you extremely sensitive, "Only compared to you and James…and there's one more thing I think you should think about before activating this plan."

Since Sirius wasn't completely crushed he decided to explain his main concern over the matter.

"What's that?" Sirius now full of exuberance reclined on his bed grinning foolishly probably already filling his head with countless plans and ideas Remus rather not delve into…

You mentioned the whole sidekick issue which was what has been you and Aurora's main difficulty these past few years. Well I was wondering if this wasn't a problem because you've developed a higher understanding or…because James now has come to accept sidekicks more." Remus winced internally at the anger look from Sirius, but pushed forward anyway,

"Honestly Sirius what has changed from today and last week, if it's you, I congratulate you fully on it, but if it's only the situation that's changed…well let's say hypothetically speaking James followed by the rest of the school and hell society said it was wrong to be with aurora, that you were put in the same position as you were a week ago, would your choice be different? Because until the answer is an absolute yes I don't think it would be fair to start a new relationship with her."

Seeing the still peeved, but doubtful expression Sirius wore Remus got up to leave, turning to Sirius one last time, "Just really consider it, okay?"

Not waiting for the answer he would surely not receive from his friend considering the far off look in his eyes Remus closed the door leaving his friend to his melancholy thoughts.

/\/\/\/\

"Did you see his face when the ray beam burned a hole through the wall, priceless." James laughed as he and Lily walked across the courtyard on their way to their second detention.

Lily rolled her eyes, it had been quite funny, but she swore there had been a moment when his angry expression gave the impression that he was fighting a dark temptation.

"You're just lucky he didn't use it on you."

Chuckling James admitted "He was itching for the chance; nevertheless I would simply have used you as a human shield."

Lily laughed at the image of big strong James Potter hiding behind her like a small child to say the least it was a satisfying thought, "I wouldn't doubt it; after all you don't act much like a hero." She teased slyly, poking him playfully on the chest.

"Oh really?" His tone may have been sweet but all too familiar mischievous glint in his eyes gave him away.

Which explained why she was suddenly standing on a little island of dry land, the rest being flooded with puddles.

_Oh the horror!_

"You do know I'm not scared of puddles, don't you?" she asked sceptically only to be dismissed.

"Shush, it's called improvising, where was I…Oh yeah!" Next thing she knew she was hanging over James shoulder with a nice shot of his ass.

_Concentrate. Being manhandled by sexy prat. _

"James what are you doing?"

Once again she was ignored by a very theatrical raven haired boy.

"Ohhh look! A poor damsel in distress I will carry thee to safety from the dreaded puddles." With that they crossed the "dreaded" puddles and she was set back down.

Feeling cheeky Lily jumped into the puddle splashing James and effetely getting him quite wet.

"Oh you asked for it now" Grinning manically Lily watched as a huge wall of water rose up.

"James…don't you dare." She threatened but seeing her smile he took the risk.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him very maturely pushing the now soaking wet curls out of her face, "You idiot, how is this an example of being heroic."

James was apparently too busy examining her now clinging clothes to reply, so Lily decided to resort to violence, smacking him on the chest, his eyes snapped up again somewhat, but not very apologetically.

"Hey you were the one being an uncooperative damsel, jeez I guy can't save anyone around here without getting grief." He said pointing to his slightly wet jeans, which wasn't very impressive considering Lily looked like she had taken a swim in the lake.

"Technically you're the one who put me in danger in the first place." She pointed out triumphantly and after a few failed attempts at producing an excuse for that one he pouted childishly.

"That is beside the point"

Cue eye rolling.

**/\/\/\/\**

"Lily did you move my science textbook earlier?" Rora questioned prodding her casserole with a fork as they sat on their lunch in the cafeteria.

Lily turned to look at Rora, she had a science textbook with her, "I don't think so, why? Isn't that your science textbook?"

"I'm pretty sure, I thought it might be yours after finding it on the floor near your bed, but seeing as you already have one, it's probably mine." She shrugged returning to lunch.

"Did you check…" Lily stopped when Tonks plonked down beside her and Aurora.

Her friends' reactions were quite comical probably Franks most of all as his jaw was literally dropped spoonful of peas halfway to his mouth, Alice previously frozen in place (figuratively) blinked hard before resuming her usual bubbly grin. Rora eyes merely widened sending Lily a questioning look which she merely shrugged in return.

"Do you think they have pizza? Because if I have to endure casserole another day I will die or even better start a rebellion against the tyranny that is the lunch ladies!"

Tonks had originally aimed the question at Frank, but he still looked kind of shocked so she wisely turned to Alice instead who simply confirmed the shape shifters greatest fear.

"Starting rebellions again Tonks, isn't 3rd a little early?"

Feeling a cool pressure on her shoulder blades Lily titled her head up at the bemused mug of James who at seeing her shifted attention merely gave a quick, "Hey Lily." Followed by a shared look with Tonks.

At Lily's scrutinizing look, he casually shrugged grinning cockily.

_Hmmm…._

Her calculating thoughts were interrupted with Tonks glum tone.

"They're serving casserole again."

Whipping his head to glare towards the kitchens James exclaimed rather loudly, "I withdraw my previous statement there is no time too early to fight a villain as great as that!"

"Just eat the casserole; it's not half as bad as the Sheppard's pie."

Now it was Lily turn to be truly bewildered what had their table become? Heroes were dropping in right left and center this new arrival was the least expected blow as Lily tried to comprehend why Sirius would sit down so casually at their table.

_Well all his friends are there…_

Still with the whole Rora situation it was rare to see her friend and Sirius in the same room together much less at the same table separated only by poor Tonks.

James recovered first rolling his eyes, "You'll eat anything though!"

Sirius grinned at his friend as he started to eat the perfectly good casserole quickly giving Rora a shy smile which she unfortunately didn't see having reverted to statue mode eyes currently fixated on the table.

Suddenly Lily felt Tonks stiffen beside her, but judging by the excited smile on her face Lily assumed not for the same reason that Rora had.

Which meant…

"Remus!"

The third marauder had arrived.

Not even waiting for him to approach the table Tonks walked up to him confidently.

"No way…" Lily found herself murmuring much to the confusion of James now in the empty space where Tonks had vacated.

Tonks who was currently pulling Remus by the collar of his shirt towards her…

"They're snogging aren't they?" Sirius groaned covering his eyes and placing his head on the table, "My poor innocent eyes cannot watch this."

A small snort sounded from the table from Rora surprisingly enough.

And while Sirius didn't look at Rora, this time Lily could see that he was smiling.

_Hmmm…_

**/\/\/\/\**

Walking into the newly completed hero gym Lily couldn't help but gap at the differences.

While the sidekick gym looked like your average high school gymnasium, this…well it was something you expected for a superhero school.

The roof reached at least 20 meters tall complete with workout centre, weapons room, a treadmill like racing track, countless obstacles dangling from the ceiling (which had an entire side open to the outside) and a huge arena took up the rest. Which in the dead centre a few steps lead up to a large metal platform, one which seemed to be sunk in towards the middle and had something dangling over top. Upon closer observance Lily noticed it was a female dummy dressed in what looked to be a Mumu.

Lily, James, Remus and Tonks decided to sit a few seats from the front, saving two in front of them for Sirius and Rora who were lagging behind a little talking quietly.

The only one who seemed not to care and eavesdrop was James, who sitting beside Lily was making it impossible for her to make out what Sirius was saying. Remus and Tonks were however quite free of this problem, and Tonks looked ready to jump down a row and sit beside them, only restrained by Remus hand entwined with hers.

"You ready my lovely hero support." James winked at her playfully.

Lily grinded her teeth at that one the name was bad enough, but in James sing song voice it was worse, "Call me that again and I'll kill you."

"Tsk tsk, Lily were going to be the hero team our goal is to save the citizens, not push them into the deadly blades." He chided, tapping the edge of her nose, which elicited her to try and bite his fingers and him to smile at the action smugly.

"Maybe if…"

"SILENCE!" the sonic boom of Coach Boomer's voice echoed throughout the massive complex, quieting the excited hum of students now fully situated in the bleachers.

"Today at our annual save the citizen challenge a hero and their sidekick will have 4 minutes to save the citizen from certain death, granted you aren't already maimed. Let's see for Team Hero…James you up to game?"

Instead of answering James merely got up and started walking towards the arena, crowd cheering loudly.

"Now any volunteers for his sidekick…No? How unfortunate I'll have…" sounding anything, but disappointed his eyes had already begun combing the tense crowd.

"I volunteer!" Lily stood already descending the bleachers Remus chuckling behind her.

Boomer seemed to gape at this confusedly before smirking, "That right Evans? Oh well, Good luck you'll need it." She just managed to repress her groan, so many overused lines came out of that man's mouth, and one of these days she might lose it.

Now for Villains lets see, "Black How bout it?"

Lily looked over at Rora who she could see even across the room stiffen.

"Nah I'm good actually, I'm sure Remus would love to though." He shot Remus a glowing smile, receiving a look of outrage in return, but Aurora had relaxed again and as Sirius resumed his conversation with her, she seemed more enthused.

"By all means Lupin." Boomer gestured gleefully to the arena and with what Lily swore was a groan, Remus stood beside her and James. And while Remus was mostly murmuring about his revenge on Sirius he seemed satisfied if not proud of his friend's decision.

"Oh well I guess we can settle for beating Remus, can't we he can be a bit of a pain you know…always doing his homework and reading all those books."

More eye rolling from Remus.

Lily laughed evilly "Wow what a troublemaker, though I do think we should add fornicating in public to the list."

Grinning even wider than before James slung an arm around Remus shoulder's fondly, "Too right you are Lily."

"Oh shut it you too." He quipped in turn looking a bit red.

"Let's see our final victi…I mean sidekick will be…" Boomers eyes roamed the crowd of nervous teens manically…

"_You_. Blonde girl, the one who tried to sneak in late." He pointed at the newcomer.

Lily turned to the girl who had indeed been late and had managed to walk in at the worst possible time.

Doyle.

Lily felt a twinge of pity as Doyle shuffled quietly over to the centre of the arena, her power would not be useful here, but at least she was competing against them, not some cruel hero, especially since James had promised to be on his best behaviour.

Still it didn't seem fair for anyone even her to have to stand there and do nothing, bright side it made Lily's job a lot easier.

"Ready, on my count 3…2…1…GO!"

At go James dropped a wall of water on Remus head soaking him through and drawing two catcalls out from the crowd, coming from an area suspiciously close to where Tonks and Sirius sat.

"Really James you're going to play like that." He accused showing the mischievous glint in his eye that reminded Lily once again that they boys were friends for more reasons than their powers.

"Alls fair that ends well." He said sticking his tongue out.

Remus sighed, "James how many times do I have to tell you those are two different expressions."

Lily had to resist laughing Remus looked so much like a scolding mother.

Noticing that she and Doyle had yet to do anything, Lily decided to start pulling her weight in her hero partnership and made towards the suspended dummy. Mounting the steps she observed the knot, it didn't look too complicated, but not easy either.

It crossed her mind that she might be able to set it on fire, but the problem was she was more likely to set the entire dummy on fire which seemed against the point of the exercise. So balancing carefully on the top step she set to work on the knots careful not to fall into the clashing blades below.

She was so preoccupied with the damn knot (which was turning out to be a real pain) she didn't hear the angry footsteps following her till Doyle was at the foot of the stairs.

"So how's leeching off a real hero's success going for you?" She sneered, obviously she planned to do more than stand quietly in the corner.

"Well someone had to save the citizen, besides James can handle Remus, he's a big boy," Lily faintly noticed as she said this the previously mentioned boy suspended high upside down by an ivy plant sticking his tongue out at the amused Remus.

"I was not questioning his usefulness, merely yours." She retorted, causing Lily to take deep breaths at the moment she would prefer to switch places with James.

"Well if you're so concerned why don't you go stand in the corner over there, I'm sure it will improve my work ethic." She muttered a bit too loudly for Doyle visibly bristled, but ignored the comment taking a step towards Lily,

"Or what? Your going to use your power on me, oh wait you don't have one…or at least one not worth admitting to." Lily could tell she was baiting her, but it was starting to really irritate her.

"I have a power you twit, one a bit more useful than giving some bad dreams." She smiled taking a step down towards Doyle. Probably not the bigger man type of thing, but Doyle reminded her enough of her sister to really get under her skin.

"I give Nightmares bitch." She spat glaring daggers at Lily.

"Why yes you do."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth Lily regretted them, but it was too late something seemed to snap in Doyle's hazel eyes as she shoved Lily hard.

Too hard.

Lily could feel herself falling backwards right towards the grinding blades, Doyle too seemed to understand the enormity of her mistake too late, undeniable horror shown in her eyes as she tried to leap forward and steady Lily.

It was happening so quickly yet Lily's instincts managed to keep up trying to latch onto anything to stop or slow her decent, however even that cursed dummy was out of reach.

Of course her dying thoughts had to be something lame like, "_Shit lot of good my firepower is, _and_ this is going to hurt a lot._"

Those thoughts accompanied by James shouting her name, Doyle's scream and the overall intake from the crowd was to be the final moment of her life. Squinting her eyes shut her hands went to brace themselves…

Finally stopping on something cold, solid and definitely not whirling blades.

Deciding it was safe enough to open her eyes she saw that she was in fact sitting on a giant chunk of ice. Quickly sliding off the death machine before her oh so useful power melted the ice away, she lie on the floor sighing in relief.

Her newfound peace was short lived as several people bounded towards her the first being surprisingly enough Doyle. Whose guilt poured off her expression, she helped Lily up from the floor inspecting for injuries, "Lily I'm so sorr…"

"Move. Now." James was there next roughly shouldering by Doyle who seemed ready to curl up into a ball and die. James too checked Lily for any injuries and when satisfied pulled her into his arms squeezing her tightly against him.

"James I'm alright really…It was an accident…" she murmured perfectly content in his cool arms if not for the same issue of breathing.

This claim was apparently ridiculous and did no good in steaming his fury, "An Accident! Since when is someone pushing you into giant razorblades an accident!"

Turning his attention to Doyle he glared so viciously it scared Lily whom it wasn't even directed at.

"You could have killed her!"

"James, calm down, no one was hurt, Lily's fine…" Lily was thankful for Remus' presence because James looked furious enough to kill.

"No thanks to her."

Lily felt pity again for Doyle stronger this time while she didn't enjoy almost dying, Doyle looked on the verge of tears and _everyone_ in the gym was staring at her. Plus James was wrong it _had_ been an accident.

"James, I'm so sor…" Doyle was cut off though as she was now encased in ice,

"I don't want to hear your apologizes, sidekick." He spat venomous at the frozen girl, as the crowd started to applaud, cheer and worst of all laugh.

Lily simply stared at them all, and felt disgusted.

Looking at Rora though was the absolute limit though.

Tears were streaming down her face hands clenched as she fought through the different emotions running high, Sirius murmuring quietly to her and rubbing her back soothingly. Lily shot him a thankful look, but soon found herself following Aurora's line of sight and immediately wishing she had not.

The look on Doyle's face was etched in every crevice with fear, sadness, guilt, anger and humiliation.

Lily could feel her temper bubbling to the surface and made no attempt to check it.

Her anger must have been quite formidable because every person in the gymnasium feel silent and every single one of them were staring at her.

Though that might have been because her hands were on fire.

"What is this to all of you, a game? A joke? What! Tell me because I would sure as hell like to know. Like WHAT is wrong with you people!" she found herself yelling out, James who had looked so formidable a moment ago looked shell-shocked.

No one answered; instead they just stared at her, shock, confusion and awe written across their face.

Not a single one of those faces understood how insane this school really was.

Not. A. Single. One.

Well they were about to for she had, had enough.

"Heroes, Sidekicks, Villains, labels you let decide what is to be respected, mocked or feared, except people don't just fit into these little boxes. You let one foolish man decide which one of you makes a strong weapon and which of you are to be swept to the side as second class." Shooting him a particularly nasty look she returned to addressing the crowds of students.

"You don't even think how dangerous those Sidekicks you ignored and dismissed are, and yeah she made a serious mistake, but it only proved what your ignorance and disdain will bring." Lily looked sadly at Doyle's frozen form her disgust fuelling her rage.

Turning her attention to another problem she gestured somewhat wildly to the stage, "Just take a look at this, honestly how often do you see this, like come on! _That_ is not what you should be afraid of, this is."

In her rage Lily managed to find the thin line of control and easily ignited the dummy into flames, the metal of the platform melting inwardly. This was no time to pat herself on the back or to consider how horribly she was doing at "saving the citizen" because every eye was trained on her.

"The ability everyone in this room has to hurt someone, hero or _sidekick_, if you lose control or simply get fed up with how you've been treated, that you snap."

"But wait isn't that what heroes are for? To protect citizens from the big bad villains, well did anyone in here ever think as to why they might want to be villains? Are they all born bad, lunatics and monsters, or were maybe just maybe they exactly like you at one point in their lives. Huh? ANSWER ME!" she shouted at the unreasoning crowd part of Lily knew they weren't going to shout out how they understood and that they would change their ways. She knew they wouldn't just by the looks on their faces.

Shock, fear, Awe.

_It's all part of the show._

Lily also knew that she should stop, calm down, take a breath, stop shouting at the crowds of students, but she couldn't.

Her anger was getting away from her consuming her every thought making her lose control suddenly she saw flames and not just in the metaphorical sense, no the literal dangerous, terrifying sense that the gym floor had caught fire and was spreading quickly.

Students broke out of their daze and ran screaming, smoke filling the room rapidly, but she stood there frozen, it seemed to be her nightmares come to life, and she could do nothing but stand in the reality of the moment.

Stand there, and watch the room burn around her.

/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Somebody's in trouble! Lily with her naughty temper. Plus how will James react? Ah well hopefully Sora shippers can rejoice in this minor victory, is Sirius finally learning something? Who knows! Anything's possible if you just review :D **

**Maybe I might even grow accustomed to this updating every week or so thing!**

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hogwarts in the Sky**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, don't own it. **

**A.N. Fast forwarding past apologises for taking so long to update because no doubt you'd all prefer to actually get to the long awaited chapter and so forth. Thanks to the awesome reviewers who I probably don't deserve and any other person who spends their time reading this, much appreciated ;) R&R and enjoy the lame chapter title that while being lame is fairly accurate. Commencé!**

**Chapter 14…Hidden anger and well, not so hidden anger.**

**/\/\/\/\**

Thankfully Remus proved to be clearheaded in times of peril.

He shook James firmly snapping him out of his frozen state, "James put out the fire, now."

This simple instruction seemed to do the trick as huge rainclouds formed up above unleashing a monsoon on the gym, quenching the fires, till nothing but the smell of wet ash and smoke remained.

Looking at the destruction she had caused Lily collapsed, sliding her fingers along the large scorch marks on the floor, waiting for the disbelief to wear off and the dread to sink in.

"Thank you James…Lily, are you okay?" Remus looked at her cautiously and concerned, a better friend than she deserved, James merely stared at her like she had set him on fire.

This lost her interest as she noticed something that everyone had forgotten in their panic, something that if she weren't so numb might have caused a whole other fire to break out.

Because there alone still partially frozen in ice, tears streaking down her terrified face was Doyle.

They had simply left her there.

Marching past Remus and James she pressed her hands to the ice slowly paranoid about melting the ice that encased her.

Once it was all gone she collapsed to the ground in a shivering mess, Lily kneeled beside her, but Doyle flinched from her touch, murmuring "Sorry" so quietly she wasn't sure if she imagined it. No sooner had they left her mouth though was she running out of the gym an unreadable expression gracing her features.

Lily turned to look at James, Remus and the other kids all staring at her she had no idea what to say. Not a clue.

Fate proved too kind for her as Boomer who had nearly passed out from shock instructed, "Headmaster's office now."

This came with its own price for as he said this, the way he looked at her, it was like a prize horse or…a powerful weapon.

/\/\/\/\

After nearly burning down the gymnasium, it was hard to believe Lily's greatest problem was finding out where exactly the headmasters office was.

Sure she had asked a few students for directions, but so far they had either ignored her or stared at her silently, one girl had actually ran away.

Everyone was staring at her like she was about to explode, which she probably deserved considering she trapped them in a burning gymnasium.

Still it was getting irritating and even if she wasn't eager to tell Headmaster Dumbledore what she'd done, it beat being ostracised by the student population.

Finally a girl managed to choke out some directions before scurrying off, and with a sigh she turned to meet her fate, relaxing only when walking through an empty corridor she had never seen before.

There seemed to be some odd decorations near the end, but it wasn't till a couple minutes later she could see what it really was.

Old pictures of smiling faces covered the wall, a collage of students she decided, for not one of the students could have been older than twenty.

_But why are they here…_ she wondered reading one of the notes that also occupied the wall.

Remember; remember the lives of these students, siblings, daughters, sons and friends. Remember the dead.

Realisation dawned onto her as she stared into the carefree faces of the fifteen children that had died all those years ago.

Intrigued she looked through the pictures looking for their killer, Tom Riddle.

Most of the pictures were labelled and signed with names and after awhile she managed to find a small one which mostly focused on two other children.

He didn't look like a lunatic, handsome even. Dark brown wavy hair and even darker eyes, he didn't look particularly cruel if anything he appeared bored and albeit smug, not a look that was particularly uncommon in a school like this.

"Not what you were expecting then?"

Lily jumped at the inquisitive voice she hadn't even heard anyone approach, turning around she noticed Dumbledore staring at the display wistfully.

"Some people are good at hiding their anger, and some people are not." He continued turning towards her after the last comment those all knowing eyes twinkling at her.

Lily didn't know eyes could twinkle, and probably would have scoffed at the idea, but seeing Professor Dumbledore's eyes, she couldn't deny their odd shine.

Realising the end of that comment certainly applied to herself she looked down avoiding those piercing eyes of his.

"So I'm guessing you are not hanging around this corridor for sentimental reasons…" he trailed off knowingly obviously waiting for her explanation.

Lily reddened, _here it goes…_

"No, I was looking for your office, because I might have…um…set the hero gym on fire." She managed waiting for the anger to grace his features or worse disappointment, but none came.

"Ah yes, you surprised quite a few of the students. But alas no one has been seriously injured, and while the gym will have to undergo construction again…" he chuckled merrily.

Lily meanwhile was shocked of not only how he knew, but why she was getting off so easy!

"Wait sir, are you saying you already knew about what I did?" she questioned undecided on whether she should ask for a greater punishment…

He grinned slyly, "Yes, Miss Evans I did, hearing the thoughts of 300 witnesses helps."

_300_

300 minds full of crazy constant flowing thoughts, Lily wondered how he didn't go mad. No wonder he knew everything…

"Well practice helps; though I must admit even I can miss things…" Lily reddened again it was so odd to have a one way conversation with a mind reader.

However with that sorted out Lily couldn't stop the flow of questions in her head despite knowing full well that the headmaster could hear every one of them.

Understanding he gestured for her to continue down the hall with him, "We do have much to discuss, so I'm afraid you probably will miss your fifth period class, I'm sure you are much aggrieved."

Lily didn't even try to hide her relief, the idea of facing all the students she had locked in a burning gym just seemed…bad.

Once they reached the doorway at the end of the hall, they began to ascend a grand staircase, before entering his office and she gasped.

While it was a beautiful room, with high ceilings, large windows and books stacked all around the room, the part that truly left lily in awe, were the photos. Young smiling faces covered much of the walls I few Lily swore she saw moving.

"All the graduating classes from Hogwarts." He explained as Lily looked more closely at the photo's stopping when one in particular caught her eye, in the center stood a young man who looked awfully familiar, it struck her the moment Dumbledore said it himself.

"Harold Potter, James father."

Lily nodded slightly fixated on the picture of the young man, James had mentioned his father before, but never really liked discussing him much, giving her the impression that they weren't particularly close.

But they did look so much alike, she was surprised it had taken her so long to recognize the man, tall, broad shoulders, the dark messy ebony locks, and that smug self satisfied grin, was identical to the one his son had worn her first day at Hogwarts. His arm was wrapped protectively around a small girl who looked quite content nestling into his side.

Maybe it was that his father had blue eyes or that James smiles were always playful, while his father's seemed…mocking.

"Yes I'm afraid Harold was in my office more than I preferred and not for friendly reasons either." Dumbledore sighed quietly staring at the photos apparently lost in the past.

Lily fared similarly, but not in the so distant past, more of the memory of James cruel treatment to Doyle, his look, his words…

"Do you think James is like his father?" The question popped out of her mouth much to lily's chagrin.

Lily could have sworn Dumbledore was suppressing a smile, but he answered the question after a moment quite seriously.

"James and his father share many of the same strengths and weaknesses one of which is the zeal they protect the ones they care about," he said this normally, but the way his eyes looked at her, Lily could feel an implication, making her blush.

"However James lacks the ambition that was very clear in his father."

"Was his father also a jerk to sidekicks?" she muttered.

"Perhaps, but that runs deeper than just James and his father, I'm afraid." He stated wearily sitting in his chair, Lily decided to follow suit.

"Trust me, I noticed." She rolled her eyes irritated with the school, but still careful about not getting _too_ angry.

"Which brings us back to why were here, and while I have certainly heard of the events that took place, I would much rather hear what you had to say on the subject."

So Lily did, she explained her and Doyle's argument, what had resulted of it, right up to the part where Remus had did some serious damage control.

Dumbledore was smiling by the time she finished which was odd, even if he had a cool temperament she had expected him to be at least annoyed.

"I will have to remember to thank Mr. Lupin on his quick thinking later and to have a talk with Miss. Doyle."

Lily felt a spot of dread curl in her stomach while she did not leave Doyle's involvement out of the story; she didn't want her punished any further.

She had been about to object to this when Dumbledore reassured her, "I only wish to have a friendly talk, Miss. Doyle is not to be severely reprehended."

Lily nodded thinking she still had a question eating at her, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to ask this, the headmaster seemed to understand this and waited patiently for her to ask aloud.

"Sir, recently I've noticed my powers becoming more uncontrollable and a friend of my mentioned that occasionally superheroes powers don't stop developing to the point they become a danger to everyone…" she looked down at the hands afraid of seeing his expression.

"And you were wondering if you were one of these rare occurrences?"

He finished softly, giving lily the encouragement to look up, his countenance told her not to worry, but there was a darkness in his eyes that frightened her otherwise.

"Miss Evans I have been headmaster at this school for a long time a teacher here even longer, and I have seen many different super powered children including these peculiar students. I have also seen your powers and while you are right that your powers are strong and developing, I do not think you fall under that category."

Seeing her unsatisfied look and no doubt reading similar thoughts, he continued explaining, "You are also not the first student to pass through these doors to have been blessed with gifts not from your parents, but from accident, like your radioactive bug. I have seen a trend in the way you and these students' powers develop, which is to say fast and often all at once."

"But why sir?" Lily asked after all what made her bug bite so different if the end result was the same.

Thankfully Dumbledore didn't look irritated by her many questions, expanding on the subject, "Because those of us born to supernatural parents are born with our powers inside of us, developing a slow pace all our lives until puberty when they enhance more rapidly, however students such as yourself who develop these powers suddenly seem to force the body to…say…make up for lost time. So while your powers may seem violate right now, they will calm down once everything becomes situated."

Lily tried to look on the bright side of this she was not destined to go crazy and become a super villain, but still the word violate struck her deeply, she had been seeing those effects as of late.

"Okay, I think I understand, sir, but what am I supposed to do about this I can't control it, and my power is too dangerous to not be under control, I'm too dangerous." She murmured the last part ashamed of her stupid power and the threat it caused to those around her.

Knowing of the guilt weighing painfully on her conscience the headmaster gave her a kind look, "Control alas is not always easy to obtain, but with practice and determination you will learn to be able to control it like you would any other muscle in your body."

Lily thought of that for a moment she remembered when she had set the dummy on fire and in those few seconds she had felt control over her power that was before her restraint slipped and she created an inferno.

The seemed to sense her hesitation, "Still until that time comes precautions seem to be in order, first of all I think it would be best if you were transferred…"

Lily found herself interrupting him, "No, sir." After all Boomer would now no doubt want her to be a hero, switched to different dorms, classes, everything, which she refused he was wrong, the entire system was wrong and she would not stand for it.

Headmaster Dumbledore did not look offended thankfully if anything he looked pleased, "I have no desire to change your classification Lily, I was only going to suggest you be transferred to the Specialized Hero Training classes in order to get more catered help to your power."

"Then why don't you just improve the SHST program?" she countered.

Dumbledore studied her for a moment, "I'm guessing you wouldn't like the answer, 'it's complicated.'"

Lily had to resist grinding her teeth at the loathed answer, "No."

He chuckled lightly before sighing studying her carefully, "I thought so; well the truth is Miss. Evans is that I do not have complete control over this school despite being headmaster, and the school governors along with many of the parents insist upon the traditional methods."

"Discrimination you mean." Lily managed to keep her tone respectful, but some bitterness seemed to seep in.

He sighed again, looking more wearied than before, "Yes, and I'm sure your tired of hearing this by now, but our society is very prejudice against this sort of thing and very different than that of which you were brought up in, you are not alone in your abhorrence for the system, there are others at this school who have been raised in ordinary households."

This surprised Lily even though it probably shouldn't have, of course she couldn't be the only one, but with the students she saw on a daily basis it was easy to forget. Still she had a more important question on her mind.

"What do you think?" She had a feeling this was a pretty personal answer, but it was a serious subject and it would be worth while to know what the school's own headmaster thought about it.

"I think that sometimes we sort people without acknowledging their true worth, and that you will have an important role in the future of this school although maybe what you might think now."

_Cause that's not cryptic…_

"Sir?" she inquired for good measure even though from the quirk of his mouth she could tell he had heard her.

"Some questions are best answered in time Miss Evans,"

Smiling with amusement at Lily's scowl, he proceeded to change the subject away from her apparently ambiguous future.

"On the note of your classes your change to SHT is the only change that I will insist upon, if not for your safety for that of the schools." Again she felt the desire to object, but the look in his eyes told her she could not evade this suggestion.

"Fine, thank you sir." She conceded glumly already moping about having to leave her SHST class.

Realising Lily didn't want to delve into that subject any longer professor Dumbledore handed her a light silvery package, "Also for your own benefit you have this," She looked at it for a moment considering that, what would help her situation.

The package was also too heavy to be a fire extinguisher. Deciding the best answer would be found by simply opening the package she did exactly that.

And pulled out a simple black spandex jumpsuit.

Feeling stupid she stared at it why would a jumpsuit benefit her, Lily voiced her confusion to the bemused headmaster.

"What is it, Sir?"

He simply held out his hand for it, so Lily filled with curiosity handed it over to him, taking something from his desk he held the object to the suit.

It took her a second to realise the object he held was a lighter.

"It's made of fireproof fibres for you to wear under your clothing in case of accidents."

Lily blushed paying attention to what she was actually wearing, her pants being burned up to her mid-calf and her shoes…it was a miracle they still hung onto her feet. She'd didn't even want to imagine the after effects of becoming a human torch.

"Thanks, how'd you know I'd need it?"

At this question Professor Dumbledore almost appeared sheepish, an amusing sight for such a powerful man.

"I've happened to notice you have a bit of a temper Miss. Evans and what happens when you lose your reign over it, anyways it's always best to be prepared."

Lily suddenly found it difficult to meet this kind man's eyes, he was being too kind to her, she still shuttered thinking about what if she had hurt somebody, killed somebody, the fire had just spread so fast…

"Lily you mustn't let your mistakes haunt you so, what happened this afternoon was an accident and a risky one, but I'll let you know you were not the only factor that resulted in that fire. Yes you do bear responsibility for your actions, but don't we all…"

He was staring at the walls again his voice fading as he seemed to become lost in thought, not the hardest thing to do when you were a mind reader.

After a couple minutes of silence he turned to her a sadness lingering in his eyes even if his mouth was calm. If he heard these observations from her mind, he ignored them for instead he mused.

"Sometimes I can't even fully realise how great an effect we have on those around us, whether with the simplest actions or the most obtusely obvious."

Lily waited for him to give an explanation, but none seemed forthcoming, wondering how much longer she would have to stay in his office, snapped the headmaster out of his silence.

"You may leave now; I believe you have twenty-five minutes before your final class."

He was turned away from her staring at the smiling faces adorning the walls as if he were looking for an answer from their forms.

Picking up her suit, Lily looked at it again and smiled.

"Okay, but I have one more question," he didn't respond so she continued, "Where's the cape?"

Finally he turned to her, his smile looking realer than before, "Awaiting you at next year's graduation."

/\/\/\/\

Realising she still had quite some time before her next class, Lily fell onto her bed face first, staring at the floorboards, her thoughts still consumed of her talk with professor Dumbledore.

These thoughts however intricate they may be did not hold her attention long as she noticed something barely visible underneath Rora's bed.

Climbing off her own bed she put her parallel to the floor, curious as to why a book was wedged near the far corner of the bed. A book that looked rather similar to a science textbook.

_But Aurora had her textbook with her… _

This thought lead Lily to squirm her way under Aurora's bed despite the great deal of dust that had collected there.

Curiosity was a pain that way.

Finally completely hidden under the bed she reached for the copy, and upon opening saw with amusement many drawings covering the margins, proving it to be most assuredly her friend's, but then whose…

/\/\/\/\

Glad everyone was still in class a girl rushed to her room.

She no doubt looked horrible, skin blotchy red from crying, plus to see all those smirking faces laughing at her humiliation…she wouldn't have been able to stand a confrontation.

She knew the danger of her temper, in more ways than one.

Therefore she was very much relieved when she entered her dorm also empty throwing herself on her bed, trying desperately to forget everything that had happened.

It had all started because of a book too.

She had seen her textbook that morning, but when she returned to grab it on her lunch it wasn't there, checking all her draws, her desk and her bed, she had gone to the library to see if it was there, even though she knew it couldn't be.

Still nothing though, and she had to find it, or else she shuttered at Dr. Geckle's reaction.

However because of this she had completely forgotten that it was Save the Citizen day and too late rushed to get to the hero gym in time.

The rest progressed from bad to worse, the way James had looked at her…

James. She felt something harden in her heart, he was no longer her hero…he was just like the rest of them.

In her anger she picked up her diary, tearing the pages out and throwing the crumbled balls of paper into her waste basket. Her thoughts summarized in two words.

_No more. _

/\/\/\/\

Lily was still stuck under Rora's bed when the bell for class rang, groaning she dragged herself up vaguely noticing she was covered in dust and trying the best she could to wipe most of it off while rushing to class, her thoughts on Doyle ripping up her diary forgotten.

When she got there she was in fact late, much to her horror, but these worries quickly vanished as she approached her classroom, only to find most of the class outside of it, while Geckle was quietly talking to a few crying students.

The crowd of students murmured nervously and Lily managed to hear bits and pieces of what happened, "started screaming bloody murder…" "Spiders…" "Lost their minds…"

Lily searched the faces of her classmates half relieved and half disappointed when she noticed James was not among them.

"Apparently he's skipping, James…that is who you were looking for right?" Lily whipped around to see a small girl with short dark brown hair studying her closely.

It took Lily a minute to realise who it was, for without the huge grin and pink hair Tonks looked so different.

"Tonks is that you? What happened here?" she said hoping to avoid Tonks previous speculation she had no desire to talk about James.

Well maybe a small one.

"Shh, not so loud technically I'm not supposed to be here, but after hearing the screams I couldn't just sit around and do nothing."

Lily felt her eyes widen in alarm and confusion, what was going on in this school. Tonks seemed on the same wavelength as her already filling in the details.

"From what I picked up it was during the middle of class when several of the students started to scream their heads off, climbing onto their desks and what not, crying about spiders." She whispered.

"Spiders?" she echoed sure arachnophobia was common enough, but to climb on the desk because a couple of spiders, it seemed silly.

"Yeah, apparently there were thousands of them covering the walls; problem was everyone else didn't see anything." She confided a spark of interest animating her features; Lily couldn't blame her already putting together this piece to the puzzle.

"Just like…"

"Melanie I know, one girl in particular, Samantha Jennings had to be taken to the infirmary, after she started scratching her skin so hard she drew blood."

Concern underlined Tonks voice as she talked about Sam, Lily didn't know her particularly well her being a hero, but Tonks no doubt had known her for years.

"Just over spiders though?" Lily could barely imagine the force Sam must have clawed at herself with to cause such an injury.

Tonks seemed to deliberate something before explaining, "Well Sam's always been terrified of them, ever since she was young. One day after walking through a wall accidently she found herself stuck in a crawl space full of them, and still developing her power she couldn't get out. It took half an hour of her screaming before her parents could figure out where she was."

Even Lily who had no fear of spiders shuddered at that thought, point most assuredly taken. "But they weren't real right, just a hallucination?"

Tonks looked thoughtfully at the crowd of students only starting to calm down, "Depends who you ask 8 kids say they were 20 say they weren't."

Neither of them knew what to say both realities were confusing and frightening.

Leaning against the wall casually Tonks examined Lily closely something that she noted, had been happening a lot today, "So you want to talk about what happened in the gym?"

Lily groaned sure Tonks had been distracted before with everything going on, but now she was probably how angry she was at Lily for nearly killing her, "Not particularly…"

Surprisingly this answer seemed okay with Tonks as she shrugged, "Fine, but later you are spilling, side note, how Dumbledore react?"

Lily's jaw dropped she had expected a lecture or at least a dirty look from the shape shifter girl and all she got was a cool 'tell me later'?

"You're not mad at me for not telling you about my power or for setting the gym on fire with you in it? Come on everyone must be furious with me." She objected, Tonks just rolled her eyes.

"Furious? Nah, shocked? Duh. I did know you had this whole hidden power thing, but tell you the truth I didn't really care. I know at one point James was really interested, but I thought that was more of him being interested in you. Though to be frank with ya, James didn't skip class because he was upset with Geckle." Lily glared at the floor tiles after hearing that what right did _he_ have to be angry with _her_!

Well aside from the angry feeling everyone in the school should feel after being trapped in a burning building, but still, the nerve of that boy!

"…Remus is more worried about you than anything, and I think Sirius was so delirious at the fact that Aurora's speaking to him again that I doubt he even noticed you set the place on fire." Tonks smirked obviously pleased with her cousin's behaviour.

"Class is dismissed early, as I must converse with the headmaster." Geckle called out to the class already striding away.

Tonks turned to Lily dropping her arm playfully around Lily's shoulders "Well I have no desire to go back to class either, so how about I cheer you up by telling you about Sirius' Aurora induced intoxication."

Lily laughed after a crappy day like today it was good to have people like Tonks around, "Why not."

/\/\/\/\

"It is a beautiful day is it not, you know what let's go swimming!"

Remus laughed Sirius had been yet to cease grinning and had declared it to be beautiful outside five times in the last hour.

"Sirius it's freezing outside, you'll get hypothermia and die and then you'll never get to see Aurora again."

Remus reasoned more relieved than annoyed by Sirius' antics, he seemed more carefree, which was probably why the little practicality he had in his head was now gone.

Sirius considered this problem a little too thoughtfully, before breaking into a goofy smile.

"Or I survive and she nurtures me back to health wearing a sexy nurse uniform…"

And Sirius mind was in a far off place again thinking things Remus knew was best not to dwell on.

At the least the quiet was peaceful…

"She looked gorgeous today did she not."

Remus knew from the last couple hours that his response was not needed on comments such as these, they would either prove unsatisfactory to his friend or be completely unheard.

"She actually was talking to me, smiling and everything and I didn't get attacked once! Then she hugged me when she was thanking me for being there for her."

Remus sat down back against one of the trees overlooking the lake a hopeful smile tracing his lips, despite the intense afternoon they had, it seemed something good had come of it, that being his friend's happiness.

After all Sirius hadn't even asked about Lily's behaviour having greater things on his mind, like analyzing and repeating everything that had gone on between him and Aurora.

Remus' mind was on other matters like his two friends who were most definitely effected by the events of save the citizen. The moment when Lily looked ready to collapse. That and the hardest eyes of James after Lily had left, the shock wearing off and the betrayal setting in.

Remus smiled at his friend who was leaning against another tree, he had gotten so caught up in his thoughts he's forgotten Sirius was talking.

"She smelled so nice too, much better than you and James."

Remus rolled his eyes, hoping not for the first time that day that Sirius and Aurora would get together soon, despite his opposing advice to Sirius to take it slow. If only for the reason that Sirius spend his time informing her of his endless devotion rather than himself.

Not that the idea of spending time with a fuming James looked much better.

"So I've heard." It was after all the third time he'd been insulted in such a manner.

"Did we decide if we were going to go swimming?"

_On second thought…_

Luckily for Sirius at the moment Remus was seriously contemplating murdering his love struck friend his other scornful friend came striding into view not to far from where he and Sirius lounged.

Seeing the tense set to James though crushed any hope that Remus had that his friend had cooled down and thought rationally about his and Lily's situation.

Sirius surprisingly noticed him too snapping out of his reverie called out to James no doubt to finally tell him about his attentions to their childhood friend.

James turned in their direction, clearly stared at them before walking off in the opposite direction.

Sirius made a sound of indignation, looking ready to chase down James, but Remus put a light hand on his shoulder knowing full well that a confrontation with James right now would not end well.

"He's just in one of his moods again; you know forcing your presence on him is not going to get you anything, but a bloody nose. Besides you didn't finish telling me…about your talk with Aurora."

Remus grimaced at the bullet he was taking for James' solitude; his friend would owe him big as soon as he calmed down.

Remus leaned his head back against the tree trunk as Sirius informed him again on everything that had happened between him and Aurora, his thoughts quickly moving to two more pressing questions,

Why was it that neither of his friends could manage to be happy at the same time?

And where was Aurora when you needed her?

/\/\/\/\

Once again James found himself sitting on his spot alone on the roof. He supposed his friends were probably annoyed with him ignoring them, but at the moment he really didn't care.

Why?

Only because all he could think about was _her_!

_Surprise, surprise. _

Lily Evans was impossible.

He saves her life, and she in gratitude looks at him like the dirt beneath her feet, not to mention nearly killing him in return.

After all she was a fire starter, too bad she had never thought that was important enough to tell him about.

He was angry at the way she had acted, and furious at her hiding this from him, but he was even angrier at himself for letting this get to him.

Because James had to admit it had, the way she had looked at him, the disgust…he's was more than a little upset about it.

Which was why he was up on the roof, torn between moping and tearing his hair out in frustration.

He had been there for who knows how long too, an unanswered question plaguing him unceasingly.

That being the question, Why?

Why did she do all that stuff at save the citizen? What had even set her off? He found himself relaying the whole thing in his head, but the answer seemed to allude him.

James remembered all to well what had happened, remembered watching Lily fall towards those deadly blades and for a moment feeling the horror that he wouldn't save her in time…that she would die.

He had saved her though and his relief had been enormous, even now when he knew she was safe he didn't like thinking about what would have happened had he been even a few seconds too late.

James leaned back his head against the cool roof trying to calm himself, when he realised what that girl had done, he had been so angry…so angry that he snapped. Maybe he'd been a bit harsh, but he kept thinking about watching Lily fall towards those blades...

It made it hard to pity the girl too much.

And then, well…all hell broke loose. Lily freaking out like that was enough of a shocker, though it probably shouldn't have been he had known her to be frustrated with many systems in the school…

But to set it on _fire_! Personally that seemed a tad too far.

The pathetic thing was that even as he was furious with her he couldn't deny how great she had looked, not just your normal attractive though, but like the very fire she created. Terrifying, hell yes, but magnificent none the less, the flames entwining her hands and feet harmlessly.

He was definitely in trouble with that one.

Moving his thoughts away from that area he noticed that it had started to rain quite awhile ago, the sky having darkened ever longer before that.

James hadn't cared about the time though, having already decided on skipping his detention with Lily. Especially since he wasn't sure who was angrier Lily or him. Either way he knew it wouldn't go well if he saw her.

Another reason he was pathetic, he was really tempted to look for her.

Still James was upset about her not telling him about the truth about her power, he couldn't understand why she was furious with him though, and as much as he hated admitting it,

He _really_ wanted to know.

Unfortunately that didn't fit well in keeping distance between them.

That infuriating, gorgeous redhead was messing with his thoughts enough when he wasn't even near her, he could only wonder what would happen if they were actually together.

Of course that was the moment when he faintly heard, "Damn Potter." Which considering his height must have been said fairly loud.

Looking over the edge he was torn between amusement and irritation, seeing a familiar redhead walking away from the sidekick gym no doubt being released from detention. And she was cursing him.

Like _he_ was the bad guy!

Someone obviously needed to be set straight or at the very least he needed some answers from Lily.

Either option was enough for James to start descending the building rapidly, the heavy rain making it easy to manipulate. This was despite knowing full well that this talk would be disagreeable to both.

He also couldn't deny that part of him; an insane part perhaps was excited, because he would be seeing Lily.

For while their relationship certainly wasn't often harmonious, it made up for it with passionate.

/\/\/\/\

In one week it was decided the plan would commence,

Dumbledore would be gone at his annual school governors' conference and nothing…_nothing _would stand in the way. Everyone was prepared for, except Lily Evans, but after her performance at Save the Citizen, she might prove to be useful.

For who would be better to burn down Hogwarts than a fire starter?

/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Yeh more mystery POV, I wonder who it could be or what their planning. Hint, it's a bit more serious than any of Lily/James' problems x) R&R cause they make me happy, and when I'm happy Sora and Jily are happy too, if bribery makes me a bad person, then I guess that's my burden to bear. ;P**

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hogwarts in the Sky**

**Disclaimer: Je souhaite (because I'm tired of saying it in English)**

**A.N. Hey, I know it's been like a month since I've updated, but in my defence it's the last month of school and all my teachers seem to think now is the best time to dump several projects onto me. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but with Exams coming up I wanted to post a chapter before I became a slave to studying. **

**Thanks to those who alerted, favourited and/or reviewed, this story.**

**LilyQuidditchEpic Story: You can imagine my surprise when I had 13 review alerts in my inbox, many that made me smile evilly, it's nice to see someone review each chapter. So thanks and hopefully this update soothes your disdain for me ;)**

**Chapter 15…Realisations and Rekindling **

**/\/\/\/\**

The sky grumbled darkly, as rain began pouring down from the sky, a fitting scene for Lily's current mood.

While she had left the gym earlier than usual, detention with Boomer had been 100 times worse.

She could tolerate his smug smiles and endure his snide remarks, but she could not stand his brown nosing.

Lily this…Lily that…his sudden admiration was sickening and she wondered more than once what kind of guy would degrade himself so much…was having high connections really that satisfying?

Plus Lily noted spitefully, James hadn't showed and as angry as she was with him now, a part of her was disappointed, missing the guy who had made her previous detentions fun.

She especially hated having to think as that guy being the same one who hours earlier being so cold. Coldness that didn't belong on his face, replacing the playful smile that she loved.

Damit, she still liked him, but Lily was so _angry_.

"Stupid Potter." She yelled out at the storm thundering around her, no longer containing her fury at that boy.

She slumped down in the courtyard far too furious to trust herself indoors, no sitting in the cold rain and allowing it to cool her skin was the best she could do right now. Lily paid no attention to the fact that she was soaked and probably looked like a drowned rat.

It was starting to work too; she could feel the tension starting to leave her body when she heard it, the voice that turned her nerves into taunt wires.

_James. _

He was wet too, in fact he looked wetter than she did, his navy t-shirt clinging to her chest, jeans weighed down on his hips, and those dark tangles of hair falling around his face…

Lily cast her eyes down working to control her breathing whether this reaction was from fury or attraction she did not know.

Just as she did not know which reaction was more frightening or…tempting.

"Lily stop." He said firmly and she could feel the cool chill of his hand on her wrist, she hadn't even realised getting up, let alone turning away from him.

When she did look at him, all thoughts of escaping this confrontation left her, with her observation that despite hearing about it all day from her friends she hadn't believed, until she saw it that is.

He was glaring at her. At her! Like she was the one at fault, as if she had shown her true colours as a first class jerk.

She would not run from him like _she_ was in the wrong.

"What do you want Hero?" she sniped.

His mouth curled into an angry sneer, "I just wanted to talk, _Hero_."

Lily could feel her blood boil, responding through clenched teeth "I am not a Hero."

He smiled mockingly, so much like his father's photo, it left Lily feeling like she was punched in the gut.

"Oh, but you would be, if you'd shown Boomer your power at the sorting."

Lily stared at him sadly, he still didn't understand, perhaps he never would…maybe she'd been foolishly wishful in thinking he could change, which she had.

Unfortunately that only made the truth more painful.

"That is not the point, Can't you see, the sorting these labels, they mean nothing!" She shouted, feeling her weariness starting to win out,

"I thought you understood that, I thought you finally saw that, but you didn't, did you?"

She muttered her last question, fighting her traitorous eyes as they threatened to tear, she did not cry, especially not in front of him.

His silence drew her eyes to his face trying to decipher what he was thinking, what he could possibly be feeling and desperately looking for her friend.

No answer was forthcoming, but Lily found her own thoughts were pouring out her mouth.

"You were nice to my friends…you stopped picking on sidekicks…you…you…told me you regretted your past. Were those just lies, pretend…for what though? WHY!"

She yelled looking for a spark of anything, anything at all for her to comprehend in those unreadable hazel eyes.

Unable to take any more she turned and walked away.

/\/\/\/\

James stood there watching her walk away, racking his brain for something to say, anything, that would make her stay.

While his thoughts were in chaos for everything else, that was the one strand he knew without a doubt. He needed her.

His legs seemed to attach themselves to that one clear truth, as they ran after her, the words, "Lily, Wait Please." Falling helplessly from his lips.

She froze and he let out a breath of relief, finally catching up to her he stood in front of her making her look at him.

He regretted it a moment later because of all the looks she had given him, grimaces, smirks and glares alike the defeat in her expression was one he had hoped never to see.

That she had given up, let go, he would rather she be angry.

"Please, Lily…Stay." He pleaded knowing that despite the mixed feelings he still had, he couldn't let her walk away, as pathetic as that may be.

"Why should I?"

He combed his mind endlessly looking for a clear answer he had one, but it was more complicated than he could explain in one sentence, and with the distrustful look in her eyes, that was all he would get.

Nothing was right though, and Lily was already turning away and this time James knew she wouldn't turn back again.

Suddenly an idea hit him one that if it failed would blow up in his face, but if it worked…

"Lily."

/\/\/\/\

"Not much has changed I see, this place looks like our old tree house."

Rora noted amused as she looked over the guys dorm room. Books stacked one clean corner of the room while the rest seemed in total disarray, no doubt from James and Sirius organization skills.

"If I recall properly you were just as messy as they were." Remus quipped and Rora just grinned.

"I call it organized chaos." She could sense Remus rolling his eyes, more than see it, habit and empath powers making it easy to detect.

"Fine, then feel free to take a look through the organized chaos and help find my essay, I bet James stole it."

Remus sighed irritably, but Aurora knew it wasn't felt very deep, there was an undertone of happiness in Remus that made his friends annoyances insignificant.

She was partially to blame for this, Remus was happy at their rekindled friendship and she had to admit she too had missed her friend. This being the reason why they were in his dorm searching for his essay before heading to the library so he could help Rora with hers.

After all it paid off to have smart friends.

So diving into the pigsty surrounding the two other beds she started looking over one cluttered desk. Moving aside some candy wrappers, stray papers and an iPod, she saw something promising.

"The Rise and Fall of Dr. Curt Connors?" she read aloud and Remus smiled,

"So Sirius stole it, what a wanker." She laughed pulling the paper out, noticing something slip to the floor, bending to pick it up she froze instantly remembering.

Remus seeing her still crouched down raised an inquiring eyebrow, "You ready to go?"

Slipping the object into her pocket, she smiled cheerfully at Remus glad that he was not an Empath, "Yeah and stop raising that eyebrow you know it makes me jealous."

He chuckled, but Rora barely heard it her thoughts on the stolen property in her hand,

_Later. _

/\/\/\/\

Lily didn't want to turn around, didn't want to listen to that pleading voice, which made her second guess what was already a difficult enough decision.

But she did, those traitorous legs of hers turned an irritable question already leaving her lips, however these words never escaped her mouth as they were claimed by another.

The shock stunned her for a second feeling the cool mouth burning against her steaming one. Especially since she knew this sensation, all to well.

James continued to kiss her hands cupping her face. What was more surprising was how she reacted, wrapping her arms around his black feeling his iced skin between the soaked cotton of his shirt.

She had forgotten how right it felt when he kissed her how gentle his mouth could feel, when no cruel words or smiles were evident.

This was a reminder of the guy she liked, but not an explanation. That thought fuelled her conviction giving her enough strength to draw back, but not hit him as it appeared he expected.

James realising he wasn't going to be attacked grinned down at her, however before he could make her forget their original argument she instructed firmly, "Explain."

"But I was." She had to resist rolling her eyes her, feeling it would lessen her stern façade.

James she discovered was serious as he continued "Don't you get it Lily, I like you, a lot actually. In fact I've liked you pretty much since I met you, after I recovered my bruised ego, obviously." He confided laughing lightly.

Lily was analyzing this information, feeling it click somewhere at the back of her mind, but the answer not becoming obvious.

"I wanted you even when I didn't know what your power is, because you were wilful, and kind, not to mention you had a great right cross. Then I met your friends and I liked them, even if Frank's annoying, and I've known them for years, but I didn't really know them…

His brow furrowed slightly as he spoke, and Lily could feel new resolve becoming clearer as he spoke with that damn hopeful smile.

"But if I could be like that with people I'm not seriously attracted to, then I can't be a complete lost cause, right? Please say yes."

/\/\/\/\

Rora dropped herself down on the soft cushions of the common room sofa, reclining against a large pile of throw pillows she had stolen from the surrounding couches. It was late enough that everyone was in bed and therefore would not miss them.

She had tried to sleep, but been too restless, so relaxing in front of the dimming fire place was a close second.

Pulling out the object which was the reason for her unrest she stared at the photo she had stolen from Sirius' desk.

She had recognized it instantly remembering the day and how happy she'd been.

Seven year old Remus strangling James in the background, her giving Sirius a piggy back ride, both of them making ridiculous faces at the camera.

It was a good picture.

Too bad she had ripped up her copy.

A wave of regret struck her as she thought of all the photographs she'd ripped up, she missed them and the memories behind them.

"Why was Remus trying to kill James again?"

"For making paper airplanes out of his boo…Ah!" Rora had answered automatically not even realising that she was no longer alone.

And finding herself tumbling off the couch when she saw _who_ was inquiring.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded scrambling up from the floor, blushing at her flannel batman pajamas and then scolding herself for blushing, he'd seen her look a lot worse after all.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was in the area?" Sirius asked sitting on the arm of the sofa, which she had just vacated.

Considering the pajamas pants and black t-shirt combo that seemed doubtful.

"Since when is a hero found wandering around the sidekick common room?" She asked coolly ignoring his question, glad she didn't sound as excited as felt.

He smiled slyly at her making her stomach flip, "Maybe around the same time you started visiting the hero dorms. Remus told me you helped him recover his essay, though that's apparently not all you recovered."

He responded looking at the picture clutched in her hands.

Now she was definitely blushing, "Is that why you're here?" she asked sitting down at the opposite side of the couch.

Distance was good.

The corner of his mouth quirked up, "Maybe… it's my favourite picture after all." Rora stiffened as Sirius sat beside her looking down at the picture fondly.

She was torn, their relationship had been so up and down for so long, she didn't trust this normality, but she could also feel herself letting her guard down the longer she was around him.

"And…why...y is that?" She managed to stutter out sounding like a complete idiot, the desire to know his thoughts and not his feelings egging her on.

Sirius didn't seem to notice the stuttering thankfully, chuckling despite an anxiety she felt beneath the surface, "Well aside from the fact that nowadays no one will carry me around anymore, Remus says it's because I'm too fat."

Rora found herself laughing, not that Sirius was fat, far from it, but the idea of her carrying around his large bulky frame was just too silly.

"Well don't look at me, I'm still waiting to be repaid from back then." Sirius pouty face turned mischievous.

"Well…How about it then?" He asked suddenly standing.

"What?" She asked giddily, the excited waves coming off this boy was making her head buzz.

"I'm offering my services for one good piggy back ride."

She almost asked if he was serious, but stopped herself that would only result in a really bad pun and she could feel his determination, despite the nervous smile on his face.

He thought that'd she say no, and part of her was screaming at herself to say no, to not trust this boy who had broken her heart countless times, but with the blood pounding behind her ears it was easy to ignore.

"Right now?" she asked still unsure.

Realising no doubt that she wasn't going to laugh at his request, Sirius grinned playfully,

"Of course, due to recent events, I've been sure to fulfill all promises. Even those from 10 years ago."

Aurora's heart thudded painfully, feeling the double meaning behind those words, that he was trying to change, and the only question was if she was going to give him a chance.

"Okay, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, I'm a lot heavier than I was at seven." She joked trying to mask how apprehensive she was.

With Sirius' broad shoulders turned to her, She took a calming breath before placing her hands gently on his shoulders feeling the firm muscles beneath her fingers…

"Your lack of faith stings, with these rippling biceps do you really think I can't carry you?"

Looking at said biceps it didn't seem too likely, but still…

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" She teased half hesitation half amusement, it was an odd feeling, but being an empath she'd felt weirder things.

Sirius snorted, holding his arms out from his body, "Hush and climb on my back, before I withdraw this offer or find someone who knows how lucky they are to be chosen. Like James."

With a sound of indignation Rora jumped onto his back, arms clutched tightly on his shoulder blades, legs wrapped securely around his waist and her face alarmingly close to his throat

"I have got to be better than _him_." She insisted probably too loudly considering her proximity to his ear.

He did seem to stiffen, but before she could sense what from, she was careening to the right.

"Sirius!" She yelped as they approached the floor tightening her grip on him instinctively.

Only to be upright once again and listening to the sound of Sirius' laughter, realising his joke she smacked him across the chest with one of her hands.

"You are such an asshole!"

She could still feel the vibrations of his laughter as he answered, "Jeez woman stop abusing the merchandise, I just lost my footing momentarily," he continued on ignoring her objections here,

"Now sit back, hold on and enjoy the ride."

And once again Rora tightened into a death grip on him as he ran superfast around the common room, but found herself laughing in the exhilaration of it all.

Even squealing when he spun around rapidly in a circle, the room blurring around them, her face burrowing into his neck, and her legs crossing in front of him trying frantically to hold on.

This however seemed to be the wrong move because next they were falling, for real, as she finally came to a stop on something firmer than the couch, but a lot more comfortable than the floor.

Realising what she was lying on, or better yet _who,_ Aurora found herself not wanting to open her eyes even less.

Yet she couldn't just lie there forever eyes squeezed shut, now could she, not that, that option didn't sound infinitely better at the moment…

"Oww…" Rora had to agree as she lifted her head off Sirius' chest, blowing a loosened strand of hair out of her face.

"So much for not dropping me." She grumbled, rolling off him, ignoring the grunt issued by Sirius.

Propping himself up on his palms he stared accusingly at her, a smile threatening the corner of his mouth.

"That was before I knew what an unwieldy object you could be; forget heavy you practically tripped me."

"Well I didn't tell you to go that fast did I?" she retorted lying wearily against the cool wooden floor.

"True, but sadly I only have super speed not super coordination." He admitted mournfully.

Rora chuckled easing easily into joking with Sirius things always flowed, "Now that is an intimidating power, but nothing on being an empath" she stated dramatically.

Rora could feel that he was intrigued but with a tinge of caution, which she understood bringing up their status differences was always a thin line to walk on,

"Really, how so?"

Rolling onto her back she stared at the ceiling for a minute taking a minute to control her emotions before grinning at him and replying.

"Well, nothing is scarier to a villain than facing their angsty personal problems, except maybe being faced with a girl who suddenly bursts into tears wanting to rant about her emotions; luckily I have both those skills mastered." Aurora boasted.

He gave her a considering look, those gray eyes hiding a mix of emotions from humour to guilt that no one would be able to see, unless you're an empath that is.

"Your right, remind me to keep you around in a fight." She narrowed her eyes at this suppressing a smile, but her lip twitched and she knew he had seen it.

"Who says I won't use it against you?" She countered smoothly.

Sirius' eyebrows shot up an offended look feigned perfectly on his face, he was amazing at faking his outer emotions, but he couldn't deceive _her_.

"Are you implying I'm a villain?"

She shot him a challenging look staring down those silvery eyes, "Are you saying you're completely innocent?"

And while she had originally meant for it to be playful, it dropped like a weight upon their teasing mood, reminding both of the faults in their previous relationships.

Sirius looked caught like he wanted to say something, but was unsure how to get the words out. There was a certain determination to his emotions, but slowly a doubt grew within them becoming stronger than the initial determination.

Why he felt this Rora had no idea the pain of being an empath was knowing people's emotions, but most of the time not being able to understand _why _they felt them.

Like when he suddenly looked at her that mischievous smile spreading across his face, she could only assume from experience that he had gotten an idea.

"Maybe I'm a little evil…" he said and next she was shrieking with laughter as he tickled her.

"Sirius!" she managed to laugh out as he stopped his hands, smirking before leaning down to murmur in her ear,

"Shhh, is that really the way you want to wake up the entire dorm."

Rora reddened at the thought of the dorm coming down and finding her and Sirius on the floor, out of breath with her calling out his name.

Probably not the best idea.

Neither was turning her head away from the stairs leading up the dorms and looking instead at Sirius close enough to feel his breath on her skin.

He stared back at her maniacal grin gone, replaced by a small affectionate one, but the sensation of his emotions drumming through her made her freeze. It wasn't his desire that caused this though, hell she could feel her own desire, but there was something else…

It was consistent but she could feel her power trying to grasp onto it to delve deeper into the feeling. Finally she could sense it becoming stronger more defined…

"Rora are you okay?" he asked softly interrupting her thoughts.

To be honest she wasn't sure something had clicked in the back of her mind, but had yet to move to her consciousness.

But looking at Sirius' kind expression she felt something, something good, something that made her want to kiss him.

She almost did too, pausing a few inches from his face.

Finding however words flowing too quickly out of her mouth for her to think about or stop them, "Well I should…be going to bed now."

He nodded slowly not meeting her eyes before getting up extending his hand down to her, she took it, fighting the urge to run, whether away from him or towards him was still undecided.

To both of their great surprise she kissed him lightly on the cheek, whispering, "Good night." Before scampering up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

Little did she know that he still stood where she left him five minutes later, stunned by her lips, staring longingly after her, and finding himself impressed by the speed in which she had moved, and that was definitely saying something.

Sirius touched his cheek where she had kissed him and murmured, "Night"

Rora though did not hear this as she was already in her dorm room, but seeing as her roommates (she vaguely noticed Lily was gone however this was pretty common) were all asleep and decided against staying not wanting to wake them.

So closing the bathroom door quietly, she slid down against it.

It took Aurora a couple minutes to realise she was crying, as silent tears ran down from her eyes.

Alone, she could not pretend not to know the reason why, for she had recognized the feeling from Sirius earlier she had gotten wisps of it before, but know she knew without a doubt the feeling.

Love.

Sirius loved her.

And she had no idea what she was going to do.

/\/\/\/\

"Yes."

James stared at Lily as the word sunk in before grinning, and lifting her up pressing his lips to her feverous ones, smiling into her mouth.

With no one there to interrupt they kissed for who knows how long, James sure didn't care as he had been thinking about that night at detention when he had kissed her for too long, all the while cursing the words "just friends" with every fibre of his being.

And here she was in his arms listening to him, and actually understanding what he had been trying to say.

She felt so good that he had almost forgotten why he had been angry in the first place.

Unfortunately now that he remembered the thoughts wouldn't leave him, so disentangling himself from her he asked the question that had been infuriating not too long ago, though now was more of a curiosity.

Cause let's face it he was a bloke and a fair bit of snogging with Lily made it pretty hard to be angry.

"Lily, why didn't you tell me about your power? Is it because you still don't trust me?"

She considered the question fairly her cheeks flushed, answering finally, "Well when I first came here I knew about both my powers and I didn't trust you when you first came prodding for answers, I thought you wanted to find out to use them against me. But later when we were friends I did trust you…I do trust you it just never seemed to come up…"

James raised his eyebrow somewhat sceptically, "Really?"

She shoved his shoulder a bit continuing, "I'm being honest James, I wasn't raised by superheroes you have no idea how many times I've forgotten that were not normal, or that this school is not normal, well for me anyways…and…well…"

He could definitely understand the first part, Lily may have had to remind herself that this was a school for superheroes, but _he_ had to remind himself that she had not always been supernatural.

However he could tell there was something else on her mind, but she was hesitating.

"Lily, its okay you can tell me." He lifted her chin up forcing her downcast eyes to look at him, noticing with more than a little curiosity that shame deep in her green eyes.

She sighed placing her head against his chest, her voice breaking slightly.

"It's just, well you saw what happened today, well let's just say it's not the first time I've set something on fire. There was this time when I was angry and I set part of my dorm room on fire and it's just…Fire's so dangerous and uncontrollable and that's how I feel. I don't like thinking about it, how my power makes me feel like a monster."

Again he forced her to meet his eyes, "Lily, You. Are. Not. A. Monster." He enunciated firmly.

"You said it yourself today, and yes I was listening, everyone here has the power to hurt someone, to cause damage, you don't think I could hurt someone, or Remus or Sirius, were all dangerous it's why we're here, but that doesn't make us monsters. Monsters enjoy the pain they inflict."

"But…" she started to object only to be silenced by his finger on her lips.

"Do you enjoy setting buildings on fire?" He asked simply, feeling her answer reverberate through his chest as she placed her head over his heart again.

"No."

"What about people?" he smirked his head resting on hers resisting the urge to laugh at her outrage.

"No!"

"Then I'm sorry to inform you that you are not a monst…" he managed to get out before the redhead in his arms threw her arms around his neck and kissed him once more.

It was after several minutes of this that she actually said the words out loud, "Thanks James. I promise I do trust you by the way."

Unable to put his thoughts into words, James brushed back a strand of her red hair darker wet, deciding to put them into actions instead showing Lily how glad he was.

/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Well a semi-happy chapter, but trouble is brewing and things are about to hit the fan, as sadly the story staring to come to an end, but not to worry with me it will be probably twice as long as I think now. So R&R you guys have no idea how great it is to hear your awesome feedback. Thanks. **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hogwarts in the Sky**

**Disclaimer: Original stuff is mine everything else is not. Obviously…**

**A.N. Hey guys I been working a lot lately, so I haven't gotten much time to update, but I have finally stolen enough hours to write this chapter. So without wasting more of your time with my babbling, R&R. **

**Chapter 16…Dreams and Nightmares**

**/\/\/\/\**

"Aurora?"

Rora lifted her head off her knees realising her silent tears had long lost their quietude and that she had been sobbing for quite some time now, enough to wake Alice.

Alice who was kneeling beside her, wordlessly wrapping her arms around her shaking frame.

Her friend had become an expert with handling her over years of countless breakdowns.

She had been her closest confident since she was ten, had never prodded into her problems even when her condition no doubt raised many questions.

She trusted Alice, but she found she didn't want to talk about why she was there, crying on the bathroom floor.

How she had come to realise that Sirius loved her, and wondered if she loved him back, if she even _wanted_ to love him back.

Rora knew Alice wouldn't demand to know what happened, waiting instead for her to explain only when she felt comfortable doing so.

The problem was she doubted she would ever be comfortable with this, and she needed Alice's sweet practicality.

"He loves me." She managed to choke out finally the thought had been relentless in her mind for quite some time.

Fortunately her friend didn't gasp or laugh at this statement only stroking her hair calmly waiting for her to continue.

"We were just hanging out and there was this moment and he looked at me and I just…felt it, and I panicked even though it hadn't really sunk in, you know…and when it did…well you can see what happened."

She chuckled darkly at how pathetic she was.

A huge mess as always.

"So now I know what he's feeling…if only this stupid empath power worked on me, do you think I love him?" Rora asked in a small voice hesitant for the words to leave her mouth, after all they were dangerous words.

Alice considered her for a moment in her usual, if-I-can-look-through-walls-you're-no-problem look.

"I think there is a reason why you're on the floor crying and it's not because you are indifferent."

Rora had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, obvious answer with a bit of wisdom thrown in, kind of helpful, but sometimes she really wished Alice would just give her the right answer.

Though Alice would probably say something annoying like, 'only you know the right answer', which sucked because she didn't want to have to delve deeply into her feelings.

She was sick and tired of feeling altogether.

"The problem is I don't kno…" she started to explain when a figure darted into the quickly filling bathroom.

A dripping, smiling girl with messy red hair and a flushed expression.

"Lily? What happened to you?" Alice asked easily, _Lily_ wasn't in a fragile mood and apparently didn't need to be handled carefully.

"So much Alice, you have no idea…um did I miss the memo about a party in the bathroom, or something…" she asked confusion starting to bud, until noticing upon closer inspection Rora's condition.

Rora tried to look less pathetic sensing the concern taking over Lily's original happiness.

Great she was a complete downer.

"What happened Rora?" Lily questioned plopping down beside her on the floor.

Lily always went straight to the point.

Not feeling any particular desire to pour out her problem again Rora shot Alice a look that hopefully said, _Explain. _

Luckily Alice was pretty good at reading her expressions as she began to give Lily a summary of the events that led to this lovely meeting.

"Well Aurora and Sirius were talking and she realised that his feelings were deeper than originally thought and now she's confused as to what she feels in return."

Lily raised an eyebrow at that, "So did he actually say he loved you or did you just feel him feel it?"

"Felt it." She murmured eyes cast on the tiled floor.

"Well bright side you didn't have to respond about your feelings…which are…" Lily led off expectantly waiting for Rora to fill in the blanks.

Making Aurora really appreciate Alice's non-prodding nature.

She didn't force you to tackle your messy confusing scary feeling like Lily did, which she knew deep down was probably the best thing for her to do right now, but the stubborn child inside her didn't like it.

"What about utter terror?" she muttered glumly unfortunately her friends seemed to hear.

Lily pretended to ponder, a smirk threatening her façade,

"Hmm...That sounds just about right especially if you do love him and are terrified of being hurt again, which to be honest is understandable."

"Yeah because crying in a bathroom is a sure sign of love." She rolled her eyes trying to ignore the nagging feeling that Lily was on to something.

"Well you weren't crying when you were with him, were you?" She countered smirk becoming more pronounced.

Rora narrowed her eyes no she had not cried, she answered curtly.

Lily ignored this instead turning to Alice for assistance, great they were going to gang up on her.

Alice sighed taking the hint.

"Well let's step away from the word love for a moment, Rora do you like Sirius?"

Immediately thoughts of him scorning her and his choosing of the hero complex over her came to mind and she wanted to shout out the familiar answer of _No!_ But stopped and actually decided to be reasonable for once and think about it.

It wasn't difficult to deduce if she was attracted to him physically that was kind of redundant now.

He was an insane, overconfident ass, who made her laugh and smile…exciting, playful, incredibly good and gentle when he wanted to be… she hadn't forgotten his kindness at Save the Citizen, how he hadn't laughed and cheered like all the others, like she expected he would, paying attention to only how she was feeling, if she was okay.

The calm she had felt when he comforted her was unparalleled…a wave of longing for Sirius hit her as she wished for him to be with her…to hold her in his arms, press that seductive mou…

"Umm Yeah I think I do." She managed her face heated from the mental images running through her head.

Apparently her friends didn't need to be an empath to know what she was thinking about as Lily grinned triumphantly at her.

"So do you lov…" the redhead had begun to ask when Alice subtlety kicked her foot and gave her a warning look.

Apparently the love conversation was still too hard for delicate Rora to handle thought Aurora sullenly despite a slight relief flaring in her stomach she didn't want to dive any deeper into her twisted scary feelings, thank you very much.

Rora was snapped out of her mood though as she heard Alice's consider-this tone, a tone that often came before a solution or suggestion.

Hoping for the first, but fine with the second Rora turned her attention to her friend.

"Well consider this; Sirius doesn't know that you know that he loves you right? Who knows maybe he doesn't even know that he loves you."

Rora nodded both in answer and in thought wondering if you could be in love and not realise it…eugh love was too damn complicated in her opinion.

"Okay then I suggest you do nothing."

Rora stared at her shocked till her mouth seemed to catch up with her thoughts an impressive feat by the way.

"Nothing, but…but…he loves me and I have…"

"To do nothing yet," Lily cut in smoothly,

"I mean we've already covered that he has told you his feelings so its not like you have to give him a response, since you do like him at the very least you don't have to treat him like a leper or anything, just talk and act like you would if you didn't know and see what feelings arise."

She shrugged nonchalantly and Rora wondered how Lily could be so calm, then again Sirius didn't love _her._

"Exactly," Alice grinned excitably her comforting calm persona fading into her usual bubbly self, "People had a tendency for realising their feelings at the oddest times and situations."

"Fine. But enough therapy I need to sleep." She relented realising how exhausted she was since the hysteria had begun to wear off.

"Okay…" Lily agreed something mischievous lurking underneath her calm face, "but just so you know… _if you don't cry it isn't love, if you don't cry then you just don't feel it deep enough!"_

Groaning at her friend's sucky singing, she turned to said HILARIOUS friend, "Was that The Magnetic Fields?"

"Yup." She smiled cheekily obviously proud with herself.

"Well if you're done butchering that song, I'm going to sleep now." She muttered sleepily noting the look of indignation from Lily at the word 'Butchering.'

Enough that she was laughing lightly even as her head hit the pillow.

Lily's singing did not linger in her thoughts though as a different mischievous grey-eyes boy's face popped into her head.

Face towards the wall, she wondered if she even had a choice anymore.

/\/\/\/\

"Which led me to bursting into the bathroom soaking wet." Lily explained laughing as she explained to Alice and Rora what had happened the night before.

They had listened in rapt attention through breakfast, Alice sipping her fruit smoothie and Aurora scarfing down her breakfast sausage.

Alice had begun to answer back, but Lily's focus was not on her, instead horror cutting through her at the shrill scream cutting through the cafeteria.

Lily whipped her head in the direction of the scream, not seeing anyone in peril, she turned to her friends.

Friends who were looking at her calmly if albeit curious.

"Lily are you all right?" Alice asked gently sounding concerned.

Lily stared at her friends light blue eyes nothing in them showed any indication of hearing that scream.

"Didn't you just hear someone scream?"

Alice and Rora exchanged worried glance, making Lily grind her teeth, she was not crazy she had _heard_ someone scream.

As if to prove her point the same shrill voice cried out again this time Lily swore the voice was familiar…

"There, you must have heard that!"

She shouted triumphantly though her victory was short lived as she noticed the faces of not only her friends, but the other students also, no one had turned their head instinctively towards the sound.

_What was wrong with everyone? _

The screaming hadn't stopped and if anything was getting louder, yet everyone kept eating, chatting and laughing like it was any other normal day.

Unable to sit still and endure this madness while someone was in trouble Lily burst up from her seat and ran from the cafeteria the yells coming from outside it.

The main hall was empty kind of unusual right before classes, but Lily was more concerned with the faint smell of something burning.

_Maybe someone started a fire, and are trapped_, Lily thought fearfully.

Her resolve now iron, she ran towards the smell hoping the scream originated near the area.

After all the flames wouldn't hurt her, unlike the rest of the student population, she could use her gift to help.

Smoke seemed to be billowing out of one of the classrooms, without a second thought she pushed the door open rushing towards the figure crumpled on the ground in fear.

Kneeling beside the thin form Lily had a moment to brush back the girl's blond hair and tell her that everything would be alright before the realisation kicked in.

This was the same moment the girl's eyes flashed to Lily's, eye's filled with fear and disgust an expression she had seen many times before.

"Get away from me FREAK!" she screeched.

Petunia.

Lily froze staring at her sister in horror, why was she there, she couldn't be there, but she was…what the hell was going on, Lily thought bewildered and terrified the flames that engulfed the room getting larger.

"Please Petunia we have to get out of here, you can tell me what happened later…" Lily soothed bringing her sister to her feet gently.

Only to have Petunia rip her hands away, sneering despite her obvious fear, "What happened here was your freakiness!"

And then her sister was running out of the room screaming for help, Lily ran after her dread seeping in…she hadn't…

No. She forced herself to stay calm she could control her gift, she wasn't a monster, someone else had started the fire and Petunia had jumped to conclusions.

The hallways were filled with dark smoke now choking her like a poisonous wave of death.

Pushing through she forced herself to a dead sprint, she had to save Petunia. In front of the cafeteria once more she was compelled to stop. The smoke was too thick, the fire closing in from all sides screaming filling the air from all directions…

Petunia, Alice, Rora, Frank, James, Tonks, Remus, Sirius all yelling out for her to save them, to stop the fire that seemed to radiate from her being.

Collapsing to her knees she coughed choking on the smoke tears streaming down her face as everything was crashing down around her, a scream so primal in fear and desperation it took her a minute to realise with the pain in her throat that it had come from her…

With a gasp she whipped forward, snapped from the heavy tendrils of sleep, the nightmare fresh in her mind, she whipped her head from her sweat soaked bed to look towards Doyle only to see she wasn't there.

Great the nightmare was natural after all.

Getting up quietly from her mattress she padded towards the bathroom splashing her face with cool water and taking a moment to recover herself.

Gingerly and hesitantly she lifted her hand feeling the heat of the room increase at her attempt before finally a small flame engulfed her hand caressing her fingertips.

Maybe James was right, maybe she wasn't a monster,

But that didn't mean she didn't have the claws of one.

/\/\/\/\

Fearful of going back to sleep Lily had gone down to the common room to work on some of her homework, it may not have been due for weeks, but it was still better than thinking about her dream.

For once she was glad Mad Science was so difficult because it was a great distraction, so great she hardly noticed when her Aurora collapsed on the sofa beside her clearly still sleepy. Alice letting out a relieved sigh behind them.

"You both are crazy, who gets up at this time anyway, even with classes. Way. Too. Early."

Rora grumbled good naturedly, while Alice rolled her eyes. "It's only six, you would have had to get up in an hour anyways."

"An hour of glorious sleep lost to discover Lily has been doing her homework." She countered with a yawn.

Lily examined her friends carefully, confused as to their arrival. Alice was in pristine condition as usual already dressed for the day in her own clothing since Rora had forgiven Alice's tampering with her gym clothes and returned her wardrobe.

But that wasn't so much surprising as Aurora being awake.

Well mostly awake Rora was not an early bird still in her pajamas hair a mess from sleep.

No doubt because of Alice interference, but why would she wake her up, was the question that bewildered Lily.

"See even Lily's confused as to why I'm awake." Rora gripped reclining against the sofa arm, feet splayed over Lily's work.

_Well I guess I'm finished my homework. _

Sitting down on the armchair adjacent to the couch, Alice gingerly explained, "Well lately you've been a bit…" she trailed off obviously searching for the most appropriate word.

"What Alice is trying and failing to say is that you've been disappearing at all hours of the night, doing who knows what" Rora lifted her eyebrows with playful implication, before continuing,

"Coming back in unpredictable conditions, angry, quiet, sad, you name it. She was concerned when she saw you missing this morning and decided to send out the search party…"

"Me and you, is hardly a search party, but basically Rora got it right, we're just concerned about you." Alice finished.

Lily knew she deserved this intervention. Coming in so late the previous night probably wasn't the most reassuring thing to her friends, but she'd forgotten that people might miss her if she just disappeared.

This was a foreign concept to Lily who over the years had become accustomed to her independence and relying on only herself. Still despite being new the idea of having support wasn't unwelcome.

So with a sense of déjà vu she explained again where she had been the night before and what had happened between her and James.

Luckily when she finished speaking not one scream was heard and Lily released a tension she had not realised she carried.

"So are you guys together now?" Alice grinned, no doubt over the moon by the whole story and how 'romantic' their rekindling in the rain was.

Aurora seemed appeased by what James had said about them, but Lily still knew there was distrust there.

"Um, I guess so, we didn't make each other matching t-shirts yet, but I think it was implied. Nevertheless you will be nice to him right?" She asked carefully hoping to avoid an argument with Aurora over this.

"Of course and I'll make sure Frank behaves too, which reminds me I was going to meet him for breakfast he wanted to go over some notes from Mad Science…"

Alice shot her a hesitant look unsure if her presence was needed further, Lily rolled her eyes obviously Alice was eager to meet Frank, a simple 'Go.' Was all that sufficed for Alice to skip off to the cafeteria.

Lily hadn't taken her eyes off of Rora the one she had aimed the question at in the first place who was working away at detangling her massive behead.

When she finally replied meeting Lily's eyes with her sapphire blue ones, it was obvious she had been wrestling with more than her hair.

"I'll behave if he does, that's all I'm promising." A clear warning underlining the statement.

Lily knew she asking a lot for Rora to ease up on her grudge that had lasted several years, but remembering the hopeful look in James eyes, she knew that if she could only prevent her friends and boyfriend from killing each other, it'd be worth it in the end.

At least she believed it would.

"That's the best I could ask for, Thanks Rora."

Rora gave her a half smile, as the seriousness of the previous discussion was pushed aside.

"Come on and get dressed before Frank eats all the good bacon."

With a roll of her eyes Lily followed her amusing friend as she took two stairs at a time.

James better be ready.

/\/\/\/\

"Oh! I almost forgot, I found your science textbook the other day under your bed, which you need to clean out by the way." Lily explained as she dug out said book from her book bag.

"Oh quit mothering me, my room is clean enough, everything I need appears eventually…wait if this is mine then whose book is this?" She said holding up the book she had used the day before.

Rora had started to look through the pages for an indicator of who belonging she had borrowed, when suddenly she jumped as if someone had shocked her, effectively dropping the textbook unleashing a few papers that seemed to be tucked in the pages.

While Rora grabbed all the loose papers off the ground face red, Lily looked to see what caused such a strange reaction in her friend smirking when she saw James and Sirius enter the cafeteria.

"Real subtle." Lily murmured laughing at her friend's death glare, looking over the loose-leaf papers a couple with instructions for homework, a study sheet for a quiz, basically your usual student stuff. It wasn't till Lily felt the texture of something different that her attention focused on the sheets.

Especially since the thing she was holding wasn't a paper, but a photo.

Despite her curiosity, she hesitated, it was personal, but then again it would no doubt help discover whose book they had.

A couple seconds after looking at the photo and Lily knew it wouldn't be much help, none of the people in the picture were the right age.

There was a little girl of about six with strawberry blond hair in pig tales smiled at the camera as two dark skinned adults looked down at her in adoration.

There was something awfully familiar about the girl, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Rora…Rora!" Lily shook her friend slightly who was looking like a mouse staring into the eyes of a snake.

No doubt because Sirius and James were still across the room James talking with Mr. Blunt and Sirius was not dropping his gaze from Aurora like most guys would do when caught staring, instead he just smiled.

Realising her friend was not going to be useful for a little bit, Lily turned to Alice dragging her from her hushed discussion with Frank as they worked on their Science homework.

Frank sporting his, 'I think therefore I am Vegetarian.' T-shirt.

"Do you recognize this girl?" Lily inquired pointing to the small child in the picture; Alice looking up from her work gave the picture a quick look, inclining her head towards the forgotten textbook.

"You got it from that book right?"

"Yeah."

"Which you found in our room?" She continued slowly almost like she expected me to know.

"Uh huh." Lily confirmed feeling stupid.

"Lily who else lives in our room who has reddish blonde hair?" She asked kindly not laughing and calling Lily an idiot like she deserved.

Wow. Of course it was Doyle's, the sad thing was it hadn't even crossed her mind, she resolved to leave it on Doyle's bed next time she was up in their dorm.

"Oh, I'm a complete idiot…"

"Poor self esteem I should have known, what other reason would she want to be with this ugly bloke is bey...oomph!" In her discovery of the owner of the mysterious textbook Lily hadn't realised Sirius and James approach.

With Sirius however it was only a matter of time before he got your attention, after all he wasn't necessarily quiet.

Like how even with his mouth frozen shut he was making quite a bit of noise.

"I think I like him better this way, what do you think?" James proposed flashing her a cheeky grin and planting a firm kiss on her lips before pulling away and sitting down next to her.

Lily feigned indecision, "I don't know…personally I think he's on to something."

James pouted and Sirius did a weird victorious chuckle thing all without managing to pry his mouth open, Lily detected a smile suppressed by Rora calm façade.

"Vicious women."

Deciding not to respond to that she placed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before hopping up from her seat.

"Well got to get to class, see you later."

Fingers grabbed gently around her wrist forced her to pause as she suppressed a smirk.

"But I just got here." He protested rubbing circles into the smooth underside of her wrist.

She had to resist the urge to sit down again, otherwise she would be late. Very late.

Alice and Frank had already left and Rora who was the least concerned about class attendance even looked like she was considering the idea. Sirius didn't look like he cared either way, but then again he was more concerned with eating the bacon off Aurora's plate while she slapped his hand away.

"Well whose fault was that?" She challenged.

"Mr. Blunt's he shanghaied me!" He objected, "Besides I'm in you history class I know when you need to be there."

She laughed at that, "James ten minutes late is not an adequate time to arrive to class!"

He narrowed his eye a mischievous smile tugging at his mouth, her wrist still in his cool clutches.

Time for plan B.

Leaning down she tangled her free hand through his messy locks pulling him close enough that she could see the gold flecks in his hazel eyes, hesitating just above his lips. Plan successful with the liberation of her other wrist, sad as it may be with the loss of his skilful hands, she pulled away quickly striding to class with only a cheeky,

"See you in class."

And a wink thrown over her shoulder she noted with pride James sitting stunned, eyes dark staring after her, but no pursuit followed. She wasn't sure if she was more satisfied with her plan working or disappointed that he hadn't made it harder.

Lily had been wondering why James had let her go, after all he wasn't one to admit defeat easily, when her feet came to a halt, barely managing to prevent herself from tumbling to the ground.

Lily looked at her traitorous feet they had betrayed her before, but this was a lot different.

Then she realised with a wry grin that her feet couldn't move because they were frozen to the floor.

"James!" She whipped her head around her looking for said shoe freezing boy, only to see he wasn't behind her, Great.

He had frozen her shoe too so her unnatural body heat wouldn't melt it either, she could try to unfreeze them by heating the particles, but she was more likely to melt her entire sole.

Sighing she kneeled down untying her converses laces and freeing her feet. Before placing her fingers on the edge of her shoe, after managing to unfreeze one sole she began to work on the other, when the sound of masculine chuckling interrupted her work.

Instantly forgetting the other shoe she rose to her feet to give James a piece of her mind, when said boyfriend pulled her into his arms. Lips pressed down hard against her own burning her in a way no average person's could.

Mirroring her previous movements James buried his hand into her red hair the other snaking around to the small of her back pulling her up against his firm muscles.

However too soon the kiss ended, but still managing to leave her breathless and transform her thoughts of hurrying to class into an idle thought.

Forehead against hers James grinned like the cat that ate the canary, closing the distance between them once more…

Until he was a fraction away than those devilish hazel eyes glinting with amusement pulled back along the rest of him, and Lily found herself watching his back as he walked away.

"See you in class." He called out as the late bell rang through the now empty halls.

_Oh he is so gonna get it later…_ Lily thought darkly despite the large grin plastered on her face when faced with her new challenge.

_Game on._

/\/\/\/\

_6 days later…1:30pm._

_No…_

Like a puppet pulled by it's strings, Lily head turned slowly towards the dark haired boy behind her, as understanding came crashing down on her.

This was supernatural tampering and she could only think of one superhuman who could have done it.

One who was currently staring at the scene before him with an unreadable expression covering his face.

The only problem was that he was also her boyfriend, James Potter.

Recovering herself from the shock of his reversion, she rose from the floor striding towards him determined to put an end to it all.

Whether by influence or force.

"James, stop this now." The steeliness of her voice surprised Lily, but seeing him acting like that hurt, feeling deceived by him, hurt.

His eyes finally slid towards hers and away from the boy shivering on the floor a look of fear overtaking his features.

Nice Trick.

"Lily, I am not doing this…something weird is happening." James looked like someone who had awakened from a bad dream, and Lily _so_ wanted to believe him.

But she couldn't.

Not this time.

"James I don't know if this is your idea of some sick joke, but it's not funny, if you don't stop this is going to turn into something worse than a bad prank." She pleaded looking for some form of redemption to forgive him.

"Lily. I am telling the truth, I'm not doing this," He took a step forward reaching for her hands, "You know I wouldn't do this."

She could feel his words starting to take root in her mind, overcoming practicality, and rational thinking…when the overall intake of breath snapped her out of it.

She knew no doubt that the boy on the ground's condition had worsened and that if this didn't end some serious damage would be done.

And here James was pretending he was innocent all the while freezing the poor guy to death.

It was sick.

All of it.

A wave of fury overtook Lily as her hands pushed out slamming into the unsuspecting chest of James, whether it was the anger behind her attack or the suddenness of it, James fell crashing to the ground with a satisfying thud.

"You bastard, I'll ask you one more…" She warned flames licking the sides of her arms, but as quickly as they ignited the fire was extinguished.

Not because of the crestfallen look on James face,

Or because she had remembered the danger of losing her temper,

But because someone had screamed her name.

/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Readers not to worry, the next chapter will show you how this last scene came to be, as well as what follows, I am not so cruel to leave you all in the dark forever…just a while ;) Keep reviewing and being in relation the most awesome people in the world. Also for those who asked/threatened the mysterious POV will be revealed in the next chapter or the one after that, but there will be some serious clues in the next one. Curious?**

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hogwarts in the Sky**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…No, not at all.**

**A.N. I am a horrible human being! Mea Culpa Mea Maxima Culpa (If you know where I got that you are extra awesome!) Yeah I'm pretty sure it's been about 4 months since I updated which is bad, really bad. I've had this portion done forever now and not to worry guys I do plan to finish this story, (my goal is before the New Year) unfortunately life called and was like 'you need a job!' so I got one and school was like 'you need to die now' So my poor story got sacrificed and forgotten ;( but I have returned and now present part 1 (this chapter is turning out wayy longer than I had planned out..) Also thank you to all the AMAZING people who reviewed my story I know I don't deserve you guys, but I love you all the same! There were some very interesting theories (evil smile) Also don't hate me too much for what follows...;p**

**Chapter 17…Leading to a Fall Part 1**

**/\/\/\/\**

_6 days earlier…_

A grin plastered on her face Lily hurried to her SHST class, which to be honest is what she had been doing all day.

Not that it was her fault…

Completely that is.

Maybe her little war with James was childish, but it was fun, Lily being very competitive and loving to win, especially when faced with such a resistant opponent as her boyfriend.

He would freeze her to something, she would melt his shoes to the floor, he would freeze off an entire hallway…and she would have to find a different path to her class.

The ball was now in her court, and she was preparing her offense carefully. Concocting various ways to get James back without actually killing him, which is harder than it sounds, especially when you're a fire starter.

However all thoughts on counterattacks were temporarily pushed from her mind when the SHST teacher Mr. Flippkic gave her instructions on where to find her new class,

Specialized Hero Training.

Too be honest Lily had forgotten all about her deal with Dumbledore concerning taking the class in the first place.

The prospect of being moved away from her current class because of her power was not an idea taken easily by Lily, but seeing no other choice she took the paper from her ex-teacher and prepared to meet her fate.

_Not too dramatic. _

It wasn't like she didn't see the possible benefits of this; not setting buildings on fire was the main one for Lily. Who knows, maybe this new class really would be helpful.

If not, optimism never hurt anyone.

However the pessimist in Lily was still distrustful of the system and doubted it, after all she had seen the heroes in her fitness class, lazy and ambitious in nothing other than seeing how many sidekicks they could knock down.

No doubt this class would be the same, at least in SHST they learned how to use cool gadgets.

She doubted they did that in SHT the mere idea of needing assistance was probably a foreign concept.

Curious as to where the class commenced she checked the scrap of paper her directions were written on.

Well more like direction, there was after all only one vague sentence written.

Go to the front yard.

Huh. Apparently classrooms were too constricting, oh well last time she had checked it was a nice day out, perfect for reclining in the sun.

Which would explain the shock Lily felt at walking outside…right into the pouring rain.

_Okay that's weird…_ Lily swore the sky had been completely clear just that morning.

Shrugging off her bewilderment Lily heading towards what she assumed was her class, after all how many other students would just hang around outside in the middle of a storm.

Not many.

No one seemed to notice her approach their attention directed inward to whatever the group of students had circled.

An eerie silence covered the grounds as no one spoke until the piercing cry of a whistle sounded and just like that pandemonium struck.

The students who had been standing still before were suddenly all action and fighting. Forms changed, people took to the air and students grappled in the mudded grass.

_What the hell? _

Unsure of trying to break up the fight or get help Lily stood there jaw dropped, everyone was fighting, everyone.

Well except two figures squinting through the outpour of rain she strained to identify them, only when one had walked towards her could she actually see who it was.

"Lily Evans good of you to join us." Mr. Blunt mouth twisted slightly the closest thing to a smile he could no doubt do.

He seemed amused with her stupefaction, and not at all concerned with the riot behind him.

"Um Sir, Aren't you concerned with that." She pointed behind him, wincing as one of the students was thrown into a tree and watching as the tree broke in half.

Mr. Blunt didn't even turn around, his face having resumed its usual bored expression, "Of course not, just a little playtime before the real workout."

Lily tried to hide her scepticism, failing miserably, "Playtime?"

Blunt just shock his head slightly, obviously confused as to why she was worried, all he seemed to care about was drying his sunglasses, _why_ he was wearing them in this weather was beyond her.

"The exercise does have some real benefit too, you don't think heroes only fight on sunny days do you?"

Lily seemed to be at a loss of words, "Um…I guess not sir"

Putting his sunglasses back on Mr. Blunt frowned slightly as the rain splattered on them once again.

"Since it's your first day we'll start slow, one on one combat, you can try the free for all tomorrow." Lily gulped not many of the heroes were fond of her and her reluctance to set people on fire set her at a major disadvantage.

Mr. Blunt didn't seem to notice this though as he was considering the fray behind him, another twist of his lips indicated that he had decided something.

Unfortunately Lily was learning that Blunt was only amused by things that seriously worried her.

"I've got it, Potter hasn't gotten any practice today since he's setting the conditions, you're a fire elementalist too…perfect, this will be interesting."

Another whistle blow ceased all furious activity leaving only a painful ringing in Lily's ears.

She was still trying to understand what Blunt had said, setting the conditions…

It was just when the storm immediately ended that Lily understood.

And she had to admit she was impressed, the storm had covered the entire grounds and had never wavered.

James was good.

Now just a little bit of one on one fighting with said boyfriend, great.

She wondered if this is what James had been discussing with Mr. Blunt over breakfast.

He would no doubt enjoy the prospect.

Normally she would too, but in the earth soaked climate she didn't have much of an advantage.

"Circle up everyone, we have a special match up today, water elementalist versus fire, Potter, Evans over here."

Blunt motioned to the muddy circle enclosed by students where he currently stood, Lily biting back a groan marched towards him ignoring the smirks and giggles from the crowd.

James was smiling too but more carefree, sending a wink at her as she approached.

She was too busy looking at his suit though to respond properly, skin tight it didn't really resemble the superhero suits you saw on television no funky designs, just simple black jumpsuit similar to the one she had been given, everyone else were also dressed as such.

Lily took a moment to appreciate her boyfriend in his suit that left little to the imagination…and smiling smugly rolling her eyes at his mock scandalised expression.

Realising she stuck out like a sore thumb Lily started to pull off her clothes and shoes they were soaked anyway and would no doubt make fighting more difficult, plus she had already destroyed enough of her clothing lately.

The bright side is she had been wearing her own fireproof suit underneath her clothes as cautioned just in case of any 'accidents'.

James initial bewilderment at his girlfriend stripping turned into a wry grin when he saw what was hiding underneath.

Pulling her hair up in a pony tail Lily pretended to ignore his wandering eyes after all the more distracted he was in this fight the better.

Because boyfriend or no Lily never backed down from a challenge.

"The match ends when one of you says 'I surrender' and no interference is allowed by anyone but me even in extreme circumstances, understood?" Lily nodded distractedly her eyes fixed on her opponent.

Mr. Blunt continued his explanation of protocol stepped away from the centre of the ring casually, "…on my count…"

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." James confided to Lily now that they were close enough to talk without everyone else listening in.

Part of Lily acknowledged that this was probably meant to be considerate and that physical brawls with your boyfriend weren't normal behaviour, but screw normal if she won it would be on her merit alone.

This is why the words "Don't you dare!" flew from her mouth a clear threat behind them.

"Three…"

James merely raised an eyebrow his mouth stretching into a cocky grin, "As the lady demands it, but you remember later that I offered."

"Two…"

"Of course, very gentlemanly with just enough affront." She countered to be met with a knowing smile.

"One…" The final word fell from Blunt's mouth signalling the match had begun, but at first nothing happened as each fighter observed the other to see who would strike out first.

Lily's mind clicked away rapidly suggestions and ideas flashing before her eyes, the problem was that her greatest power was also her greatest weakness in the sense of the fear restraining her from using it.

"Ladies first." James offered perhaps he still felt a touch of reluctance to attack her.

Fire.

By using it Lily knew she could defeat James easily, hurt him so easily…she could feel the fire rising beneath her skin waiting for her to call upon it like a beast waiting to be released.

She couldn't use her gift, for water could put out fire, but it lacked the power to heal burns, burns never healed completely…

No she wouldn't use it against him, against anyone.

Still she was not completely helpless, she had gotten the drop on James in the past.

Her fist shot towards him following this thought breaking the hesitation that had hung above them before.

However her hand instead of connecting with him only met air as James face was no longer there, having sidestepped her blow. In a flash a leg not her own swept behind her calves and she was down landing in the thankfully soft earth.

Surprise cut through Lily at her change in position it had all happened so quick and sure, even as she tried to leap to her feet once again Lily found herself stuck to the ground, looking at her legs she realised they were entwined with muddied ice anchoring her to the ground.

By using her hands to aid the process she was free from her icy bonds in less than a minute, but by the time she looked up she was forced to suppress a groan.

All around she was enclosed by ice walls; James had even given her cage a roof, Wonderful.

Knocking experimentally against one wall she was met with a firm resistance, the ice was solid and definitely too thick to break, they would have to be melt.

And quickly too before James could make her a bloody maze.

Taking a deep breath she tried to concentrate fire would not be her friend here, Lily would have to depend on her other power.

She could sense the particles in the ice as she incited them, heating them slowly, ever so slowly, so she could see the ice begin to thin water running down the walls of her prison.

However Lily could feel herself wearing out, but with her goal so close she forced herself to push harder even as the sweat beat down her brow, almost there…

A tingling sensation in her hands and feet told her that she had pushed herself too far as the grass caught fire, smoke quickly filling up her box, she knew she should stop…let go, but if she could just hold in for a moment longer…

A glimpse of the outside world broke through as a small hole finally appeared on the ice, Lily grinned in victory interrupted only by her lungs coughing up the poisonous gas straining to escape through so small an exit.

She could feel her vision darkening and her knees giving in as she fell to the ground, the cry of "No Lily!" and the pounding of fists being the last noise she heard.

/\/\/\/\

Pain ripped through Lily's head as she prided her eyes open, it wasn't till after a good minute of blinking that her eyes adjusted to the light above her.

Sighing with relief when that light disappeared.

"Lily? Are you alright, Blunt said you would be, but…" Lily realised it was James shadow that had shielded her from the harsh sunlight.

Instead of answering she burst into a fit of coughing which was probably not the best way to prove her health, steadying herself she chocked out, "Perfect."

Judging his unbelieving expression and hard line in his mouth James no doubt didn't feel this word was accurate for the situation, still after watching her carefully he began his tirade.

"Are you absolutely insane? Actually don't answer that only an insane person would purposely try and kill themselves through smoke inhalation!" James sat back hands gripping his head in frustration.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself I was just about free, a minute more…" she tried to explain she had been so close.

James looked up at her unconvinced and with a definite chill to him, "A minute more and you could be facing permanent brain damage, all because of your damn pride."

Lily cast her eyes down, she had known when to stop, had seen her limit and ignored it completely, smiling as she passed by.

James was right she had been stupid to lose control of her power like that just because she couldn't admit it was to difficult for her.

This was the same pride that brought out her defensiveness at James' accusation no matter how true it may be, causing her to lash out, "I'm not the one who trapped me in that stupid box in the first place."

Hazel eyes bore into her and she swore she saw him flinch.

"Yes, and I have to bear that on my conscience, but I would never have done it if I believed it to put you in danger in anyway…"

Guilt crashed down on Lily at his ashamed countenance she was the moron, "James I'm not blaming you for what happened and I know I made a mistake, but I'm fine now…"

A snort from her boyfriend probably did not proclaim the most faith in her statement, but her words were true, despite a slight headache and pain in her throat she was perfectly fine.

She tried again reaching out to lift the chin of the downcast boy before her, "Really I feel great…"

A gruff voice interrupted her as she looked at the shinned black shoes of Mr. Blunt, "Well in that case you two can rejoin the class for endurance training." He indicated said class stretching in the distance.

"Endurance training?" Lily questioned wondering what new fun was awaiting them to be honest it didn't sound too frightening, but then again Lily expectations and reality had not proved coincided.

James definitely did not sound pleased with the prospect, objecting,

"Sir, after what just happened, you can't suspect…"

Mr. Blunt once again cut in, "Miss Evans said she was fine besides all she needs is some air which she will get plenty of running." A half smile accompanied these words with an edge of challenge.

Lily looked from her teacher and boyfriend and decided it was time to intervene after all James tended to be rash when enraged.

"James don't worry I feel perfectly fine, and a run sounds good, we are going running right?" Having directed the first part of the sentence to her boyfriend with a restraining hand on his arm that was colder than usual, the latter to her teacher.

"Lily…"

"Yes, Miss Evans we will be running around the school for twenty minutes, and you have the next couple minutes to stretch." With that Blunt walked off towards the rest of the class leaving a disgruntled James in his wake.

When he was gone Lily turned on her boyfriend, using one of her hands to turn his head towards her and away from it's previous task of glaring at Blunt.

"You know I'm actually a pretty good runner 20 minutes sounds acceptable." She explained hoping to calm him down, why he was so upset in the first place was beyond her.

"Lily.."

"James I'm serious I feel perfectly normal." She must have looked quite insistent because with a quick look and a sigh James gave in,

"Fine, but if your hurting stop, even you have limits."

As they walked towards the group Lily found she could ignore the pain in her chest a lot more than James' words.

/\/\/\/\

After their twenty minutes of running, fifteen minutes of cardio and ten minutes of strength training Lily fell to the ground exhausted. The ground had never felt so amazing.

"Do you need some assistance?" Remus asked politely though there was a smile lurking somewhere in his expression.

"Did James send you to come and save poor wretched me?" Lily accused, having parted at the change rooms a while ago, Lily had _really_ needed a shower after SHT.

Now that she was clean she was vaguely aware there was another class to attend, but her body didn't seem to want to leave its nice home on the grassy lawn.

Remus ignored her question and offered her a hand instead, "He might have mentioned it once or twice that you had not come to class yet, and since he has already gotten in enough trouble lately with Dr. Geckle I offered my services. Not that I mind waiting, but are you going to take my hand anytime soon?"

Lily realised that she had just been staring at said hand from her position on the ground and Remus was still waiting.

Moving her muscles in experimentation they screamed in protest of the offending movement, but nonetheless she swung her arm up taking Remus hand and with a lot of help (super strength and all) she was on her feet.

"It would be my assumption that you do not wish to go to Mad Science now."

Lily thought of all the great prospects of having Dr. Geckle yell at her both for her lack of skill in the subject and for her extreme tardiness and the answered presented itself quite easily.

"Umm...no, not really, wow that's a first. But I have to go!" She moaned sadly she could not just skip class. Lily did not skip class. Ever.

Remus just smiled secretly and started leading her to a part of the school she had never seen which wasn't that much of a surprise since the castle was huge and seemed to be the sort of place where you could never really uncover everything.

The halls were filled with simple yet clean bedchambers with simple white curtains surrounding some beds though most were pulled back.

"I'm guessing this is the infirmary," she ventured and Remus nodded simply his eyes glued on a particular room where an elderly woman with soft brown hair speckled with strands of grey, she was bustling around the bed of a girl with tightly curled blond hair, and almond shaped eyes that though currently open were staring blankly at the ceiling.

Lily noted upon closer inspection that the girl's arms were covered in bandages, and with that realisation came another, this was Samantha Jennings. As if to enforce her observations the nurse started unwinding the bandages around her wrists as Lily saw the scabbing half moon marks where Sam's nails had dug in.

Looking at Remus she could tell this made him worry, but he kept moving forward stopping in a waiting room like chamber and sitting down, the desk in the front unoccupied.

Willing him to say something, Lily looked at Remus again, silently asking what he was thinking, after a few moments of quiet Lily was about to make her question a little more clear than telepathically, but Remus beat her to it.

"I know Sam, and I know she's not crazy, something's wrong here, and I've been wracking my mind for some sort of idea, but I keep coming up blank…" he leaned back in the plastic waiting chair, looking off in the distance, thinking..

"You don't think it could be one of the students doing this.." Lily asked the question that had been turning around in her mind for quite some time.

"I don't know…we have illusionists in this school, students who can create images out of thin air, but I've talked to them and I just can't see any motive for this.."

Just then the nurse from Sam's room entered looking weary, though she smiled fondly at Remus approach, "Which one of them is it now?"

Lily was confused by this odd statement, but Remus wasn't thrown, chuckling, "Neither of them in fact, I'm hear on less urgent business, my friend here Lily just had her first SHT class and is not feeling well enough to attend her fifth period class. I was hoping you could write a note explaining the situation to her teacher."

The nurse clucked sympathetically "There's always one, though they're usually freshmen, students always thinking it's so easy to be a hero, until they actually have to do the training for it."

Lily looked down hiding her blush that was exactly what she had thought.

The nurse scribbled something hastily, and smiled up at Remus again, "You sure they are doing good? My gosh, it's been sooo long…"

Remus grinned, "If I didn't know better I might think you missed them…"

Sheepishly she continued scribbling on her desk, "Well of course not, one in my position never hopes for such things, but the sickroom can get a little dreary every once and awhile."

"I have a feeling Sirius is going to try swimming in the lake soon, so you might consider preparing a bed." Remus confided to the women and Lily swore her eyes lit up at the words.

"That foolish boy that water is freezing this time of year, he'll get sick for sure!"

Lily looked up at Remus in bewilderment and he winked in response, the nurse realising they were still standing there, replied, "Oh you can leave now, everything is taken care of with your teacher, get some rest and you'll feel better in no time."

With that they left the infirmary Remus mood lightened somewhat from before though Lily saw his eyes watching Sam's room a concern etched in the lines of his forehead.

"So what exactly was that about?" Lily asked partly because she was curious partly to get Remus' mind off the zombie like form of Samantha.

He grinned conspiringly at her, "Well James and Sirius lacking some serious forethought have become very acquainted with the infirmary over the years and Madame Promfrey in particular being the head nurse here, she complains at their foolishness constantly, but I think their antics amuse her."

His idea seemed to fit the picture in Lily's head, but she still had another question.

"And the part about Sirius?"

"It's bound to happen eventually, he's a bit of a…" he paused searching for the right word.

"Lunatic?" Lily offered, Remus seemed to consider this suggestion fairly before compromising, "A free spirit."

Lily rolled her eyes, pushing the doors open once again it was a nice day outside if albeit cold.

"Hey Remus watch this!" Lily whipped her head to where the voice had originated.

_No way…_

"Huh he's early." Remus looked somewhat startled as his 'free spirit' of a friend launched himself into the lake in nothing but him boxers a pile of clothes lying nearby.

Remus sighing with either admiration or disdain ran off towards the lake and the surprised yelps of Sirius as he realised that the lake was _cold. _

Remus merely slung him over his shoulder fireman style and turned right around and jogged right back to the sickroom.

Once Lily had managed to get there, (she was still exhausted from her SHT class) Sirius was shivering wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets with a steaming drink wrapped in his mittened hands, Madame Promfrey circling him happily fixing his blankets and such.

Remus also had a blanket around his shoulder and some hospital scrubs on since his clothes had gotten wet in the rescue.

Sitting down to catch her breath and rest her aching limbs Lily turned to Remus, "How did you know he was going to jump?"

Remus chuckled gesturing to the newest patient, "Wondering if it was just a huge coincidence I said it might happen and that Sirius did it several minutes after? Or if I receive premonitions informing of the incredible insanity of my friend?"

Lily shrugged, neither seemed particularly likely not unless they were in some cheesy action adventure. But those always called for a damsel in distress and while Sirius could be considered pretty, he didn't necessarily fit the narrow confines of the role, especially when he was swearing like a sailor having spilled his hot chocolate all over himself.

Remus preoccupied with helping the distraught Sirius didn't seem to notice Lily being sidetracked with her thoughts and elaborated on his previous point,

"I'm afraid it's quite simple really, the idiot told me he wanted to do it fifth period, and since it usually takes him about twenty minutes to get kicked out of class and five to get so bored he decides to do something stupid I could guess the approximate time to reason with him. Unfortunately he took less time than I had planned for."

Sirius just pouted at being called an idiot.

Lily laughed, she wondered what it was like to be some sort of caretaker to Sirius, continually trying to keep his eccentric nature in check, but then again Madam Promfrey seemed to enjoy it.

Slumping down in one of the chairs, Lily listened to Sirius and Remus squabble until Madam Promfrey kicked them out.

/\/\/\/\

"Whoa! I didn't even see you there…" Rora gasped as she noticed Lily's form wedged into one of the lounge couches, swaddled in blankets and pillows it was no doubt difficult to distinguish where one began and the other ended.

"I have become one with the couch." Lily replied with a groan as she shifted to look up at Rora who was staring down at her in amusement.

"Since when are you the lazing around type, what happened to death by running is great?" For some reason Lily detected a hint of gloating in the air...

"Even I have my limit and I have found where it lies...about fifteen minutes into the SHT class."

Lily expected Rora to scoff and declare that hero's had it easy as was her habit, but instead she just clucked sympathetically, apparently Lily didn't understand people as well as she thought.

"What did you expect that class is brutal, Blunt's a hard ass," seeing Lily's widened eyes and slackened jaw Rora seemed to recover herself, "Besides if they can't have brains they should have some skill to fight off the forces of evil right?"

Lily hid her smile into the side of the couch as Rora took a great interest in her skeleton socks.

"Is that why you weren't in Mad Science? That stalker who claims he's your boyfriend was freaking out by the way."

"Um hmmm." She murmured tiredly, most of her words lost in her wearied mind, she was definitely feeling the effects of the day kicking in rapidly.

"How'd you get signed out?" Rora asked dropping down in the adjacent armchair, beginning to search through her bag, no doubt in search of some lost note or assignment.

"Oh Remus convinced Madam Promfrey to sign me out, that woman is wonderful and she can make a mean hot chocolate…you should have seen her face though when Sirius spilled his all over the bed I thought she'd ring his neck…"

Lily had drowsily began to tell the story the details just oozing out of her as she sunk deeper into the cushions when she detected a sudden burst of movement to her side.

"What did you just say?!" Rora shouted waking Lily a bit out of her stupor, before she could answer though Aurora was on her way to question number two proving her hearing was perfectly fine.

"Why was he in the infirmary?" Backpack forgotten Rora was to her feet, looking accusingly off to the distance, again Lily began to respond, but her friend beat her to it.

"He did something stupid didn't he?" Lily didn't even try to answer this time having learned they were more of the rhetorical sense, "I am so going to kill him!" And with that Rora was storming out of the common room out of view from Lily's lounging line of sight.

"Oops."

_Oh well…_

/\/\/\/\

"Hey Lily there you are there's something I've been…oh you were napping I'm sorry it can wait."

Lily vaguely noticed the blonde hair and blue eyes of Alice, before she was gone and Lily returned to dream land…

/\/\/\/\

"You are nothing, but a freak!"

"Petunia wait!"

"Honey I think this is for the best after what happened in the garden well…"

"No mom, please."

"Don't you get it? This is all your fault!"

"I'll fix everything I promise."

"You're too dangerous Lily I'm sorry…

"No..no…I can change, I can get better please…I'm sorry"

"Fire!"

"NO!" Coughing Lily shot up her body convulsing as the dream fled from her mind, she could still taste the smoke on her tongue, see their fear…

Her fists slammed onto the tabletop suddenly she was so frustrated, the same dreams every night and she was not so quick to blame Doyle this time, no the problem must be in her own mind.

Immediately she thought of waking her friends, but quickly dismissed the notion they had let her sleep, she would be selfish not to return the favour this talk could wait, besides nightmares were always scarier at night, she would wait for morning to think further on the subject.

In the meantime it was decided that she needed to find something to eat because as her stomach growled irritably at her, she hadn't eaten anything since seeing Madam Promfrey in the infirmary and that seemed forever ago.

Lily weighed her options carefully, she could go look for food and possibly get in trouble (which didn't sound good considering Boomer had just decided to release her from her detentions since she had been _soo_ well behaved.) Or she could stay in the common room and try to go back to sleep and wait till morning for breakfast.

With another grumble of her stomach and a look towards bed Lily swung off the couch and crept out the door.

She knew she shouldn't, but she was _really_ hungry!

/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Yeah I know I said I'd explain the beginning paragraph here, but like always I have shown I have a poor judgement for how long my chapters will be since they always turn out to long so this has become part 1 with part 2 being quick to follow. **

**Review? **

**-Jade Muileboom**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hogwarts in the Sky**

**Disclaimer: If only I had the production/editing team as the amazing writers behind Sky High and Harry Potter. **

**A.N. Wow four months fly by when you're procrastinating…Anyway I know at one point I said this would be the connection to the 6 days later part, well I was wrong, I should really take my estimate for how many chapters I'm going to write than add at least 5 more. To those of you who worry me giving up the story, never fear, I will finish this even if it kills me, (which I am starting to suspect it will) So Yes there will be a part 3 to this chapter which can be three hundred pages for all I care because it will connect to the earlier future scene. Pinkie Promise. ;) Anyway you awesome readers know what to do. So Enjoy! **

**Chapter 18…Leading to a Fall Part 2**

/\/\/\/\

He was too hot.

It was bad enough that he was bored, but now he was hot too and that was just unbearable.

Sirius had already tried sticking one foot out from under his many blankets, then both feet, then both arms.

There was no use they _all _had to go, so checking to see that Poppy was still gone, he casually knocked all the blankets onto the floor.

…

….

…..

Great now he was cold.

He had just started to bend down to pick up the warm sheets when he heard her whispering his name, the unmistakable voice getting louder as she approached. The quietness of her feet padding against the hardwood floor, left no doubt that she was barefoot.

"Sirius?"

Really glad he had opted for scrubs and not the infirmary gowns he whispered back, "Are you sure your allowed in here." He suppressed a grin as she let out a yelp of surprise.

Being Rora though she quickly recovered, crossing her arms firmly against her chest, "So you're allowed to break into the sidekick dorms, but I'm not allowed into the infirmary to see what stupid thing you did this time?"

Someone did not sound happy.

Sirius had to try even harder to suppress his grin now.

"I'm not sure stupid is the right word really, what about adventurous?" He offered watching as her blue eyes narrowed.

"I think I'll be the judge of that, though since being you, it most likely is really idiotic." Sitting down on the bed beside his, Rora sighed wearily, relaxing a bit, her position clearly indicating she was staying for a while.

"Well with that attitude maybe I won't tell you." He said mock offended, after all if she started yelling she'd probably be discovered and get kicked out.

She stared at him for a minute calculatingly, before hoping up, and striding away from the head of his bed…

Dammit.

And towards the end of it, "Well then I'll just have to check the medical record." She smirked snatching the clipboard that hung at the foot of his bed.

"You did what?!" Their eyes locked for a moment in alarm realising how loud she had said that,

Dropping to the floor, Rora rolled out of sight, just in time as Madam Promfrey head curlers in, stuck out from her chambers, searching over the beds in the darkened sickroom; she stared for a moment longer before closing the door once again.

Aurora's head popped up once again and she and Sirius managed to share a conspiratorial grin before she realised she should be mad at him again.

/\/\/\/\

Still unsure of whether Madam Promfrey would come back, Rora remained on the floor leaning her back against the bed beside Sirius'.

Luckily there was a nice pile of blankets beside it to protect her from the cold floor of the infirmary, it seemed to Rora that socks were always the thing you remembered when you needed them, but didn't have any.

Now happily situated it was time to turn back to the issue at hand.

"Why Sirius must you constantly try and off yourself?" Considering all the times Sirius had thrown himself off of something or into something, Rora had begun to wonder if the boy had a death wish.

"As if I would deprive the earth from a jewel as myself," However no doubt seeing this answer didn't impress anyone; he broke down to it,

"I don't know, Ror I just got bored, and I got mouthy to Binns, and next thing I know I'm outside and the lake is there...do you remember when we used to go swimming at that lake…" His voice had trailed off and while he was looking at her, Rora felt more like he was looking at the seven year old version instead.

"That was not a lake, that was a pond and it was filled with leeches, despite somebody swearing that there were none and that it was perfectly safe." She said with an arch look directed at that somebody.

The jerk had the nerve to laugh, "Ahhh yes they say you can still hear the screaming," She shoved him with her foot, not hard in her opinion, but hard enough to get a 'Hey!' of indignation.

Sirius raised his hands in defence, "How was I supposed to know, I never swam in it, from the outside it looked safe!"

"I haven't gone swimming since!" Sirius seemed to think back to that,

"I could have sworn we went swimming together…"

"No, you, James and Remus went swimming while I sat on the dock hoping you'd get attacked by leeches." Rora found she was smiling despite the fear she had developed for the water, memories like that were always nicer in hindsight.

Remembrance seemed to dawn on him, "Ohhh yeah that's…wait leeches? Really? That's not very nice" It was obvious that Sirius was trying to look stern, but repressing a smile had always been a struggle for him.

"Fair is fair."

He just shrugged at her response, but said nothing in return. A silence fell over them.

Despite the dangerous territory they were in, she took in his appearance slightly masked by the darkness of the room. For an idiot who went swimming in ice cold water he seemed to be recovering quite well, the dark messy hair and light grey eyes much the same as ever.

The same eyes that were locked with hers at the moment, there was that intensity of feeling again, she could feel his affection, so much that she wanted to reach forward and touch him…

But she held back, she didn't trust herself or him for that matter, and lowered her eyes anywhere, but from that gently smiling face.

Her relief from the tension came with her noticing his Goosebumps.

Leaning forward she put the back of her hand to his forehead he was freezing!

"Sirius!" she chastised as loudly as one could whispering, "You idiot, where are all your blankets?"

The corner of Sirius' mouth twitched as he tried to contain his amusement, nodding in her direction, "Well you are sitting on them."

Looking down Rora realised that she had wrapped herself in his blankets, quickly springing to her feet; she grabbed the sheets and turned to the sick boy in question.

"Lie down," She instructed firmly ignoring the spike in desire.

"Mind out of the gutter." She added with a roll of her eyes.

Most guys would have coloured at being caught, but apparently Sirius had no shame, for he only lay down, with a "Yes Ma'am."

"Don't even think of doing this again." She scolded him lightly dumping the blankets on him again.

Close enough.

Sirius looked at the mass of twisted blankets at his feet, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem with something?" Rora asked him slyly with only a hint of ice.

"No ma'am." Aurora decided to ignore his mirth and instead turned towards the clock, it had gotten late quickly.

"Miss Aurora?" Despite the innocent tone of his voice Rora knew something was up.

"Yes?" She said with a sigh.

"I could really use a sponge bath right about now..." his eyes twinkling

That incorrigible boy!

"Oh…I'll just go wake Madam Promfrey then" She feigned innocence even at his dismayed look and the frantic shaking of his head a look that left her smiling all the way out of the infirmary and back towards her dorm.

When she was gone Sirius relaxed into his pillows a big dopey smile plastered on his face, wait until he told Remus, while Rora hadn't worn a nurse outfit, the encounter had been close enough.

/\/\/\/\

Now if she could just find the kitchens…

Practically speaking they must be somewhere near the Cafeteria if not directly beside, for easier food distribution purposes.

This was how Lily justified feeling the walls all beside the cafeteria, while there was no _clear_ door this was a magic school so obviously there must be a hidden one. Not ruling out any nook, cranny or framed portrait Lily moved farther and farther away from the cafeteria, her hope diminishing steadily.

With a sigh Lily knocked her head against the wall in weariness, if only this was the usual cliché story when the heroine just about to give up accidently hits the secret door just right causing it to open.

Unfortunately all Lily got was a slight pain in her head from where it connected with solid mahogany.

Lily resigned to go back to her room it was too dark in the corridor to see anything anyways, maybe in the day she would see someone entering the kitchen.

With one last look at the empty…

Or was it?

Far down the hall she could see a dark figure walking towards her.

Thinking it was a teacher she ducked down, (Though not as quietly as a super sleuth like her would wish...)

The weird thing was, generally speaking teachers usually are on the lookout for mysterious noises in the night and this blob in the distance was now moving _away_ from her.

Rather quickly too…

Hmm maybe Lily wasn't the only one sneaking around at night, it was a castle filled with adolescents after all, but then again maybe it was one of the people who worked in the mysterious kitchens!

Or even more likely another student who had been in the kitchens and was making an escape from what they assumed was a teacher.

With all these new ideas popping up in her head Lily had to investigate…

So quickly she crept forward fearing the person disappearing entirely.

However even with her practically running by the time she got to the end of the hall, no one was there.

"Whoa Twilight zone much…" Lily murmured to herself in disbelief, sure students could walk through walls at Hogwarts, but the only one Lily knew could do that was currently sitting in the infirmary right now.

That or there were secret passageways!

After a few more fervent wall knocks, Lily tired, extremely hungry and just a bit disappointed made her way back down the hallway.

Only to see a thin stream of light reflected on the wall in front of her.

Weird…

Moving closer Lily looked towards the source of the light that being a tiny crack running ¼ of the way from the top of the wall all the way to the floor.

"You can't just break into the girls dormitories in the middle of the night, at least wait till morning." Remus' voice laced with weariness, Lily's eyes widened at the all too familiar voice.

"Lily didn't eat anything though! Besides its 12:03 now so technically it is morning…"

Lily rolled her eyes; she could just picture the smirk on James' face.

She had just been about to yell out her presence to the crack on the wall when it swung open nearly nailing her in the process.

Her pyjamas clad boyfriend nearly having a heart attack when he noticed her there.

"Looks like you don't have to go after all," Remus said amused, as he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, before turning to Lily, "Hungry?"

/\/\/\/\

Lily now knew where the kitchens were and the secret mechanism hidden behind a portrait of fruit that opened the door, but the mysterious figure still bothered her.

Not that she feared any great super villain she wasn't paranoid to jump to such a wild conclusion, after all it was probably just another student wandering around late at night.

Besides it's not like she could judge, having reflected on her time at Hogwarts Lily was shocked at how many times she had been up wandering the halls past curfew,

Maybe the thin air was getting to her…

So while the mysterious cloaked figure still intrigued her, it was not long before it and her other worries were pushed to the back of her mind, with good food and Remus and James cracking her up.

After what seemed like minutes, but was actually hours Remus returned to his dorms and James insisted on accompanying lily back to hers, 'like any gentleman would'.

Lily had rolled her eyes, but taken James hand anyways as they slowly made their way back. Lily dreading every step she took towards her room, back to the nightmares and the screams and the fire, unfortunately her body had other desires.

Like sleep.

It took Lily a moment to realise she and James had stopped, looking around in confusion she noted they weren't yet at the sidekick wing.

"James?"

He looked at her face for another moment worry lacing his features, "Okay, out with it, what's bothering you?"

Looking down Lily shrugged casually not feeling like dragging up some more of her issues, but James lifted her chin, staring her down silently.

"Fine, fine, stop clucking all over me, it's silly," He raised a challenging brow at this, "I've been having some nightmares, really its nothing."

"James?"

Her boyfriend was strangely quiet, seemingly lost in thought, something was clicking away behind his eyes, but Lily couldn't quite decipher it, besides he responded in the next moment.

"What are they about exactly?" Again Lily noticed something off about him a certain stiffness in his shoulders…

"Just the whole uncontrollable fire hazard that is my existence" Lily joked trying to lighten the mood, she's rather not be serious right now, it was too unsettling a topic.

"I told you it was silly" she murmured when James didn't say anything.

Something in James softened as he brushed back the hair that had fallen in her face, "Lily, it's not silly if it's bothering you, while it's natural for people like us to feel this way, if it really bothers you I'll try to think of a way to help. It may take me a while to think of a way, but I will find one."

Lily laughed tucking her head into the crook of his neck, James could be so comforting when he wanted to, and she knew that he was a lot smarter than he let on.

"And while I'm not expert on the subject, I am sure that you can handle this Lil, you just have to work on the whole control part of the equation you have the firepower in spades, no pun intended." He teased as Lily bumped him in the side.

They walked on James telling Lily about all the trouble his gift had gotten him into over the years "don't even get me started on puberty" until Lily's sides hurt from laughing.

So by the time they had made it back to the sidekick wing Lily was in a considerably better mood, and feeling particularly appreciative of a certain boyfriend.

Finally pulling away from said boy he grinned slightly out of breath, "Hmmm maybe next time I will disclose some puberty horror stories…about Sirius and Remus that is, mine are strictly confidential." So with a final chaste kiss or two or three, James was disappearing back down the corridor and Lily was climbing the stairs to her dorm.

Lily so absorbed in her thoughts, had barely registered something amiss when she had wandered back into her dorm, she jumped at seeing a figure on the couch.

The surprise was gone in a minute as he tired brain registered Alice sitting on the red weathered couch, her small feet tucked underneath her, her eyes on Lily.

"Sorry, about that I was just about to say something." she smiled hesitantly.

Lily shrugged it off, if she could be up this late, so could Alice.

Still it was a curious thing; Alice was usually stricter with her sleeping patterns than Lily or Aurora.

"So what's keeping you up, I thought you were supposed to be the sensible one." Lily said sitting down on the arm of the couch and gently knocking her knees against Alice's side.

Alice didn't answer.

"Alice." Alice head snapped towards her, realising she had been silent a moment too long.

"Sorry Lily, I was just thinking, there's been something I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but I was unsure and it just never seemed the right time…"

Lily tensed, Alice seemed oddly reluctant to speak, and her expression was worrisome.

"What is it? Tell me Alice, your making me nervous."

"Well for the last few days or so, Frank and I have been…" Lily's eyebrows rose, what had been going on for so long without her noticing?

Guilt struck her, she had been neglecting Alice and Frank as of lately it seemed, enough so that Alice would find it so hard for her to tell her.

Nothing could have distracted her from Alice at this moment.

Nothing except Rora hurtling through the dorm room that is.

Alice's mouth froze as she wrinkled her eyebrows wrinkling, Lily's just rose higher than before.

Rora was just at the stairs when she noticed she was not alone in the room.

"I was just looking for you guys, another one's gone mad, and you'll never guess who?"

Rora obviously meant this rhetorically because she shot off the answer in the next moment her eyes wide and nervous.

"Doyle."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Doyle?" Alice asked shocked, her eyes becoming shaded and confused.

Lily turned to Rora imploring for more details.

Rora seemed frenzied as she paced back and forth, "I was just leaving the infirmary,"

Lily gave a sidelong look at Alice, only to find her still staring at the carpet decidedly.

"and I heard some footsteps so I hid behind that huge obnoxious statue…what's his face…Bruce something or other, anyway I see Blunt striding down the hallway with Geckle not far behind asking where he had found her, that's when I saw Doyle."

Rora shuddered unknowingly stopping her pacing, and dropping into the side armchair.

"Go on, is she alright?" Lily asked nervously she and Doyle weren't the best of friends. But that didn't mean she wanted anything bad to happen to her.

Rora shook her head slowly, "Oh Lily, you should have seen her, it was like Melanie except worse, she was shaking and screaming, kept going on about how it burned and begging them to put it out."

"Put what out?" Lily asked despite knowing the answer.

"The flames, they had to restrain her, and subdue her, I'm surprised she didn't wake up the whole castle, I'm sure the hero dorms got an earful for sure."

They sat there in silence for a moment, Lily taking that in, several people had experienced these delusions for no known reason and the list was getting longer.

Rora spoke her thoughts, "What is going on? Is there something funny in the water?" Rora may be cracking jokes, but her eyes told Lily she was scared and Lily had to admit so was she.

She had been having nightmares lately, maybe that was the first stage of the delusions, and maybe she would be next. Lily shuddered what was to say that the next night it wasn't her or Alice or Rora who would be screaming at some unseen horror.

More silence descended on the room as no one had an answer.

The clock gonged once and Lily flinched, it was late and she should go to bed, but she feared the nightmares would come back and that even when she woke that they would not end.

Still she couldn't stay awake for ever and she could feel her body reaching out for sleep, even if her nerves buzzed behind her sleepy lids. She had to be practical, things were always better in the morning, besides Dumbledore would know what to do with this new pattern, he would find the answer.

Besides if he didn't, Lily would.

/\/\/\/\

The next morning at breakfast, nothing was said by either teacher or headmaster, as Lily fumed over her eggs, mashing them with her fork, with every minute gone by.

Why weren't the teachers doing anything? More and more students were snapping every day.

But then again, what could they do? It's not like they were just being attacked by some evil villain, they were just students perhaps over stressed with their school work, who were becoming a bit too hysteric. With some rest and some of Madam Promfrey's hot chocolate they would be fine.

Still Lily feared things would only escalate.

"Ahhh dearest Lilykins frown not, your love has returned to you, revived from the clutches of death!" Lily raised her eyes from her pile of mush, and to the mischievous eyes of Sirius.

Sirius who appeared to have taken to hospital scrubs as he was still wearing them.

Remus who was sitting beside lily raised his eyebrow at his friends attire, "Jailbreak?" his said with a weary smile.

Sirius looked down at his clothing and grinned, "You know how a free spirit such as myself cannot be restrained long, besides their really comfortable..." he said leaning over the table so that Remus could feel his shirt.

Remus refused with a weary smile.

"Jeez Siri, have some mercy on the female population no one wants to see this." Tonks said shielding her eyes from her cousin's attire. Which in truth, were quite revealing.

"Hush you wretched creature, such a sight is a gift to the women of this castle, is it not Lily flower?"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, rolling her eyes lily noticed an approaching figure and grinned, nudging Remus with her elbow, his looked at her questioningly until catching on coughed trying to hide his laughter.

Remus in turn leaned down to whisper in Tonks ear and she giggled, making no attempt at subtlety. Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously, pouting at them, probably sad to be left out of the joke.

"What is i…"

"You idiot! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in the infirmary!" With a shit eating grin Sirius turned towards the furious girl.

"Why Rora I didn't know you cared, come to visit me?" he leaned forward towards the 5 feet 6 inches of angry female, though personally Lily wouldn't have recommended it.

Sirius apparently had a death wish, going so far as to whisper in her ear, "Again."

Lily raised her eyebrows at that, Tonks having missed it looked towards Lily expectantly; however she in turn only shook her head. Tonks having redirecting her attention to Remus, smirked at his murmured response.

Turning her attention back to Sirius and Rora, Lily was surprised to see that Rora still hadn't said anything, though her cheeks looked slightly heated.

She was staring at Sirius with narrowed eyes, thinking…

"Oww evil wretch let me go!"

"Nope." She said popping the 'p' as Rora dragged Sirius through the cafeteria by the ear, "You are going back to bed one way or another."

It was only when Sirius' replied that some sweet words and a nurse outfit would have worked just fine, that Lily lost it, laughing for some time, her previous worries far from her mind by the time James entered the room.

/\/\/\/\

"James we're going in the wrong direction." Lily pointed out to her boyfriend as he led her past the hallway where they would normally turn at for history.

James knew the school better than anyone, and the playful smile he sent her only confirmed he had not lost his sense of direction.

Planting her feet she forced him to stop, "No. No. No. I am not skipping class, James…why are you smiling like that?"

The boy in question smile strained against the mysterious airs he was trying and failing to maintain.

"James…"

"What is you were legitimately excused? With a note from the headmaster…"

Lily examined said note James produced (albeit slightly creased) from his pocket.

"When did you see Dumbledore?" Lily asked as there was no mistaking the loopy handwriting of their headmaster. Lily recalled reading and rereading her acceptance letter to Hogwarts dissecting every single line, as the craziness that was her life had become.

James shrugged nonchalantly, (which didn't coincide with his self satisfied smile) "I ran into him when I was checking on Sirius, or I guess checking on where the git said he'd be, and we just got to chatting."

Lily really should have expected this by now, James had no problem charming his teachers, but she just couldn't imagine James and Dumbledore chilling in the hallway together chatting about who knows what.

James must have seen her bewildered feelings written on her face because he continued on, leading her towards the grounds.

"Dumbledore and I go wayyy back, anyways we got to talking about a certain mischief maker, who has a tendency to get herself into trouble, and we came to the conclusion that you need some catch-up lessons, at first Dumbledore said he would do it, but I sold him on a better candidate, someone who could connect to you easier…"

"It's you isn't it?"

/\/\/\/\


	19. Chapter 19

**Hogwarts in the Sky**

**Disclaimer: Anything you can recognize is not mine. **

**A.N. **** better late than never right? Remember the guilt from your lovely reviews forces me to cram writing into my schedule! As for what's going on at Hogwarts, some are closer than others and some are not as close as they think…nevertheless enjoy! **

**Chapter 19…Leading to a Fall Part 3**

/\/\/\/\

"Okayyy concentrate, concentrate, Dumbledore would not be too happy if I let you set the grounds on fire."

Lily ignored this unhelpful comment, from self assigned teacher who despite his efforts at helping her concentrate was the biggest distraction.

Lily sighed not that she minded spending time with James, but these lessons were only another reminder of how far she was behind, how she was abnormal…but then again if it worked…

"Don't worry I'm prepared," James rubbed his thumb against her cheek soothingly misreading her worry, "I'm practically a fireman without all the equipment that is, besides I stashed like five of the schools fire extinguishers nearby on the extreme impossibility that I get tired."

Lily rolled her eyes before that set in, "You what?! What if there's a fire, their there for a reason you know!"

James pouted, like a scolded child, "But I've always wanted to try it out, the foamy stuff looks so cool in the movies.

Lily sighed wearily wiping the sweat off her face using her forearm, which judging by James grin, effectively smeared soot all over her forehead.

So far her practice session with James had not gone so well, alternating between, her powers to get out of control (in which James would quickly jump in and drench the flames, Lily was sure he would make an excellent fireman) or nothing happened (James told her to stop doubting herself)

She hadn't managed to set the small bier of sticks and papers aflame without setting the grass, herself or her teacher on fire also.

Concentrate, concentrate, I am concentrating…

Suddenly the tepee caught fire, unfortunately Lily seemed to have overshot it as it came out with a whoosh, as James quickly jumped back. She had lit 2 feet radius all around her target.

"Yes! That was great Lily, don't look at me like that I mean it." James gave her a quick look over his shoulder as he watered the now singed grass.

All around their training area were large black spots, which James promised he would get Remus to grow back later.

"James can we call it a day, I'm exhausted and I still need to track down Frank to get his notes…" she sighed running her hand through her hair which while unharmed by fire smelled strongly of smoke.

A shower would be a definite must after this.

James considered this for a moment (He was enjoying his new coaching gig a little too much)

"Fine, but are next practice is tomorrow" As nice as it would be to skive off her gym class everyday, Lily shuddered at the thought of missing so many classes…

"James I cannot skip class every day"

James smiled slightly though to his credit he didn't roll his eyes, though James had no such qualms with his schooling. "Fine after classes then"

Remembering her jam-packed schedule Lily sighed, she needed this practice, but she just didn't have the time. "But we still have a few more detentions and you have to tutor me in mad science still"

Lily was growing tired of Geckle's condescending smile every day in class when she failed to complete an assignment.

"Oh yeahhh I forgot about that, while the detentions have been put off I talked to Dumbledore and he agreed you have too much on your plate, and since you need your amazing instructor my detentions have also been put on hold."

She blanched for a moment imagining James sitting in the headmasters office completely at ease, feet on the desk chatting merrily with Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Yeah he was quite sympathetic about the detentions; me and Sirius have a theory that he was quite the troublemaker in his youth."

Shaking her head she walked with James back to castle quite bemused Dumbledore befriending James was interesting enough, but a young, beardless, deviant Dumbledore was just too much for her mind to handle.

/\/\/\/\

_In 1764, Bodrog the Bearded followed by a conjured army of goblin men, led an attack against Superhuman intelligence headquarters, which at the time was only protected by Godric the Brave, Salazar the Cunning, Rowena the Wise and Helga the True along with a few subservient persons…_

Here Lily took a moment to glare at her textbook, Frank had kindly pointed out the chapter and assignment (Write 20 inches on how Bodrog the Bearded was defeated).

She had merely rolled her eyes at the ridiculous villain titles that she seriously doubted they called themselves, she had skimmed over the over glorifying hero names, but she drew the line at _subservient persons._

She couldn't help, but get the feeling that subservient person was another word for sidekick.

Flipping forward through the pages she saw great detail put into how the heroes pulverized their enemies, 'with little help'.

Aside from that vague little statement, the text eluded nothing more to the other people who fought at the battle.

"Ridiculous, Absolutely ridiculous" she muttered vehemently.

"What is Lily? Not another villain named Urg the Unclean…" Rora said throwing her head back to look at Lily from her position on the floor.

"Yes, well no, not the Urg bit exactly, it's just this book is so stupid! Not to mention biased…like subservient persons, really? They make sidekick sound like slaves."

Rora nodded sympathetically, a bitter smile on her face, "Well you know what they say History is written by the winners"

"What if the winners are asshats?" Lily sighed dropping her head on the coucharm; she couldn't stand to write 20 inches of this crap.

Rora stared into the fireplace for a moment, chewing on the end of her pencil absentmindedly before a wicked grin spread across her face

"Well it's a long shot, but you might be able to find some further research in the library after all I'm sure they have to have some sidekick historians…"

Grinning Lily caught on, "and then I could write the true account of how the four founders defeated Bodrog's army! You are brilliant Rora, absolutely brilliant, what time is it? I hope the library's still open."

"Nope your good, you have about half an hour" She said checking the clock.

Lily was only vaguely listening as she jumped up from the couch, already rushing out of the common room.

"You know Binns will probably hate it!" Rora yelled gleefully after her.

Lily laughed, "Oh I know that, but a writer's integrity trumps good grades."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Let's see, let's see, Fiction…Health….Local History…Geography…"

Lily snorted here, they were floating in the middle of the sky, what local were they talking about?

Walking past that isle she approached the next, it certainly looked promising after all Historical Reference 1699-1799 was a bit of a give away.

She scanned her eyes across the spines taking some cracked ones and some that still had that shiny gleam, Bagshot…Bagshot…

After checking the B section several times Lily sighed, she couldn't find Bathilda Bagshot's name let alone her book on the shelf.

Madam Pince, the severe looking librarian had produced the author's name (though in a rather tight lipped fashion), as apparently she did not approve of people being in the library 10 minutes before it closed...

The book had to be there somewhere though, after all why would the librarian suggest it?

Maybe someone had just jammed it into a random section after looking at it. Kids used to do that all the time at her library back home, a habit that would drive Lily insane, forcing her to reorganise the shelves herself.

She wandered to the end of the dark library more annoyed than usual with its dimly lit lamps, which cast the shelves into dramatic contrasts, (Which apparently all gothic castles HAD to have). Lily was just about to return to her dorm and her stupid essay when she saw a little browning sign that both made her smile and want to grind her teeth.

SIDEK CK R FER NCE

Now this was just segregation, did they really move all the sidekick authors to their own tiny corner?

And if so could they at LEAST be bothered to touch up the sign a few of the letters were gone and many were sure to follow.

Walking rather hurriedly to the section, (the library would be closing soon and she had no desire in facing Madam Pince again) she stopped and closed her eyes counting to ten slowly…

10…

9…

8…

Madam Pince would murder her if she yelled despite the fact that she was surely the only person here.

7…

6…

5…

"Screw it, I'll just have to fix tomorrow now Bagshot…Bagshot…" Lily muttered angrily casting her eyes over the monstrous shelves.

Madam Pince was obviously not doing her job very well, or maybe she just didn't care about this section.

Still it was no excuse for this.

The shelves were all covered in a thick layer of dust; and they were so ancient they had begun to bend in the middle despite the fact that there were few books to weigh them down.

Lily cautiously slid her palm over the books spine leaning in to read the worn letters, _subservient person services of the 14th century_ (wrong century)_, from sidekick to super villain; the corruptible nature of the weak,_(She had to resist throwing that one otherwise Pince would murder her) _A subtle power; a recount of sidekick influence during the rebellion of Bodrog 1763-Urg 1855 Bathilda Bagshot_…

With a triumphant sound Lily grabbed the book and rushed away from the section she was definitely going to be past closing time if she didn't hurry…

Lily was well aware that being found by Madam Pince past the closing hours would be more than unpleasant, after all the librarian was not fond of her (more so after discovering she was a constant fire hazard) and she had already sternly reminded her of the closing time…

Still would any heroine in any novel shy away from whispering between the shelves?

Besides Lily rationalized the voices were coming from the local history section which was somewhat on her route out…

Hurrying quietly, but quickly (hoping to uncover the mystery and evade Madam Pince's stink eye), she hid behind the Geography shelf, pulling back a small novel to get a good look.

It always looked so cool in the movies after all

"Did you just hear footsteps?" Frank asked looking over his shoulder down the isle suspiciously, Lily catching sight of the gorilla on his t-shirt, the words 'ask me again where I get me protein' written across the shoulders.

Alice, who Lily had not seen before, was tucked away at a little desk barely visible.

Alice spun the chair around to face him a slight smile on her face. "Frank, that's what you said 5 minutes ago, and 5 minutes before that and 5 minutes before that, this is a library, sometimes people come in."

Lily noted that she was wrapped in a large green sweat shirt that looked suspiciously like Frank's.

Frank shrugged, "Considering what were doing, we can't be too careful."

Lily smiled wickedly wondering what kind of shenanigans her friends were getting into…that didn't explain the pile of dusty books though.

Still she would leave Frank and Alice to their nerdy version of a date, if that was what this was.

Especially since getting caught by Alice's x-ray vision would be awkward.

Besides later she could grill Alice for details.

"Are you sure you we shouldn't tell Lily and Rora?" Frank murmured shuffling his feet.

Lily knew she should go, it would be REALLY awkward to get caught now, but she found her feet nor every other non-rational part of her wasn't moving.

Silence, then, "Not yet, I've come close to talking to her about it a lot, but after what happened to Doyle…" Alice trailed off sharing a knowing look with Frank.

Lily meanwhile was confused what did Doyle have to do with her friends blooming relationship?

Despite her increasing desire to hear more, Lily was soon disappointed as Alice noticed what time it was. "Darn it! It's 9:58! and we were late yesterday too…Madam Pince is going to murder us…"

Frank too seemed nervous about the scolding he would no doubt receive, though significantly less in a hurry, "you know considering were doing this for the greater good, she would give us a break or something."

Alice despite rushing to put books away laughed "as if, you know she might be the real issue we have to contend with"

With this Lily though thoroughly confused made her escape ignoring Madam Pince's withering glare as the last minute ticked by.

Then turning right to take the short cut back to her dorm, Lily ran hoping to get back to the common room well before here friends.

Luckily Alice and Frank would probably be detained by an already annoyed librarian for some time.

By the time she made it back to the common room Rora was out cold on the floor, a huge pile of blankets covering her back and legs and a post it note stuck to her forehead. 'Part payment to my favourite nurse, though I still owe you a sponge bath' (Lily was too tired to even ask, she hadn't slept through the night in days).

Lying down on her bed and staring at the three empty beds that surrounded hers, Lily willed herself to read the books she had found and finish her essay.

At least the book cheered her despite the discomfort that sat at the back of her mind. Bagshot was brutally honest and unbiased in her work not to mention well cited and Lily found herself rereading her post script.

"_As sidekicks, these men and women's names may not be celebrated as they deserve, yet the victories of their triumphs are a victory for us all. Bold and triumphant heroes may be praised in the songs and stories of our people, but it is the subtle power of the sidekick, that holds the framework of our world together. So this book is dedicated to those men, women and children who died that we may live." _

/\/\/\/\

The next few days went similarly as to the first, hanging out with her friends, going to classes, getting hammered into shape in her SHT, more classes, training with James, homework, and (for what seemed like forever) sleep.

SHT despite her previous ideas did get easier or she got better either way, she could feel her muscles ripping and strengthening with every rep. Plus despite James'…interesting way of training she could feel her control increasing. By the end of the week she could light the top of a large stick (they had tried matches, but that had gone baaaad) as James held it aloft.

This would seem pretty exhausting if not for her friends and boyfriend.

Unfortunately they could do nothing for her night terrors, Lily had taken to doing extra laps around the school a few hours before bed (despite the complete protestation of her aching muscles). She had after all hoped that when she finally went to be she would be exhausted enough to skip waking up at two in the morning in a cold sweat.

Had she been a normal girl at a normal school she wouldn't have minded as much, but the fact that she could smell and taste the smoke worried her. Not to mention that morning she had awoken to see that her bed curtains were singed, a scary resemblance to her night terrors.

/\/\/\/\

Coughing slightly, Lily slid in beside her boyfriend at their groups table, waiting for him to finish chewing his hash brown before asking him her question.

"You know Lily, I believe its time for an intervention, your smoking is getting out of hand…" Lily casually pushed Rora face away with one hand choking back water with the other.

"James, can you give me one of those fire extinguishers you nicked?" He stared at her for a moment considering her question or perhaps wondering what on earth his insane girlfriend was up to now, but he nodded none the less kissing her on the temple slightly.

Despite acting as if this were a normal request, his eyes showed a hint of expectation.

Lily knew he was waiting for her to explain, but she didn't want to get into it now, she wanted there to be more hours in the day and at night she did want him with her.

Not in _that_ way mind you (or at least not completely...), but she did like the idea of him being with her, to hold her and yes occasionally put out a rampaging fire or two.

However if her friends laughed and pried about the fire extinguisher just imagine what their reactions would be if she asked to borrow _him_.

So for the present she satisfied her friends with the excuse that one could never be too careful. ('Especially with a redhead in residence' as Sirius helpfully added, followed by a grunt as Rora elbowed him in the side.)

As for James who watched her with a sceptical brow, she merely cast her eyes to their now intertwined fingers her thumb rubbing soft circles into the tense muscles.

She would tell him about the nightmares.

Soon.

/\/\/\/\

_The Next Day…Otherwise known as the day where everything erupted._

_1:25_

Lily despite being minutes from being late from her fitness class was in no hurry to go.

While her day had started off relatively nice having been able to have a few minutes alone with James sans their far too nosy and abundant group of friends, something still seemed off with said boyfriend.

His kisses despite being as lovely as ever seemed a little distant, maybe he was tired (he did have dark circles under his eyes) or maybe he was still waiting for her to explain yesterday's situation, but either way she wanted to know.

"James, what's wrong?" Lily stopped him rather suddenly so much so that a blonde boy behind them had to veer out of the way causing him to shoulder James slightly, squeaking out a hurried apology at James disgruntled look.

Definitely in a bad mood.

"Nothing Lily, I just have a lot on my mind that's all." He muttered moodily, already moving forward again.

Maybe Lily took James light temper for granted, but the fact that he didn't even look at her while he said it, made her think that it was a lot more than nothing.

"James…" Lily started again planting herself in front of him so that he would have to look at her.

"Lily…" James' eyes stared hard at the wall, his voice tinged with frustration, "not now, okay?"

Silently holding her ground Lily didn't budge an inch.

Finally turning those hazel eyes back to her James raised an eyebrow scathingly, "You know you aren't really one to judge, how many things have you been hiding from me lately?"

Lily's mouth opened and then shut, unfortunately in between those moments there was no passionate denial.

"Exactly…" James instead of launching another verbal blow seemed to deflate a bit, reaching out for her, "I'm just in a real foul mood, I promise we'll talk later…"

That was when a scream cut him off and Lily heard the sound of books crashing to the floor.

Whipping around Lily turned just in time to see the blonde haired boy drop to the floor.

A crowd had begun to form around him, but at a distant, some faces hesitant inching away, others eyes taking in the scene hungrily.

Lily's vision blurred as she rushed forward, wondering why on earth they would just stand by, his cheeks were bright read and his body seemed to be shaking, every hair seemed to be standing on end, yet it wasn't till her hand touched his forehead that it sunk in.

His skin was ice old.

_It couldn't be…_

As if to contradict her, she swore she felt his temperature drop noticeably.

_No…_

Like a puppet pulled by it's strings, Lily head turned slowly towards the dark haired boy behind her, as understanding came crashing down on her.

This was supernatural tampering and she could only think of one superhuman who could have done it.

One who was currently staring at the scene before him with an unreadable expression covering his face.

The only problem was that he was also her boyfriend, James Potter.

Recovering herself from the shock of his reversion, she rose from the floor striding towards him determined to put an end to it all.

Whether by influence or force.

"James, stop this now." The steeliness of her voice surprised Lily, but seeing him acting like that hurt, feeling deceived by him, hurt.

His eyes finally slid towards hers and away from the boy shivering on the floor a look of fear overtaking his features.

Nice Trick.

"Lily, I am not doing this…something weird is happening." James looked like someone who had awakened from a bad dream, and Lily _so_ wanted to believe him.

But she couldn't.

Not this time.

"James I don't know if this is your idea of some sick joke, but it's not funny, if you don't stop this is going to turn into something worse than a bad prank." She pleaded looking for some form of redemption to forgive him.

"Lily. I am telling the truth, I'm not doing this," He took a step forward reaching for her hands, "You know I wouldn't do this."

She could feel his words starting to take root in her mind, overcoming practicality, and rational thinking…when the overall intake of breath snapped her out of it.

She knew no doubt that the boy on the ground's condition had worsened and that if this didn't end some serious damage would be done.

And here James was pretending he was innocent all the while freezing the poor guy to death.

It was sick.

All of it.

A wave of fury overtook Lily as her hands pushed out slamming into the unsuspecting chest of James, whether it was the anger behind her attack or the suddenness of it, James fell crashing to the ground with a satisfying thud.

"You bastard, I'll ask you one more…" She warned flames licking the sides of her arms, but as quickly as they ignited the fire was extinguished.

Not because of the crestfallen look on James face,

Or because she had remembered the danger of losing her temper,

But because someone had screamed her name.

"Lily, help him!" her head turned in the direction of the voice, but the face was lost in the crowd, still she knew that voice…

Nonetheless she faced a great problem someone had been trying to get her attention and for good reason, the boy had gone unconscious.

She would deal with James later right now she knew what she had to do, kneeling before his form, Lily placed a hand on his forehead and on his heart, glad to notice it was still beating.

Now came the difficult part, one wrong move and she would erupt in flames.

So forgetting the crowds, forgetting her anger and her desperation, forgetting everything, she reached out.

Once again she could feel the particles, not only in the air, but in the boy beside her as if he were the dying embers of a fire; and all she had to do were coax them back to life.

Lily hardly knew how long it took for the skin beneath her fingers to warm, nor did she stop right away, she had to be careful he was still in a fragile state, however when he opened his eyes drowsily, she came to enough sense to yell for a nurse.

Someone it appeared already had.

The crowd cleared away slowly as the late bell rang loudly, but a few lingered Lily swore she could make out the faces of Remus, and Aurora for sure maybe Frank…another person stood near by though Lily wondered how he had the guts to after what he had just done.

Maybe during their argument he had lost his temper, like her, his power had gotten out of hand…

But James had been training for years he had such control over his gifts, besides a little voice said, even when she had pleaded for him to stop, he hadn't, he just stood there.

Now he approached her hesitantly, his face unreadable, she flinched from his touch.

"Don't."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she turned away, striding after the nurse's stretcher. "I mean it Potter; stay the hell away from me!"

Then she was running, running away from her friends and from James who made no attempt to follow her, which she was glad for.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

/\/\/\/\


	20. Chapter 20

**Hogwarts in the Sky**

**Disclaimer: Nope if I had, my editor would have long ago killed me for being so slow to update **** None of its mine, sadly and (oddly) fortunately for me.**

**A.N. Hey guys I know it's been a while, but it's summer now! Freedom and boredom will hopefully produce a few more chapters for you in the upcoming weeks. Thank you all for your awesome reviews they really keep me going when I am straining over a new chapter **** Have no fear I will not discontinue the story, I plan to see it through. My fault lies in slowness rather than inconstancy. :p Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, though I have some doubts about how you'll take it. Pleasure and pain go hand in hand after all…**

**Chapter 20…Pandemonium **

**/\/\/\/\**

James was having a rough day before Hogwarts went to hell, though that definitely didn't help.

He had spent the previous night staring at his bed's canopy, watching his clock tick away, sleep remained out of reach.

This was especially frustrating since James was one of those people who didn't have trouble falling asleep, or staying asleep for that matter, once his head hit the pillow he was out.

So for someone who was used to having no dreams, nightmares sucked.

Hogwarts had been his escape from his father, but now every time he closed his eyes he was right back….

/\/\/\/\

Every muscle contracted, twisting away from the million little stings, covering his skin like a swarm of angry bees.

"A hero must always be strong, when he is weak that is when he falters and fails."

The pain disappeared as quickly as it had come, Harold released him, hands now clasped behind his back.

"Heroes are not only responsible for their own lives, but all who depend on them, if you fail my son their blood is on your hands."

James flinched, he recognized that tone, he was thinking of mother… father still blamed himself for her injury.

His flinch did not go unnoticed by his father, "James you must learn to conquer your fear, or it will conquer you…now again" Harold held out his hand, while the random bystander might mistake him for helping his son off the ground, James knew better.

Staring into his father's empty eyes he didn't speak and he definitely was not going to touch him.

Unimpressed Harold raised an eyebrow, "Very well" the picture of calm, he turned away to look at the final red rays disappearing from the sky.

The air grew charged…

James with his legs last burst of strength, ran, if he could only get to the house, his mind screamed he would be safe, he could make it.

A hand clenched down on his arm and he screamed.

His body was on fire.

/\/\/\/\

Dark shadows of the past lingered in the back of his head all morning, that's all they were… shadows, memories nothing more. His body didn't seem to get the memo though as every muscle ached with ancient shocks.

He could see Lily was worried, but he had no desire to talk to her about it. Not now anyways, the dream was too fresh, he was too affected by it. He would tell her about Harold one of these days. Just not today.

…

She just had to keep prodding, usually he liked this quality about her, her curiosity, but today it was getting on his already irate nerves.

Then they were fighting and there was screaming, a boy had collapsed he was pale, his shaky breaths coming out in clouds when they came out at all.

James froze, this was impossible, he wasn't doing anything, and he couldn't be! He would know it if he was.

Right?

He was on the ground, a hundred eyes staring at him in stunned terror, mice transfixed by the eyes of a snake.

Then they were gone, she was gone, he felt his knees give out beneath him, he was so lost, panic washed over him, what was happening? His hands were shaking, and he couldn't seem to get them to stop.

Suddenly he felt a hand feathery light upon his shoulder, "James?"

Confused he whipped his head around the words "I didn't do anything" already leaving his lips, his brows furrowing in bewilderment at the voice's owner, of all the people he expected to approach him, she would have been the last.

"I know."

/\/\/\/\

Aurora's eyes held his unwaveringly and James fought the urge to drop her stare, he hadn't spoken to Aurora one on one in a long time.

"Yo..ou believe me?" James was taken aback by the slight tremor in his own voice, realising how much it meant to him to have someone confirm his innocence.

"James I'm empath, the only read I could get off you was fear, sadness and a whole lot of confusion. No amusement, condescension or anger, which are your usual emotions when terrorizing someone"

Now James looked down, while it was nice to have an expert believe him, the last part flooded him with a wave of shame.

"While I appreciate the fact that you are ashamed of your past days of assholery, right now is not the time for a heart to heart, something seriously wrong is going on here."

James nodded, briefly noting how intimidating an empath could be. To have his feelings open to her made him feel…vulnerable.

"This attack has got to have something to do with the others, I feel like the answer is so close, but I can't put my finger on it…" Rora seemed to have temporarily forgotten him her eyes boring into the far wall, her face scrunched in concentration.

"I can." James raised an eyebrow at his bizarre situation; Frank had been Aurora's runner up in the least likely to comfort James contest.

On a positive note, if Frank believed him innocent, Lily certainly could.

/\/\/\/\/\

Lily had made it halfway to Dumbledore's office before remembering he wasn't there, the realisation drained out all her energy, inspiring her to slide down onto the floor. The cool stones felt nice against her flushed skin. Maybe she had been too harsh on James… maybe it had been an accident or he'd lost control, he had looked really tired, eyes ringed with dark circles. No one was infalliable…

"Lily!"

No

Nononononono, Lily shook her head, she wasn't sleeping this couldn't be possible, she pinched herself (ignoring how cliché it was) the resulting sting left her devoid of all reassurance.

Impossible, as if to mock her further her nose detected just a hint of smoke…

No.

Then the world exploded around her.

/\/\/\

Literally…well at least the hallway did.

Lily had gotten used to the occasional rock form flying through the wall, but this-this was pandemonium.

Stones went flying, dust filled the air, the ceiling was shaking. Screams echoed from every direction drowning out the one she had sought to ignore. A brutal storm was waging outside, huge crashes of Lightening ripping through the air. A swarm of black things scuttled past her covering the walls and floor.

Eugh Spiders.

Big, hairy spiders.

What the hell was going on?

Most of them scurried past her, but a handful approached her. Throwing out her hands she took a deep breath…concentrate.

A startled cry of triumph escaped her mouth as she saw the ugly little brutes erupt into flames, she had even managed to avoid catching anything else on fire. Luckily cobblestones weren't flammable.

A crashing, like glass shattering sounded to her left while a cloud of smoke was choking the corridor on her right, and she swore she saw something slithering straight ahead.

Torn her mind raced with decisions, finally tearing off to her right, she chose to go where she was most useful. Pulling her shirt over her mouth Lily cursed her powers' lack of lung protection. What was the point of surviving fire if you died by the smoke inhalation?

_If only Dumbledore had given me a gas mask._

/\/\/\/\

"Frank, what's going on? Where's Alice?" Aurora said looking ghostly pale, her voice shaking, James didn't know much about empaths, but he could tell he was missing something.

"She ran to go tell Dr. Geckle what I'm about to tell you." Wasting no time to play the pronoun game, he explained, "Doyle is the one behind the attacks and we have reason to believe this is the only the beginning…"

"Wait, wait, Doyle? Frank that's not possible she's in the infirmary I saw her the other day… all zombish." A frown tugged at Aurora's mouth, her eyes spoke only of trouble.

"I was getting to that, See that's what Alice and I thought, but we saw her! She's the one who screamed at Lily to help Trevor."

Aurora's eyes widened significantly, "I knew that voice was familiar!"

It took James a minute to realise who Trevor was, suddenly remembering something Lily had said the day he learned Frank's name…

"_Yeah because unless their hero they're not of enough importance to talk to right?"_

Promising himself to learn ever kid's name in the school, he turned back to the matter at hand.

"After Samantha Jennings' attack we started looking into the others, going through the school's history, student profiles, the works…" James noticed Aurora's annoyance before Frank did; glad not to be at the receiving end of that look.

"Hold on a minute, you've been researching this for that long and haven't mentioned it once!" Despite the childlike pout on her face, her eyes were serious and James swore he saw hurt there.

Frank looked sheepish, suddenly finding the floor tiles incredibly interesting, "Well you've been going through so much stuff lately, and at first Alice thought we were just being paranoid, and then our prime suspect fell through…"

Rora frowned though she seemed less tense than before. James decided this was a prime moment to interject.

"Okay, while I'm glad you guys don't think I'm some psychopath…

"I never said that"

James kindly ignored Frank (though he was itching to smack the kid) there were greater matters at hand.

"…but I don't get how Doyle can be behind this. Even if she was somehow better and in the hallway, she only controls dreams right? Besides you said she wanted Lily to help the sid...Trevor." Catching himself at the last moment James resisted a smile, it would seem weird to those outside his head.

While Frank was unsurprised by such criticisms, he did look nervous, "We have a theory for that too, it was actually Alice who figured it out, she had been talking to Lily about them…"

"About what Frank, no dramatic pauses in times of crisis!"

James could sympathise with Aurora, (not enough to grab his collar as she did) but Frank's hesitation only filled him with dread.

"It's not good" Frank winced, clearly reluctant to drop the bomb.

Unimpressed Aurora shook him a little, "All the more reason to spit it out!"

"She's an X-suprahominis!"

Silence hung heavy in the air for a moment.

Aurora's mouth dropped, and James was certain his face mirrored hers; Frank was right (though he'd never admit it) this was _not_ good.

"They're so rare though," James tried to remember the last instance the mutation had arisen.

"You know what an X-suprahominis is?" James eyes narrowed at Frank's surprise, and Aurora's suppressed smile, whether his question was mocking or sincere he was tired of it.

"Is that a jab at Hero stupidity?" His voice came out venomous, and James made no attempt to hide his irritation. Frank looked flabbergasted, no retort escaping his lips.

"The exponential and uncontrollable growth of these super beings' powers makes them the most dangerous of our kind and the most likely to become super villains. 60% of muggle casualties and 80% of superhuman fatalities are a result of the X-suprahominis. Heroes may be a joke to you, all brawns and no brains, but don't question our dedication to our true purpose. You cannot possibly comprehend our burden."

James almost regretted his words…partially at least, he shouldn't be so harsh to the few friends he had at the moment.

"James I'm sorry..." James, in no mood for apologises, cut off the guilty looking empath, and her annoying vegetarian friend.

"Don't worry about it, now you were explaining how you know that Doyle is one of these rare beings."

Taking the hint, Frank nodded, continuing where he left off.

"Nothing else explains it, Melanie was sleeping and Sam had been dosing in class, not to mention your nightmares…"

"How did you know?" James looked in shock at Frank, then at Aurora who had said the same thing.

Frank raised an eyebrow at him, but thankfully didn't make anything of it. "Everyone's been having them; the thing is if her powers keep growing at this increasing rate…"

A scream cracked through the air, all heads turning to the direction it had originated.

As if a cue, screams and shouts broke out in a symphony of fear.

Frank's eyes widened, concern etched into every feature, "Alice" without another glance at them he broke out in a run towards the screaming.

"Frank!" Aurora yelled, he didn't turn though, and soon disappeared.

"I still don't get what all this means" At corner of his mind the pieces were coming together, leaving a ball of dread in his stomach.

Aurora looked at him, finally, but as soon as she did he wished she hadn't. Ignorance was bliss.

"Don't you see James? Nightmares are becoming reality"

Just as the light bulb in his head went on, the lights went out.

/\/\/\/\/\

"We'll be fine if we just stick together, in the horror movies only those who get separated get killed."

James nodded, though he didn't really know what she was talking about, Muggle movies were strictly banned in his household.

Still sticking together seemed like a good idea, it was after all the basic concept behind the Hero/Sidekick partnership.

In a single moment this resolve shattered, as every instinct was telling him to bolt.

"No…Your not here, this is an illusion" James shuddered, as a deep voice resounded in his ear, familiar and very real.

"Am I?" Harold smirked, emerging from the shadows, sticking out his hand, mocking, daring…

He was _not_ touching him. "James, James what's wrong? Whoa what the..!" He barely heard Aurora his eyes trained solely on the towering figure before him.

_Father…_

/\/\/\

Aurora was used to weird, in fact she usually liked weird, but all things have a limit and she had just reached hers.

Siding with James over Lily, _apologizing_ to James, she could handle, Doyle being on the fast track to becoming a power mad super villain she could have expected. But seeing a ghostly version of Mr. Potter looking just as creepy as he had 10 years ago, that was just too much.

What had first looked like light filtering in through a dirty window was becoming clearer, the man materializing out of the middle of nowhere.

Her hand reached out, expecting to pass through, he had to be an illusion…only to meet hard flesh.

"Eugh!" Mr. Potter shot her a brief look of distaste, like she was some mangy stray, before refocusing his attention on his son. James horror struck had retreated a few steps,

"You can't be here…Your just a dream" James murmured barely audible, huge waves of terror were radiating off of him, his feelings of anxiety twisting a tight knot in Rora's stomach, her hands were sweating.

"Oh, is that so?" with a smile that was anything but pleasant he latched a hand onto James' arm, the latter screamed, his eyes clenched shut in pain.

Unable to just stand there and watch James writhe in agony she did the not smart, but heroic thing and threw herself at the creepy ghouly, but not ghostly father.

As she and…whatever Mr. Potter was, fell to the ground she screamed at James to run and get help, which he promptly obeyed. So much for sticking together…

The figure in her arms seemed to condense, and Rora let out a sigh of relief. Rora 1, Creepy Dude 0.

Then she was flying across the room, her teeth rattling as her head crashed against the wall. A hot gush streamed down the side of her head, the taste of blood filling her mouth. With her vision blurring and her head feeling like it was split in two, Rora could only stare, no, no, this couldn't be…

Her mind told her it was a trick, a lie, but every muscle in her body screamed otherwise, she knew that face, that form, those eyes. Grey and cruel, a grin plastered upon his handsome face, marred by its mocking gape.

Her powers reached out trying to comprehend this figure before her, nothing; the darkness struck her like a bucket of cold water.

"What's wrong Rora, aren't you glad to see me?" Sirius laughed and stepped closer.

/\/\/\/\

"Frank, help! Please help me!"

On the brink of insanity Frank rounded another corner, praying that this one would not be empty like the previous 6. He was getting closer he could hear the desperation heighten in her voice.

As his eyes squinted through the corridor lit only by the eerie emergency lights, he made out a small hunched figure on the ground.

"Alice! I'm here Alice, I'm here now."

The light just caught Alice's blond hair, relief flooded him, he'd found her, she would be alright. He ran to her, but something slick caused him to fall flat on his back. The liquid coated his hands and surreally he lifted his hand to examine whatever he had slid on. For a moment he stared bewildered at the red that stained his fingers…then a primal sob that scared even him erupted from his throat, blood, he was sitting in a puddle of blood.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Please Rora, forgive me, I am so sorry I will never hurt you again, if I have to be your servant for the next 50 years to make it even, I will…I love you" his hand grasped hers, anchoring her to where she stood. They were ice cold…

Sirius didn't know what had set off Rora this time, though she had a vast quantity of choices as to why he didn't deserve her forgiveness.

Fortunately she had finally stopped running, granted it was pretty easy to catch her, but it hurt him nonetheless.

Her back was turned to him, stiff and silent.

"Please say something Rora, anything" he begged, anything was better than this heavy silence.

"Okay" despite her cheery tone something was off about her voice.

Her mouth was a soft smile, her head leaning towards his, (this wasn't words, but worked for him) her lovely scent enveloping him, his eyes slid shut, her lips a fraction away…

Pain exploded in his side, cold metal piercing his flesh, his eyes jerked open, staring in shock at the handle protruding into his gut…

"Now were even" she spit, her eyes all fire, with one final jerk of her wrist, the blade tore through his flesh. "Rot in hell, bastard"

/\/\/\/\

**A.N. I regret nothing ;) **


End file.
